


Angel Blessings

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Knotting, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, True Mates, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 112,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: Dean clutches the worn pamphlet in his hand reading the bold print for the hundredth time:Omegas welcome in the Kingdom of Heaven.The descendants of Angels were throwing open their tightly guarded pearly gates to any unclaimed omega willing to mate with a divine alpha.  In return, two omega requests may be granted.Dean sighs, glancing to his right where his younger brother Sam stands huddled under an awning and shivering from the chilly rain.  Wet smelly mud soaks through their only pair of clothes.He can do this, Dean will mate an alpha angel to give Sam a better life.  A true home for Sammy.  That’s all Dean requires to fulfill his promise.Someone should have told Dean to be careful what you wish for because good tidings come with strings attached.  Revealing who he is to the world could start a chain reaction he never saw coming.Join Dean as he discovers the trials and tribulations that come with ….Angel Blessings.A Destiel fantasy AU.





	1. I don’t even know if I believe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a world purely from my imagination. Hold on tight who knows where it will go next. Comments, Questions and Concerns are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie
> 
> Also for the new friends joining us. This is a WIP that posts on Thursday and Sunday without fail. :)

* * *

 

 

Pulling at his leather jacket, Dean attempts to keep the worst of the chills at bay.  Rain pours down, practically a sheet of water before him.  The small awning above protects him a little.  Although, with each gust of wind the spray soaks Dean and his brother Sam.

The tattered pamphlet in his hand is tucked under the leather to protect it from the elements.  He doesn’t really need it anymore; Dean memorized the words days ago. The bold print at the top roams through his thoughts.

**Omegas welcome in the Kingdom of Heaven.**

Three small paragraphs below discuss how the descendants of Angels were opening their border for the first time to any unclaimed omega willing to mate an alpha from their land.  In return, two requests may be granted.

Sammy huddles behind Dean’s frame, searching for warmth.  The newly presented beta shouts over the storm, “Dean, you don’t have to do this,” his fingers tapping where Dean holds the announcement tightly.  “We’ve made it two years on our own.”

“The rainy season has begun, Sammy, and we’ve got six silver coins between us.”  He doesn’t add what they both know to be true.  If Sam had presented as an alpha he could have found real work or attended school to better their place in the world.  Unfortunately, the dream was gone and now Dean had to buck up to keep them both alive.  Turning to face his brother, Dean puts on a faux smile, “hey, think of this as an adventure.”

“I don’t know, Dean, promising to mate a strange alpha angel seems …sketchy.”

Placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder, Dean chuckles. “Let’s cut the shit, Sammy.  If we stay here pickpocketing isn’t going to do it anymore; putting out for one mate is way better than the alternative the Land of the Plains can give me.”

He can do this; Dean will mate an alpha angel to give Sam a better life.  A true home for Sammy.  That’s all Dean requires to fulfill the promise he made their father. 

With a flick of his wrist, Dean brandishes the paper.  “On the back it promises I have the final say; angels require consent to mate even a lowly mortal omega like me.  Do you think any alphas around here would give me any form of choice if they knew?”

“No.”  Sam throws his shoulder against the building, a pout on his lips.  At 16 the younger Winchester should be laughing and learning, but schools for betas cost money they don’t have.  One of the wishes he will ask the angels is for a real education for his brother.

A female voice breaks through the rolling thunder, “Hey!  Hey, you two want something to eat?”

Dean looks up, a blonde girl leans over the railing of a porch.  The next swift blow gives Dean enough scent to identify her as an omega.  He shouts back, “We don’t have much money.” 

“Never said anything about paying, dummy.”  She grins, pointing to the stairs leading up to her.  “Come on! I’ve got a fire you can warm up next to while you have dinner.”

Glancing over at Sam gives Dean his answer.  The brothers' last meal was yesterday afternoon; he can hear the beta’s stomach rumble over the racket of the storm.  “Okay.”

Only slightly anxious, Dean follows behind the omega girl.  She’s small, but entering through an unknown door is dangerous.  The girl might have friends waiting.  Once the door slams behind them, the silence in the room puts Dean on edge.  However, he doesn’t spot another living soul.  A small kitchen with a large roaring fire allows him to breathe easier.  The light is dim, but the heat from the fire feels amazing.

“I’m Jo Harvelle.”  The omega sticks out her hand, shaking Dean’s first then moving to Sam.  “I’ve got rabbit stew, sound good?”  She points to the square wooden table with four chairs. “Grab a seat, and I can bring ya a bowl.”

Sam rushes, tipping over the chair he’s so excited for a hot meal.  Jo giggles as she preps three servings, taking a seat once they all have a bowl and cup of water.

After she’s taken a few bites Jo gives Dean a blatant sniff, “You don’t smell like an omega?”

“What’s it to you?”  Dean gruffly replies, chewing on a rough piece of meat.  The delicious stew is filling his empty belly.

“I saw the Angel Announcement, you can’t go unless one of you is an omega.  This one,” Jo points her spoon at Sam, “definitely smells of a beta, but you don’t really have a scent.”

The girl’s feeding them, so Dean really has an obligation to tell her the truth.  “Eulo paste.”

Her eyes double in size, “Holy shit!  Doesn’t that stuff burn?”

“Yeah,” he tugs down his shirt revealing the rashes of red from the paste, “but it does the job.”

A second later Jo adds, “Don’t you have to put it everywhere?”

Swallowing hard, Dean nods curtly.  “You get used to the pain.” 

Of course, that’s a fib Dean’s been telling Sam, but the discomfort is a hundred times better than an alpha discovering his omega status in a dark alley.  He sticks close to Sam, and everyone who passes them assumes both brothers are homeless beta kids.  People leave them alone.  An omega without an alpha would never be ignored.

“Eulo paste can only be made on the Fae Islands,”  Jo announces through a mouthful of food.

Giving her a hard stare, Dean spits out, “Has to be made by fairies, doesn’t mean you can’t buy it from tradesmen here in the Plains.”

Needing to break the tension Sam asks, “Why did you invite us in?”

Jo lowers her gaze to the table, “I’m going to present myself when they open the pearly white gates of Heaven tomorrow.  Thought maybe we could go together,” she picks at her fingernails, “less scary in a group.”

“You don’t have anyone to go with you?”  Sam queries, his eyes soft and gentle.

“My mom owns the tavern in town.  She’s all I have, but her health lately has been declining, coughing up blood.  I’m going to request medical care for her and supplies to keep her business thriving while I’m away.”

Dean gives her a pat on the shoulder, “I’m going for a home and schooling for that awkward mess.”  He tips his head towards Sam, who's shooting him a stern bitch face.  “You can join us; the alphas who want a pretty female omega won’t take a second glance at me.”

“The word around here is Sheriff Mills won’t let anyone line up until dawn.  I suggest we get up slightly before then and reach the gates when the line starts forming.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Dean had seen the posters all over town warning omegas to steer clear until sun up.

The border between Heaven and The Plains runs for over a thousand miles north to south.  Only three gates exist along the route; one at the northern and southern tip and the one Dean, Sam and Jo were going to try, which rests dead center.  According to the pamphlet, all three would be admitting omegas.  The sheriff of this town was smart creating her own set of rules for the chaos of tomorrow.

Later that evening the door bursts open as a middle-aged omega enters.  Her harsh appearance and wicked stern face tells Dean exactly how an omega ran a bar by herself.  “Jo,” the woman put together her own serving of stew as she exclaims, “introduce me to your friends.”

“This is Dean and Sam Winchester.  Dean’s an omega who’s planning to take the angels up on their offer.”

An unspoken conversation flitters between the two women before Jo’s mom speaks again, “My name is Ellen Harvelle.  Good luck tomorrow.”  With that the older omega sweeps up a hidden set of stairs with her meal.

“She doesn’t approve.”  Sam’s expert eye stating the obvious.

Fiery eyes tear into Sam as Jo counters, “Would you choose this if there were any other options?  One year ago today those same gates opened, and 100 betas crossed inside; most haven’t been heard from since.”

“Seriously?”  Sam squeaks.

“They were brought in to prep for the omegas.  A couple have come back to visit family, they say the land on the other side of the stone walls is beautiful.”  She hands Dean and Sam a blanket each.  “Tomorrow will be a long day.  Sleep by the fire to stay warm, and I’ll wake you when it’s time to go.”

The brothers push the table to the side making room for their make-shift beds on the rough wooden floor.  Dean turns his face to the fire, watching the flames lick upward.  The bright dance entrances him as he waits for Sam to fall asleep.

Instead of soft snores a question comes from behind Dean where Sam rests. “Are you afraid?”

“Not really,”  Dean’s not lying, “maybe nervous.  I could be mated by tomorrow night.”  If he were up to it he would add the other emotion rattling around under Dean’s skin; excitement.

Sam tosses around a bit before continuing, “What if it's all a ruse?  The crap about consent could just be fluff to get a bunch of desperate omegas to cross into their lands.”

Rolling to face the beta, Dean cups his brother’s chin.  “Do you want to hear a secret?”

“Yes.”

“Mom used to talk about Angels.  Before mating Dad, she met an angel traveling through the Plains on their way to the Fae Islands.”  Dean watches his brother’s eyes staring with rapt attention.  Sam was a baby when she died so all his memories of her are the stories Dean shares.  “At bedtime when she would tuck us in, Mom would kiss my head and whisper the same thing every night.”

“What?”  Sam’s hazel eyes are shining in the shadows cast by the fire.

“An angel waits for you, Dean Winchester.”

Twenty minutes later and Sammy finally submits to his exhaustion.  They’ve been traveling for days to get here, mostly by foot.  Not easy but they made it just in time, and a safe place to sleep was a huge bonus. 

Dean sits up, facing the flames, too pumped for sleep to come. Those words from his mother are repeating in his thoughts.  He never got the chance to ask her what she meant, but ever since he saw the flyer Dean had a compulsion driving him to the gates.  A touch of hope flickers in his heart, encouraging him onward.  Their father would never have approved; who gives a damn really, the asshole vanished leaving Dean in charge, so his opinion is moot.

Yanking his leather jacket from off the chair Dean retrieves a glass vial from the inside pocket.  Might as well dose up in case anything goes wrong tomorrow.  The security of Jo’s kitchen gives Dean the freedom to remove his clothes without concern.  A thought flashes through his mind.  If all goes well, he might never have to paste himself up again.  What a glorious gift that would be! 

Quietly so not to disturb Sammy, Dean places his clothes on the table and uncorks the vial.

“Nearly forgot,” he mumbles, snatching his leather belt and placing it between his teeth.

Oddly enough the scent of Eulo paste reminds Dean of sugar candy.  Although, the second his finger dips into the murky yellow goo the burning begins.  He’s learned to move fast.  Biting down on the old leather, Dean rubs the glop over his neck, cock, balls, and between his cheeks.  Anywhere the omega scent permeates.

Per usual his vision goes blurry as he battles to stay conscious over the pain.  Dean’s heard the sensation of Eulo paste compared to being set on fire.  He agrees.  It takes several hours for the blaze across his flesh to calm into a constant dull ache.  No way he was going to sleep tonight anyways.

After redressing, Dean lies down on his blanket watching the shadows.  A tiny sliver of hope remains among the burning of his skin.

****

The room is darker; the fire only a few remaining embers.  A voice from the shadows is hissing, “Time to get up!”

Jo carries a satchel of bread and cheese in case they get hungry, a canteen slung over Sam’s shoulder holds water.  Dean leads the way, having mapped out the gate's location when they first arrived in town.  The trio time it perfectly, appearing at the gate exactly as the pink light of dawn stretches over the wall.  The sun is rising from Heaven.

Dean’s stunned the rain has stopped, but he’s certain the downpour will return soon enough to soak everything he and Sam own.

A couple dozen mortals have begun a line within the boundaries of two gold ropes.  Dean tips his head to the alpha woman in the sheriff’s uniform.  Jo mumbles, “Morning, Jody.”

“Be safe and follow the rules,”  Sheriff Mills replies, nodding to the end of the forming group.

As soon as they step behind the last person, the gold ropes grow to a few feet behind them;  Sam’s eyes follow the bewitched string.  “I’ve heard their magic surpasses even the strongest of fairies.”

“Guess we will find out soon enough,”  Dean responds, his voice tight with nerves.  His heart still has faith; however, his stomach twists with anxiety.

As the sunlight builds, Dean can fully take in the gigantic wall beside them.  The Angel border rises fifty feet into the air, no windows, no breaks.  A solid gray stone structure that is smooth to the touch.  The gate literally looks like pearls from a necklace his mom use to own.  Glimmering white with a massive lock to one side and a silver hinge on the other, when it swings open the entrance will be close to ten feet wide, plenty of space to bring in whatever the angels desire.

The flyer had no exact time for when they would be let in, only the date, so Dean preps for a long wait, praying he’s wrong. 

As the morning wears on a majority of the line sits in the grass chatting amongst themselves.  Dean’s grateful Jo woke them up before dawn because the line stretches out at least a mile behind them with maybe a few dozen ahead.

A male omega who isn’t much bigger than Jo sits directly in front of their group.  He’s been eyeing the blonde for a bit, and Dean’s almost ready to move between his new friend and the creepy stares of the stranger.

“You know they have an age requirement?”  The guy practically yells, startling Sam and Jo who have been picking at the grass.

Giving a magnificent level of sass, Jo growls, “I am aware.  All omegas presenting themselves at the gate must be between 18 and 30.”

“I don’t think you're old enough,” the new guy huffs, pointing at Jo.

“Well, hate to break it to you,” Jo leans into the stranger's personal space, “my 18th birthday was two months ago so screw you.”

“The angels have ways of making you tell the truth.”  The guy taps Jo’s shoulder.  Dean would step in but the guy isn’t much bigger than her, and it’s something to watch.  “Harry Spangler.”  He holds out his hand so Jo can shake it.  “My friend Ed was one of the betas who were let in, and when he came home for a visit he had a lot of stories to tell.”

“Ed lies,”  A girl lounging on a rock in front of Harry counters.  “It’s fairy magic that will force the truth from us.”

Harry smacks the girl, shoving her, “Shut up, Maggie.  Either way nobody better lie is all I’m saying.”

An omega several people behind them shouts, “I heard they make you drink an enchanted tea that makes you crap your pants if you give false information.”

“Nobody asked you, random guy!”  Harry shouts back then rolls his eyes, returning to Jo, Dean and Sam.  “Ed told me they’ve been prepping for an entire year to get everything ready for us.”

Dean’s nose catches the whiff of mortal alpha, the scent making him gag slightly.  The alpha with dirty blonde hair and torn clothes having seen better days, stands on the other side of the golden rope scoffing, “Omega pigs to the slaughter if you ask me.  Y’all are stupid to be throwing away your chance at a perfectly good mate right here.”  The alpha reaches out his hand, about to snatch Jo’s blonde hair, when the golden rope breaks and one end snaps across the guy's knuckles harshly.  “Ow!”

Out of the blue Sheriff Mills appears, grabbing the alpha’s elbow to yank him away from the pissed-off string.  The cord returns to its normal position.  “Tim Janklow, don’t make me throw you in a cell for the day.  The people of the Plains made a deal with the angels.  One hundred omegas at each entrance in exchange for the medicine to battle the flu epidemic that hit us hard two winters ago.  The angels paid in full, so now it’s our turn.  Don’t fuck this up, buddy.”

“I’m moving on, but these idiots should be warned being an angel's slave may not be so great.”  He waves off the sheriff’s glare as he stumbles away.

A recent comment worries Dean as he glances back at the crazy long line behind them, “They are only taking a 100.”

“Yeah, but I’m 32 so we are good.”  Harry raises his wrist, showing a number scrolled across his palm.

Lifting his own hand, Dean notes the number 34. “well I’ll be damned.  What about Sam?”

His brother shows off his own 34, matching Dean’s.  “They must be aware that I’m with you.  This is some serious show of magical strength.”  His brother traces his number with the opposite finger, clearly intrigued.

Maggie tilts in, addressing them, “According to Ed, we have to be approved.  They are going to interview us and properly scent us before they make their decision on the 100.  Just because you have a low number, Harry, doesn’t mean you’ll be picked.”

“Oh.”  Dean’s face falls with the news.   All these omegas to choose from; there is no way in hell the angels will pick him.  He still wants to try, though.

The crew goes silent as they take in the next big step through those pearly gates.  Jo rises to her feet stretching and pumping her legs.  Her gaze remains transfixed on the golden rope, “They are already protecting us.”

Everyone’s heads pop up as a chorus of “huh” and “what” ring out.

“The angels empowered the rope to keep us safe while we waited.  I don’t think they would care if they planned to harm us anyway.”  She rolls her shoulders, swinging her arms up high. “Think about all the trouble they’ve gone to so far, and they haven’t even met us.”

“I agree,”  Harry pipes in bouncing to his feet.  “Ed assured me, Maggie and I would be safe.  Tim’s just a jealous knothead.  Don’t listen to him.”

A loud bang has hundreds of bodies pivoting to face the pearly gates.  The lock starts clicking and twisting until the humungous door timidly sways inward, revealing two muscular men.  Dean assumes they are angels as they glance at each person’s palm, letting the omegas in one by one.

Cheers erupt as the line begins to lurch forward; Dean can scent the overpowering smell of excitement in the air.  The adventure has begun, and Dean’s heart is building speed with each step closer to the main gate.  His finger is tapping on his precious number.  A mate, who will promise to care and educate Sam; what more could Dean ask for.

Strange vibes are bellowing off of Sam so Dean knocks his brother’s shoulder with his own, “Sammy, we are about to go where very few mortals have gone before and you're staring at your shoes.  What’s up?”

Chewing on his lip, Sam side eyes Dean as they continue their forward momentum, “I can’t believe no one has brought up the obvious?”

“And that would be?”  Dean mutters in frustration, like for once can’t his brother just be happy?

Whispering softly, Sam asks, “Where are all their omegas?”


	2. I’m gonna make this place your home

* * *

                                                                                      

The pearly gate looms over Dean as he stretches out his palm to the angels.  The one closer to him has dark hair slicked back to match their black suits.  Obviously the muscle of the operation.  Dean flashes both men his best charming smile, giving a quick wink.  Neither guy speaks, just nods and points towards a building down a short path.  Sam mirrors Dean’s actions, keeping his ridiculous question to himself.  A new life hangs within their reach; therefore, Dean refuses to let curiosity kill it.  Inhaling, Dean closes his eyes, letting the sunshine bleed into his skin.  Even the air seems better on this side of the wall.

The dirt trail is lined with colorful flowers spanning every shade of the rainbow.  God, the aroma washes over him, taking down his anxiety by several notches.

“That’s pretty impressive.”  His nerdy brother pauses to touch a couple of the plants.  “Someone chose these flowers specifically for their calming side effects.”  The beta literally steps into a bush, announcing, “A lot of effort went into pleasing omegas; this flora especially is used for your designation's comfort.”

“Get out of there.”  Dean hides his face in his hands as two omegas walk by with curious looks at Sam, “How are we related?”

Eventually Sam decides to join Dean on the path so they can reach their destination.

A female angel dressed impeccably in a well-tailored grey suit holds her hands behind her back, giving Dean a tight smile.  “Are you, number 34?”

“Yes.”  Dean replies giving the woman a peek at his palm.

“I’m Naomi, if you would choose to follow me.” 

She twirls, entering the enormous two-story building made from the same stone as the great wall.  The outside might be dull but damn the interior has swirling marble floors, walls in a deep mahogany wood, chandeliers hanging every ten feet, underneath are lines and lines of matching wooden desks, probably fifty in all.  Naomi strides quickly to an empty one, taking a seat and gesturing to the chair opposite of her.  “For the omega.”

Dean obeys while Sam lingers to the right of him.

Hesitantly, Naomi leans towards Dean sniffing the air a frown on her face.  “You are wearing Eulo paste.”

Even though Dean’s sure she wasn’t asking, he replies, “Yes.  I’m surprised you spotted the stuff so fast.”

“The identifying spell marked you both, and he,” she points to Sam, “is clearly a beta.  There are other methods to hide your omega status but Eulo paste is most effective, and the damage to your skin leaves a faint sickly odor.”

“Wow,” the beta can’t hide his admiration, “I heard angels had amazing scenting abilities but …wow between the flowers and this I’m impressed.”

She raises an eyebrow before returning her focus to Dean.  “We can conduct the interview now, but the next stage is scenting so you will need a bath.”

“The Eulo paste has been on me for years, not sure a dunk in the tub will do the trick.”  Dean’s knee bounces with nerves.  Please for the love of God don’t let this be a deal breaker.

“Our bath house is run by fairies.”  Naomi dons a smartass smirk.  “If you're sweet they may even reverse the harm done to your flesh.”  She retrieves a clipboard with several sheets of paper.  “May I ask you a few questions?”

“That’s why I’m here.”  He stops grinning when Naomi’s eyebrow shoots even farther up her forehead.  “Yes,” he clears his throat, “ask away.”

The angel settles into her seat, “In order to find an alpha to your liking I will need complete honesty with your answers.”

Glancing around the room Dean moves closer to the desk, “Are you going to make me drink the tea?”  He bounces his eyebrows like he’s revealed some secret.

With her face neutral, Naomi cuts the distance between them.  “Not unless you are thirsty.”

“So no pooping then.”

A flutter of concern brushes over the angel as she whispers, “Are you having trouble with bowel movements?’

Sammy steps in chuckling, “Oh my God, he’s being an idiot.  Just ask your questions, and Dean will only be truthful in his replies.”

“Alright,” Naomi drags out the word.  “Name.”

“Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam.”

She scribbles on her papers as she adds, “Are you willing to mate and procreate with an angel alpha?”

“Yep, heard that’s the plan.”

The female angel is hardcore; her face doesn’t even crack, “Age?”

“Twenty.”  Dean answers quietly.

“What are your two requests?”  Her gaze pops up to watch his response.

He knows what he wants but has a feeling how he asks it will be important.  “First, I want a real home for my brother and me.  The alpha needs to shelter, feed and take excellent care of both of us.”

Nodding Naomi gestures for Dean to continue.

“Sam wants to attend one of your fancy universities.  He will probably need some tutoring first, so my second wish is for the alpha to meet all my brother’s wishes for a proper education.”

“Are you done?”  She almost seems put off by his simple requests.

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Well …” taking a deep breath, “can I raise the children I birth?”

The woman appears highly offended, her face contorting darkly. “What kind of place do you think Heaven is?  The alpha you mate will be your alpha, and the beautiful blessings your union produces will be your children, Omega.  We will be at your service.”

“My service?” Dean scans the room, “Did you not bring us here to breed for the angels of heaven?”

“No.”  She slams down the clipboard, the sound echoing across the room.  “This interview is to help find alphas you will accept, not the other way around.  The alphas of the Plains may treat your designation as second-class citizens only good for birthing more alphas, but angels have a unique understanding to the necessity of those who give life to our next generation.”

“Speaking of ome—,”  Sam begins yet Dean cuts it off with a blow to the stomach, the beta ending with an, “oof!”

Pointing to the papers, Dean chuckles, “Any other questions?”

“Describe your perfect alpha.”

Careful to keep his cool, Dean places his hands on the desk, closing his eyes.  An image appears in his mind, has been loitering back there since Dean was young.  Softly the omega expresses the details of his one true alpha.  “Male, blue eyes, dark hair although one might think it’s black when the sun hits him just right a bit of auburn shines through.  Close to my height and the most important part the biggest, brightest smile you’ve ever seen.  You might not know it because he saves that just for me.”

Sam gives Dean’s shoulder a poke, “You’ve got a really specific description.”

Naomi’s pen remains motionless, she’s not written down Dean’s perfect mate instead she mutters, “And his scent?”

“Cinnamon with a bold smell reminding me of warmth.”

A clatter startles Dean.  Naomi’s hands are empty, her mouth dropping open. “You need to take a bath.”  She stands, waving to a group of mortal betas hanging in one corner.  They are all dressed in white linen pants and a simple white shirt.  The angel yells, “Becky!”

Dean watches the girl scamper across the massive space, halting a few feet from Naomi shouting, “Can I help you in any way, Ma'am?”

“Yes, this omega needs a bath before he can be properly scented.  Please escort him there, and keep his brother company while the fairies scrub the Eulo paste from him.” Naomi turns to face Dean and Sam.  “It was a pleasure meeting you, Dean. Becky can help you from here; alphas are rarely allowed in the bath house.”

They exit behind Becky out the same doors they entered but turn left down another path.  The trail takes them over a small hill and down to a log cabin near a beautiful lake.  The water shimmers in the sunlight.  Dean’s feet stop moving as he scans the giant mountains rising to the clouds in every direction.  The mountains seem almost painted by a variety of colors: red, purple, yellow, pink and blue swirling across until they vanish into the snow tips.  How in the hell has he never seen these before?

Grabbing Sam’s shirt collar, he yanks his brother back, “Did you know about those?”  He points to the breathtaking landscape before them.

“The Eden Mountain range of Heaven.”  Sam squints. “They aren’t a secret, Dean, even the peaks remain invisible on our side of the wall.  All the flowers of the known realm can be found on those mountains. 

The placid water reflects the splash of colors that call to Dean, “Hey, can I just take a dunk in the lake?”  The omega’s never seen such clean water.

“No,” Becky chirps, her voice leaving no argument.  “Eulo paste removal is serious business; let’s leave it to the fairies.”  She opens the door, letting Dean and Sam enter first.

An inviting, serene room greets them with several couches and benches lining the space.  Becky pats Sam’s bicep, whispering, “Pick anything you like, beta.  I’ll get the omega started in the bathing room and come back to keep you company.  Feel free to get creative on how we should spend the time.”  The blatant flirting is made worse by an overexaggerated kissy face.

Dean taps Becky’s shoulder. “He’s 16.  Sammy will choose a spot and you can sit somewhere else, got it?”

“Fine.”  She huffs, stomping over to a door in the corner.  She throws it open, her face settling into a scowl.  “Enjoy your bath.”

He gets right up in Becky’s face, pointing his finger towards her nose, “I freakin’ will.”

The door slams behind him.  Just another reason to be happy he’s done with people from the Plains.

It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room.  The space is void of any windows or natural light, the only illumination comes from four lanterns across the back wall.  Suddenly Dean notices little balls of brilliant white light speeding around the room.

“What the hell?”  Dean mutters before one of the glowing globes flies behind him and shoves Dean towards the first of five tubs in a row.  As he pauses next to the tub, water fills from the bottom as the scents of lavender and vanilla explode in Dean’s nostrils.  Other aromas sing with those, but Dean hasn’t a clue what they are, probably fairy stuff.

Another sphere of sparkles tugs on his jacket sleeve until Dean’s begins to undress, “I get it, I get it; hold your horses.”

Once he’s naked, a larger glimmering orb gives him a tap.  “You guys aren’t subtle.” 

Climbing into the tub, a bubbling sensation builds over his flesh where Eulo paste has been doused for years.  All the ache and burning dulls until it’s non-existent.  Tears escape his eyes with utter relief.  Dean is unable to recall the last moment he didn’t feel the burning of his flesh.  Leaning his head back against the tub permits the magical waters to clean away the blaze.  “Thank you,” he whispers, hoping the flittering fairies understand the debt he owes them.  His skin is his again.  Another ball of light dances in front of his eyes directing him to duck his head under the water.

All he gets out is “nipples?” as his face becomes submerged in the tub.

He erupts from the surface spitting water as Dean shouts, “You guys are naked!  That ain’t right.”  The last word is muffled as his head plunges under again.

Succeeding several more dunks, the shiny balls leave him be.  Dean revels in the peace, having no intention of breaking it anytime soon.  With his eyes shut the buzz of the fairy wings becomes a lullaby.  It’s not until he jerks awake that Dean realizes he’s been asleep.  Glancing around the room, Dean asks, “How long was I out?”

The largest of the flutter brigade zips before him, unlike the others she’s a good three and a half inches tall, so her body is easier to see.  The girl fairy is totally nude with dark wavy hair and whiskey stained eyes.  She raises all ten fingers, flashing them twice.

“Holy crap!  Twenty minutes?” 

Her little head bounces in reply.

Dean’s fingers ghost over his neck where the violent rashes lived, only to find clean and healthy flesh.  He glares into the fairy’s bright shine, “Thank you.”

 In return, she comes close enough to give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?”

All he gets in reply is a wink and her pointer finger swinging between them.

“I don’t want to offend you, but I’m here for a full-grown alpha.”

His new fairy friend gives him a tiny slap to the head before she takes off to zoom about the room.

A fluffy white towel floats next to him with two glowing spots behind the fabric.  “I could get used to this.”  Dean smirks, climbing out to dry himself off.

The one thing Dean remembers about his scent was the complaints from their dad about the powerful odor.  Most omegas have a sweet smell, but Dean’s was on a different level, which was the original reason their Dad handed Dean the vial of Eulo paste the day after his presenting heat. 

However, he had no idea the reaction to his scent hitting the air would be fairies going ballistic.  The balls of light triple in speed as they appear to bounce off the walls in a chaotic craze.  A tiny door pops open to the outside releasing the orbs into the wild.

Dean goes to grab his clothing and finds nothing, “Hey!  Where is my dad’s jacket?   Give it back.”

All the whizzing orbs don’t respond as they continue their frantic attack of the air.

A knock at the door has Dean draping the towel over his hips for at least some resemblance of privacy.

“Yes?”  He shouts.

Gradually the door cracks open only a few inches, allowing Becky to pass him a pile of new clothes.  “Put these on and come out.”

Soft, smooth, shiny fabric slides into Dean’s hands along with a set of tan slippers lined with lamb’s wool, “Why am I wearing pajamas?”  He mutters to the room, yet anything is a step up from the towel.

The cloth is a rich cobalt blue made into a loose short-sleeve top with a pocket and draw string pants.  He refuses to admit the sensual feel of the material against his happy bits might become a problem.  Dean’s about to open the door when the brunette fairy with attitude slips into his pocket, her tiny finger pressed to her lips.

“You took away my pain; I’ll take you anywhere.” 

As soon as Dean crosses the doorway the entire room inhales and everyone but Sam steps closer to him.  Naomi is back and she’s sporting a smile, which looks bizarre on her face.  The angel claps her hands together in a possible attempt to keep from touching Dean.  “There is a carriage outside waiting for you and your brother.  If you would choose to follow me.”

“Wait.”  Dean’s feet stay in place. “I don’t get an alpha?”

Her face immediately softens, “Oh my goodness, Dean, yes you are headed to a more secure location to meet the alphas who would love to mate you.”

His gaze meets Sam’s who just shrugs.

“Okay, lead on.”  Dean steps out of the cabin, and Naomi guides them up onto the ridge of the hill.  At some point three new angels dressed in the same black suits as the guys on the gate flank him and Sam.    He senses the weight of the fairy in his pocket but remains silent because who knows how much trouble you can get into for boosting a magical creature.

Near the bottom of the hill a group of omegas wander around. Dean assumes he’s about to join the group because his clothes match theirs, but then he notices the small differences.  He’s dressed in a blue shiny smooth material while the others seem to be in the same style but a cotton fabric of either yellow, red, pink, orange or purple.  Naomi doesn’t pause.  

To their right the lake reflects the cloudless cerulean sky.  Dean watches the lake ripple for the first time.  What disturbed it?  The water rolling across splashes against the beach.  Looking above he sees a dark grey cloud emerge out of nothing, the image mirrored in the swishing water. 

A loud crack of thunder rips through the sky as the cloud darkens, growing in size with every breath Dean takes.

The guard angel in the back yells up to the group, “Move faster!”

Naomi screams back her voice barely heard over the impending storm, “The Leviathan Warlocks know of The Omega’s existence.  Save Dean Winchester!”

“Please forgive the touch.”  The angel shouts at Dean before he’s scooping up the omega sprinting to a carriage that’s maybe 200 yards away.  Twisting back Dean spots Sam being carried identically by another angel in black.  Naomi in the front.  The rest fan out, their faces following the dark rising tempest.

Blackness overtakes the gray as the cloud now covers the entire circumference of the lake.  Lightning strikes in front of them, missing Naomi by only a few inches.  A small fire sets from the strike catching the grass in a blaze.

The run to the carriage is jostling Dean every which way, making his teeth hurt.  Naomi reaches the enclosed white carriage with two black horses in the front, throwing open the door.

Unsure about what’s happening, Dean grabs the edge, refusing to be tossed inside. “Where are you taking us?”

“Trust me,” Naomi’s eyes show genuine concern, “this enchanted carriage will block the warlocks from tracking you.  Once you reach the house on the other side of the lake the spells there are even stronger for your protection.  Please, you need to be sealed inside with Sam.”

“Who is at the lake house?”  Dean begs, moving so Sam can be placed inside.

“An angel waits for you, Dean Winchester.”

The exact words his mother used to whisper to him.  Without a second thought Dean permits the angels to seal up the carriage as Naomi and another guard climb on the front, and they rush forward knocking Dean onto the floor, squishing his brother below.

Rolling off Sam, Dean sighs as the carriage rocks back and forth.  The fairy in his pocket climbs out swinging her arms and stomping her feet.  Obviously unhappy with the ride.

“Dean!”  Sam calls out, “You stole a fairy from the angels.”

“Out of everything that just happened that’s your takeaway,”  Dean scoffs blowing out a puff of air.

Sam squints, watching the tiny glowing woman continue to rant silently.  “Dude, she’s naked.”

The dark-haired fairy flips back her hair shooting Sam her middle finger.

“And rude!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies! I adore hearing from you guys with any questions, comments or concerns.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO - Angie


	3. Your pretty face and electric soul

* * *

 

Huddling against each other, Dean and Sam remain plastered to the floorboards of the carriage.  The fairy sitting on Dean’s shoulder is simply watching the drama unfold.  Bumps and rattles, along with swaying side to side, quickly turns Dean’s stomach sour.  All the light vanishes from outside as the charcoal cloud continues to eat away at the sky, still seeking the intended prey.  Dean prays silently in his mind hoping they make it somewhere safe.

Sam squeezes Dean’s elbow. “What’s going on?”

“Hell if I know.” Dean peeks out the window.  “The storm seems worse; is it crazy to think it’s following us?”

His personal night light flitters up next to Dean, shaking her head.

The beta joins them; all three noses pressed to the glass pane.  “I thought the carriage would shield us from being tracked?”

“Maybe the reason the cloud is still searching is because it can’t find me.”  Dean turns to his fellow riders.  “Maybe I should put the Eulo paste back on?”

Both big and tiny heads shake harshly.  Sam counters, “Totally a terrible idea, but do you still have any?”

“Shit,” Dean glimpses his blue pajamas, “all my clothes and the vial are back at the gate compound.”

A particularly bright flash of lightning reveals a two-story white house with a wraparound porch.  Dean tracks the road, noticing it will lead directly to the home.  The house faces the lake, and all the windows are illuminated as if calling to the coach. 

Pointing out the window, Dean sighs, “I think that’s where we are going.”

Deafening thunder vibrates over the carriage. Sam cards his fingers through his long hair. “Good.  I’m ready to be on solid ground again.”

The shimmering orb lady points to something around the perimeter of the house.  The entire building appears surrounded by a giant bubble.  Dean assumes it’s a protection incantation over the house and its grounds.  Their ride heads straight for it.

Lightning hits the ground mere feet from the carriage.  The entire compartment quakes with the aftershock, Dean’s ears ringing from the loud crack of thunder.  A voice in the back of his mind can’t stop asking, “Why me?”  Yet answering the question really seems trivial if they die in this moving coffin.

A hole in the dirt road has the carriage lurching, tossing all three occupants back against the seats.  Dean’s thankful for the cushions.  They are fast approaching the bubble, although Dean’s got no time to stress over what happens after.  A glimmering wall swoops through the carriage as the fairy dives back into Dean’s pocket.  The omega wishes he could join her.

Silence.

Only the sound of Dean and Sam panting fills the cabin.  The raging storm’s chaotic sounds are locked out by the spell enveloping the house.  Next the door flings open, revealing a very disheveled Naomi.  “We have arrived, Dean, if you would please choose to follow me.”

“Okay,” Dean utters, glad to be free from the carriage of terror.

Sam stays right behind him as they wander into the house and up to the second floor.  The home is wooden with tall windows and brightly colored walls.  Once upstairs, Naomi enters a door on the left, motioning for the Winchester brothers to join her.

“You will not be safe, Dean Winchester, until an alpha takes you as a mate. There are twelve of the most prominent and powerful alphas in Heaven waiting in a back room.”  She gestures to the quaint sunshine-yellow bedroom with multiple shelves of books. “Sam may wait here.  A fresh tub with bathwater can be arranged for him along with clean clothes. He might also enjoy reading here or the library on the first floor.”

The beta’s eyes glaze over at all the books. “Please, Dean, can I stay?”

“He’ll be safe?”  Dean’s not taking any chances after the crazy ride to get here.

“I can assure you, Omega, your brother will be well cared for while you choose an alpha.”  Naomi gives Dean’s shoulder a pat.  He can tell consoling may not be her best attribute, but the gesture is appreciated.  “Come along, Dean.”

They cross the hall to an enormous powder blue room that runs the length of the house.  Naomi immediately draws thick dark navy curtains across the center of the space hiding the bed.  “You won’t be needing that half until you have selected your mate.”

“How does this work?”  Dean stares at a single chair dead center of the room.  The supple tan leather chair has a high back but no arms.  “Are there rules?”

“Of course,” Naomi tsks a bit at the mere thought of doing this without rules. “I will bring in each alpha individually.  Not all of them will meet your criteria, but it is tradition for all of the alphas from the ruling houses of Heaven to have a chance to meet the prophesized omega.”

Dean steps closer to the angel. “Prophesized?”

“After you have picked a mate we can get into the details,” she attempts, waving him off.

All the insane events of the day rush Dean, hitting him hard. “STOP!” he screams, “We are going to sweat the details because all this,” he spins, glaring at the swankiest room he’s ever been in, “is a lot to take in.”

The angel smooths down the creases in her suit, collecting herself.  “Please, Dean,” she says, her gaze beseeching him, “This story will be an important bonding experience for you and your mate.  Simply meet the alphas; you can always say no to every single one, and I can start with a new batch tomorrow.  You must be claimed, let the consequences be damned.”

“Okay, seriously lady, you at least need to tell me these horrible consequences.”  Dean inches closer to the angel, attempting to match Sam’s puppy dog look.

Naomi rises to her full height, battling her stray hairs into submission, “The instance you take an angel as your mate, both positive and negative side effects will be put in motion.”  Her hand rises, cutting off his query.  “An unfortunate effect will be starting a war.  However, our kind has been preparing for this fight for fifty years.  We are ready, Omega, so please, may the alphas be presented before you?”

Something in her tone leads Dean to believe Naomi has no doubt he will find his true alpha today.  Inhaling deeply, the omega reminds himself taking a mate was the plan from the beginning.  His consent is paramount.  The word "war" continues to jangle about in his mind, but sometimes the best way is a direct approach.

“Okay.” 

She points to the chair. “The alpha will take a seat with their hands resting on their knees.  In our culture scent and touch are essential in union selection, therefore you will not be able to speak.  The alpha will only mirror your touch.”

“What does that mean?”  Dean needs a clearer picture.

“If you touch the alpha with your fingers, they may then touch you with their fingers.  If you place a chaste kiss to their neck they may return the touch and so on.”  She pauses, waiting for Dean to nod his understanding.  “You may only say two words: yes or no.  If you feel the alpha isn’t right or even if you would put the alpha in a maybe category, declare a no.  However, if you are moved to accept the alpha beyond any doubt declare a yes.”

Anxiety rumbles in Dean’s empty belly, “Will we be alone?”

“Absolutely not!”  Naomi rolls her eyes at the outrageous idea. “I will remain in the room along with a house beta until you say yes to an alpha.  Then we will give you privacy.”  A blush crosses her cheeks, “What happens after the yes is up to you and your intended alpha.  But don’t forget your safety hinges on you being claimed.”

_And start a war_ hangs unsaid between them.

Chewing on his lip, Dean wrings his hands. “The journey here was rough; can I take a few moments to collect myself and maybe get something to eat?”

Her eyes widen in shock, “Oh my goodness!  I should have offered you and Sam food!  Yes, make yourself comfortable, and I will have a meal sent up to you both.”  Naomi dashes out of the room hastily.

The second the door shuts behind her his fairy companion flies out, stretching across the leather chair.  Dean plops down on the floor next to her. “What do you think about all of this?”

The little brunette gives him a thumbs up as she settles into the supple material, rubbing her bare ass on the leather.

“You just like the fancy digs.” 

She nods doing another big stretch.  Dean lies down on the dark hardwood floor, staring up at the ceiling.  His mind is reeling with thoughts and emotions he can’t seem to calm.  Food will help. “I’m not so sure how to take all of this in, it’s happening so fast.”

He can’t see the fairy’s reply but assumes she agrees.  She’s cool like that.  Suddenly Dean sits up, looking at his small friend. “Hey, do you have a name?”

The sassy huff needs no words.  Using her finger, the fairy writes out a word then gives it a blow illuminating the gold letters as they grow until Dean can read: _Meg._

“Meg the fairy, I’m Dean.”

Again the expression of "duh" is fairly clear.  The name vanishes as a knock at the door has Dean yelling, “Come in.”

A female beta mortal enters holding a tray of food.  Her deep red hair falling past her shoulders, she wears the same white linen pants and shirt as the betas from the gate compound.  Her warm smile settles a few of Dean’s nerves.

“Hi!” Her perkiness is slightly overwhelming. “My name is Charlie; Naomi said you need something to eat.”

Dean nods, following her to a small table with two chairs in the far corner of the room.  He’s too hungry for manners as he dives into the roasted lamb with vegetables and a large glass of milk.  She sits across from him watching him devour the tasty meal.  Eventually he spits out, “Dean.”

“Nice to meet ya,”  Her hazel eyes are blatantly staring. “In the future you gotta tell the angels when you need some grub.  Those buggers eat like once a day.”

Meg pops up on the table, snatching a piece of carrot.

“Aww, you brought a fairy.”  Charlie coos.

“Don’t tell on me, okay?  She just likes hanging out in my pocket.”  Dean swallows a gulp of milk.

Her scarlet hair sways as Charlie shakes her head, “Seriously, you could steal an army of fairies and the angels would think it was awesome.  Trust me, Dean, you can do no wrong.”  The beta removes a napkin revealing a stack of fresh biscuits.  Snagging one for herself.  “I would bet she’s already pledged herself to you.  Didn’t want another fairy stealing her find.”

The shimmering mini person nods before climbing up on Dean’s cup to dip her lips in for a sip.

“We didn’t take any pledge.”

Charlie laughs, “At any point did she kiss your cheek?”

“Maybe,”  Dean scoffs, chewing on the lamb.

“Fairies don’t kiss.  Unless they are pledging their loyalty to a specific person, usually it’s an omega and since you are like the supreme one.”  She waves her hand, “makes sense.”

Putting down his food, Dean tilts in closer to Charlie. “Do you have any idea as to what’s going on?  Like why me?”

“I’ve been around Heaven since I was a kid.  Heard the stories about an omega who would bring the life bearers back to the angels.  Pretty sure you're it, buddy.”

Dean rubs the scruff on his face harshly, “I’m a nobody.  They’ve got the wrong omega, I swear.”

“It’s your scent, and that can’t be faked, especially after a fairy cleansing bath.”  She glances at Meg. “Am I right?”

The winged naked lady agrees whole heartedly as she nibbles on some biscuit.

Lifting his arm, Dean takes a whiff. “I can’t smell anything.”

“Well I would hope not!”  Charlie smacks on her bread. “There is only one reason omegas can scent themselves.  One day though …right?”

Suddenly his food wants to vacate his belly.  Omegas can only smell their own scent during pregnancy, a heads-up warning of sorts.  Dean chokes out, “I’m not here for my brilliant mind.”

Charlie gives his bicep a gentle rub. “The angels see you as a treasure.”

“Alright,” he wipes his mouth. “What do I smell like?”

Obnoxiously, Charlie inhales loudly, followed quickly by a few chuckles. “Sorry, your scent is all over the damn house, but I thought you needed the grand gesture.”

“And?”  He throws a chunk of biscuit at her.

Batting away the food, Charlie replies, “You, Dean Winchester, smell like honeysuckle on a sunny day.  Reminds me of the innocence of childhood.”

“Wonder why the big black cloud wanted it so bad.” 

Charlie looks away, voice soft, “Everyone wants to be innocent again.”

Over time the meal vanishes, leaving Dean without a reason to put this off any further.  He made a commitment that will allow Sam to have a bright future.  Also, he’s pretty sure an alpha angel really is the way to go.  Consent is a beautiful thing.  The final choice will be his, and Dean clings to the small touch of power like a lifeline.

Taking a deep breath, Dean turns to the beta. “Can you let Naomi know I’m ready?”

She nods, sprinting out the door.

Anxiety twists through his veins, forcing a slight tremble in his hands. Mating is for life. The angel he selects will be Dean’s alpha until his last breath.  With his arms tight around his chest, Dean closes his eyes, permitting the vision from his happier dreams.  Maybe luck will be on his side and HIS true alpha will walk through the door.

Naomi returns with Charlie, a wide smile on both their faces.  The angel claps her hands together. “Are you ready Dean?”

“Yes.”  Dean pushes the little chair to the center of the space facing the large leather chair.

“No, no.”  Naomi helps Dean to standing. “The alpha must be lower than you, Dean.  If you want to sit, I can have the alphas kneel?”

“Oh no, no, no, no.”  Dean drags his hand over his face.  “I’ll stand.  Nobody on their knees.”

A soft snicker from the corner has everyone turning their heads to the fairy.

Dean points his finger, “Sprinkles, you better keep quiet.”

Naomi exits to retrieve the first alpha as Charlie sits back down at the table in the corner.  She whispers softly to him, “Remember, even if the alpha’s okay, say no.  They are here for your approval, not the other way around, Dean.  Be extra picky.”

His throat has gone dry so Dean gives a bounce of his head in reply.  Well he did want to find his alpha today, so here goes nothing.

The first alpha saunters into the room with a real slither to his step; he’s Dean’s height with icy cold blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.  Handsome yet a ginormous chip on his shoulder.  The snug mahogany suit cinches in all the right places, but God, his scent. At first Dean smells freshly brewed coffee, which makes him step forward as the alpha sits down, placing his hands perfectly on the edge of his knees.  Bold and warm just like his dreams.  However, the horrid smell of jalapenos, spicy and hot, burns Dean’s nostrils.

A cringe in his belly has Dean freezing, then the man uses two fingers to beckon him closer.  A quiet command.  Without a second thought, Dean’s shouting, “no.”

“Lucifer, out you go,” Naomi announces, physically walking the guy out the door.

Dean would wave but thinks prodding the animals might not be wise.

Alpha number two is female; yet, her features are exactly what Dean requested.  Dark hair freely flying about her shoulders, bright shiny blue eyes and a pretty smile.  She flashes her teeth as the angel sits with no powerplay at all. A sense of pure gentleness bleeds from the woman.  Her scent also has the same underlying coffee aroma but with hints of vanilla.  Really in a different situation Dean would consider the alpha, but Charlie had been clear.  He frowns with a, “no.”

She gives another kind grin as Naomi ushers her out.

He can’t believe he must do this dance twelve times. Shifting from foot to foot, Dean watches angel alpha three enter the room with a bounce to his step.  The guy is shorter than Dean, wearing a sparkly silver suit.  Dean can’t help but chortle at the ridiculousness.  Inhaling Dean smells hot chocolate with a nip of cinnamon.  It’s the cinnamon that catches his attention.  Stepping forward Dean glances at brown eyes with golden flecks, a mischievous smirk on the vertically challenged alpha.  He’s confident life with alpha #3 would never be boring.  Chewing on his lip Dean hesitates. 

Movement in the corner of his eye has Dean turning back to Charlie and Meg.  The beta gives her head the slightest shake.  Taking a leap of faith with a person he just met, Dean sighs, “no.”

“Gabriel, if you would.”  Naomi rolls her eyes as the alpha does a little jig out the door.

Dean’s not sure he should be offended, but the guy had rhythm.

A soft shuffle outside the door has Dean looking curiously.  He can barely hear Naomi hiss, “He’s a lovely omega; there is nothing to be nervous about.”

Aww, the next angel has mixed feelings about this too.  Immediately Dean finds the alpha endearing before he even sees the man.  He hopes it’s a guy.  The door swings open as Naomi nearly shoves version number four into the room.  A pile of chaotic midnight brown hair stumbles through the doorway.  When he walks by the light, auburn flashes at Dean.  His height is maybe an inch or so shorter than Dean, but they would still be able to stand toe to toe. A wrinkled tan overcoat hides a navy suit in even worse repair.  The lack of care towards his appearance leaves a smile on Dean’s face.

The angel keeps his face down, blocking the omega’s view of his eyes.  Quickly the man sits on the chair, his back rigid and fingers digging into muscular thighs.  Dean’s entranced.

Cinnamon slips into Dean’s pores with hazelnut coffee sliding in behind; a strong powerful aroma snatches Dean’s senses.  Dean's feet move on their own, closing the space between him and series number 4.  The scent intoxicates him.  All Dean requires to make this angel the man of his dreams is the color of his gaze.  Damn it!  The alpha hasn’t moved, his face still down.

As Dean travels toward the alpha, those strong hands tighten. God, the omega desires those digits on his skin.  Marking his flesh.  Without a word, the tip of Dean’s toes slide between the alpha’s own feet. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he spots Naomi; the woman might burst from happiness as she nods.  Oh!  He nearly forgot, Dean’s the one who must touch first.  Using his pointer finger alone, Dean skims it under the scruffy chin of his alpha.  He can’t utter the one word to finish the deal until Dean stares into the man’s eyes.    Lifting slightly, Dean’s knees give out.

Sparkling sapphire gems peek out from thick black lashes.

Two hands strike out, catching Dean’s hips, giving him the support he needs to not crash onto the floor.

“Castiel!”  Naomi admonishes.

Raising his own hand, Dean stops the other angel before she can begin her scolding. 

Permitting himself a moment, the mesmerizing glow of those blue orbs renders Dean nearly motionless.  Unconsciously, he licks his lips.  The angel, Castiel, tracks the act as the hands on his side hold the omega a tiny bit more which is all kinds of arousing.

“Yes.”  He gives the word enough volume so those in the back won’t miss it.

The others are leaving. Well, that would be Dean’s guess, but he can’t find a reason to care.  Everything he’s been waiting for since he was a child sits here in the chair.  Taking a leap of faith, Dean glides his body onto those powerful thighs, straddling the angel.  The hands never move.

A gorgeous, anxious whimper graces Dean’s ears.

Empowered for the first time in his life, Dean tilts forward, sharing as if in a confessional, “Let’s start a war.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of love! Feel free to drop me a question, comment, or concern.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	4. I’ll find some peace tonight

* * *

 

 

Slowly the pale light of the evening settles into darkness.  Two lanterns light on their own, giving the room a wave of illumination and shadow.

Neither alpha nor omega shifts; not a single muscle twitches.  Almost like time itself has halted while the two men stare.  Enchanted by each other, the only sound is their breathing.  Dean fears if he looks away his dream alpha will disappear into the night.  There is also the other matter.  A claim requires a knot.  Dean’s not a child; he is aware of what acts must be done tonight, but damn it nothing has been up his hole beyond his own two fingers.  Castiel’s smell pulls Dean further into arousal, but his fears are yanking him violently out.  All the emotional pushing and pulling makes him dizzy.

The staring turns to glaring, and yet no one flinches.

Big surprise, Dean breaks first; his voice gruff from lack of use.  “Can I ask you questions?”

The angel swallows the gulp loud enough for Dean to hear it.  Mountains of nervous energy are pouring off the man, which is sort of cute.  “Yes, Dean.”

A tremor travels down Dean’s spine lashing onto his groin because the angel’s voice is low, as if destined for sexual greatness.  Once Dean’s gathered his wits again, he asks, “Why do those Leviathan Warlocks want me?  Why would us mating start a war?”

“Have you ever been to the Purgatory Outpost, Dean?”  The man’s sultry sound rolls over Dean’s body with pure grace.

“Yes, my Dad was a Hunter for the Plains.”  Dean assumes Castiel will understand John Winchester’s profession of catching and sometimes killing monsters who crossed the locked border without permission from the Plains people.  “The ones who chose life, my father would watch cross back into their territory.”

“Then you are aware that the greatest power of the realm perimeter is a binding spell from Heaven.  The enchantment blocks most creatures from crossing into the Plains and Heaven itself.  It’s not foolproof, but very few slip through.”

Dean nods, his gaze never leaving the stunning blue eyes.  Purgatory lies on the southern borders of both the Plains and Heaven.  Over two centuries ago angels blessed both frontier rims to keep out the horrors confined to the dark dominion.

“The key ingredient of that specific spell is the tears of a newborn omega sired from an alpha angel.  They must be fresh no more than five days from spilling and the moisture must be applied to the walls every fifty years.  Without them the magic would fade, allowing the inhabitants of Purgatory to crush the border and break free.  There would be no stopping their attack on either of our kingdoms.”

“Okay …now what does that have to do with me?”  Dean can’t help but lean in closer until all he sees is sapphire.

A blush creeps across Castiel at Dean’s closer proximity.  He chokes out, “One of our seers foretold of a Plains people omega who would birth the first angel omega infant.”

Sam’s silly query from before blares to the front of Dean’s mind, “Where are all the angel omegas?”

“There hasn’t been an omega born to heaven in just over 49 years.”

“Well shit, no pressure or anything.”  Dean forces a faint smirk on his lips. “Alright so these warlocks believe that I’m going to give birth to a kid that will secure them away for another fifty years.  How does us mating stop them from trying again?”

“It doesn’t.”  The soft gentle face of Castiel grows more stoic. “When we mate some of my angelic powers will cross the divide of our union, hindering them from tracking you with any magical channels.  Although, they might find other avenues; those will be more mortal in making.”

Dean has a zillion more follow up questions but the hour is getting late and they are trapped here until he and Castiel have …sex.  The rest will simply have to wait for a better time.  Glancing back at the navy curtain, Dean whispers, “How do you want to do it?”

The alpha sits up, his hands keeping Dean sturdy and still on his lap.  Castiel’s face grows quite pale, the crimson on his cheeks a stark contrast.  His gaze finally rips away from their glare to focus on something just over Dean’s shoulder.  The alpha seems terrified.

“You’ve knotted an omega before, right?  Or at least a beta?”  Dean has to bounce his head about to catch Castiel’s chaotic avoidance.

“I’m a soldier.  A warrior of heaven,” he stops to gawk at Dean, “takes a lot of focus.”

“Man, like even fancy warriors get the night off.  Didn’t you dip your wick to take the edge off?”  A smirk edges on Dean’s mouth.  This alpha is so adorable.

Licking his lips, Castiel gives an audible swallow once again, hissing, “Look, I’ve never had occasion, okay?”

Oh my God!  Out of all the angels, Dean chooses another virgin.  “I guess we are the blind leading the blind here.”

“Do you need more light?”  The innocent question from the angel has Dean bursting into hysterics.

With a deep relaxing sigh, Dean drops his head to Castiel’s shoulder. “I really needed that.”  After a beat he raises his face to ask, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”  The alpha gives him a confused glance. “I can assure you we will be very compatible.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”  Dean hums as he stands, immediately missing the sensation of Castiel’s hands on his body.  He pulls back the curtain, pausing so they can wistfully glare at the large bed.

The sheets are the same color and shiny material as Dean’s clothes, and the quilt is sky blue.  Deciding on the now or never approach, Dean yanks the top sheets off with a sly grin, “Won’t really be needing those for a while.”

Castiel hasn’t moved from the chair.

“What is this fabric?”  Dean’s never seen or felt anything so soft and smooth in his entire life.

“Silk.  It’s the finest of Heaven; only the best for you, Dean.”  Cas stands, taking a few tentative steps towards the bed.  Dean wants to cheer, but then his foot veers off and Castiel leans against the wall.  “Although, I think we should purchase some green material to match your eyes.”

“Aww, you charmer.”  Dean smacks the air playfully.

On a whim Dean decides at least one of them should try out the mattress.  He leaps into the air but did not calculate the effect of his silk clothes against the silk sheet.  Zooming across the bed, Dean drops onto the floor on the other side with a thud.

“Are you alright?”  Cas has crossed the great divide and offers his hand to help Dean up.  “Did you injure yourself?”

“Only my pride," Dean responds, choosing to carefully climb onto the bed.

Suddenly the omega notices the bright side.  Castiel stands next to the bed less than a foot from Dean, well within touching distance.  Between the baggy overcoat and haphazard dark suit, Dean can only guess to what lies beneath.  He sits back on his ankles with his knees bent, Dean’s hands tapping on his thighs.  A strong anxious aroma builds in the room.

A sudden desire to truly look at his alpha has Dean uttering softly, “Can I see you?”

Castiel’s head tilts to the left with a slightly perplexed expression, “I believe your eyes are working perfectly normal.”

“Naked, Cas,” Dean chuckles faintly, “I want to see you without the piles of clothes.”

“Oh.”  Castiel turns his head rubbing at his chin roughly.  When his gaze returns to Dean, “You wish for me to undress first.”

“Please.”  Dean scoots to the edge right next to the angel.  “Unless you don’t want to?”  He should really give the guy an out.

The alpha’s face goes serious. “I want you, Dean.  My inexperience might hinder my enthusiasm, but mating you, Dean,” Castiel’s hand reaches out, ghosting fingers over Dean’s cheek, “that is a dream come true.  You are handsome with stunning emerald eyes and a smile that shuns the brightest star in the sky.  Your honeysuckle scent brings me peace, and for a soldier who’s seen the battlefield, peace is everything to live for.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to blush and glance away.  Jesus, his awkward alpha definitely has a way with words.  The rustling sound of fabric has Dean whipping his head back to the alpha.  Slowly, Castiel undresses.  The angel’s sturdy fingers slide off his coat, letting it pool on the floor, his suit jacket following behind.  Popping each button on his dress shirt finally reveals warm sun-touched skin.

Once Castiel removes the top half, his hands linger at the belt buckle.  Dean’s drinking in all the spacious flesh he yearns to touch when Cas interrupts, “We do this together.  Out of our private chambers I am the alpha and you are the omega, but here we are equals.”

“Okay,” Dean stutters, a tear slipping down his face.  Equals.  Never would an alpha from the Plains ever mention that concept much less the word to an omega.  Yet, an angel now requests it.  As his response Dean clutches the silk top, yanking it over his head and tossing it to places unknown. 

Slipping his hand into Cas’s, Dean moves backward, gently tugging so the angel will join him on the supple mattress.  The alpha only pauses to take off his shoes and socks. Dean discarded his slippers during the crashing to the floor debacle.

When they settle on the bed, Castiel and Dean sit with their legs crisscross, knees touching.  The alpha’s hands rest on his knees as the tips of his fingers massage into Dean’s flesh.  Again, the two men have fallen into a heavy glaring contest.  Although, Cas seems to be dropping his gaze every few seconds to blatantly gawk towards Dean’s lips.

“We could kiss?”  Dean shrugs.  Gotta start somewhere, right?

Simultaneously, alpha and omega rise to kneeling, their bare chests coming together.  Castiel freezes.  The alpha’s hands tenderly stroke Dean’s biceps.

Rolling his eyes, Dean gripes, “I can’t always be the one to take the lead, Cas.  Equal?  Means sometimes you have to bu—”

The word instantly drops as the alpha places his soft lips on Dean’s mouth and holds them there.  Okay, well now Dean has something to work with.  He leans farther into the kiss.  Cautiously Dean opens his mouth, thrilled when Cas’s lips go along with the plan.  Another strike of excitement rushes the omega when the angel timidly skates his tongue against Dean’s own waiting taste buds. 

Absolute hunger explodes over Dean when his tongue picks up the taste of HIS alpha.  If the growl from Cas is anything to go by, his intended mate really enjoys it too.  Both men are stretching their mouths more to deepen the kiss further.  Cinnamon bleeding down Dean’s throat.  A craving builds as Dean quickly becomes addicted to the swipe of Cas’s tongue against his, the feel of the alpha’s lips. 

Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s chest, Dean drags them up and down the alpha’s back, fulfilling the overwhelming desire for more.  An odd sensation trickles from between Dean’s butt cheeks.  Something he’s only ever felt in the throes of his monthly heat.  Slick.  An awakening occurs beneath Dean’s flesh as his mouth chases the flavors of cinnamon, hazelnut coffee.  His body is prepping itself for Castiel’s knot.  As Dean’s desire flourishes for the alpha, his channel loosens and opens as moisture creates an easier entrance for the large cock.

Dean assumes it will be huge if the hard member banging into his hip is a proper indicator.

A powerful urge flows over his body as Dean pulls back in shock.  “Oh!”

“The kissing has stopped,” Cas deadpans with a grumpy frown.

Letting his need for the alpha’s knot take the reins, Dean proclaims rather loudly, “I want your knot inside of me.”

Pure terror washes over his alpha’s face before the angel is able to school his features. “We should start with something smaller and work our way up.”

“Huh?”  He’s about to rant on the point of all of this when Cas twinkles his fingers in front of Dean.  “Oh, yeeeaahh.   Let’s do that.”

Castiel unties Dean’s drawstrings, lowering his silky pants.  “Lie on your back, Dean.”

He’s got no comeback for that one, so he merely obeys.  The angel slides his pants the rest of the way off in the process.  Tapping the alpha’s belt buckle, Dean murmurs, “equal.”

Bouncing his head, Cas steps away to shed the rest of his clothes, leaving alpha and omega naked.

“I don’t think that will fit,” Dean blurts.

The alpha’s dick hangs erect, kind of pointing to Dean like an arrow.  All the omega can do is stare slack jawed at the enlarged body part that appears mad with its dark red head and leaking eye.

“With some help, your body will accommodate my penis.”  Cas strokes himself, which Dean’s not sure is a good idea because angering the beast could be scary.

Tracking the alpha’s movements Dean watches as Cas moves to loom over him.  Dean opens his thighs, allowing space for the alpha to settle between them.  With one hand holding him in place over Dean, Cas uses his free hand to wrap around Dean’s own cock.

“Whoa!”  Dean shouts.  “What ya doing there, Mr. Angel?”

Chuckling, the alpha continues to slide his hand up and down Dean’s cock.  “Warming your body up.”

It’s now Dean’s turn to swallow loudly, letting the pleasure push away the nerves.  Releasing Dean’s dick, Castiel skirts his hand lower, breaching Dean’s hole with two fingers.

“Castiel!”  Dean can’t help crying the name in bliss.

Since his first heat, John Winchester had told Dean countless stories about how painful knotting was for omegas.  How alphas took what they wanted, harsh and without a care to the omega's needs.  It kept Dean focused on reapplying his Eulo paste, frightened his designation would be discovered. 

This doesn’t hurt.

Being caressed by Castiel is wonderful.  In fact, Dean moans as Castiel’s tender touch stretches him from the inside.

“I am blessed,” Cas announces with reverence.

Poor Dean can barely put together a response.  “What, Cas?”

Lips lovingly traipse over Dean’s shoulder, up his neck, across his chin, and finishing chastely on his mouth.  Talking directly into the panting omega’s open lips, Cas answers, “You are my blessing, Dean.  Regardless of the children who come from the union, you are special to me.”

“Same.”  Dean eloquently huffs as Castiel hits a particularly fantastic spot.  Wails take over his ability to speak as the alpha gives the location an extra dose of attention by three fingers at this point.  Once Dean’s brain comes back to the present, he places his hand on Cas’s cheek, whispering, “I’m ready.”

Emptiness sends a tremor over Dean’s flesh.  He doesn’t enjoy the lack of his alpha’s contact.  Dean doesn’t have to wait long before Cas gently pushes inside.

Only joy envelops the omega, as if having the alpha inside his body has opened a new sensation that is spectacular. 

Home.

In the arms of his angel, Dean has found his place in the world.

Castiel’s thrusts are precise and tender.  Those blue eyes glance up every few seconds to check on the omega’s reaction.  All Dean can do his hold on and smile.

The rim of Dean’s hole begins to catch on Castiel’s growing knot until it clamps down, solidifying the connection.  Cas screams through his orgasm.  However, the angel never forgets about Dean, his hand slinking between them to tug on Dean’s cock twice.  Dean cums with his eyes closed, once again crying out, “Castiel!”

The words “May I?”  rip Dean from his post orgasm bliss.  He knows what Cas is asking, a final consent required before the alpha claims him.

“Yes,” he replies, lowering his head to the right.

Watching Castiel with rapt attention, he tracks the angel’s tongue as it slides over the elongated canines of an alpha.  The knot still tight inside of Dean, Cas tilts forward, biting the omega on the lower neck, yet high enough to be seen over the collar of a shirt. 

The rush of endorphins puts his recent climax to shame.  He comes a second time from the pleasure emanating from the mark on his skin.  Dean grins lazily, “wasn’t so bad.”

“Not done yet,” Cas mutters, wiping Dean’s blood from his lips. 

Grabbing Dean’s left shoulder, he stares directly into the omega. “That claim was for your mortal body; this one will be for your soul.”

“My soul?”  Dean asks as a blue glow shines from where Cas’s hand rests on his skin.

Cas’s cock shoots another load of cum into him as an electric shot rockets through his body.  The entire room lights up, and a wicked smell of burning flesh hits Dean’s nostrils.  Several minutes later Dean’s still dizzy from whatever the hell that second claim was, when he finally is able to open his eyes.

“What the fuck was that?”

The alpha places a chaste kiss to Dean’s left shoulder.  Glancing down Dean can see a blistered and ugly hand mark on his flesh.

“Now you are mine, Dean Winchester.”  The hunger in the alpha’s gaze nearly has Dean up for another round.  “But may I make a personal request?”

Snickering, Dean hums, “You have your dick up my ass, Cas.  Seems pretty personal to me.”

A beautiful crimson blush rushes up the alpha’s cheeks.  “Yes, well.  I was hoping you might give me your mark as well?”

“You want my bite?”  Dean goes cross-eyed at the mere thought.  Alphas DO NOT receive a mating bite.

With a curt nod, Castiel settles in closer to Dean, lowering his head to the right. “Please, Dean.  I am yours regardless, but let the world know too.”

Hastily Dean pulls back his lips and lines his teeth up to a spot much lower on Castiel, which will be easily hidden under the alpha’s dress shirt.  Fuck, this is unreal.  Sinking his teeth into the skin leaves the omega breathless as the rusty taste of blood floods his mouth.

“I am yours,” Cas declares, a bright joyful smile upon his lips.

“Okay,” Dean sighs like the moron he is but then notices his alpha’s face falling ever so slightly.  No, he needs to give this amazing man more.  Dean’s life is better with Cas a part of it, hands down.  Lifting his lips, Dean gives the angel a long, lazy kiss, allowing their tongues to mingle.  The second they part, Dean puts his heart out there hoping Cas will catch it.  “Your mate, your omega, and always your Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love comments, questions, and concerns.  
> Many lovely blessings to all,
> 
> XOXOXOX - Angie


	5. What is the soul of a man

* * *

 

 

The morning sun sweeps along the room. Dean sits with his knees pulled in tight, staring at the cerulean silk sheets below him. He awoke a few minutes ago naked and utterly alone. Perhaps he should accept his fate, mated to an alpha who may be gentle and kind in the dark yet vanishes with the night.

“Could be worse,” Dean confesses to the empty room.

An alpha from the Plains could be violent and cold, treating Dean with contempt. A piece of trash to be dealt with only when the alpha is in the mood for his hole. Unshed tears linger on the corners of Dean's eyes. He feels stupid for believing all the pretty words Castiel shared during their knotting. Who wants to be someone’s prize if they only look upon you when it’s convenient, like a shiny medal to be stored in a glass box? 

Sighing deeply, Dean puts on his best faux grin. He made the deal. His body, his womb in exchange for a home and Sam’s education. Such a silly omega to expect any more than what was discussed.

A chilling gurgle of a laugh erupts over Dean making his shoulders jiggle. He could have requested things like attention from his angel, but he didn’t. So, this new reality is on him. Crap, Naomi even gave him a chance to add such a small little detail.

Climbing out of bed, he stretches his sore muscles. His backside feels used, but in a good way, and a hum settles over Dean. At least the sex was phenomenal. A quick scan of the room reveals that Dean’s clothes are also missing.

“Great! Fucking naked and alone, that’s just great.”

Opening a small door, Dean finds the privy and takes a few minutes to relieve himself, but as he is leaving he spots a floor to ceiling mirror in the corner of the washroom. A standalone piece with gold trim.

Hastily Dean clears the wetness from his eyes. Interesting thing about mirrors, they reflect the truth. No matter the enchantment you place upon the glass, mirrors will eventually always expose everything. Dean’s fingers tenderly trace the red, angry bite mark on his neck.

Hissing at the sting, Dean pauses to absorb the implications of that claim. Omegas are built to mate one alpha. No do overs allowed. Even in the event of the alpha’s death, an omega cannot be mated by another. With the choice he made last night, Dean will forever be linked to Castiel, Angel of Heaven.

Next, Dean’s gaze falls to the curious looking handprint on his shoulder. He’s never seen anything like it. Castiel explained it as a claim on Dean’s soul. So, Dean was wrong before; he hasn’t just given the angel his body, his womb, but also his soul. Why would Cas want such a damaged ugly thing? Using his pointer finger Dean now traces the red burn of his mate’s hand.

“What the hell does it mean?” Dean murmurs, his finger continuing to touch the unusual scar.

The mirror answers in the simple reflection of Dean naked and marked. He is owned.

John Winchester would be disappointed. Their father gave Dean the tools and knowledge to evade alphas and those that would claim his life for theirs. Instead of following orders, the omega went rogue. He gave Castiel consent. No one to blame but himself. The Angels were crystal clear about their requirements, giving Dean ample time to opt out.

Consent does not stop regrets.

A chaotic wave of rage washes through Dean. He screams, wishing he could see an end where he's any better than if he had taken an alpha of the Plains.

No way out.

The anger boils over, his scent souring with the pain of his decision. Grabbing the edge of the mirror Dean tosses it to the floor. A sense of accomplishment fills Dean as the glass shards fly across the room. He’s bending over to give a large fragment another go when the aroma of cinnamon, hazelnut coffee has Dean freezing in his tracks.

“Dean.”

Turning, Dean sees Castiel standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. The alpha turns away to set Dean’s breakfast on the bed before rushing forward to scoop Dean up into his arms. Angel strength is unmatched. The omega is bigger, yet the alpha is cradling him with one hand under his bottom. Holding Dean tight on the arm with his free hand Cas stares into the omega’s eyes. “Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”

The ridiculous belief that Cas actually cares about his person beyond the parts for birthing has Dean giggling hysterically.

With a stern expression, Cas carries Dean out to the bedroom. He places Dean in the oversized leather chair so the alpha can examine Dean’s body himself. Once it’s decided no damage has been done, Cas asks softly, “What happened?”

The omega has a witty answer on the tip of his lips. Something that will put the alpha in his place, he really did have it. However, what slips from his mouth is a betrayal of his thoughts, “I woke up alone.”

“Oh.” Castiel's face has guilt written all over it. “I should have told you last night.”

“Told me what?” Dean scoots over so Cas can share the chair. Merely so they can be on equal footing and definitely not because the omega craves his alpha's touch.

Instead of sitting next to him, Castiel lifts Dean, placing him on the angel’s lap. Dean doesn’t mind.

“I had to go out this morning to prepare for our journey. You were sleeping so soundly I couldn’t bring myself to wake you.”

Twisting his fingers, Dean glimpses a few glass slices littering the open doorway. Bad omega. “Maybe, next time wake me.”

“I will.” Following Dean’s gaze, the angel places a kiss on the omega’s forehead. “Now what happened to the mirror?”

Castiel’s hand draws circles on Dean’s back.

Several answers flutter through Dean’s brain, the truth popping up more times than any other. Although admitting he had a tantrum is so not a good impression to the alpha who was bringing him breakfast in bed.

“You are not a prize to be brought out for special occasions then left behind ignored and unloved. Dean, I thought I made myself clear last night? We are in this together.”

Dean’s eyebrows fly to his hairline. He hadn’t spoken a word which means only one thing. “You can read my thoughts?”

“Not entirely; think about flashes of images from what’s going on in your head.” Cas taps Dean’s temple. “Currently I have to be touching you for it to work, but as our bond grows over time we might be able to connect telepathically over great distances.”

“Wow,” Dean now has an angel rooting around in his noggin. Awesome.

The omega goes to lower his head when Cas snatches his chin with all ten fingers holding him snugly. “Dean, you are my mate. I will spend the rest of our lives proving my devotion to you; however, there is a train leaving for the coast in two hours. We need to move from this place. The leviathan warlocks are at an impasse. The spell on their border keeps them physically out of our realm, but they are powerful beings who have other ways to move about in Heaven.”

“Like hitching their spirit to the clouds of a storm?” Dean asks, goosebumps growing over his skin from the memory of that terrifying carriage ride.

“Exactly, they can’t track you magically anymore, but the last thing they knew you were going here. Now we can spend more time discussing my complete allegiance to you as my omega, my Dean …” the alpha tilts his head to the side. God, how can an angel be so damn adorable? “…or we can pack. Also, you are still naked. That needs to change before I will agree to you leaving this room.”

“I don’t have any clothes,” Dean huffs, feeling stupid. All of this simply because he woke up without Cas wrapped around him as his own personal blanket.

A bright smile explodes over Castiel’s lips. Dean watches enraptured by the beauty of his mate, a stunning grin all for him. Understanding his freedom when it comes to his alpha, Dean tilts forward pressing his lips to Castiel’s. Carding his fingers through Cas’s midnight brown hair, Dean deepens the kiss. The alpha groans, totally allowing Dean to set the pace, which is downright filthy. All teeth, tongue and moans, waking up the nerves across Dean’s skin. Kissing Cas is life altering.

Cas grips Dean’s ass, lifting him into the air so the alpha can shuffle them over to the bed. The angel tosses him onto the mattress, yet as Dean slams into the soft cushion his mate remains standing. “What the hell?”

“Dean,” Cas admonishes, grabbing a set of green silk pajamas  off the food tray. “I do not want to end the kissing b—”

Rising to his knees, Dean interjects, “Then don’t! We can catch another train, Cas.”

Placing the pants on the bed, Cas lifts the top up and over Dean’s head. Once the silky shirt is on, Dean pops a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. The alpha touches the spot reverently, “There is only one thing which will keep me from throttling you to the ground and mounting you from behind, Dean Winchester.”

“Shit,” Dean shivers as his hands tug on the ugly overcoat the angel always wears. “What’s that?”

“Your safety and the security of my new ward,” Cas answers, retrieving the pants. “I am duty bound to care for Dean and Sam Winchester until my last breath.”

With a pouty lip, Dean rises to his feet, snatching the cloth. Although, the alpha doesn’t release his grasp on the silky fabric. Nope, instead a heart stopping eyebrow arcs as Cas glares at Dean. The alpha plummets to his knees, placing kisses on each of Dean’s hip bones. “I like these very much.”

A bellowing chuckle flies from Dean’s throat as he steps into the pants Cas holds out for him. Dean ties the strings as he ponders, “Hey Cas, why do I always have to be in colorful silk pajamas?”

“Only omegas may have colors on their clothes. Angels revere the ones chosen by God to birth the next generation. Just as a flower gives life to the colors of the world, so do omegas. Alphas provide the structure for omegas to thrive such as the dirt, water, and grass. Therefore, we wear colors of the earth on our suits. Betas symbolize the air filling in the gaps of our society, so they dress completely in white. Each color gives the person strength in how their designation blesses the kingdom.”

Continuing to bend at Dean’s feet, Cas helps the omega put on his slippers. “That’s all well and good Cas,” Dean chews his lip, “but why silk pajamas? I saw other omegas wearing colorful cotton versions.”

“You, Dean Winchester, are an omega in the ruling house of Novak. We have held the throne of heaven for generations. If one of my siblings receives the gift of an omega selecting them, they will wear silk too. It signifies a royal omega.”

With a scrunch to his nose Dean grunts, “Royal? Cas, I was homeless two days ago, not sure I deserve to be upgraded so fast.”

The alpha rises to face Dean, pausing for a heavy sensual kiss. When the two men come up for air, Castiel replies, “You wear my mark. You wear silk, my Dean.”

“It’s just a lot of freedom for the boys,” Dean whines, bouncing his hips, which allows his twig and berries to swing about between his thighs.

A darkness falls over his alpha’s bright blue eyes as the scent of arousal lifts from Cas’s glands. “I rather enjoy the show.” Castiel chooses that moment to step back. “We have a train to catch, my Dean. Once aboard we can further explore the thoughts in my head.”

“Like, naughty thoughts?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Grabbing the front of the omega’s shirt, Cas yanks, forcing Dean to trip forward into the solid block of alpha. “I want to remove those clothes with my teeth and lick you from the tips of your toes to the top of your ears and everything in between.” Dean can’t breathe as Cas slides his head to the right, “Would that be naughty?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean sighs, leaning into the alpha’s chest.

“Then yes, Dean, when we are on the train we will be very, very naughty.” Cas fucking licks the shell of the omega’s ear before rushing to the door. “I will see how Sam is going on packing his things.”

“Wait.” Dean stumbles a bit with the loss of the man before him and all the incredible sex he’s got going in his mind. “Sammy doesn’t have any things? We only had the clothes on our backs.”

“He does now.” Cas gives a slight bow heading out the door.

Dean follows him yelling, “Don’t I need to pack things?” He looks up and down the hallway realizing Cas was already gone, “I have things too,” he huffs.

“I’m on it.” Charlie pops her head out from another room, scaring the crap out of Dean. “All your things are in a green trunk, and I personally saw it placed on the coach that’s taking you guys to the train.”

Not seeing his flying friend Dean whispers, “And Meg?”

The tiny fairy suddenly explodes out of the same room; she pauses in front of him to wave a finger at him and wink.

“Hey, I’m a mated omega now. We’re supposed to do all the naked stuff.” He blushes as Meg laughs so hard she makes little noises.

She flitters up to him, tapping the top of his shirt pocket.

“You can travel to the train in there, but then we have to find a place for you because Castiel and I will need …” he’s not sure what to call it. Crazy knotting just seems dirty.

Charlie chuckles, saving his ass by saying, “private time.”

“Castiel!” Dean shouts, and within seconds feet are clamoring up the stairs as his alpha halts inches from him.

“Yes, my Dean?”

Pointing to the red-headed beta, “Can Charlie come with us?”

The woman jerks forward, a wide smile on her lips. Dean knows she’s assigned to the Lakehouse, but hey, if he has to pop out some omega babies to save Heaven and the Plains he should get a few perks.

“You will need a handmaiden. Typically, the role is filled by someone of the same designation, but Heaven doesn’t have any to spare.” A sadness washes over the alpha’s scent. Dean really needs to ask a few more questions about the 49-year drought of omegas. “You would prefer Charlie?” Cas asks.

“Yes, I would,” He turns to her, “unless you want to stay here?”

“No way! I’m ready for my quest to begin,” She blurts, making Dean and Cas squint in confusion.

Sam appears at Dean’s shoulder, adding, “She’s obsessed with the great hero quest stories.”

“Ah!” The room bounces their heads.

The overexcited beta rushes down the stairs, exclaiming, “Onward, fellow travelers.”

Meg slips into his pocket, pointing in the direction of Charlie’s departure.

“Time to go home, Alpha.” Dean shrugs, surprised at the happy aroma from the man.

****

The same carriage as before with black steeds at the front sits outside of the house. Charlie has climbed on top, waving wildly at him. He gives her a nod before stepping into the main cabin. Immediately he spots Sam, his nose deep in a book.

Dean plops down next to his brother, “I heard you had so much shit it took two trunks.”

“The library in this place was phenomenal, and Naomi brought me a week's worth of clothes. Castiel encouraged me to pack anything I wanted.” Sam pauses his reading to look at Dean. His fingers patting the claiming scar on Dean’s neck, he says, “Did it hurt?”

They both know Sam’s asking about more than just the bite. Shaking his head, Dean smiles. “Castiel took good care of me.” He throws on a silly surprised expression. “Dude! I’m mated to an angel!”

Chuckling softly, Sam gives Dean a hug. “I was worried about you. Naomi and Charlie kept me busy so I wouldn’t rush the door or anything, but I’m happy for you.”

“For us? You are now the ward of Castiel Novak.” Dean taps Sammy’s white linen top. “What about the new threads?”

His brother bats away his hand. “At least I don’t walk around all day in fancy-ass pajamas!”

“Watch your mouth, Bitch.” Dean slams into his brother playfully wrestling him to the floorboards of the coach.

Kicking out violently, Sam shouts, “Jerk! I can’t get a good grip your clothes are so damn slippery.”

They roll about, causing the carriage to rock. “See, it’s a safety feature,” Dean chortles.

“Boys!” Naomi barks.

“He started it,” the siblings reply in unison.

Her eyes go cold. “I don’t care. Get in your seats. Castiel will be here shortly, and then you are off to the train station. Please, for the love of Heaven, behave yourselves in public.”

Grumbling, Dean climbs into his seat; Sam choosing to sit on the other side. Then his brother asks, “Are you coming along?”

“No, my sweet beta. I have other mortal omegas to match. Unfortunately, not everyone found their angel mate yesterday.” She turns to look over her shoulder. Dean can hear someone yelling but can’t make out the words. “You will be safe, Dean. Have a lovely trip; I will call on you the next time I visit the coast.”

“Please.” Dean hopes she will; he knows practically no one in this kingdom, a total fish out of water.

Castiel swoops into the carriage as Naomi closes the door and the entire thing lurches forward. His alpha places a chaste kiss to Dean’s forehead. “The ride to the train station should take about an hour.”

Sam’s nose dives back into his reading material.

Meg pops out, flittering over to sit on the beta’s shoulder. His brother pulls some cookies out of a bag next to him and breaks off a few pieces for the fairy. Well, didn’t they make nice.

“I’m going to nap,” Dean announces flopping his head onto Cas’s lap. He worries for two seconds, afraid the omega has overstepped his bounds. The moment Castiel’s fingers glide through his hair, Dean knows he’s found the man for him. He dozes off in complete contentment.

The hour went by fast, because what feels like five minutes later Cas is rubbing Dean’s shoulder. “Time to wake up.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, sitting up while rubbing at his eyes.

Peeking out the window, Dean’s taken aback with all the angels. Hundreds of them are fighting with luggage, corralling loved ones and all heading in one direction. Castiel exits the coach first, followed by Sam. Dean watches the people some more while the others get all their belongings together. Hey, he’d just be in the way.

His flying ball of light buzzes by to observe the masses. Eventually, Meg yawns, returning to her spot in his pocket.

When Dean finally does climb out the sun is gone and the rains of the season have returned. Charlie is there instantly, covering Dean with a green umbrella. He shoots her a glare, “I CAN hold my own umbrella.”

“Handmaiden job, sorry. You get to stand there and look pretty.” She winks.

Quickly searching the group, Dean spots Sam next to one of the Angels in black. He has a white raincoat over his head. “Sammy!” Dean shouts, “Stay near me.”

The beta rolls his eyes and kicks a rock but obeys, moving to stand on the other side of Dean. His brother knows the rules, in large crowds they stick together. Dean notices a fairly long line stands in front of the first car of the train. They are slowly letting people in section by section. Ugh, all their newly acquired things will be soaked. He points to the line, “Guess we should head that way.”

“No, Dean.” Charlie places her hand on his shoulder. “Castiel will have private quarters for his family.”

The wind picks up, and the alpha angels in line start sniffing the air. One by one heads turn to unabashedly stare at Dean.

Good old Sammy steps forward, blocking their view of the omega. He’s a scrawny 16-year-old so it’s not perfect, yet the sentiment is appreciated. Sam whispers, “It’s like your ass is lined with gold.”

“Nah.” Dean blushes, remembering the story Cas told him. “Just the future of the angelic race.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	6. Because you’re mine

* * *

 

 

The rain becomes heavier; Dean’s thankful the umbrella has room for Charlie to duck under also.  Castiel and another Angel who met them at the station are speaking with some of the staff.  Of course, Dean’s surrounded by the Angels in Black squad, which at the moment is a comfort.  All the many alphas in line have taken to sniffing in Dean’s direction, sort of giving him the creeps.  In fact, several of them have migrated closer.

A sense of vulnerability pounds into Dean as he huddles between the two betas.  His newly required attire does nothing to help him feel less exposed to the elements and alphas.  His gaze sweeps up and down the black train with about fifteen cars all in a row.  Suddenly he notices a missing piece in the picture.

“There are no children,” he murmurs, more to himself, but Sam and Charlie nod.

Out of all the hundreds of people, the youngest one couldn’t be younger than maybe Sam’s age.  Although, now understanding that the last omega was born 49 years ago it makes sense.  A rich sadness overwhelms Dean as he realizes how desperate the angels must be for omegas to return to their homeland. Three hundred mortal omegas will only scratch the surface if none of them are able to bear their designation. Beta women can birth offspring.  However, their labors are more difficult and often result in death. Also, a beta female can bear maybe one or two in their lifetime.  Omegas, if they begin young, can triple the number easily. It’s no coincidence his secondary gender has the nickname breeders. 

Omegas bring life, children and all the colors to the world.  However, Dean looks around, noticing all the angels surrounding him are alphas. Do they even have beta angels? Another question for the growing list.

Another gust of wind sends a chill down Dean’s spine and a shiver to his body.  Castiel returns, speaking quietly to the guards then approaching Dean.  “We have the final two cars for our personal use.  Follow me, the weather seems to be getting worse as we speak.”

Lightning strikes down to the east of them, hastily followed by a severe crack of thunder and making Cas’s point for him.

His alpha turns to guide the group towards their refuge from the storm.  Dean’s still pondering the lack of children, his scent somber.  All of a sudden Castiel’s hand jets out behind him, reaching for something.  The angel glances over his shoulder, releasing his stunning smile.  He’s reaching for Dean.

Snatching the alpha’s fingers, Dean laces them together with a squeeze.  Immediately at his alpha’s touch Dean’s mood settles; he can breathe easier.  Even with all the craziness swirling around them, Cas knew the omega required a physical connection.  Castiel is a good alpha.

Once they reach the last two cars, Dean and Sam are ushered into the final one by Castiel.  The rest of their party slides into the next one up.

“Holy crap!”  Dean exclaims, his eyes roaming over the beautiful room.  A massive bed sits against the back, sheer curtains slip down the four posters surrounding the fluffy mattress.  A long couch separates the bedroom from a little sitting area complete with a wood table and four leather chairs.  The entire room is washed in differing shades of blue, from the soft material under his feet to the drapes billowing by floor-to-ceiling windows.  Everything drips wealth.

Castiel shrugs off his overcoat, throwing it over one of the dining room chairs, “This will be Dean and I’s room.  Sam, you will have a small room to yourself in the next car over.  You are of course welcome here unless Dean’s heat hits.”  His alpha’s gaze catches Dean's, “that will require privacy.”

“Dude!”  Sam hisses, “I have no desire to see anything heat related.”

“When might we expect your next heat?”  Cas asks, plopping down on the shiny blue couch.

Sam taps Dean’s shoulder because, oh yeah, that was a question for him.  “Three, maybe five days.  Mating can speed things up.”

Realizing this, Cas nods.  Sometimes, an omega might be thrown into an early heat from a passionate mating.  Dean’s pretty sure Cas and he qualify. 

“Do you cycle with the moon?”  Cas asks kicking off his soaked shoes.

Sam hastily interrupts, “Hey is it cool if I find my trunks and settle into my space?”

Dean’s not surprised, this is mate conversation.  “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Whatever, pretty sure Charlie will take care of it.”  Sam pauses at the heavy steel door.  “Meg, you coming?”

The flying ball of light lifts out of Dean’s pocket to rest on Sam’s shoulder.  His fairy gives him a wave as the two exit.

Inhaling deeply, Dean turns to his new mate, “Yeah, 48 hours at the top of the full moon.”  Sliding out of his slippers, the omega sits on the other end of the couch.  He's not sure why he feels so nervous; this man has been inside of him.  Yet Dean’s extremely unsure of himself.  “Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”  Cas turns to face him, the alpha’s expression warm and inviting.  He pats the spot right next to him, “I would appreciate you choosing to come closer.”

“Fine.”  Dean rolls his eyes crawling across the small space but instead of stopping next to Cas, Dean straddles the alpha’s lap.  Leaning in for a kiss, he murmurs, “How about now?”

Castiel’s lips upturn into a glorious smirk. “Your proximity to my knot is very appealing.”

Cinching his hips closer, Dean grinds into said angel knot as both men moan from the sensation.  The delicious bold scent of his alpha envelopes Dean as he thrusts his groin into Cas’s.  Adoration for this man spools off Dean like a constant stream of need. Strong hands snatch Dean’s hips, halting his motion.

“Do not lose focus, my Dean.  At this rate I will have you face down in the bed behind us, which makes discussions far more difficult.” 

“Huh?”  Dean’s head spins, but he can almost remember why he wanted to talk.  A few shakes of the head return his brain to at least partial functioning.  Damn his alpha’s addicting aroma.  “Why have there been no angel omegas in so long?”

Carding his fingers through Dean’s hair, Cas replies, “The leviathan of Purgatory have been physically locked away in their territory for centuries.  Yet, they have not remained idle.  Instead they used their mystical powers to create a way to fight back.  A young mortal alpha was tricked into taking a vial of poison across the Heaven border and infecting our main water supply.  The deed was not discovered until it was too late.  Now, the leviathan are simply waiting for the clock to run out so they might attack both our kingdoms and destroy the peace we have come to cherish.”

“Why does everyone think I’m the omega to break the curse?”  Dean speaks softly as his nose ghosts over the angel’s chin, the scruff giving his flesh a little tickle.

“Your scent.”

Popping his head up to properly glare into the sea of blue, Dean asks, “Out of all the omega smells in the Plains, why in the hell would mine be the perfect fit?”

A delicate blush blossoms over the alpha’s cheeks and neck.  “The winter after my second birthday, Joshua, the seer from the Eden Mountains, came into my father’s throne room.  He announced to everyone the mortal omega that would save angel kind had been born.  The group asked Joshua how we would be able to identify such a gift.  He pointed directly at me and said, ‘the child will know.’  The elderly angel gave no more information before leaving for his cabin on the top of the mountain range.”

“I was born in the winter,” Dean whispers in awe.

Cas bounces his head, “And you are two years my junior.  For my entire childhood, prophets and council leaders hounded me on all things about the mortal omega.  I had no answer until I was abducted.”

A gasp slips from Dean’s lips, his hands shaking. “Cas.”

“I am perfectly alright, my Dean.  On my 13th birthday, my father had taken me to see the border, to understand how important its existence was to our safety.  A possessed raven flew over the wall, dropping a tainted feather on my skin that teleported me to the other side.  A brown sack was thrown over my head as I was tossed over the back of a horse.  I was able to escape a few days later, but I knew nothing about Purgatory.  For forty days and nights I roamed searching for a path back to Heaven.  Have you ever been in the territory of monsters?”

“No.”

Slowly Cas drags his arms around Dean, embracing the omega.  “No light, no color, only violence and death.  The kingdom of Purgatory is the total paradox of omegas.  I came to realize why the leviathan despised the life-giving designation. The only way to know day from night is in the creatures that surround you.  Each time I would wake, I would pray for three things.”

Capturing Castiel’s hands in his, Dean links them, giving support for the painful memory his alpha is reliving.  A muted grin falls on his mate’s lips, then Cas drops a chaste kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“First I prayed to God, the Almighty Alpha that he will guide me home to Heaven and my family.  Second, I pleaded with God to assist me in finding a way to keep the horrors of Purgatory out of my kingdom.  And lastly, I wished for a sign so I could find the special omega and make the true righteous one mine.”

Blue and green discover each other under eyelids heavy with worry and sorrow.  “On the fortieth day I found the wall and, being an angel, was given the ability to scale its massive height.  I tumbled over the side and lost consciousness as my head cracked against the ground of Heaven.  When my eyes opened, I was home in my room.  There was a small box on the floor next to me full of seeds.  No one in my family or the castle staff could tell me how they arrived to my private space.  Understanding they were a gift from God, I planted them in the garden outside my bedroom window.”

Dean vibrates from anticipation. “What grew from the seeds?”

“Only a large green bush, it’s vines slithering up the castle wall encircling my bedroom window.  Although, there was no odor, not even the luscious green scent of leaves.  Then on the day my knot popped, presenting myself as an alpha, the flowers blossomed overnight.  As I lay in bed rutting against myself to ease the swelling of my cock, the smell of honeysuckle fell over me.”

“Fuck!  Charlie said I smell like honeysuckle.”  The connection between the two could not be denied.

“Your unique aroma has been outside my window ever since that day.  The plant never goes dormant, blossoming honeysuckle flowers all year long.”  Cas tilts in, kissing Dean.  Their mouths open together as if they have been doing this forever.  Castiel’s tongue is licking against Dean’s as if inhaling the omega’s flavor.  Eventually the alpha pulls back, sighing, “My Dean, you have been with me since the day I became a man.”

Rubbing the back of his neck harshly, Dean timidly says, “I’m guessing you shared this story with all of Heaven.”

“Yes.  Thousands of angels have traveled to visit the garden where your honeysuckle bush still lives.  Prayers have been lifted for your survival and blessings bestowed on both of us to save angels and mortals.”

Tracing the edge of his alpha’s jaw, Dean loses himself in the task.  Honestly, Dean would give anything to ignore the weight bearing down on his shoulders.  His voice is hesitant. “What happens if we can’t have a child, or I only birth more alphas?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my Dean, this prophecy has been set in stone for two decades.  All the greatest seers of our kingdom have agreed on its validity.”  Cas takes Dean’s fingers into his own, dropping kisses on each knuckle.  “I believe we are now alone.   With your permission, I would enjoy locking our door and removing the supple silk from your skin.”

“Sure,” Dean supplies, dropping his face to his angel’s chest.  Castiel’s answer hasn’t eliminated the anxiousness in Dean’s stomach, but hey, a little naked time might get his mind off things for a while.

Castiel stands, lifting Dean with him as he walks to the door and locks the bolt loudly.  The omega ghosts his nose over his mate’s stunning neck, inhaling the bold distinctive odor that makes him all alpha.  Cinnamon attacks Dean’s senses first drowning him in the spice.  Overpowering him until the omega swears he can taste it from the inside. 

Carefully, as if Dean might break, Cas lays him across the mattress.  Blue irises bolt Dean on the spot as Cas removes his clothes.  Stepping back, Cas never blinks, drinking in Dean’s exposed flesh with a growl.  God, the noise reverberates in Dean’s bones.  The alpha removes his suit jacket, then gradually unbuttoning his white shirt.  Each button popping sends a tremble down Dean’s body.  He wants anything, everything Castel will give him.  Once the shirt is gone Cas removes his socks, allowing his bare feet to drag against the blue sensual flooring.

“I believe I promised you a few things.” Cas’s voice is dark with desire.

The swallow Dean gulps is loud to his ears.  He can’t stop glaring at the gorgeous man in front of him.  Holy Hell, this is his mate.  Forever.  Suddenly Dean’s mouth asks before his brain can catch up, “Mortal alphas are able to mate multiple omegas, are angels the same?”

A fucking snarl erupts from his angel’s throat.  Cas’s face full of disgust, “No.  The practice of omega harems will never happen in Heaven.  You will bear my children, my Dean.”  The alpha grasps Dean’s ankle yanking him down on his back.

Inhaling abruptly, Dean’s taken back with the wash of craving.  The omega lifts a finger to beckon his mate closer, allowing his legs to fall apart, his hole on display.

His knees hitting between Dean’s thighs, Cas smirks, “You are the only omega I will ever need.  All the others will never hold a candle to you, my mate, my omega, my Dean.”

“Shit, Cas.”  Dean whines placing his hands to the side so his fingers can dig into the blanket below.

With his right hand Castiel raises Dean’s left ankle to his lips.  A tentative lick wets Dean’s big toe.  He can’t halt the laughter trickling through him, “That tickles!”

A wink from the alpha warns Dean.  Inch by inch Cas licks over his foot, calf and down the omega’s inner thigh.  Dean actually screams when Cas circumvents his groin to work down the other leg.  His alpha shakes a finger at him, “Uh, uh, my Dean, I did say from head to toe.  Be my good omega.”

Dean’s inherent wiring as an omega goes berserk on the command.  Every nerve within his flesh yearns to be just that, a good omega for his mate.  In a throaty sigh, he responds, “Yes, sir”

The second time his mate’s mouth rounds his groin Dean battles his need to yell; remains perfectly still.  Only Dean’s gaze tracks the movements of his lover.

“Well done, my Dean,” Cas murmurs into Dean’s belly button.

The spark of ecstasy lights a new kind of burning over his cock as it swells, his hole leaking wetness.

Castiel sniffs into his abs, “You are calling to me.”

Instead of lowering to the slick pooling under Dean, the alpha works his way north, latching onto a nipple.  Teeth nip at the bud.  Dean’s cries out with the mix of pleasure and pain.  The electricity pouring over him has Dean’s head spinning in every way imaginable.

“Please,” Dean begs.  “Please.  Enter me.”

Those saintly lips spread into a wicked smile, proceeding to Dean’s shoulder and down his arm.  Disregarding Dean’s pleas, Cas slides his tongue between each finger, dropping chaste kisses on each pad.  Dean wants to cuss the guy out for teasing him, yet the erotic build-up intoxicates the omega.  Every single lick, kiss, breath pushes Dean closer to the edge of euphoria.  His free hand is gripping the comforter for an ounce of control.  The action is rendered useless because Cas rules Dean with an iron fist, and the omega loves it.

Quivering from an inch of his life Dean once again screams, “Please,” then for an added bit of fun he rips Castiel’s chin away from showering his bicep with attention.  Sternly he states, “Alpha, enter your Omega …NOW.”

Two can play this game.

“Yes, sir.”  Cas’s eyes lower in respect.  The alpha unbuckles and unzips his pants as he crawls down Dean’s body.  A gentle swoosh reaches Dean’s ears as the fabric slides across those amazing thighs.

The knot of his mate hangs low, tempting Dean to move yet he stays frozen, mesmerized.

Simultaneously, Cas’s mouth envelopes Dean’s erection as two fingers slide into his hole.  Dean attempts words, but his cry is simply grunts and whines as his alpha suckles his cock while opening his entrance.  Overstimulation shoves Dean over the edge as he cums straight down his mate’s throat.  Cas gobbles it down as if he hadn’t eaten for days.

Knowing his hole is ready for Cas’s giant knot, Dean changes gears, flinging Cas to the bed and straddling the alpha’s dick.  Licking his dry lips, Dean glares at the other man as he slides down the thick shaft.  Putting all his focus on Cas’s pleasure, Dean rides him hard, their eyes locked in a passionate embrace.  The knot grows, snatching at Dean’s hungry hole.

“Mine!”  Dean roars as he slams down onto the fully erect knot. Both men shout in rapture as Castiel blows his load deep into Dean.  Without warning, a second orgasm shakes the omega’s world as he pants through the dizzying effect.

His sexual desires sated, Dean plummets down onto Castiel’s chest to wait out the knot.

“We’re moving,” Dean announces, perplexed by the trees whipping by the car’s glass window.  “When did that happen?”

“I believe the world goes on without us.”

Tender hands stroke up and down Dean’s back as he continues to watch the scenery go by, the cloudy sky of the storm leaving a gloomy appearance.  Castiel has a point.  It doesn’t matter what Dean believes, he will knot with Castiel during his next heat, assuring a pregnancy.

Beyond that action Dean can only hold on tight to his mate as the world flies by in a blur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet friends!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	7. Pointing me in a crooked line

* * *

 

The train car slightly rocks from side to side.  Trees continue to whip by, their branches turned upward to catch the rain.  Dean lounges across the bed he shares with Castiel.  Hours later and the scenery hasn’t changed; yet the omega refuses to move, finding comfort in the picturesque view.

Castiel wiped them clean and redressed after his knot slipped from Dean’s backside.  The alpha also unbolted the main door.  Although, to the omega’s delight, the man simply grabbed a book sitting next to him on the bed.  One hand holds the novel as the other divides its time between flipping pages and stroking Dean’s bare skin.  The trip should take three days, and he can’t remember the last time the omega could lounge naked.  Cas hums with approval.

Words drift through Dean’s mind.  Not his own thoughts but bits and pieces of the story his alpha reads silently.  It took Dean a while, but eventually he found the rhythm.  As his mate’s hand trickles over his flesh, the words slip into the omega through the touch.  Another bonus of mating an angel, Dean supposes.  He should ask Cas if this is normal, yet he can’t bring himself to break the serene moment between them.

His mind goes blank as the noise of a turning page from behind him answers Dean’s question.  A second later the story continues.  Dean’s not really paying attention to the overall plot, just amazed as the words flow through Cas’s caress.  A special link for them.

Actually, if it weren’t for the constant stream of his alpha’s touch, Dean would be a quivering mess.  The stress placed on his shoulders to bear an omega is way beyond comprehension.  Instead, he ignores the anxiety hiding in the dark corners of his brain far from Cas’s intrusion.  Choosing to listen for the words of a story he doesn’t see or hear, merely feels.

Bang!  Bang!  The sound of a fist pummeling their door startles Dean.  A dark voice yells through the steel, “Castiel, we must speak at once!”

Hastily, a powder blue comforter tucks around Dean’s body hiding everything but the tip top of the omega’s head.  Cas leans back against the headboard again. “Enter.”

The heavy door hissing gives away its movement in both opening and closing.  Footsteps approach their bed but halt several feet away.  Dean can’t see the angel.  The scent of a burning campfire in the woods gives his nose a tickle.  Alpha.

“Castiel.”  The new voice speaks with an air of annoyance.

“Hester," his alpha replies in a mirroring tone.

 “A message from the southern border was able to reach me at the train’s last stop.  The leviathan are diligently working to destroy not only the spell but also the wall that separates our Kingdom from their pit of despair.  Soon they will find a weakness.  We must move our garrison to the front line and stop them.”

His mate remains stoic, unwavering.  “No.  The reigning creatures of Purgatory can poke at the invocation all they want.  Our best spell casters have assured my father of the security for at least several more months.”

“Months!” the angel roars.  “We must go down there and put these vile bastards in their place BEFORE the magic dwindles.  Your blessed omega is not even with child yet; the timing will be tight. If we prepare to battle now your omega can rest easy in his final months.”

“His name is Dean.”  Cas cards his fingers through the omega’s hair then rises to his feet.  Dean no longer can see his alpha, but his stern voice rings out, “I command the garrison Hester.  You will be wise to not forget that.  Now, my Dean needs me at his side and unless I have reliable intel advising me I will remain with him.”

The snide Hester actually grunts. “They are breeders, Castiel, nothing more.  I warned the high council and your father of the consequences mating mortals could have on our species.”  The clip of Hester’s shoes alert Dean to her moving farther towards Cas.  “Dean can birth an omega without the wasted effort of mating him.”

Dean’s speechless.  Hester is the first angel to speak ill of not only his designation but his race too.  The omega pops his head out as he watches Castiel lay the lady out with one hell of a right hook.  “Yes!”  Dean cries out.

Castiel looms over the fallen angel sprawled over the floor. “Dean Winchester is a royal Omega to the house of Novak.  My mate!  You will speak of him with respect or I will end your ability to do so.”

“Stupid holes have already caused a ruckus in our ranks.”  Hester spits blood onto the beautiful blue carpet.

“Perhaps,” Cas throws his shoulders back to his full height, “you are jealous.  Since your application to be one of the alphas presented to the incoming mortal omegas was denied.”

“Wonder why?”  Dean sits up, keeping the blanket over him.

Hester’s mouth opens, probably with a nasty reply, but Cas holds his hand out, interceding. “Careful.  You are a fine soldier, and I have appreciated your advice on many occasions; however, in this instance I will choose Dean.  He may speak freely in our private residence.”  Castiel leans down, his face inches from the woman.  “Do you understand?”

“You are too much like your father,” the other angel declares, returning to her feet.

“Unfortunately for you, Hester, I take that as a high compliment.”  His alpha gestures to the door. “Unless you have anything else to discuss.”

The blonde angel stomps towards the exit, “Not with you, but don’t for one second believe this is over.”

With a swoosh of the steel Hester removes herself, leaving them in silence.

“Dean, she will start quite a ruckus if I don’t intervene.”  The alpha turns to face him.  “Might I …”

“Go Cas, I’m gonna throw on some clothes, maybe have Charlie bring something to eat.”  Dean’s heart aches at his alpha leaving.  Such a ridiculous desire.  Castiel has responsibilities beyond the omega’s personal needs.

Schooling his features and thoughts, Dean gives Cas a quick kiss before pushing him out the door.  Once the silence descends again, Dean opens his green trunk discovering several matching silk tops and pants of differing colors of the rainbow.  Castiel prefers him in green so Dean selects a green apple set.  He’s tying his pants when the damn entrance flies open.

“Hey Dean!”  Sam shouts, stumbling in with a book in one hand and Meg on his shoulder.

“Knock much?”  Dean gripes.

His little brother shrugs nonchalantly, “Cas told us to keep you company, seems your alpha was worried having him away was,” the little shit pantomimes crying and wiping his eyes, “making you sad.”

Sammy crashes to the carpet, leaning against the glass floor to ceiling window.  Meg flitters over to check on Dean. “I’m fine.”  He waves her off, joining his brother on the floor.  Without asking, Sam snags a pillow from the couch, dropping it next to him for Meg to stretch out on. God was she becoming the Winchester house pet?

“So, I’m kind of confused,” Sam exclaims, placing his book on his lap.

Dean chuckles, “Only kind of?”

“Shut up.  I’m serious. Dad used to say his job as a hunter included taking down creatures that crossed the border from Purgatory and sending them back.”

“Yep.”  Dean turns his head to watch the quickly approaching Eden Mountains.

“If this spell by the angels keeps them physically out, then how were there monsters for Dad to catch?”

“The spell keeps out Purgatory residents that don’t have mortal-based bodies.  Leviathans look like mortals, but they are far from it.  Vampires, ghouls, werewolves and the like are descendants of mortals, so they can cross easily.  There are varying types of creatures and souls in Purgatory; the incantation halts the worst of the worst.”

Nodding quietly, Sam returns to his book.  Through the window Dean observes the vibrant colors of the mountain range brighten in the rain.  Absolutely beautiful — Dean’s never witnessed anything more breathtaking.  Something taps at Dean’s inner peace.  A hummingbird buzzing around his brain forces the omega to acknowledge the truth.

Castiel is a soldier.  His alpha agreed that in months the magic of the border would weaken.  As a warrior of Heaven, his mate would have to defend the kingdom against the flow of evil from Purgatory.  Dean will be alone.  Life will grow within his womb, and Dean will birth them without the caress of his angel.

Cas will leave him pregnant and deserted.

Memories of John Winchester coming and going flash over Dean’s mind, of being left behind with his mother and an infant Sam.  No one came to help when she died.  Two weeks later John was off to chase a nest of vamps.  Dean cried from terror every night while Sam slept, stowing the pain whenever the baby in his arms was awake.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses under his breath.  His children will know the same fear of waiting for their alpha to come home.  Until one day he doesn’t.  “I need a drink.  Did you see any whiskey?”

“Dean.”  Sam eyes bug out, “you haven’t had alcohol since –”

The omega waves off his brother’s assertion.  “Yeah, yeah, since the last time Dad locked me in the scent-proof closet for my heat.  Man, good times, being in the throes of heat with nothing but your hand and a bottle of gin to take off the edge.” Dean hisses, his eyes narrowing, “No of course you don’t, Sammy; I’m not playing around.  Soon I’ll be drinking for two, but until then I can make my own damn decisions.”

Meg waves frantically, getting the brothers' attention.  She whisks her fingers in the air as a trail of glimmering light follows her actions.  Out of nothing a tall, thin, black-tinted glass bottle appears between them.  Another flick of the fairy’s wrist and three cups materialize: two mortal size and a teeny one for her.

“Now, this is what I’m talking about.”  Dean smirks, popping the green cork and pouring the twinkling silver goo into each cup.  The stuff moves like sludge, giving Dean a pause.  “What is this?”

With a sense of awe, Sammy replies, “Fae Shine.  I’m not sure we should …”

There is only a slight chance Meg’s going to poison him, so Dean tips back the cup.  Oh God!  The thick substance takes three gulps to get down, yet the flavor is pleasant.  A mix of several fruits all mashed together.  “Ain’t bad.  If you’re too scared, Sammy.”

“Screw you,” the younger Winchester huffs, swallowing the Fae Shine in one go.

The fairy bounces around, giving them each a thumbs up, then swigs her own little portion.

Immediately, Dean feels better.  A warmth builds in his stomach, bubbling over to the rest of him.  Next, his toes, fingers, and even nose begin to tingle in a jovial, silly way.  “This is awesome,” Dean sighs, flopping to the floor with a haphazard smile.

“Totally,” Sam hiccups, slapping at something only he can see. “I really don’t get why it’s outlawed in the Plains.”

A snicker slips from their glowing friend as Meg falls off her pillow.  Both Winchesters erupt in laughter at the sight.  She pops back up, her dark hair in disarray and a middle finger in the air.

“Another shot!”  Dean shouts, shocked when the bottle moves on its own to pour the gooey liquor.  Yet he’s not about to question it.  “Fae Shine is the best.”

The three take their next round all together, then the next and the next.  Dean’s lost count.

Sam giggles on the floor while Dean attempts and fails to stand up.  He crashes head first into the glass; well, that might leave a mark.  “Oops.”

Meg flies out of nowhere, says something no one can hear, and all of the sudden the ceiling explodes in fireworks.

“Wow.”  Sam rolls onto his back to watch the show.

“NOOOOOO!”  Charlie bellows from the door, rushing in with surprisingly sober balance.  “Please tell me this is NOT Fae Shine.”

Dean sits up, falls back, sits up again, “Charlieeeeeeees.”  He slams his head into the carpet. When did that happen?  Pulling up on all fours, Dean announces, “Charlie, I cannot,” a loud burp stops him, “lie.”

Her beta face pales. “Do you guys not understand what Fae Shine does?”

“It makes my face happy.”  Sam smacks said cheeks.

“Anything, and I mean anything, you guys wish under the influence of Fae Shine actually occurs until you expel the liquor.”  She’s chasing Meg around the room as their fairy attempts to touch the continuing fireworks.  “You’ll burn yourself!”

“OOOH!”  Dean turns to his brother an inebriated glint in his eye.  “Hey Sammy, fart rainbows.”

Sure enough, a puff of rainbow mist comes out of the beta’s ass.  Sam’s face becomes a mix of horror and amusement, “Holy Shit!”  Another colorful gas expels from his brother.

The omega is laughing so hard he can barely breathe.  Sammy can’t be outdone as he points to Dean, “You be green …all over.”

In an instant Dean glances down to his skin a bright shiny neon green.  He kind of approves.  A quick peek reveals he’s neon green ALL over.  “Dude, this is amazing.  I’m a fr—”

Charlie snatches Dean’s mouth halting any further words.  “No.  If you finish that sentence you will become one.”

Well now Dean has no choice but to up the ante.  He yanks his mouth away, stumbling over to the bed and shouting as he flops on top, “Sam has moose antlers.”

In a gust of smoke, one minute his brother is rolling on the carpet and then antlers are on his head.  “It doesn’t even hurt.”  Sam muses, his hands feeling over the new appendages as he leans against the wall, standing.  The weight of the antlers' takeover throwing the poor beta face first into the couch.  Meg points at Sam’s bottom and a tail is added.  The fairy falls into Dean’s empty cup with giggles.

Rolling to the side, Dean misjudges and plummets off the mattress landing hard on the floor with an “Oof!”

The world right now is hilarious.  Sam’s battling to get upright with massive antlers on his head, not to mention the occasional puff of rainbow that makes his tail flinch.  Dean’s bright green skin shines against the blue floor.  Meg slips out of the cup, pointing at Charlie.  The beta is now dressed in a long slinky dress with a ton of cleavage. “Huh?  Who knew?”

From the couch Sam yells, “Dean’s a squirrel.”

“OH my GOD!”  Charlie moves to grab Dean but gets tripped up in the elegant train of the dress.  She hits the floor just as everything goes humongous.

All the furniture and people are now five times bigger, “Who wished for giant size?”  Dean wants to say, but only squeaks come out of his mouth.

A firework burns Dean’s tail, so he scurries away to discover he fits perfectly under the bed.  Why is he all furry?  Wait, why does he have a tail!?  “What the fuck?”  Dean wants to scream, but alas the squirrel squeaks don’t do it justice.

The red-headed beta eventually hunkers down by the bed, reaching out for him, “Dean, sweetie we have to get you out from under there before you expel the Fae Shine.”  Her face is huge.

A gust of rainbow blows by Charlie as Meg nuzzles into her crimson locks.

The slide of the steel door is heard by all.  A firework goes off, another rainbow shoots and the booming voice of one Castiel Novak reigns supreme, “What is going on in here?  Where is Dean?”

Dean’s about to scamper over to his alpha when he spots a nut.  He changes course, going farther under the bed.  Using his little squirrel hands to hold the beloved object to his mouth, Dean inhales a big bite.

One, not a nut.  Two, fur does not clean your tongue. 

“Castiel, don’t be mad.”  Charlie vanishes except for her feet, “Dean and Sam got into a wee bit of Fae Shine.”

Another gassy rainbow makes the room cough.  Cas kneels, his adorable face riddled with concern, “Dean.”  He pops up. “Who turned my mate into a squirrel?”

“He gave me antlers first,” Sam counters.

The scent of hazelnuts has Dean’s attention.  He skedaddles towards the fabulous aroma.  Out of nowhere giant hands scoop the omega squirrel up, holding him tight.  “Stay.”  Cas directs as he lays Dean in the crook of his arm.  “Charlie, how did my mortal mate and his brother get a hold of Fae Shine?”

“Umm,” the beta, who looks radiant in the skimpy coral dress, glances at the fairy sprawled across the couch and says, “Meg maaaay have shared.”

“Dean...” Sam attempts to stand but blunders forward.  He mumbles into the sofa pillows, “Dean was upset.”

With a sigh, Castiel crosses over to Sam, tapping his forehead.  The antlers vanish and the rainbows of death stop.  “Don’t say a word until it’s out of your system.”

Sam nods and proceeds to cover his mouth with both hands.  With another snap of Cas’s fingers, the firework display also goes silent.  Castiel then taps both Charlie and, after some chasing, Meg too.

“Charlie can you please take Meg and Sam back to their quarters?”

“Yes, sir.”  She wraps Sam’s arm over one shoulder and snatches Meg’s hand with the other.  Turning back Charlie queries, “Any chance I can get that dress back?”

“Charlie,”  Castiel scolds.

“Just thought I’d ask,” she responds, taking her charges out of the room.

The omega would be more upset except the Fae Shine still gives him the warm and fuzzies, especially in the groin.  Not to mention as a squirrel he’s safely held by his mate.  Everything is rosy.

Actually, Castiel’s face as he sits down on the side of the bed is anything but cheerful.  Remorse falls over those stunning blue eyes.  His alpha sets Dean on the bed, placing his finger on the omega’s forehead with a tender loving touch.

Dean’s vision goes wonky, but he’s still flying high, “Hiya Cas!”

A sad smile tips Castiel’s lips at the corners, “Hello Dean.  When you are feeling better we are going to discuss this.”

There should be some fear mixing with a healthy dose of regret; however, Dean can’t be bothered.  “Whatever you say; I love your knot.”

Chuckling softly, Cas leans in to give Dean a kiss.  “And it loves you, my Dean.”

As he pulls away the wonderful warm feeling of the Fae Shine dissolves into a wave of nausea slapping Dean hard. 

Vomit sprays all over Castiel.

His alpha appears less than pleased.

With a timid voice, Dean points out, “Hey, it sparkles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, questions, and concerns are encouraged.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	8. So let our shadows fall away like dust

* * *

 

 

Obnoxious banging gives Dean’s belly a flip flop.  He moans, digging deeper into the pillow until he realizes the constant racket is in his head.  “Ooh God.”

“You will live, my Dean,” Cas whispers, his voice gentle along with a kiss to Dean’s forehead.  “Fae Shine has a serious downside.”

Rolling over, Dean squints angrily at the sunshine pouring in through the large window.  “How is it still daytime?”

Fingers ghost over Dean’s arm; the sensation calms the omega’s violently tumbling tummy.  “You slept over 16 hours, Dean, night has come and gone.”

“Damn.”

The brightness makes his head worse, so Dean burrows back under the blanket, hiding from the evils of sunshine.  A few moments later his alpha tucks under with him, placing his nose up to Dean’s own nose.  The dimness with nothing but Castiel helps to ease his traitorous body.  Through Cas's caress, Dean can hear his worry of what drove him to the Fae Shine. Perhaps the reading thoughts thing isn’t so awesome.  He can’t help but give a quick kiss to the alpha’s waiting lips.  Dean’s keeping his own brain in check, hoping Cas doesn’t figure anything out on his own.

“We can stay here all day, Dean, but we will discuss what upset you yesterday.”  Castiel has no bite to his words, yet there is no wiggle room for Dean.  “Tell me,” stunning blue eyes dart to the side for a second, giving away Cas’s anxiousness about the topic, “please.”

Safe and secure, concealed from the outside world, it’s just mates.  Castiel will be connected to Dean from now until eternity through mind, body and soul.  Dean cloaking his uneasiness and dread won’t work; Cas already has pictures in his head, so he might as will own up to it now.

“I don’t want …I didn’t realize …” he wipes a few stray tears, his brain not helping the emotional tongue-tied omega.  “It’s only a matter of time until you leave me for the war.”

Not entirely on point, yet sometimes it’s the little steps that are the most successful.

Castiel’s finger traces Dean’s jaw. “I don’t want to ever leave your side.  In my dreams we would spend from now until our last breath touching with fingers, hands, lips, and more.”

Dean covers his alpha’s mouth with a single digit. “Cas, I logically understand you would never choose to walk away from me.  But my heart is another battle.  In a few months the magical enchantment over the border to Purgatory will begin to wane.”  The omega’s voice wavers, “I will be pregnant, and you will be needed elsewhere.”  In a barely audible tone, Dean adds, “what if you don’t come back?”

“My Dean, don’t think about such things.  I won’t lie to you,” Cas’s hands cup Dean’s chin.  Honesty washes over Dean like a welcomed fresh wind.  “This is a worst-case scenario; I can’t for the life of me believe I would only have a few short months with you.  No …I plan on watching you grow old.”

“It’s not fair.”  Dean closes his eyes, expelling the tears blurring his vision.

A kiss drops to each eyelid; when he opens them again Cas’s expression is livid, his scent souring with pain.  The alpha gulps in air, “I will make you one promise.”

“What’s that?”  The pounding of his head even subsides enough to clearly hear the man’s reply.

“Our connection is profound, my Dean, our bond grows stronger and faster than anything I’ve ever heard of before.  If I am forced to depart for the oncoming war, you will not be alone.  We will stay joined,” Cas taps his own temple then Dean’s, “here.  Our minds will always be linked.”

He rolls to his back, pulling Cas with him, their bodies wrapped around each other. “Still sucks.”

“We shall strive to make it less suck worthy,” Castiel adds, kissing the shell of Dean’s ear.

God, his alpha is adorably perfect.

****

A few hours later, Dean’s washed, eaten and replenished his liquids.  He now can bravely face the bright shiny day through the massive window.  A blanket of red covers as far as he can see.  The train gradually climbs the Eden Mountain range, passing through the many color-specific gardens.  As he observes, the red bleeds into purple; Dean smiles at the stunning landscape.

Castiel returns from his time spent with Hester and other angels on the train.  He even asked the omega to attend; however, tossing his cookies all over his alpha’s colleagues might not make a positive impression.  Dean chose to stay in for today.

“The train will be stopping in twenty minutes,”  Castiel announces, dropping a kiss to Dean’s cheek while removing his tan overcoat and suit jacket.

“Okay, that happens when it reaches a station.  You know, lets people off, allows others to board; sort of the purpose, Cas.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel bites into a pear. “When we stop at the crest of Eden, Joshua will be visiting us.”

The two men cuddle on the couch, Dean snagging a bite of the fresh fruit.  Through a juicy mouthful, he replies, “Who’s Joshua?”

“He’s the angel seer who came to my father proclaiming of your birth twenty years ago.”  Cas takes the final bite, which Dean does not pout over.  Yet he might have clapped when the alpha produces another one from his pocket, handing it to Dean first. “Joshua would like to meet you.  He will ride the train to the edge of Eden, giving him ample time to discuss his thoughts on your hesitations.”

“What did you tell him?”  Dean pauses mid-chew, shocked.  He’s nervous and under enough pressure without the Almighty Eden fortune teller clearing the air.

A grin tugs at his alpha’s mouth. “My handsome Dean.  First, he simply wants to meet you and sit in your presence.  Second, I told him you were not a believer in your own prophesy.  Joshua is a kind, intelligent, wonderful angel.  He will be able to help you see the truth even if I cannot.”  Dean tucks his head down, slightly embarrassed of his thoughts that Cas would in any way betray him.  With a single finger, Cas brings his face up so they can meet eye to eye.  “Lastly, I would enjoy having him bless our union.”

Oddly Dean can’t quite make out the words crossing through their physical connection.  Almost as if Cas himself isn’t ready for it to be true.  Very interesting.

Tilting back, Dean’s brow furrows. “Like an angel version of a wedding?”

“Not so elaborate.  I have arranged for some flowers of Eden to be brought on board, and we can borrow a storage car for space.”  Castiel slips off the edge of the couch to kneel, “Only family and a few friends would be present.  A special blessing from a man of Joshua’s power could aid us in our future endeavors as a couple.  This will be a spiritual union.  Please, Dean, say yes?”

His alpha clasps their hands together as a single word finally come into focus, _love._ Dean’s going to leave that one alone.  His own feelings are swelling up, yet he’s not eager for this step to take fruition.

“Do I have to wear a white dress?”  He’s only half joking.

Cas deadpans, “You will wear a color, Dean, of your selection — in silk of course.  The style can be anything.”

Dean’s a little out of his depth here.  Weddings are for couples who can’t mate properly.  A way of staking a claim when their bodies are not able or designed to do so.  Such is the case with mortal betas and alpha/omega relationships where one or both are widows because a person only gets one mate.  He and Castiel are mated in every physical way, yet the sorrow descending upon sapphire eyes has the omega choosing quickly.

“Yes, Cas.  I accept your proposal.”

Suddenly, Dean has his arms full of happy alpha.  The others man's scent is smooth and hopeful.  “Dean, this will only strengthen our connection.  Soon you will be able to hear my thoughts with a touch, too.”

“Umm, darling Alpha.”  Dean grins; shit, he forgot to mention the new little trick he discovered while Cas was reading.  He waits until Cas looks directly at him. “I already can.”

All the color drains from his mate’s face.  “Tell me exactly what you are able to do, my Dean.”

“I’ll show you.”  Dean takes the alpha’s hand placing it over Dean’s cheek, he leans into the tender touch.  Permitting himself a moment to still his own thoughts he hears the words in his mind’s eye.  _He is perfect._ “Not sure you should be calling me perfect.”

Castiel’s rushes Dean, his lips devouring the omega’s mouth.  Sensations bombard Dean from all sides; the feeling of their lips crashing together, the sound of Cas humming with delight, and within his brain the constant mantra: _You, my Dean, will save us all._

Focusing on his own thoughts, Dean pushes it through their link: _I only want you._

“Oh, dear heaven I need to speak with Joshua the moment he arrives on the train.”  Castiel gives Dean a few more quick kisses, then peels himself from the omega. “I will return.”

Dropping back onto the couch, Dean blows a puff of air. “The shit just got real,” he whispers to the empty room, closing his eyes for a nap.

Meg buzzing above him startles Dean awake.  Her eyes downcast, she writes something with her finger then blowing until it's visible to Dean.  _I am sorry._

“No worries, you were simply doing what I asked.”  Dean tips his head towards the door, “How’s Sammy?”

The little fairy pantomimes throwing up and crashes to the floor; as she flitters up again her hair is all over the place, and she has her hands around her throat.  Sammy must be in hell.

“Will he live?”  Dean assumes all is well because Charlie would have been in here freaking out.

She zips back to normal, nodding.  Her tiny frame floating in closer, she taps her eye and then points to the door.

“Yeah, I know.  Not everyone on this train is our friend.  Don’t stress, I will keep a watchful eye if you make sure Sammy stays safe.”

At the command Meg goes rigid, giving Dean a tiny salute. 

“I don’t need an army with you around.”  He holds up his hand to receive the smallest of high fives in his lifetime.

When the door opens again so Cas and the new angel can enter, Meg goes out quietly.

Castiel gestures to the older man with streaks of gray in his scruffy beard and close haircut.  “Dean, this is Joshua.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dean.”  The angel reaches out and Dean takes his hand his voice scruffy, but Joshua doesn’t let go.  “Thank you, Castiel.  If you would give us some time alone.”

Castiel stutters, “Excuse me.”

The gentle eyes of Joshua comfort Dean, “Your omega is safe with me.  Now off you go. Don’t you have a union blessing to prepare?”

“Alright,” Cas stares blatantly at Dean, “are you sure …”

“Go, Cas.  Be back when you think you’ll bust a nut without me.”  He grins brightly at his mate.

“Then I would never leave,”  Castiel replies slipping out the door.

The couch has become a place where he spends time with Cas, so instead the omega leads Joshua to the small table, each taking a seat.  For a long time the angel turns his head from side to side almost inspecting Dean from the inside out.  Yet, Dean only senses affection from Joshua.

“You have concerns that you are not the prophesized omega.”  Joshua folds his hands on the table.

Inhaling, Dean takes in the floral scent of the alpha, not sure if the odor comes from the man or the fact he lives in a luxurious flower garden.  Underneath the sweetness he discovers a bolder spice, turmeric perhaps.

“If you knew me you would be questioning the belief too.”  Dean smirks, twisting his fingers together.

“This is true, Dean Winchester.  I am meeting you for the first time, but your scent is one I have known for many years.”

Rubbing his forehead, fighting back another headache, Dean responds, “The magical beans that grew a honeysuckle shrub.”

A rumble of laughter bleeds over Joshua’s words.  “Actually, I hid those seeds in Castiel’s room in the hopes he would grow them on his own.”  He shakes his head, “the scent was from before you were born when I met a young girl named Mary.”

Dean scoots forward in his chair, “You knew my mother?”

“Yes, she too carried your scent with a touch of rose water, but it wasn’t as powerful.  Mary Campbell was 18 and about to mate your father when I found her sitting in a grove singing a lullaby.”  The older angel leans back, his arms remaining open, “I had gone out in search of her, the one who would bring to life the prophesized omega.”

“Why?”  He’s stunned at the turn of events.

“Your scent carries farther than any omega before you.  If preparations had not been set in place during your birth and later your first heat, those who would harm you might track you down.  Your mother and father needed the necessary information to keep you safe until the time when Castiel could take you as his mate.”  A grin perks up Joshua’s expression. “Did you honestly think your father simply had a vial of Eulo paste at his disposal?  An unheard-of urge to build a scent-proof closet when you were only ten?”

Dean glances out the spacious window, the train lurching forward and starting its descent towards the coast.  The prominent color of yellow is everywhere he looks.  A large daffodil grove zips by as the omega takes in the words and their meaning.  Alphas and Betas cannot be identified until puberty, when their first wet dream either pops a knot or not; their true scent taking shape after.  Omegas have an entirely different life.  The fluid that drips down directly before the infant is born will have no scent if the child is an alpha or beta.  However, an omega infant’s birth fluid will permeate the scent of their designation.  In Dean’s case, his mother and anyone present would have smelled honeysuckles until his first bath.  Then the scent does not return until the omega’s first heat.

In fact, if Dean recalls correctly, the cabin he was born in was set ablaze the next day.  His mother was constantly whining about having lost a favorite hair pin that had been left behind.  Mary knew.

“An angel waits for you, Dean Winchester.”  Dean floats an idea out, “My mother was a believer.”

Nodding, Joshua takes Dean’s hand into his, squeezing affectionately. “She was a beautiful woman, and I was blessed to have known her.”  Waiting a few moments so Dean can adjust, Joshua then adds, “There are warnings I must now give to you.”

His unfocused eyes attempt to look at the angel, but the dizziness makes it difficult.  Joshua pats his cheek.  “You need to rest before the ceremony tonight.  The effects of Fae Shine can be extremely draining, but before you close your eyes, Dean, listen carefully.”

“Okay,” Dean whispers, his eyelids becoming heavy.

“Do not tell another living soul about your telepathic connection with Castiel.  It must remain a secret.”  The angel pauses until Dean nods before continuing, “Also, do not trust every angel you meet.  We were once angels of the sky, pure and good.  However, we are now a fallen race, some of us more so than others.”

Realizing Joshua requires a verbal reply, Dean mumbles, “I promise.”

“Lastly, Castiel might be the soldier and alpha, but you, Dean Winchester, are the hero of this story.  Decades from now children will cuddle to their omegas listening to the tall tales of the greatest omega of all.”

If he weren’t battling to just keep his head up, Dean would fight the silly idea.  There is nothing honorable or heroic about him.  Gentle, caring hands guide him to the bed so Dean can crash to the supple mattress.  God he’s never been this tired even after a horrible heat.

“Oh,” Joshua pats Dean’s side until his eyes flutter open, “a quick question for the ceremony tonight?”

“I’m not wearing a dress,” Dean mutters like an idiot.

Chuckling, Joshua kisses the top of Dean’s head, “Dress however the spirit moves you, Dean.  Now quick, without a moment to ponder.  How many children will you bear for Castiel in your lifetime?”

“Eight.”  Dean hasn’t a fucking clue where that came from, but Joshua vanishes from the space once the word is spoken.  Although, the more he bangs the number around, it never changes.  He and Castiel will have eight children.  How in the hell does he even know this or want a brood of that size?

His head snuggles into the fluffy pillow, Dean drifts off with dreams of a rowdy house, loud and full of love.  Dean’s never slept better.  He can make this happen because he is enough.

“Dean.”  An annoying poking roams his torso. “Dean get up!”

Opening his eyes, Dean takes in his favorite and only handmaiden.  “Why are you here?”

“I have food,” she counters.

Sitting up, Dean immediately crosses to the table and dives into the hot beef stew with carrots.  He’s famished, devouring two bowls before he can bring himself to speak.  The room has a soft glow of late evening, the sun nearly having set.  Almost time.

He chews harshly. “Why can’t we do it later?”

“Joshua says the spirits are aligned and ready for the union to happen tonight.”  Charlie grins, rubbing his shoulder, “Don’t be nervous.  I’ve heard union blessings are gorgeous services.  Now what do you want to wear?  Castiel mentioned a dress …”

“I was joking.”  He spots several different outfits, a rainbow of colors yet all in silk.  An omega to the house of Novak would wear nothing less.  “Did Cas mention what he was wearing?”

The beta wanders over to the couch now covered in clothing.  “I was under orders to help you pick without any coercion.”

“Sammy?”  Dean asks, his feet sauntering past the many offerings.

“Taking a bath because he fared worse than you with the Fae Shine hangover.”  Charlie points to a few possibilities Dean shaking his head.

Nothing feels right for such an intimate event.  Stepping over to look at a rack of clothes, his fingers slide over exactly what he wants without question.

With a wide grin, Dean pulls it out to show the beta. “Found it!”

“Oh, hell yeah you did!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are welcomed.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	9. My heart skips a beat

* * *

 

 

Dean watches the final streaks of sunlight fade into nothingness.  Night has fallen.  His handmaiden finishes her final touches on his chosen outfit.  Poor thing has been battling wrinkles for the last twenty minutes.

“I hate silk!”  Charlie huffs, blowing a piece of crimson hair out of her eyes. “It can kiss my ass.”

The floor length mirror Sammy brought in reflects Dean wearing a deep emerald solid silk suit with a pale tea green button top, instead of a tie the omega leaves a few top buttons undone.  Castiel Novak eat your heart out.

“Wow,” Sammy stands in a classic suit all in white.  “Seriously, Cas might pop a knot in front of all his friends and family.”

Slapping his stupid brother’s cheek, Dean snorts, “Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”  His brother pulls Dean into a tight hug.

Charlie yanks them a part yelling, “Oh my fucking God DO NOT wrinkle the suit!”

Her fiery hair carefully arranged into a messy bun of curls, she’s got on a pearl cocktail dress with quite the stunning neckline.  Meg’s been staring since the beta walked in.  His fairy, not one to be outdone, has changed her normally pale white skin to a shimmering silver.  Still naked though.  Her normally wild wayward hair is straight, wrapping around her face like a heart.

A bell rings.

“Are you ready?”  Charlie does a pat down on his silk suit, which snugs all his curves.

Butterflies are having a death match in his stomach, yet Dean nods. “Yes.”

Sam goes first, followed by Charlie, then Meg and, of course, Dean will enter last.  Ugh, why in the world did he agree to this?  He barely notices as the group wanders through three different train cars.  Wind whips over Dean’s face each time they step outside for a second from one train carriage to the next.  No stopping now.  He hits the intended car, waiting to let Sam and Charlie find their places.  Meg will enter right before him.

Stepping inside, Dean’s mouth drops; it's beautiful.

The car looks completely renovated.  Windows run down both sides, allowing the twinkling stars to peer inside.  A warm illumination permits the omega to scan the space.  Castiel wasn’t exaggerating; there are flowers everywhere, lining the floor and dripping from the ceiling in intricate green vines.  A surge of differing floral odors bombard the omega’s senses.  Roses, wisteria, freesia, sweet pea, jasmine, magnolias, gardenias, and hundreds he can’t even name.  Buzzing from overhead has Dean looking up; the light is actually a hundred fairies twirling above them, dancing between the flowers, swinging from the greenery. 

Cas did this for him, for them.

The betas take their spots as Meg leads the procession to the front.  Her now silvery skin catches the light from the fairies overhead, adding to her spectacular glow.  She bounces from side to side, her head held high.  The fairy is in her element.

Twenty angels are in attendance.  Some seem familiar; others are new to Dean. He assumes these are Castiel’s friends and family.

Beyond the bouquet of plants, a familiar scent surrounds Dean like a lover; cinnamon with hazelnut coffee.  Dean’s gaze finds Cas.  His alpha, dressed in a slim fitting navy suit with a crisp white shirt and sparkling blue tie, smiles.  A smile just for him.  No one else gets to have it because Dean’s claimed it in every way possible.  “Mine,” he whispers.

Once Dean reaches his mate, Cas tilts in, giving him a chaste lingering kiss to the lips.  Then in unison they turn to Joshua, standing on a small platform.  The older angel wears a cloak made of hundreds of repeating strips of three specific fabrics.  First, a plain cotton white representing all betas.  Second, a strong durable material weaving brown, black, navy, forest green, and a slate grey symbolizing all alphas.  The last one is a rotating silk rainbow of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet personifying omegas.

In the eyes of Heaven, designations are equal without exception.

“Dean.”  Joshua tips his head towards the omega then his alpha. “Castiel.”

Magically the fairies dim, giving Joshua’s face a halo of illumination, his smile always full of affection. “Please take each other’s hands and face one another.”

Losing himself in his alpha’s shining blue beauties, Dean’s mind gathers the thoughts Cas pushes through their physical connection.  _This room pales in your handsome, stunning face, my Dean._

A blush rushes to his cheeks as Dean returns with: _My alpha is one hot angel._

They both burst into snickers, and then Dean realizes he should listen to Joshua.

“Castiel and Dean have chosen to claim each other with their bodies.  The Almighty Alpha blesses their connection by their souls.  Now we beseech the Spirit Omega to bless their lives together.”  Joshua tenderly lifts a string of white flowers hanging from a white vine; eight flowers in all, of differing types.  The older angel captures Dean and Cas’s connected hands and begins swaddling the pure white flora around their wrists. 

“Blessings on you both,” Joshua announces.

As the first rose touches their skin it turns red, the stem turning green.  Next, the tulip evolves into yellow.  With each wrap of their arms the color emerges more vibrant than the last.  A comfortable heat creeps up Dean’s arms over his shoulders and down the rest of his body.  As the sensation moves about, Dean’s nostrils can only smell cinnamon with hazelnut coffee.  Bold, sweet and delicious, his alpha perfectly personified.  He can even taste the beverage dripping into his throat.  When Joshua completes the cord a spark of gold settles over them.

“The Omega Spirit has made her presence known,” Joshua gives Dean a wink, “and she approves bestowing many happy years on your union.  Now, for the mortal beta benediction.”

Sam strides over, facing both Dean and Castiel.  Dean's brother places a hand on theirs, smiling wide. “May your relationship be full of life, love and happiness.  As Dean has always been, you both are now my family.”  The beta tilts forward, placing a kiss to Dean’s cheek then one to Castiel’s.  “I love you both and any little blessings that come along.”

“Shit,” Dean hisses, tears flowing from his eyes.  Thank God, Cas is in the same boat.

Through a gravelly tone, Castiel nods. “Thank you, Sam.  I will strive to be your mentor, caretaker, and friend.”

Joshua addresses the group, “We shall conclude the ceremony with food and fellowship.”

“Let’s party!”  Comes from one of the angels.  Dean recognizes him as the angel with the sparkly silver suit although now it's gold. 

“One thing.”  Castiel holds his hand in a halting gesture.  “I need to properly kiss my Dean.”

This alpha has in only a few short days become Dean’s everything.  He meets Castiel halfway, immediately opening his mouth so their tongues can connect.  The omega’s entire soul lights up with the caress of Cas’s mouth.  Tasting cinnamon, Dean inhales, letting the scent of Cas and all the flowers pour into him.  Their future is unknown.  However, Dean’s pretty sure most couples start out with a few unanswered questions.

When alpha and omega part, Dean hears music.  “Where is that sound coming from?”

As he points to the ceiling, Castiel’s bright shiny grin melts Dean’s heart.  Several of the fairies are holding tiny little instruments, creating a floating mini size orchestra.

“Holy crap, Cas, how is this my life?”  Dean’s face feels numb from the joy.

With another quick kiss to his lips, Cas replies, “Our life together will have elation along with misfortune and everything in between.  Tonight, let me spoil my Dean.”

He can’t find the words, so Dean bounces his head.

“May I be properly introduced?”  A female angel stands next to Cas.  Dean recalls her from the lake house interviews.

Cas clears his throat, wrapping an arm around Dean proudly, “Dean, this is my twin sister, Hannah.  Hannah, this is Dean.”

She holds out her hand with a warm smile. “Pleasure to meet you,” she tilts her head to the side, “well, again anyways.”

“Sorry it wasn’t meant to be.”  Dean shrugs, not sure whether condolences are appropriate here.

Hannah leans in, her words loud enough for only Dean to hear, “Honestly, I think it worked out for the best.  I might be an alpha, but omegas aren’t really my preference.”

“Oh.”  Dean nods quietly, hoping Cas didn’t hear.  An alpha who doesn’t want an omega mate could be controversial in a society where having children is paramount.  “I hope you find your own happiness.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she answers, then moves on to chat with Joshua.

Scanning the area Dean sees several people breaking out into pairs to dance.  Dean puts the image in his head, praying Cas gets the idea soon.  He’s never had a party like this before.

Out of nowhere, the zany alpha in glittering gold leaps into view. “Hey there, sex pot!”

“Gabriel!  I will have you removed,” Cas scolds, tugging Dean in closer.

“Please, I could strip down naked and present my huge cock, and Dean would still only have eyes for you.”  Gabriel bounces his eyebrows as he pops a strawberry into his mouth, smacking loudly.

Castiel steps directly in front of Gabriel, his voice eerily low. “You do anything remotely lewd towards Dean and I will have your beloved knot removed …painfully.”

The smaller angel swallows, inching away from Cas. “On that note, I see my sister.”

Watching him go, Dean queries, “Please tell me he is not a brother?”

“No, Gabriel Milton is my cousin.”  Castiel cringes. “Still family but at least distant.”

“And the red head he’s bugging.”

Castiel glances over, “Anna Milton, Gabriel’s younger sister and another cousin.”

“Those two are siblings?”  Dean can’t spot a single resemblance; at least Cas and Hannah have several.

“Yes, Anna is a lovely artist who works with Joshua at the crest of Eden Mountain.  Gabriel has yet to decide on a profession.”

The sleazy alpha who tried to beckon Dean at the lake house moves into his view.  “Hello Dean, my name is Lucifer.  I’m Castiel’s older brother.”

He battles to keep disgust from his expression as Dean shakes Lucifer’s hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

Lucifer places his lips nearly on Dean’s ear, murmuring, “Too bad you picked the wrong Novak. Let me know if you ever want to test drive another knot.”

“Umm,” Dean expects Cas to jump in like he did with Gabriel, yet when he pivots to say something he notices Castiel talking to a tall, brutish angel in the corner.  Crap, time to put on his big boy pants. “Not to be rude, but fuck off, buddy.”

Seconds later Charlie breezes in, grabbing Dean’s hand to swing him around the room.  “You looked like you needed an angel-free moment.”

“Lifesaver, Charlie.”  He takes her into his arms as they spin wildly.  The music is an old fairy ditty, and it simply makes Dean chuckle as they go pivoting around the room, passing several couples. 

Feeling a tiny little hand on his shoulder, Dean glimpses Meg. “Charlie, I think someone would like to cut in.”

“Okay,” the beta replies, switching to partner with his fairy friend.  One day Dean’s going to ask how, or even if, that’s possible.

Castiel grabs his wrist. “Dean!  You must meet Uriel.” 

Attempting to catch his breath, Dean inhales deeply then shakes Uriel’s hand. “How do you know Cas?”

“We are soldiers together,” Uriel replies with zero emotion.  “I am here to represent the garrison and to receive orders on my new position.”

Castiel flinches on the word orders, so Dean has to ask, “What new position?”

“I am to be your bodyguard.”  The angel's voice continues to be one long deadpan.  “It is important we build a rapport so when Castiel leaves for war I can better care for you.”

All the joy from the night’s festivities go cold.  Dean’s jaw clenches. “You’ve already picked a replacement.”

Clueless to the boiling fight before him, Uriel counters, “Oh, I’m not a replacement as your alpha.  The leviathan are tricky adversaries, so while Castiel is gone I will keep your womb safe.”

“Uriel, why don’t you get something to eat.”  At least Castiel has an inkling to the explosion his mate is about to unleash.

Nodding, the large angel wanders off.

“My …womb …safe.”  Dean hisses while grinding his teeth.  “I’m not even pregnant.”

Sheepishly, Castiel bows his head, “Uriel’s wording of his new position was unfortunate.  I assure you, my goal is to the security of our family.  You will come to love him; he’s the funniest angel in our garrison.”

“That guy!”  Dean shouts, pointing to Uriel as the man stands at attention while munching on a cucumber sandwich.

Hannah pops up next to Dean’s elbow. “Dean, how about a dance?”

“I would love to!”  Dean grabs Hannah’s hand, and the two twirl away from a very sour looking alpha.

The music is upbeat.  After a few turns on the floor, Dean’s mood is lifting.

Hannah giggles as her words take a bite, “You can’t take the impending war out on Castiel.  The mere idea of leaving in a few months destroys him.  He loves you.”

“He’s got a crappy way of showing it,” Dean grumbles. 

She stops jerking him in tight.  Hannah is definitely an alpha with her vise grip.  “My naïve brother wants nothing more than to lock himself away with you.  In return, Angels will die.  Are you seriously going to make him choose?”

“No,” he sighs, adding, “But if he goes, Cas might die.”

“Doubtful,” Hannah smirks. “The Omega spirit gave you eight children.  He’s going to have to return to father all those blessings because even with your special womb no omega can birth that many at once.”

Dean gives her a hug, “Thanks.”

Scanning the room, he spots Castiel chatting quietly with Sam.  Meg perches on his brother’s shoulder; the two lean into each other as if planning a conspiracy.

They don’t see him approach, so both men jump when Dean yells, “Boo!”

“Dean!”  Castiel scowls as he leans in, scenting Dean’s neck.  “How are you feeling?”

Waving off the question, Dean barks, “A little hot, but I’ve been dancing a lot and the place is lacking in windows or fresh air.”  He inhales, but the stale stench of sweating alphas makes the omega cough.  “Did none of these angels find a mortal omega mate?”

Sam points to a couple on the other side of the car. “Michael found one.  What’s her name Cas?”

“Nora.”  The alpha retorts, “She is also a witch.  I believe my eldest brother is hoping she can change our fate.”

The girl standing next to the angel Cas pointed to has dark auburn hair and green eyes.  She gives a tiny wave towards him.

“What do you mean, change your fate?”  Sam booms.

Scuffing his toe into the floor, Cas chews his lip. “My father made a challenge to his four children.  It is a tradition when there is more than one plausible heir.”

Dean doesn’t even need Cas to finish, “The first to sire an omega will be the ruler of Heaven.”

“Yes.”

“Thanks for keeping that one under wraps, Cas.”  Dean rolls his shoulders, noticing the tightness.  His skin starts to feel uncomfortable, almost like little pin pricks.

Raising his hands and shrugging, Cas counters, “One hurdle at a time, my Dean.”

“I’m going to say hello.”  Dean’s got manners, and the poor omega looks bored to tears.

Stomping over, Dean halts directly in front of Nora, ignoring Michael altogether.  “Thanks for attending the ceremony.”

“It was incredible.”  Nora sighs, her eyes wandering over the greenery, flowers, and fairies.

Her pale pink silk dress has a conservative neckline yet still shows off her fresh claiming bite.  Although the sleeveless arms show bare, unmarked skin.  Michael has not claimed her soul.  Curious, Dean queries, “Are you two planning to have a blessing ritual?”

Michael answers hastily, “No, only a bite is necessary.”

The girl’s face falls.  Clearly, she was not 100% on board with only meeting the necessary requirement.  Dean can’t help snipping, “How romantic?”

“Nora and I have an understanding,” Michael huffs, picking at the plate of food in his hand.

Whispering into her ear, Dean speaks softly to keep it between them, “Please, tell me you requested something big for mating Mr. Snoozeville here?”

“Yes, ten fairies to boost the power of my spell work.”  She grins, obviously happy with her choice.  “And of course, Michael is very supportive, unlike silly alphas from the Plains.”

Peering around the other omega, “So where do you hide all those fairies?”

“In my suitcase.”

Meg must have supersonic hearing because she’s on Dean’s shoulder in an instant.  Neither he nor Nora can comprehend what she’s saying, but the ranting arms and multiple uses of her middle finger seem to make the point.

Nora’s eyes grow, clear surprise in her expression. “I think your fairy needs a time out.”

In response, Meg turns around, bends over and slaps her silver sparkling bare butt.

“I’m going to walk away now,” Dean adds while carefully scooting next to Uriel.

The towering angel has a stack of finger sandwiches and hands one to Dean.  Meg pulls a piece off, shoving it into her mouth with a huff.  Oddly enough the angel bodyguard has a calming effect on Dean.  He clearly has a thing for stoic soldiers of heaven, but Uriel seems different, almost unaware of his omega status.  Huh?

He’s about to ask a question when Joshua pops into his view, “Dean, you will need to leave very soon.”

“The party’s still in full swing, and I haven’t danced with Cas yet.”  Dean spits out his mouth full of cucumber.  “Why I gotta go?”

The elder man holds Dean’s cheek. “Your heat will be hitting in the next hour; being in a locked container with multiple unmated alphas would be ill advised.”

Shit, his prickly skin and feeling a little hot under the collar would definitely be an impending heat.  “No worries, it’s still in the slow burn phase.  We’ve got hours until my scent revs up to bother anyone.  Trust me.  Living on the streets you get to know the timing of the red zone for alpha awareness.”

“Dean,” Joshua moves closer, his voice stern, “this will be unlike any of your previous experiences.  The war begins within you.”

Shaking his head, Dean puts the last bite of sandwich into his mouth. “That doesn’t even make sense.  What war?”

As he talks, the pin pricks over his body have harshened to a stronger, stabbing sensation.  Yeah, this is new.

“The Sprit Omega battles tonight for the conception of your child against the Leviathan curse.  It will be brutal.  You and Castiel must prepare before the worst descends.”

The older angel waves his hand, and Castiel scoops Dean up as Uriel takes the lead.  His alpha tosses Dean over his shoulder, the omega’s head hanging on his backside.  Growling can be heard over the music as several angel alphas are physically restraining themselves from pouncing them.

Sam is on their heels, locking the train car shut from the outside and bolting it tight, screaming, “Go!  I’ll give you twenty minutes to get locked away in your room before I release them.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas answers then dashes into the next carriage where Uriel is waiting.

Dean wants to yell that he can walk when a wicked seizure rocks his entire body.  The stabbing of his flesh is evolving into thousands of fire ants biting every inch.  As Dean is shrieking in pain, Cas doesn’t’ flinch, just flees towards their makeshift home.

His body thrashes; his skin is on fire, and a river leaks from his hole.

Fuck, this is going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all my love,
> 
> Angie (XOXOXOXOX)
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are my happy place. : )


	10. Taste the flesh

* * *

 

 

Dean’s body slams against the mattress of their bed.  Although, he barely notices it since his beloved ant bites morphed into bee stings; jagged and rough.  He cries out, “HELP ME!”

His hands grab out for anything alpha, snatching Castiel’s face.  He needs to drink in this man or he’s going to burn up and be left as ash to blow in the wind.  Haphazardly, Dean yanks at the alpha’s belt buckle; Castiel will save him from the horror show.  Unfortunately, Cas has other plans.

“I need to assist Uriel in building our supplies with enough food and water for a few days.”  Cas’s sole voice cuts through the constant torture.  A kiss to Dean’s forehead gives him a reprieve in the exact spot of their physical connection.

The alpha is essential.  Snatching the lapels of Castiel’s suit coat, Dean yanks him in close, smashing his lips against the alpha’s.  His lips feel only the caress of Cas’s skin, no pain.  Rubbing his cheek against the alpha’s neck Dean pleads, “Don’t leave me.”

“Castiel,” Uriel’s voice booms over the insanity in Dean’s head, “I will drop off a tray and bolt the door.  Leaving Dean would be a mistake.”

Frantically nodding his head, Dean realizes the silk cloth is his next problem.  The supple material drags against his skin with the roughness of sandpaper.  “Naked.”

The two men wrestle out of their suits, ripping the beautiful fabric into shreds on the floor.  Blessed be the fucking Omega Spirit because Castiel catches on, sliding bare flesh all across Dean’s craving body.  Another seizure racks Dean as Cas calms him with a loving pat down his arms.

A pounding from behind his eye sends his senses into a tailspin; his head is hammering against the mattress. He’d be unconscious by this point if it were the floor instead.  Fingernails dig into his palms.

Dean stutters out, “Spill …on me.”

“Your thick heat scent already has me ready.”  Castiel takes his erection into hand, lining the member up against Dean’s own hard cock.  Castiel’s palm surrounds the two dicks, gliding them against each other deliciously.  “I’m not going to last, my Dean.  You are amazing.”

Tipping towards release, Dean can only growl as the seizure revs up for another assault on Dean’s body.  His eyes roll back as Cas thrusts his knot against Dean’s groin letting the friction build to their impending orgasm.  The omega’s sits up, yelling, “Alpha!” as they both cum simultaneously.  Cas strokes them through the waves of pleasure.

At every location his alpha’s seed lands, the angry bites halt.  Using his own hands Dean rubs the cum into his skin, inhaling the spicy cinnamon and coffee with touches of hazelnut.  For a few minutes there is a stillness between them.  Castiel tilts down aiding in spreading the semen, his mouth affectionately kissing Dean’s mouth.

“I love you, Cas.”  Dean’s eyes glaze over, but the sentiment is true.

The alpha fondles Dean’s fingers, lacing them with his own.  “And I love you, my Dean.”

Lips press once again to Dean’s mouth as the stinging bees reappear yet lessen in their attack.  The omega’s eyes closed; he kisses deep and rubs every inch of his body against his lover.  Castiel’s tongue is a tasty treat so Dean suckles it with delight.  Inhaling the appendage as if it alone is his only form of sustenance.  The saliva from Cas a cooling salve to Dean’s insides. 

Lazily, Dean ghosts his hands over Cas, carding his fingers through the dark, soft locks.  Time seems to mean nothing as he smells his own arousal returning and Cas’s following suit.  He requires more.  A blend of sweat and cum glistens over their skin as Dean pulls back, “Please.”

“Tell me what to do, my Dean.  My body is yours for the taking.”

Enfolding his legs around Cas’s waist, Dean squeezes, tossing a message over their skin connection.  _Knot me, but never stop touching._

“Of course.”  Cas sinks on top of Dean, sliding his hand between them to stroke Dean’s cock.  Always one to follow a command, the alpha never pauses in using his own body to massage Dean’s aching.

_MORE!_ Dean’s voice has no use beyond screams and grunts of pleasure.  With each caress of his alpha, the pain subsides but doesn’t completely vanish.  No, that will require conception.

Carefully Castiel works a hand between Dean’s legs, thrusting two fingers into his hole.  It’s not enough.  His body yearns for his mate’s cock.  Sweet kisses rain down his neck as Cas pays particular attention to Dean’s claiming bite.  In return, the omega’s fingers grasp wildly over his mate’s back.

Heaving his ass backwards, Dean bounces on the fingers, chasing another growing climax.  The omega loses himself in Castiel, nipping at the alpha’s neck and shoulders. 

The world plunges into darkness.  Dean’s lost his ability to see; the consummation will have to be done by touch alone.  Having lost his vision, Dean’s mind becomes clearer as to the battle beneath his flesh.  A charcoal tempest builds in his lungs, spreading across him like a virus.  If allowed, the Leviathan curse will ruin his chances at conceiving.  Dean won’t let this happen.

Trying to get Cas’s attention Dean attempts to yell but not a single noise leaves his throat.  What the hell is going on?

Mute and blind, Dean plants both his hands on Castiel’s chest, shoving harshly until the alpha flips to his back, permitting the omega to straddle his stomach.

_Too slow, I need cock NOW!_

“Dean!”  Cas shouts, “You are not ready.”

Ignoring the warnings from his mate, Dean drops down on his alpha’s erect leaking dick.  His body doesn’t even register the discomfort amid the respite from having Cas inside him.  Chaotically, Dean fucks the hard member, quietly crying from the pure release of the ride itself.  The leviathan storm continues to disperse.

Tears stream down Dean’s face; Cas’s hands clench on Dean’s biceps, attempting to hold his lover steady.  A bone-aching vibration swims across Dean’s torso, his chest tightening while his heart threatens to quit.  Dean never stops his vicious assault on Cas’s poor dick.  The omega feels guilty.

“Dean, I’m fine.  Do what you must; I will hold on for as long as I can.”  Castiel’s words are a cold drink of water against his blazing skin.  “I’m here for you.”

Suddenly, Dean’s coughing, wheezing as the black smoke settles into his throat.  Fire burns every nerve on his body, the scent of scalding flesh the only scent in his nostrils.  He’s dying.  Not only will the curse win, Dean won’t be alive for a round two.

_I need you.  I need you.  I need you.  I need you._ Dean’s got no clue if the words are coming from him or Castiel.  They simply hang between in a constant mantra.

Rage, pure and unyielding, explodes from Dean’s mind, but the omega notices it’s not simply him.  Castiel has caught on to his inner war, adding his own strength to the fight.  A vision takes hold of Dean’s mind.  He’s dressed in the clothes he wore back in the Plains as he stands on the grass-covered ground.  Violent wind and heavy dark grey clouds whip by his face.  Dean’s standing in the center of the curse.

A woman emerges from the shadows wearing a long black dress, her light brown hair worn loose to her shoulders.  Dean’s never met a leviathan, so he steps back.

“Do not worry, fellow Omega, I am here to help you.”  Her voice is kind and tender.

“Who are you?”

“Most know me as the Omega Spirit, but you may call me Amara.”  She cups his face; the touch calms the chaos in his mind.  “Ask me?”

So many possibilities, Dean doesn’t know where to start.  “I though the leviathan couldn’t find me using magic.”

“The Warlocks of Purgatory didn’t track you, Dean.”  Her dark eyes fill with sorrow. “They simply waited for a surge in my power.  The signal marking my plan to bestow upon you an omega child to bear.”

His teeth rattle with frustration. “You brought this on me.”

“For that I apologize, but you can fight this Dean.”

“How?  My body can’t take this beating for much longer.”  Fear settles in his gut.

Stepping even closer, Amara smiles, “As a lone mortal, no, you cannot defeat the curse.  However, remember Dean, you are not alone.”

“Cas!”  Dean's eyes sparkle with the realization.

The Spirit strolls back, holding her hands before her. “Now go, claim victory for this first battle of many.”  She starts to disappear as her lone voice adds, “If you ever need me I am only a prayer away.”

Once Dean senses he’s back in reality, he snatches Castiel’s shoulders, shoving an image along with a thought over their skin. 

_Our soul bond!_

Instantly, Cas’s hand smacks the hand print on Dean’s shoulder.  A wave of freedom washes over Dean as he can feel the blue glow pushing against the darkness inside.  He can sense Castiel’s knot fully formed and ready for Dean’s needy hole, yet he can’t.  The leviathan curse has gained too much ground and an omega would not be conceived, killing him and the unborn child.

_Give me more!_

Castiel obeys as Dean slumps onto his mate’s chest.  The omega’s life energy is draining with every inch the black tempest curse bleeds into his body. 

Screaming, wild ear-piercing screams blast across Dean as Cas literally puts everything into their bond.  The blue light begins to force the swirling dark cloud back.  Dean silently wails with exhaustion and terror.  He can’t leave Cas; their journey together has only begun.  The Omega Spirit promised.  She better not be a liar.

His personal warrior of heaven persists at his quest to damn the curse and those who gave life to the spell.  Gradually, with each labored breath, Dean feels it easier to inhale; the sharp stabs to his heart lighten, and the smell of singed flesh dissipates.  The blue light is prevailing.  However, Dean’s painfully aware that the second his body is free he must make the final connection with Castiel.  Using what little strength he has left, Dean lifts himself up onto Cas’s stomach and slides back.

His lover never stops shrieking, a battle cry to the sky.

Agony roams Dean’s body.  No excuses now, Dean rises to hover over Castiel’s engorged knot, waiting for the moment to strike.  Then one word bursts through Dean’s mind in a familiar female voice, _NOW._

With a last inhale of air, Dean rocks back, crashing down onto Cas’s knot.  The alpha’s cum shoots deep inside of Dean’s hole.  Falling forward, Dean’s own orgasm rips over him untouched as he places a kiss to his mate’s mouth.  If he dies, this is one hell of a way to go.

****

Silence. 

Scratching at the scruff on his face, Dean sits up, hissing.  He truly feels like his body has been to war and back.  Glancing to the side, he grins at the sleeping alpha next to him.  He’s never seen Cas sleep so soundly.  Wait!  Dean lays his head on his mate’s chest, listening for the rise and fall of breathing.  Not dead.  Now he can stare at the man with love and awe.

His nose rebels from the swell of aromas.  Crumpling up his nostrils, Dean coughs, trying to get the sweet cloying scent out of his system.  A large bowl of fresh water rests on the main table, two green washcloths next to it.  Dean’s covered in stuff he doesn’t even want to identify.  Gooey substances adhering in all the crevices.

Quietly, so not to wake Cas, Dean slips over to the wash basin, dunking his head under.  Using a washcloth, Dean rinses away as much grime as possible.  His thighs are coated.  After several minutes Dean feels slightly better.  Now, he just needs food.

Score!  A tray with toast, cheese, and fruit sits behind the basin along with a pitcher of water.  Pouring a large amount, Dean downs two glasses before attacking the meal.  A small wooden bowl next to the cheese holds an assortment of nuts.  “Too soon, just too soon.”

“What the fuck?”  The damn honey flower smell still lingers.  Checking the table, Dean doesn’t notice anything with honey in it.

Dean starts sniffing around the room, determined to identify the sweet odor.  It’s a pleasant bouquet but again there is a buzzing under his skin that reacts to the damn scent.  The omega spins about, observing the room closely for any flowers or even a beehive at this point.   Maybe a jar of honey rolled under the sofa.  Totally possible.

He’s searching under the couch with his ass in the air when a gruff yet amused voice asks, “Dean what are you doing?”

“I’m looking for the smell.”

“What smell?”  Cas answers taking liberties to clean up too.  The wet cloth drips onto his gorgeous skin.

“I woke up,” he slides to the other end, rifling about, “and I can’t get this stupid honey, flowery fragrance out of my nose.  It’s driving me crazy.  There has to be a bottle of it in here.”

The alpha whispers gently, “Dean.”

Crawling out from under the couch, the omega plops down on the floor, groaning because his backside isn’t happy, “What?”

“It’s you.”  A huge smile spreads on the alpha’s lips.  “That smell …is you.”

Shaking his head, Dean pauses; there is only one reason omegas can smell their own personal perfume.  “Cas!  I’m pregnant.”  He quickly embraces his alpha, inhaling the new mix of their aromas.  “We did it!”

“I am very proud of you, my Dean.”

Dean steadies himself by tightening his grip on Castiel’s waist.  His body still aches from the wild ride last night, and the naked alpha in front of him has an amazing healing effect on Dean.  Out of the blue Cas stumbles back, swaying a bit.

“Cas!  You okay?”  He lends his support as the two drop on the sofa.

The powerful angel shakes his head. “Last night required a lot of my grace.  I will need a few days to recuperate.”

Once Castiel lounges comfortable on the couch, Dean snuggles in beside him.  “Was that the blue glow stuff you sent through our bond?”

“Yes, we Angels have lived land bound for centuries, but we still have our grace, which empowers our magic.”  Cas swiftly kisses Dean’s cheek. “Not to worry, my Dean.  With you by my side I am sure the grace will return soon.”

“So, it’s kind of like when a mortal is tired?  You need to recharge with naps and rest.”

The alpha nods, nuzzling the top of Dean’s head.   Man, Castiel loves cuddling when he’s exhausted.  “Exactly.  Your scent is enticing; however, I’m not strong enough to …rock your world.”

“Oh, fuck Cas,” Dean stutters over his loud laughter.  “I’m right there with you buddy.  My ass just rode a marathon.”

Slowly, Dean’s fingers trace the muscles of Cas’s biceps, appreciating the blessing of this man in his arms. He sighs, his voice tight with nerves. “That heat was pretty scary.  Do you think it will happen again?”

“Joshua spoke with me at the ceremony last night.  He warned me of your impending heat and how this one would be particularly brutal as the second seal was broken.”  Cas drags his nose up Dean’s ear.

Sitting back to stare at his alpha, Dean asks, “What second seal?  What was the first?  Are there more?”

Rolling his shoulders, Castiel pats Dean’s thigh. “There are three seals, or stages, before the Leviathan curse can be destroyed and all omegas can again birth omega children in heaven.  Joshua explained them to me.  The first seal was broken when you and I mated.  Next, was obviously the conception of an omega child blessed by the Omega Spirit herself.”

The memory of Amara startles Dean.  He remains quiet for now because if the first two stages were massive and chaotic then the last one will be …terrifying.

Cas cups Dean’s chin with his hands, gently guiding him until their noses touch.  “The final seal to be broken is the birth of a living omega infant sired by an Angel alpha.  When the child you carry in your womb, Dean, takes their first breath the curse will die.  You are the key.  Unfortunately, as was the case last night, the Leviathan curse will fight for its life.”

“We barely were able to make it through last night.”  Dean kisses his alpha softly, lingering longer than necessary.  “I don’t want you to give up all your grace.”

“I thought the same thing, my Dean.  However, unlike last night where only you and I were present, the birth can be different.”

Wrinkling his brow in confusion, Dean queries, “How?  Not sure more angel juice is gonna help a full-on attack …while I’m pushing a kid out.”

A faint grin brightens the alpha’s expression, “Fairies are very powerful.  One can harness their strength to work a spell or annihilate one.”

“Meg,” Dean murmurs.  “Do you think she already knows?”

“She is a clever woman.”  Cas tucks Dean into his side as those blue eyes slide closed.  “I suspect she has other ways to help too.”

Worry brews under Dean’s skin, and not because in nine months he gets to have another death match with the black smoke.  Hoping his alpha hasn’t fallen asleep, Dean pokes his side. “You said something to me during the heat.”

One of Cas’s eyes pop open, “Be more specific.”

An anxious energy gives Dean the push to say it out loud, “You …mentioned,” he chews on his lip, “that maybe you might..”

“Dean, spit it out.  I love you, but I need rest.”

Shouting, Dean replies, “That!  You told me you loved me.”  Realizing that yelling probably isn’t necessary, he lowers his tone, “Did you really mean it or was it a middle of the heat crazy talk?”

“If I recall, my Dean, you also said those three magical words,” a singsong Cas answers, crossing his arms.

Rising to his knees with a smirk, Dean quips, “Well I know I meant what I said.”

“Every word I speak to you is the truth.”  Cas’s left eyebrow cocks upward.  Damn, Dean’s regretting his sore behind with the searing glare his alpha’s giving him.

Time halts all movement as the two men stare into each other’s gaze.  The omega’s not sure if they are playing some form of chicken or Cas is so worn-out he can’t recall the conversation.

“Shit,” Dean sighs, dropping onto his mate and allowing his nose to ghost over Cas’s claiming bite.

“So romantic.”  Cas chuckles, once again enveloping Dean in a warm, affectionate hug.  “Yes, my Dean, I love you.”

Dean's face might break from the enormous smile on his face as he warbles out, “I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so awesome!
> 
> Comments, questions, and concerns are the best.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	11. Now it follows me every day

* * *

 

 

Blue skies arch overhead with a splattering of fluffy white clouds.  A chilly breeze swings by Dean, cutting through his thin silk green clothes.  The air smells clean.  His alpha’s hand takes the omega’s as they stand waiting for the carriage.

Heaven, Cas’s home.

Anxiety rattles Dean’s mind, tossing a shiver over his shoulders.  There are hundreds of Angels on the station platform and beyond; unlike the first one this time they stand perfectly motionless staring at Dean.  No one speaks; no one hustles along to reach their destination.  The group is paying homage.  Charlie told him this morning, announcements and heralds have been crying out for hours.

“The prophesized Omega is with child.”

Sam keeps watch next to Dean.  The act is kind, but in the end his little brother can’t block the eyes of an entire people putting all their hopes on his shoulders.  Charlie is a few steps in front with Meg on her shoulder. The usually brash, sassy fairy remains serene, observing the scene with intrigue.  Her chocolate eyes occasionally sweep over Dean.  With a faint smile the tiny fairy flies to Dean, giving him a kiss on the cheek before diving into his pocket. A harsh realization startles Dean to his core.  Nothing will ever be the same.

“My Dean,” Castiel’s blue gaze is gentle, “the coach is here.  We will move when you are ready.”

“Stop.”  The word sternly tumbles from Dean’s mouth.

Cas fully turns to face him. “What do you need?”

His loving alpha would banish them all at Dean’s word, denying these desperate Angels the chance to be a part of the story.  Their wet eyes speak volumes of the suffering each one has tackled. They simply want children.  Hundreds of faces united on one front: the chance to make families.  An ache builds on his heart as Dean places his hand over his stomach; he can be this for them.

With a smile on his lips, Dean walks the line, allowing fingers to tenderly ghost over his silk.  All the Alphas are careful to not touch flesh.  Uriel is like a grand shadow behind the omega.  His bodyguard never speaks, although the man scans each new person for a threat.  The respect they give him melts almost all his nerves.  Castiel holds his hand following behind Dean’s lead.  Sam is on the other side.

The carriage is open, and Dean gives one final wave before disappearing inside, pulling the curtains.  He gave them their moment; now he gets his.

Sam chatters on about a book he’s reading, Cas adding his own thoughts.  The soft sound of their voices brings peace to the omega.  Through a crack in the drape, Dean observes the new land spread out before him as the carriage makes its way to Castiel’s home. 

Green.  A luscious forest surrounds the brick road.  The cool air plays beautifully against the open sky.  He’s not even seen his new house, but Dean’s in love.  Birds of blue and red litter the branches, singing the song drifting into the cracked window of the coach.  Uriel rides horseback, the chestnut mare slipping in and out of Dean’s view. 

“Will it always be like that?”  The cabin goes silent at Dean’s question.

Cas’s head slides to the side. “You mean the way the Angels reacted to your presence.”

“Yeah,” he chokes out, “I’m not special.”

“My Dean,” Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulders, “we both know that’s not true.  You will bring life where it’s been damned not to exist.”

Dropping his head to his mate’s shoulder, “What if I don’t want to be?”

“Kind of late to change your mind, Dean,” Sam interjects with a huff.

The youngest Winchester isn’t wrong.  At no point did the omega refuse to take the next step.  In fact, in many ways he’s excited for the pregnancy; a little of him and a little of Cas blended into a brand-new person.  Dean can’t wait to meet him or her.  Yet, the mere idea of having Angels fawning over him for the next nine months would be utter torture.

“Can we,” Dean begins, then sits up to look into the blue beauties of his mate, “is there a way …” Cas’s hand touches his chin, and Dean can literally feel him enter to glimpse Dean’s consternation.

“You want to be normal,” the alpha announces tenderly.

Shrugging, Dean places his hand over the one Castiel rests on his face.  “Our home had dirt floors and holes in the door.  All this pomp and circumstance is overwhelming,” his gaze searches Castiel’s for understanding, “I need space to be me.  Not stressing every minute of every day as to how I should act or what I should say.”

A genuine grin plays on his mate’s mouth. “I think something can be arranged, my Dean, for the safety of the child, of course.”  Cas winks and Dean can’t help but chuckle.

“Okay.”  Dean settles into Cas’s side, closing his eyes for the rest of the journey.

****

The next time Dean’s conscious, he climbs out of the carriage to a breathtaking view.  Water spreads out to slip past the horizon; Cas lives on the ocean.  The sound of crashing waves calms his rigid shoulders.  Dean wants to feel it.

“I’m going for a walk.”  Dean doesn’t wait for a response, merely heads towards the blue and white waves ahead of him.

A red brick path halts as thousands of pebbles spread out over the sandy shore.  Dean kicks off his slippers, truly wanting to let the land sift between his toes.  Cold, the bitter air rustles over the omega’s face as his feet sink into brisk sand.  He strides carefully, his tender feet irritated by the rocks.  Yet nothing could make him stop because this is something like a dream.  Even the salty air refreshes him.

He turns back to see his family remaining several paces behind him; Dean appreciates the privacy to commune with his new home.  The Plains will remain in the past.  Live or die, he will do it in Heaven.  Eventually, his toes reach the water.  A wave rushes towards him, engulfing his body up to his calves in chilly water.

“Please, Dean,” Cas doesn’t approach as he shouts over the splashing waves, “the water is too frigid for swimming this time of year.”

Glancing back, Dean quips, “I’m fine, Cas.”

“It’s not simply you anymore, Dean.”  His alpha’s voice is pleading.

Reality follows the waves crashing into him with vigor.  No.  Castiel’s correct, he has the munchkin and freezing water probably isn’t good for them.  Bending over, Dean dunks his hands into the water, cupping them together.  Using his handmade cup, the omega sprinkles salty sea water over his face.

Several minutes later, Dean heads back to Sam and Castiel.  “Alright, boys, let's check out our new digs.”

“We’re here.”  Cas smiles, waving his hand in the direction of a massive stone castle.

The incredible building has eight towers reaching to the sky and spans down the beach for farther than Dean can see.  “Holy shit, Cas!  Is the palace all for us?”

“No, my Dean.”  The alpha smiles. “Welcome to Castle Pontiac, home to the House of Novak.  This is where I was born and grew up.  The castle holds the entire family and a few distant relatives.  Would you like a tour?”

“Hell yeah.”  Dean’s fascinated by the massive structure.  The place looks hundreds of years old, and he can see the stones stacked upon each other to create the sturdy walls.

Walking through the front door leads them to a huge grand hall; several long, thick wooden tables line the room.  A gigantic fireplace takes up most of the far wall.  Burning brightly, the heat warms Dean’s wet skin.  Three flags hang over the mantel representing Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

“This is the gathering place.  We use it for meeting visitors or parties that are open to all.  To the left is my father’s throne room; again, that space is free for every angel to enter.”

Castiel gestures to a blue, thick curtain that blocks a large entranceway. 

“If it's open, why is the curtain closed?”  Sam interjects, always the curious bugger.

“When my father is in the throne room it will be pushed aside; people may still enter, but as of now he is in the private quarters and not holding court today.”

Satisfied with the answer, Sam points to a red curtain on the right side of the space.  “And through there?”

“Ah, that leads to our family home, which is closed and can only be entered with an invitation.”  Cas walks towards the dark crimson hanging fabric. 

Dean follows, his eyes wondering why they chose the color of blood to mark their personal space.  It's sort of freaking the omega out a bit.  Two Angels in black guard the entrance, yet they don’t even flinch as Cas, Dean, Sam, Charlie, and his hidden fairy enter.  Guess he’s arrived.

The new room is similar to the other, but on a smaller scale.  A fire blazes in the corner, and only one long table dominates the room.  A rectangular window gives the space natural light.  Two Angels sit at the end, their heads tilted close together; clearly mates.  One is dressed in a chocolate colored suit and the other in a long, flowing yellow silk dress.

“Castiel!”  The Alpha shouts, standing to approach Dean’s mate.  Now, with the strange man standing, Dean notes he’s about Gabriel’s height and the female omega in yellow even shorter than him.

“Father,” Cas replies as the two embrace, holding the position for a few moments. 

“We have missed you and your siblings.”  The new alpha shakes his head. “The house is so quiet.”

Castiel laughs. “Well, now the ruckus has returned.”

Catching himself, Castiel steps back, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist.  “I would like you to meet Dean Winchester, my mate.”

Dean’s expecting a firm formal handshake, instead he gets pulled into the same vise grip hug as his alpha.  A powerful aroma of coffee with hints of chocolate envelopes the omega; he inhales a sense of safety all around him.  When Dean’s released, he gets one inhale before the female omega also gives him a hug, hers being gentler.

“Hello Dean, my name is Hael.”  She steps back but holds both of Dean’s hands.  “We are delighted to welcome you into our family. My mate, Chuck, and I open our hearts and home to you and your brother.”

Overwhelmed doesn’t begin to cover the emotions swirling within the omega.  Kindness is not something he’s used to, and the genuine affection coming from Hael’s jasmine and vanilla scent leaves him muttering a simple, “Thank you.”

Meg reveals herself, looking slightly rumpled.  Hael follows his fairy as she flutters about the space, stretching her wings.  “Your fairy is lovely.”

“She likes my pocket.”  He gives a whistle, calling Meg back to his shoulder.  She takes her perch, staring at the newcomers with trepidation.  His tiny friend is on guard.

“We must have a celebration tonight!”  Chuck shouts, his blue eyes sparkling.  “My family is home safe and sound.”

Dean balks at the idea of another party.  Castiel’s hand slips over the back of Dean’s neck, no doubt checking Dean’s true opinion on the matter.  Okay, the touch thing is really helpful.

“Why don’t we have the celebration in two days, Father?”  Cas is obviously responding to Dean’s inner plea.  “You can send out announcements, and that would give some time for people to travel.  Also, it’s been a long journey and Dean needs his rest.”

Slapping his forehead, Chuck admits, “I am such an idiot.  Of course, we will make an evening gathering for the day after tomorrow.”

“You do have your moments.”  Hael giggles as she gives Dean her attention.  “I have set up the Earth tower for you all.  Please don’t hesitate to make any changes.  Also, Gabriel will be placed in your rooms so he might be closer to the beta.”

“Why?”  Dean has no problem finding his voice when Sam’s involved.

The beta pipes in, “Oh, totally forgot to tell you.  Gabriel’s going to be my tutor.”

The omega’s about to ask how the court jester could qualify to teach his brother when Hael smiles, patting Dean’s shoulder.  “I know he comes off as a buffoon.  However, Gabriel does hold three different degrees from an angel university.  The poor soul just couldn’t decide.”

“Seriously, Dean,” Sam’s almost begging, “he’s super smart and funny.  Please be okay with it.”

“Fine.”  Dean’s tummy rumbles. “Can we eat in the tower?”

Castiel links arms with Dean. “Yes.  Let us get settled, and Charlie can bring us a plate.”

Hael and Chuck stay behind, their smiles ushering them out the door.

In the center of the Castle lies a courtyard with grass, flowers and several wooden benches.  They cross the yard lazily.  “So what tower is what?”  Dean asks as they stroll.

Pointing to each tower Cas responds, “Four towers mark the directions; North, South, East and West.  My parents live in the east tower because my mother enjoys watching the sun rise from the ocean.  The other four towers relate to the elements Earth, Air, Water, and Fire.  Each of my siblings has a tower.”

 Dean nods, letting his gaze roam the amazing palace.  The walls are ancient yet well cared for, clean, and the flowers have been pruned with love.  He tries not to be, but he’s slightly disappointed when there are no honeysuckles.  Maybe another garden.

A woman with dark hair swept up in a bun meets them outside of a tower with Earth inscribed over the main door.  The new angel gives a curt nod to Dean's mate.  “Your mother was a ball of nerves while you were away.”

“She survived.”  Castiel rolls his eyes, then gestures to Dean.  “I would like you to meet my mate, Dean.  This is Mirabel, my mother’s omega handmaiden.”

“Oh wow, so you and Hael were like the last ones.”  He’s surprised to meet any.

She replies with a tired sigh, “Hael is five years younger than I.  There were two more years of omegas after her birth before the curse took hold.”

Man, Dean has to step closer because unless his math is bad, this lady’s 56 years old.  Angels age much slower than mortals.  He’d heard the stories; however, seeing it first hand is totally different.

“Mirabel, if you could show Charlie to the kitchens so she can fetch a meal for us.”

“Of course, Castiel.”  She turns walking off, and Charlie has to run to catch up.

Unlike the other entranceways that simply had a curtain to block the outside, the tower has a thick, steel-lined door.  Cas swings it open, ushering Dean and Sam inside. 

A small space inside holds hooks for jackets along with umbrellas and a few benches.  Two doors sit on either side of the space.

Cas points to the one on the left. “That leads to Uriel’s room.  He will sleep down here and keep the tower locked tight at night.  I love my family,” his alpha shrugs, “but the battle to rule Heaven might get ugly.”

“Got it.  Don’t trust everyone.”  Dean really doesn’t have the energy to deal with family politics.  “And the other door goes up?”

“Yes.  It can be barred shut in the case of an emergency.”  Castiel opens it, allowing Dean and Sam to enter before him. 

They wind up a tight stairway, Dean’s shoulders nearly touching each wall.  It opens up to a tiny hallway.  One door on each side.

“There are five floors in total, counting Uriel’s.  Right now, only Gabriel will live on the second floor.  As we add staff they can be filled.”  Cas has them continue to another set of stairs at the end of the hall, shuffling up to a third floor exactly as the one before it.  “Sam, your room is on the right, and Charlie will be on the left.”  Castiel lets Sam open the door, and the beta shouts with excitement.  The room is lined with shelves all heavily packed with books.

“He may never come out.”  Dean chuckles as he waves to his brother. “I’ll check on you later.”

Sam merely gives a grunt in return as he pulls down several selections.  Meg pops out of Dean’s pocket, flittering in behind the younger Winchester.  Sammy points out the titles as she nods in agreement.  Guess she wants to hang here for a spell.

Once they reach the fourth floor, it looks like the others. “Our children will live as babies here, and any caretakers we choose.”

Glancing in, Dean sees two cradles under a window.  The pressure these people place on him is really daunting.  He gives his head a shake. “Moving on.”

The final floor doesn’t have a door as the stairs walk directly up into a room that spans the entire top of the tower.  Dean spots a steel plate that could cover the stairs from the floor.

His alpha points at the steel door.  “We will keep this closed during intimate times.  In the event of an attack, the furniture can be pushed on top to keep intruders out.”

“Okay.”  Dean’s quickly becoming nervous about all the safety precautions in their new home.

Suddenly a tingling sensation builds on the back of Dean’s neck.  He mutters softly, “I know this room.”

“How?”  Cas steps next to him, stating, “You’ve never been here.”

Dean spins taking in the circular space with its stone walls and floors with four windows.  “It’s changed over the years.  There used to be two smaller beds in front of those windows instead of the one large one between them.  Many years ago, the tall set of shelves held children’s toys, slowly evolving into volumes and volumes of books.”  Bending over, Dean’s fingers ghost over the soft mahogany rug. “Until recently there was a blue rug.  This one is new.” 

His mate stands stoic, his mouth open in shock.

“The mirror has always been here.”  Walking to the right of the small fireplace, Dean halts in front of the mirror that stands about five feet tall.  Slowly Dean touches his own reflection.  “Cas, you would stand here every morning battling your hair.”  Dean smiles, recalling his alpha in children’s short pants and then the first time Cas put on his suit as an adult.  “Children in heaven are free to wear whatever they like until they present in puberty.  You always wore powder blue shorts.”

“Dean, please explain how you watched me grow up.”  Cas’s eyes are searching for any clue.

Green.  Hastily Dean strides over to the window to the right of their bed, where a few stray green leaves are curling around the window.  Opening the latch, the omega throws open the glass pane, staring down.  A massive honeysuckle shrub has climbed all the way up to the fifth floor, engulfing the window.  Inhaling, Dean smells the real thing: honeysuckle.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, his chest to the omega’s back. 

Taking mercy on his alpha, Dean finally explains.  “I have been dreaming about your room my entire life.  Cas, I’ve known your face since my childhood.”  He twists in his mate’s arms, looking into his blue glare.  “Our connection has always been.”

“This shouldn’t be possible, Dean.  I never knew your face, only your scent from the flowers out my window.”

Overwhelmed, Dean kisses his alpha passionately.  He can’t explain why, but there is no doubt in the omega’s mind, he and Cas are true mates, possibly more.  As the kiss ends, Dean leaves his forehead on Castiel’s. 

“In the fall when I was ten, I became catatonic.  I would barely eat and often scream out of nowhere.  My father sent for the local healer to find out if I had been bewitched.  She came immediately and stayed with us during our ordeal.”  Placing his hands on Castiel’s face he discovers the strength to finish the tale.  The connections are undeniable; he can’t hide from the truth that’s been staring him in the face.  It wasn’t until he stepped into this room that the omega knew for sure.  “She said I wasn’t sick or possessed.”

A tear trickles down Dean’s cheek; Castiel wipes it away with his thumb.  His alpha’s expression sours with fear.  “What was it?”

“I was stricken by terror, and it lasted for forty days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven has arrived.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always loved and cherished.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO - Angie


	12. The Darkness is the Light

* * *

 

**Castiel POV**

Staggering back, Castiel covers his mouth in a daze.  The world around him spins, the angel’s lungs paralyzed; he can’t inhale. No.  It took Castiel years to overcome the trauma from his time in Purgatory.  He spent months unable to speak.  In fact, only his father knows the entire tale.  Tears flow freely from his eyes as he gulps in oxygen; passing out would not be helpful.

Wildly Cas swings his arms out searching for something or someone to ground him.  His mind running one thought on repeat; Dean felt the terror of Purgatory.  Castiel cries out, “No, please God, no!”

“Cas.”  Strong hands grab his, tethering the angel to reality.  “Cas, I’m here.  It’s okay.”

Jerking his mate in close, Castiel shouts, “No, none of this is okay.”  He chokes in another breath, “My Dean, I did that to you.  Your illness, the appalling despair frightening you into a catatonic state.  I did it.  How could I be so cruel to the man I love?”

In a moment of weakness Castiel kisses his mate.  Their tongues intertwining calms Castiel as he senses Dean’s safety.  Honeysuckle trickles through his nose, skin, and mouth.  A mix of Dean and the shrub outside the open window.  Home.  Castiel plummets to his knees; the bite of the stone ripping a grunt from his throat.  Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, the angel rubs his face into the omega’s stomach.  Their child lives because Castiel survived.

Fingers card through Cas’s hair.  Dean mutters, “Cas, you were a kid.  The creatures you must have faced; how did you make it through?”

Glancing up, Cas sees the water in Dean’s emerald gaze.  “I felt a presence.  The moment the sack was thrown over my head I knew someone was with me, protecting me.  At the time I guessed it was God, the Alpha or the Omega Spirit but …now.”

“It was me.”  Dean lowers himself to match Castiel’s stance on his knees, their chests touching.

Another wave of anxiety crashes into Cas, “I am so, so sorry my love.  I had no idea the damage I was causing you.  There is no way for me to remedy this.”

“Why,” Dean’s palms cupping Castiel’s chin, “would you want to fix it?”

“Because I am your alpha.”  He’s drowning in sorrow.  Why?  How could they have such a powerful connection before they ever met?  None of this makes sense.  Castiel’s mind reels with no understanding of why his beloved omega was forced to suffer with him. 

Their hands lace together gently.  Dean’s mind sharing; _We care for each other as mates._

“Cas listen to me.”  Dean’s stunning green gaze is melting the fear in him.  “I would do it again.  If given the choice to go back and not have those forty days of fear I would turn it down.”  His mate’s voice wobbling, “You were so scared all the time.  I didn’t see anything but I felt it all, and if I could give you a little peace in all the chaotic horrors then it was worth it to me.”

Sobbing, Castiel’s shoulders tremble in pain.  “I survived because I never felt alone.”  Clearing his throat, the alpha holds Dean tightly, “So much darkness in that place, Dean, and hot.  I remember sweating so profusely it would blur my vision.  Monsters chased me.  A few even caught me whispering into my ear what they were going to do to me.  My blood pouring at their hand.  Yet, I always found a way to escape.  It was like someone was there guiding me back to the light of Heaven.  My older brothers had taught me to fight, Gabriel was very instructive in the art of deception and yet what saved me the most was the knowledge that someone was waiting for me.  I had to endure in order to meet my righteous omega who led me to desire life at all costs.”

“One of the wishes in your nightly prayers,” Dean murmurs.

Stroking his mate’s shoulders, Castiel smiles, “I knew the Leviathan kidnapped me because Joshua had named me the one Angel who could identify the omega who would save Heaven.  Their entire plan was to hold me until I told them who you were or kill me in the process.  The stupid fools did not anticipate my ability to climb trees with a sack over my head.”

“Like I said Cas,” Dean winks, “totally worth it.”  His handsome mate scans the space. “How about we take a rest on the bed?”

“Yes,” Cas replies, lifting Dean and carrying him to the bed.

Careful not to harm his Dean, Castiel lovingly places him on the bed, cuddling in behind him.  After a few minutes of negotiating their spots, Dean sighs, agreeing to be the little spoon.  However, Castiel’s quite curious about this constant, ever-present connection between them.

“When you spoke about seeing me in my room, what did you mean?”

Dean slips his hands into Cas’s, pulling the alpha tighter around him.  “For as early as I can remember I would have dreams once, maybe twice a week of this room.  Never anything outside of this room and only through your eyes.”  A shiver from his mate has Castiel kissing Dean’s neck.  “Until the time when I was ten; the dreams stopped completely when I was stricken.”

“When did they return?”  Cas hopes he’s right about the answer.

“You were sitting in front of the mirror, a crown of honeysuckle flowers on your head.  A girl was giggling next to you as she bowed.”

Perfect.  Allowing his fingers to ghost over the silk of Dean’s clothes, Cas pulls up the omega’s shirt, revealing his flat tummy.  Cas puts his hand over the place their child now grows.  “The young girl was Hannah.  She made me the honeysuckle crown after I explained to her the scent was my omega.  My sister has never doubted the prophecy.  No matter what happens, trust in her. Hannah will help you.”

“I don’t want to talk about you leaving.”  Dean’s throat goes taut.

“Alright, for now we will discuss what you want to wear to the party.”

Laughing, his wonderful mate tosses a pillow at Castiel’s face.  “Ugh.  Can we not.”

His hand still holding Dean’ belly, Castiel queries, “What did you think the dreams were, my Dean?”

Silence fills the limited space between them as Dean ponders the answer.  Castiel loves the way his mate gives every reply his undivided attention.  Eventually he turns facing Cas, “They made me happy.  When things got rough after my Mom died and my dad would leave us for days, sometimes weeks at a time, those dreams were the one place I could go to feel special.  In my head it was my alpha speaking just to me.  It brought me comfort when I had none.”

Kissing his Dean gently on the lips, Cas grins, “And you know what?”

“What?”

Castiel will never get enough of Dean’s emerald gaze. “It was.”

The emotionally draining discussion has his wonderful omega falling asleep in Cas’s arms.  Considering his own exhaustion, the alpha’s surprised he hasn’t succumbed to rest too.  His mind is restless.  Even with Dean’s belief that the events of Purgatory were necessary, Cas finds himself guilt ridden.  No child should have to face the endless night of the monster realm.  Yet, a small part of him knows he would have died without Dean’s presence in his mind, the one thing he held onto when all was dark.

Charlie pops up through the stairway, carrying a tray of food.  Quickly, Castiel places his pointer finger over his lips.  She smiles.  Cautiously Charlie places the meal on the table by the roaring fire.  He despises leaving his mate, but there are conversations he needs to have without Dean.  Rising gently to his feet, Cas goes to nibble at the beef sandwiches on the plate.

“I must speak with my father.”  Cas keeps his voice low, “I need you to stay here, Dean must never be alone when he wakes.”

“Okay.”  Charlie takes a seat, pulling some of the fruit towards her.

Snatching her wrist, Cas pleads, “Always remember, Charlie, my mate needs someone here when he sleeps.”

Immediately the brilliant beta catches on, nodding. “When you are gone I will sleep here.”

“Thank you, Charlie.”

His eyes linger on Dean.  A tug at his heart makes it difficult to leave the room, although with a huff he descends the stairs.  Only a few months between now and his departure.  Castiel’s duty as a soldier of heaven is conflicting with his role as an alpha.  Certain requirements will need to be in place for his family’s safety; his father’s aid is key.  Perhaps the ruler of Heaven will devise a plan so Castiel might remain at Castle Pontiac.

Yelling fills Cas’s ears before he reaches the first floor of the Earth tower.  He discovers Hester and Uriel arguing.

“What is going on here?”  Castiel demands.

“You and I must deliberate over the recent development at the border, Castiel.”  Hester inhales, catching her ferocious tone.  “And this imbecile refused to let me pass.”

Castiel prays for strength.  “Uriel was following orders.”

“ORDERS!”  Hester screams.  “I am the second in command, Castiel, which requires access to you.”

Before Cas can answer, Uriel interrupts, “Your opinion of the mortal omega is widely known, Hester.  My position is very clear: Keep Dean Winchester alive.”

“Why would I want to harm the breeder who will save us all?”

Uriel shrugs, not an ounce of emotion on his face.  “Only you can answer that, Hester.”  The taller angel faces Castiel.  “I will stand guard at the stairs nearest Dean until your return.”

“Thank you, Uriel.”

Knowing Hester will follow, Cas exits, crossing the courtyard.  The bright sun shines on his face, a nice reminder he left the land of permanent night years ago. 

Hester grabs Castiel’s elbow, forcing him to halt. “They are building a massive battering ram on their side of the wall.  As soon as the magic dwindles, the Leviathan will begin their assault.  We need to be there.  It might be beneficial to send spies over the wall to sabotage the project before it's even done.”

“No, Hester.  Until the spell begins to diminish, I will send no angel over the wall.”  Castiel glares into Hester’s face.  “You’ve never been there, Hester; I won’t send our brethren into the dominion of nightmares.”

“You were a child,” she rolls her eyes, “I’m sure a grown alpha would not be so traumatized.”

Rage swells in Castiel’s gut.  How dare she trivialize his terror?  “Don’t push me, Hester.  Your position in the garrison can be altered at my wish.”

She steps back, glancing back to the Earth tower.  “Have you decided?”

“Decided what?”  Castiel’s bewildered by her question.

“To choose Heaven or your mortal.”  With her last word, Hester storms off towards the Fire tower.

The anger crawls over his skin; Castiel battles the urge to strike the woman.  Although, her point does have validity.  The alpha will eventually have to choose, especially if the birth does not go well.  His father should give him guidance.

Barreling in to the throne room, Castiel demands, “Father, I must speak with you in private.”

Several Angels holding counsel with his father scatter.  Castiel’s mate trumps any discussions they would be having, so he merely waits for the room to clear.  The rectangular space has three wide stone pillars running down the center, each one decorated to represent a designation.  Chuck lounges in his pale blue silk throne raised on a wooden stage at the opposite end of the room.  His father waves him closer.

“Let’s take walk down the beach, my son.”  Chuck gestures to the two Angel in black guards, who follow several paces behind them. 

The wind of the ocean whips by them, blocking their conversation from being overheard.  When they reach the cool sand, Chuck removes his shoes.  His father enjoys the little pleasures.  “Join me, Castiel, it will ease your stress.”

Obeying, Cas kicks off his shoes and socks, rolling up the legs of his dress pants.  As they walk he observes the horizon, wishing he could simply whisk his mate far, far away from here.

Chucks pats Castiel’s shoulder with a grin. “What is on your mind, Castiel?”

“Several things plague me, Father.”  Castiel picks up a rock, tossing it into the water.  He has no idea where to begin, so he simply starts at the one ripping his heart in two.  “When the war begins I want to stay with Dean.  Hester’s commanding abilities would do fine without me.”

Shaking his head, Chuck sighs. “You fell in love with the omega.”

Safe in the knowledge he and Dean were always meant to be, he responds, “Yes.  We were mates long before Dean crossed into Heaven.”

The comment has his father halting his steps, the older alpha’s eyes searching Castiel’s.  Tentatively, Chuck ponders, “You knew his scent from the flowers in the garden.  Of course, it would make you feel like you have known each other longer.  Trust me, my son, true mates have several connotations.”

“Not true mates,”  Castiel steps into his father’s personal space, “something far more permanent.”

“Regardless of your relationship, you must lead the battle against the Leviathans.”  Chuck scratches his head, shrugging. “It will be best for all involved.”

Castiel’s fingers dig into his palms as he once again closes the distance between father and son.  “If I am with him, Dean will survive the birth.”

“Joshua and the other prophets have been clear about Dean’s future.  You staying behind to watch will only cause you pain and suffering.  I can keep your mate comfortable until the child is ready to be born.”

For the first time in his life, Castiel feels the urge to rebel against the wishes of Heaven.  “No, Father, you and the prophets are wrong. At our union blessing, the Omega Spirit herself promised us eight children.”

Sorrow wafts from his father’s scent.  “She merely gave you a promise.  All the prophets in Heaven have said otherwise, my son.  Please, realize promises can easily be broken at the whim of the spirits that guide us.”

“I have faith in my mate’s will to live.  Together we can have both; save Heaven and Dean’s life.”

“A compromise perhaps,” the kind gentle smile of his father returns, “you will fill your commitment to Heaven by setting off for the border when it’s necessary.”

Castiel opens his mouth to quarrel, but his father holds his hand up.  “One month before Dean’s due date you may return.  I don’t agree with your decision, yet I can respect it.”

“Agreed.”  Castiel shakes Chuck’s hand.  “I also want your word, Dean will be given every security precaution especially against Angels who do not share my belief in my mate’s value past his womb.”

Chuck squeezes Cas’s hand, a throbbing building from his fingers. “No harm will come to Dean until the birth.  You know I can’t guarantee how the child’s delivery will go.”

“This includes Sam, Meg, and Charlie.  These people are my family, Father.”  Cas rips his hand free.

“I love you, Castiel.”  Crossing his arms, Chuck continues strolling along the beach.  “Don’t forget who your true family is, my son.”

“I just told you,” Cas retorts, pivoting towards the castle.  Ignoring the calls of his father, Cas re-enters the stone entrance, searching out Sam.  He needs a name only the beta can provide.

Luckily, Cas finds the young beta reading in his room.  Sam has brought in a fluffy chair, shoving it next to one of his two windows.  He hates to disturb the beta; however, the information might be dire for Dean’s health.  Charlie and Meg are elsewhere.

“Castiel.”  Sam looks up, a smile on his kind face.  He’s never seen anything except gentleness from the boy.  “Please come in; is Dean okay?”

“Yes, my Dean is resting, and I had some questions for you.  May I sit?”

Sam motions to a wooden chair in the corner.  “Pull up next to me.”

Dragging the chair next to Sam’s, Cas drops down with a heartfelt sigh, “Thank you.”

The beta slides a bookmark into his novel, turning to face the angel.  “So, what’s up, Cas?”

“Dean recently told me about an illness when he was ten.  I know you were only six at the time, but I was hoping you might recall the event?”

“Not something I will ever be able to forget,” Sam's eyes glass over with memories, “forty days of thinking my brother could die at any minute.  The screams still haunt me.  What do you want to ask?”

“A healer, possibly a woman, came to stay with you.  Tell me about her.”  Cas scoots closer, listening intently.

Carding his fingers through his long, dark hair, Sam pauses, gathering his thoughts.  “Dad was home when Dean simply stopped.  My brother would go silent for a few hours, then cry out in panic.  We tried for three days to calm him.  When nothing worked, he left me for a few hours to find a healer.”  The young beta scoffs, “I wasn’t surprised when our Dad vanished after she showed up to care for us.  The second he was out the door, the healer knew exactly how to tend to Dean.  She mashed up fruit and handmade porridge for Dean to swallow.  Every night she would help him sip this special tea.”

“Was she an angel?”  Castiel tips to the end of his seat.

“No,” shaking his head, Sam cracks his knuckles, “she was a mortal beta like me.  Her name was Pamela Barnes.”

Darn it, Castiel was sure there would be a connection to Heaven.  “Are you certain about her name?”

“Dude, I spent forty days with the lady.  Well, that and she taught me the alphabet.”  Leaning forward on his knees Sam squints, “Why do you want to know, Cas?”

“I was praying she was an angel that aided Dean through his illness, someone I could contact about coming to the castle.  It was a ridiculous notion.”  Castiel goes to stand as Sam’s hand latches onto the angel’s arm, holding tight.

His mate’s brother says, pleading, “Cas, there was something odd about her.”

Castiel’s head slides to the right. “Odd in what way?” 

“She taught me letters so I could write her name.  Pamela made me practice every day until she left, and the odd part was she said it was so I could find her.  Cas, she knew Dean would need her again.”

Guilt pours over Castiel. “I am so sorry for all of this, Sam.”

“You didn’t do it, Cas.  Powers much greater than yours are playing with our fates.”

Smirking, Castiel really isn’t shocked the young man would sound so wise.  Sam Winchester will be a great man in his own right one day.  The angel is sure of it.

“The pain Dean went through for those forty days was related to my own ordeal.  I am sure the damage caused was quite severe to my mate.”

Sam tosses his head back, laughing, “Let me tell you, Cas, your mate, my brother, came out of that episode stronger for it.”

“Excuse me?”  Castiel can’t believe such a wild observation.

“Before the illness, Dean was jumpy and nervous.  Our dad would leave us alone, and Dean would cry at night, thinking I was asleep.”  Sam gazes out the window, his hair flopping in the breeze.  “After, when he woke up, Dean had a renewed sense of self.  He seemed to have a purpose in life.  He also had my dad begin training him.”

The ache in Cas’s heart lifts ever so slightly. “How?”

“Weapons, hand-to-hand combat, anything our dad would teach him.  Dean was obsessed with it.”  Shaking off a thought, Sam adds, “My brother may be an omega, nevertheless I wouldn’t want to meet him in the dark.”

A wicked grin spreads over Castiel’s lips, thinking of the things he enjoys about his Dean in the dark.

A piece of bread hits the angel square in the head.  “Eww, so not what I meant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always loved.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	13. Your plans and those slow hands

* * *

 

 

Dean hates being up early.  He has a strong belief: Man should never rise with the sun.  However, today is important and Hael has called for a special omega breakfast.  Dressing quickly, Dean kisses his alpha, jealous the bastard’s still sleeping, and slips down the stairs.  Meg zips out of Charlie’s bedroom with a wide smile.  If he weren’t running late Dean would harass the fairy for information.  Nonetheless, his flying friend settles on his shoulder for the walk to the Novak private hall.

The rains were heavy last night, so the ground is wet with a cool breeze as he crosses the courtyard.  It’s been a week since their arrival to Castle Pontiac, and he’s finally getting his bearings.  Uriel stalks behind him.  Dean would swear the bodyguard has a spell cast to notify him when Dean leaves his room.  The dude is always waiting, no matter day or night.  Throwing open the door, Dean’s thrilled the fire already roars to warm his chill.

“You’re late,” gripes Mirabel, who’s already taken her seat.

Hael sits at the end of the table, Nora to one side and an empty chair on the other.  Mirabel next to Nora.

“I’m so sorry.  Mornings are not my friend,” Dean mumbles, seizing his spot.  Hinting to morning sickness, which he doesn’t have yet, does the trick.

Patting his hand, Hael nods, “I was ill from sun up till sun down with Michael.  They say the first is the worst.”

Always the kiss-up, Nora adds, “Perhaps you might give us wisdom on how to avoid some of the side effects of pregnancy.”

Giving Nora a wicked side eye, Hael replies, “You would need to be pregnant first my dear.”

“Of course, mother Novak.”  Nora nods, leaning back as a plate of food materializes in front of her.

The Fae kitchen staff outdid themselves, Dean thinks as he inhales scrambled eggs, fresh bread with jam and his favorite roasted pork.  Their glasses are filling with orange juice.  He can’t help but moan.

“Seriously, Dean, it’s just breakfast,” Nora huffs, stabbing a chunk of egg.

The Novak matriarch taps her glass, gaining everyone’s attention. “Tonight we have the Celebration.  I’m sure you all are excited.”

Nora rolls her eyes, “I was excited when it was supposed to happen days ago.”

“Hey!”  Dean shouts, “I wanted some of my friends from the Plains to attend.  You could have invited people too.”

He can’t see her, still Dean’s confident Meg is giving Nora stink eye from his shoulder.

Wildly sloshing her "special" juice, Mirabel announces, “She would need to make friends first, Dean.”  After which the woman erupts in a fit of giggles at her own joke.  Maybe the older omega should switch to regular.

Nibbling at her toast, Hael waits for Mirabel to calm down.  “Anyways.  I want everyone in their best outfits and ready by the front entrance on time to greet our guests.”

“Except for Dean.”  Nora’s nose twitches. “We all know he will be twenty minutes late and smelling of sex.”

“Maybe you should smell more like sex, Nora,” Dean smirks, “might help the attitude AND the baby making.”

The young omega in pink silk chokes on her pig.  “What?”

“You need to get properly laid!”  Mirabel yells, slamming her empty glass to the table. Immediately it fills again.  Dean’s not so sure the handmaiden should have any more, her eyes are doing funny things.  “I think Dean should share his secret to the happy fucked look.”

“Mirabel!”  Hael hisses, although the grin on her face doesn’t look menacing at all.  “Actually, she’s not wrong, Nora.”

All eyes stare at him.  Meg flitters out to sip his juice and sit on the edge of his plate.  “Traitor,” he whispers.  “Why don’t we have the alphas chat later?”  Dean’s begging in his soul for the topic to change.

No such luck as Hael smiles. “Dean, you do seem …satisfied.  I’m not one to ask for details—”

“I am!”  Mirabel exclaims.  “One of the few pros to being a royal handmaiden is the guards.”  She hiccups, winking at an Angel in black by the door.  The big guy gives a sly grin, and Dean now wishes he could delete the last minute because …God so many bad images.  “Suggestions would be appreciated.”

“Alphas never talk about the important stuff.”  Hael prods buttering her bread.

Closing his eyes Dean strains to not die of embarrassment.  “Just …find what gets you there and tell him.”

“Gets you where?”  Nora’s eyes searching Dean.

“Ummm,” he glances at Hael who shrugs. 

Mirabel’s "special" juice becomes a blessing as she answers, “To orgasm town sweetheart.  You have had one, right?”

The young omega’s face matches her auburn hair.  “How would I know?”

“You’d know.”  The entire room replies, including the guards in the corner.  Dean’s ecstatic Uriel chose to linger outside.

“Dean!”  The handmaiden slurs, “share with us your best tricks.”

Suddenly, he realizes the sole way to kill this conversation is to trudge straight through it.  “Alright.”  Dean drags his hand through his hair, tugging slightly.  “I will give you three hints, and then this discussion is over.  Agreed?”

The three omegas plus a fairy bounce their head in unison.

“Number one: Warm-up is essential.  Castiel has excellent," pausing for effect, he wiggles his fingers, “slow hands.”  He quickly finds the fire in the corner fascinating.

“Oooooh,”  Mirabel groans, “a nice teasing build up.  Perfect.”

“Shhhhh,” Nora shouts, hitting Mirabel on the shoulder.  “Continue.”

“Hint two: Kisses don’t have to remain on the mouth.”  Glancing up, Dean notes Nora’s confused expression, so he gestures downward.

“Oh my God!”  Nora slaps her own mouth in shock.  “Castiel kisses your naughty bits!”

Dean nearly falls out of his chair when Hael, the mother of his alpha, grunts. “It’s sooo my favorite part.”

Now he understands why Hael always seems so content.  “And the final comment I will ever say on this is make sure the alpha listens to you, you know, responds to you, especially if you're making happy noises.”

“I scream 'fuck me right there',”  Nora announces.

The guard in the corner supplies, “She’s very vocal.”

After a long, painful silence, Hael takes Nora’s hand. “Does this help, my dear?”

“Yeah, I guess.  Mainly I just open my legs and lie there until Michael’s done.”

An enormous cringe that could likely be heard back in the Plains rings out.

Meg, never one to be outdone, stands facing Nora her arms flying out pantomimes ten balls of light being locked in a box, then snatches her crotch.

“What does that mean?”  Nora asks, her eyes wide with concern.

Without missing a beat, Dean chuckles, “Karma’s a bitch.”

“I let out my fairies.” Nora peers down at Meg on the table.  “They prefer the garden; unlike you who seems glued to Dean’s side.”

“Well duh!”  Mirabel pipes up with a loud burp for emphasis.  “You have glow fairies, they aren’t ones to bond with omegas and love nature.”

“There are different types of fairies?”  Dean assumed as much but didn’t know for sure.

Hael smiles down at Meg, who’s nodding her head.  His mother-in-mate comments, “Of course, fairies are a race similar to angels and mortals.  They have various classifications.  If you’re interested, I have several books on the topic.”

“What kind is she?”  Nora points to Dean’s buddy.

Meg holds up her pointer finger, shaking it before placing it on her lips.

“An arcane fairy.”  Mirabel tilts forward, her head resting on her crossed arms.

“You think, Mir,”  Hael mirrors the action, her eyes remaining on Meg.

Obviously, the party hasn’t had enough sharing as both Dean and Nora do the same.  Nora finally whispering, “What’s an arcane fairy?”

His favorite tiny person bows for them with a huge grin, then points to Hael to speak for her.

“An obscure form of fairy who has extreme mystical powers.  Dean’s super lucky; in my day royal omegas searched far and wide for such a fairy to bond with.”  Hael sighs. “I have a legion of teacup fairies living in the Air tower.  They don’t even compare to her.”

“Yep,” Mirabel hiccups swigging her drink, “but really, is anyone surprised.”

“YES!”  Nora shouts rising so quickly her chair flies back crashing to the stone floor.  “I have ten crappy glow fairies while perfect omega Dean has the best one.  That’s not fair; I want some of your teacup fairies.”

Shoveling his pork into his mouth, Dean finishes his meal in record time.  Hael continues to deal with Nora’s belief she deserves better as he slips out the door.  Maybe, one day, Nora won’t be annoying. Unfortunately, today is not that day.

“Castiel is in the garden,”  Uriel announces, popping up next to the omega. 

The guy scares the crap out of Dean, so it takes a few breaths before he can reply, “Okay.”

Charlie calls down from her window, and Meg waves goodbye as she flies up to meet her.  Really, Dean needs to figure out what’s going on there.  Uriel escorts him out the side entrance of the castle, which faces the grand gardens.  The space has been tended by wood nymphs for almost a century.  The lush green foliage glistens with dew as the colorful flora transforms the space into something magical.  Glancing back, Dean spots his honeysuckle shrub winding up to the fifth-floor window.  All the scents blend together magnificently.

When he sees Cas sitting on a stone bench chatting with a fairy, Uriel halts. “I will be in the tower if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”  It’s rare for Dean to be outside of the castle walls without a handful of guards.  Scanning the gardens, Dean only sees wood nymphs and Cas.  They are alone.  Oh, this gives him so many ideas.

His mate blasts Dean a mind-blowing smile as he takes a seat next to Cas.  The fairy flitters off.  The alpha turning to face him.  “Good morning, my Dean, how was breakfast?”

“Uncomfortable.”

Cas tugs Dean in closer, wrapping his arm around the omega’s shoulders, those amazing fingers stroking his neck.  “I appreciate you taking the time to please my mother.  She adores you.”

“Hael’s not bad; Nora needs an attitude adjustment though.”  Dean tips his head back.  The sun shines down on his skin, warming him all over.  Cinnamon tickles the omega’s nose as he scents the aroma of hazelnut coffee behind it.  Here in the gardens the bouquet of hundreds of flowers can’t even eliminate the smell of a loving mate.  He’s a lucky omega.

Tilting down to whisper into Dean’s ear, Cas responds, “I am the lucky one, Dean.”

Cracking open his eyes, Dean notices even the fairies have scattered.  Interesting.  Perhaps, he needs to show his alpha how grateful Dean is for his life.  A voice in the back of his mind reminds him of all the shit that will be raining down on him in nine months.  Yet, in this moment hidden away from the rest of the world, it’s just him and Castiel.

A single word plunges through their physical connection: _love._

Pure devotion bleeds from both alpha and omega.  Dean’s swept up in the sensation; he can’t help but throw his leg over Castiel, straddling the man.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’s voice drops an entire octave, giving him a shiver. “Would you enjoy heading inside?”

With a wink, Dean jeers, “Nope.”

Their lips meet as need grows in Dean’s groin.  He might have doubts; however, loving his mate is not one of them.  The rest will play out.  Dean suckles Cas’s tongue as his hips grind downward.

 A throaty groan coming from his alpha, Cas mutters through the kiss, “Dean.”

Lowering his mouth, Dean runs his tongue down Castiel’s neck, allowing the stubble to burn deliciously.  When he reaches the bite he left on Cas’s, flesh he drops several open mouth kisses on and around it.  Cas’s hands are gripping his hips.

“Dean, we are in a public place.  I won’t have my omega exposed.”  The stern tone is clear.

Tightly tugging on his alpha’s chaotic midnight brown hair, Dean smirks. “No one said I was taking anything off, Cas.”

Careful not to hurt anything, Dean slides off Castiel’s lap, landing on the grass below.  The wet ground is seeping moisture into his silk green pants.  The omega doesn’t even care.  Hastily he zips down Cas’s dress pants zipper, looking up to the man above him.  Castiel’s eyes watch Dean like a hawk, his indigo gaze darkening with lust.  The poor guy's hands are pulled into fists at his sides, probably afraid of harming his mate.

 Dragging his fingernails down Cas’s thighs, “Grab my hair, Cas.”

“I might,” the angel gulps nervously, “get overzealous.”

“Good,” Dean barks lowly as his hand reaches into his mate’s pants to retrieve Dean’s prize.  One erect cock ready and willing.

Fingers glide into Dean’s hair, giving his scalp a tentative jerk.  Placing his hands around the partially formed knot, the omega begins to massage its base.  Dean’s been dying to taste his alpha straight from the source.  His tongue starts at the bottom and slowly trails up the thick hard dick, giving a quick kiss to the head before returning for another pass.  God, he tastes of cinnamon and hazelnut down here.  Dean’s own member is hardening from the amazing flavor dripping in his mouth.

This is all Cas.

Dean opens his lips wide, straining to slide his mouth over Cas’s huge cock.  It fits, but barely.  The trickling pre-cum explodes in his mouth making Dean hum in delight.  Building a rhythm, Dean rubs Castiel’s knot with his hands as his head bobs up and down the shaft.  The alpha mumbles a slew of undecipherable words as his hands continue to pull on Dean’s short hairs.

Thank the heavens Dean has a direct link to all the dirty thoughts bubbling in his alpha’s mind.  The mantra of _Don’t stop_ being the most dominant.  Also, a slew of _Damn, your perfect fucking mouth, Dean.  Your tongue, sir, will kill me one day._

Alright, Dean’s totally doing this again.  Oh, how his mighty alpha trembles in his mouth, the power is intoxicating.  Each swipe of his tongue, every pass of his lips on Castiel’s dick heats him from the inside out, Dean practically forgets about the wet, cold ground under him.  The garden is silent, save the final cry of his angel.  “Dean!”

Worry has Dean yanking back, which ends up being a mistake as his face and neck are covered in dense alpha cum.  Quickly he wipes his face.  However, he never has a chance to complain as muscular arms lift him into Castiel’s lap.  A single hand inches his way into Dean’s pants.  The raw glare of blue has Dean panting.  Cautious, dominant, slow hands stroke his erection until he can’t take it anymore, orgasming with his eyes open so not to break the visual connection.

“We might need a bath,” Castiel mutters, their foreheads leaning in to touch.

Unable to find his voice, Dean merely nods.  Neither is quick to move as their lips find each other and Dean’s mouth is devoured.

****

Dean and Cas hustle across the courtyard.  Uriel strides right behind them as the three men burst into the Great Hall of Castle Pontiac.

“We are not late!”  Dean shouts.

The always uptight Nora sniffs the air. “But you do smell of sex.”

“Worth it.”  Dean winks as they fall into the receiving line. 

Hael smiles at him, whispering, “I am so happy you and Castiel chose to repair and wear your suits from the union blessing.  It was such a pity Chuck and I had to miss it.”

Meg and Charlie come barreling in next, and the two ladies were either hit by a tornado on the way here or some fun times have been had by all this evening.  Dean chuckles until Charlie shoves his shoulder.

“Not a word, Winchester, not a fucking word,” she huffs while attempting to flatten out her wild red hair.  The pearl cocktail dress is riddled with wrinkles.

Ten minutes later, Dean’s special guests arrive.  Tugging the blonde in for a hug, he exclaims, “Jo!  You made it.”

“Of course. We weren’t going to turn down an invite from the ruler of Heaven,” she counters.

Deeming a break from all the handshaking a necessity, Dean ushers his friends into a far corner of the room.  The space has been transformed during the day.  All the long tables are gone, replaced with four circular tables pushed to the corners and filled with foods of all types.  An actual band has been set up in front of the roaring fire as torches line the walls for light.  The dancing hasn’t begun yet, so the music is soft. 

After snagging a mini blueberry pie, Dean turns to Jo and Harry.

“What’s new with you?  Do you like your alphas?”  Dean spits out with a few chunks of crust.

Jo bites into a gooey pastry, moaning. “We live down at the southern border.”

“We?”  Dean queries.

“Yeah,” the blonde omega supplies, “Harry and I mated twins.  They are the gatekeepers for the entrance to Purgatory.”

As if summoned, two identical angels slip in behind them.  Harry gives his twin a kiss on the cheek, although it requires the angel to bend over because these guys are super tall.

“This is Ezekiel,” Harry points to his mate, then to the one with his arm around Jo, “and his brother Gadreel.”

“Nice to meet you.  Our beloved omegas speak very highly of you.”  Ezekiel has a stoic expression.

Harry glances over to the table on the other side of the room. “Hey, I see duck.”

“We will get you both plates of your favorites,” the two guys say in unison, wandering off.

“Man do they always talk together like that?”  Dean watches them go.

Jo smirks, “They do everything together.”

Scrunching his nose, Dean’s not sure she means where his mind goes until Harry gives an identical smirk, linking his hand with Jo’s.  “Alright, as long as you guys are happy.”

“Very,” both omegas respond.

“Hey,” Dean realizes these two would be able to answer a few burning questions about the Purgatory perimeter.  “have you noticed any problems with the border security?”

“Not really,” Jo pauses to think, “there are these really loud bangs every once in a while.  Kind of like something smacking into the wall.  It shakes for a few minutes, but that’s about it.”

“So, maybe someone trying to break through.”  This is making Dean very uneasy.

“Nah,” Harry steps in closer, “the magical enchantment on the wall is solid.  Our Alphas will be the first to know when it dwindles.  The spell on the wall is super powerful, enhanced with fairy magic along with angelic strength.  Ezekiel reads to me at night from books about its construction.”

Dean finishes his last bite of pie. “Well that sounds fun.”

“Oh yes,” Jo adds, “the alphas love to read about their precious wall.”  She tilts in closer, “gets them in the mood.”

Suddenly Dean sees couples moving out onto the dance floor.  He never got a chance to dance with Cas on the night of their union blessing.  “Well on that over-informed note, I’m going to dance with my mate.  I’ll catch you guys later.”

Jo and Harry bounce their heads as their twin alphas appear with plates piled high with duck and vegetables.  Dean can’t help but smile at their joy.  It’s good to know several mortal omegas ended up in good matches.

He discovers his own kind alpha speaking with his twin.

“Good evening, Dean.”  Hannah’s cheerful disposition radiates from her.

Giving the woman a warm embrace, Dean pulls back.  “Do you mind if I borrow Cas for a dance?”

“Please.”  She waves, wandering towards her parents.

Castiel’s wide, bright grin makes the room sparkle.  God, Dean will never get enough of his alpha and the feelings he brings out in the omega.  Taking Cas’s hand, Dean leads him out to the center of the dance floor.  The two men wrap their arms around each other, sliding in tight, their bodies flush against the other.  Music swirls around them, but Dean’s completely smitten with blue eyes.

“You look gorgeous, my Dean.”  Castiel ghosts his lips over Dean’s cheek. “The glow of pregnancy has done stunning things for you.”

“It helps to have a dashing alpha next to me,” Dean quips, snuggling his nose into Cas’s neck and inhaling his favorite scent.

Humming in reply, they gradually sway around the hall.  A few songs later, Dean presses his lips onto his mate’s.  The world has calmed for a bit, so Dean’s going to savor every moment he can.  Opening his mouth, Cas follows the omega’s lead as the kiss turns passionate.

Someone clearing their throat has them jerking apart.

Cas frowns heavily, “Michael.  Was there a need for your disruption?”

The eldest Novak kicks at the stone floor.  Meg flitters by with a plate of cream puffs; Dean snags a few.

“Really, unless you have a reason—” 

Michael’s cheeks go crimson as he interrupts Dean’s alpha.  “Explain to me about,” the alpha glances side to side then lowers his voice, “slow hands.”

Dean blows puff pastry all over the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are always loved.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	14. You’re my end and my beginning

* * *

 

A lovely fall breeze blows through the open windows of the bedroom Dean shares with Castiel.  The wind has blossomed into a slight chill, forcing Dean farther under the comforter, yet he won’t close the glass panes.  Lately this is the only form of fresh air the omega receives.  His eyes go blurry, forcing him to give up on reading.  Nausea plummets his stomach as Dean snags a wooden bucket next to his bed.  There isn’t much to heave.  Bile burns Dean’s throat as he spits the waste out of his mouth.

“Here.”  A small cup of water is thrust into Dean’s face.

Accepting the glass, he takes several sips before handing it back. “Thanks, Sammy.”

His brother places the cup back on the table as the beta returns to his seat in the rocking chair by the fire.  Charlie brought it up a few weeks ago.  Probably for when the child arrives and Dean’s nursing, but Sam has taken to perching there for hours these days.

“Feeling any better after your nap?”  Sam snatches his book but leaves the binding closed.

“Not really.”  His alpha’s scent lingers but isn’t anywhere close.  “Where did Cas go?”

“Today is the big day, remember?”  Sam pushes back as the rocking chair creaks.  “Everyone walked down to the docks to meet the new omegas.”

“You could have gone?  We’ve never met any demons from Hell.”  Dean’s head spins as he tries to sit up against the headboard.

Always the cool-headed Winchester, Sam merely shrugs. “Castiel would pitch a fit if nobody was here with you, and Charlie has been dying to meet them.  They’ll be around for a few days as the omegas get matched to Angel alphas.  Plenty of time to chat.”

Finally voicing a query in the back of his mind Dean ponders, “Is it weird that Angels are mating with descendants of demons?”  He shakes his head, regretting it immediately. 

“Dean, they are in desperate need of omegas in the child bearing age range.  The 300 from the Plains isn’t enough, so when the King offered, Chuck happily agreed.”

“Still bizarre though.”  Logically Dean gets the concept, but if some Angels had reservations about mating mortals what kind of hissy will they throw around Demon omegas?  “I don’t know why someone has to watch me every second of the day.  At seven weeks pregnant a little morning sickness is to be expected.”

Sam shoots him with one wicked bitch face.  “Castiel and most of the castle are convinced it’s more than just morning sickness.  You haven’t been able to keep solids down for three days.  That’s not healthy.”

“All the Angels, especially my mate, have a tendency to overreact when it comes to the kid.”  A painful shiver leaps over his body; Dean cuddles another blanket around him.

“Don’t downplay this, Dean.  Angels have incredible scenting abilities; Castiel, Hael and even Hannah have been in here whiffing you from head to toe.  None of them could identify the problem.  So yes, now it’s time to worry.”

Placing his hand over his tummy, Dean inhales slowly.  Yeah when Hael started freaking out yesterday, Dean became resigned to the fact things were not going well.  The idea frightens him.  His only job is to keep the child in his womb safe, and Dean’s failing.

“The fever went away,” Dean counters rolling on his side.

A deep sorrow shadows the young beta’s face. “You’re sick, Dean.  The healer Cas sent for should be on the evening train.  Let her decide if this is pregnancy related or not.”  Dragging his hands over his weary expression, Sam tentatively adds, “Castiel’s terrified.  If nothing else, do it for your mate, who has been on pins and needles since you fell ill.”

“It’s his job to worry about the precious cargo.”  Dean knows better, yet he’s feeling extremely vulnerable.

“Don’t be stupid.”  The beta leans forward in his chair, “The connection between you and Cas was there from the beginning.  He’s scared for you, first.  Poor Chuck had to command him down to the docks or he would have never left the tower.  I’ve seen special bonds between mates full of love, the union between you and Cas is something beyond that.  Gabriel has a few ideas.”

Grateful for the subject change, Dean inquires, “How are things going with the new tutor?”

“Awesome.”  Sam blushes, glancing out the window.

A small flare of concern burns in Dean’s chest.  However, Castiel has assured the omega multiple times, Angels take consent deadly serious.  In their culture, at 16, Sam is not considered old enough to give proper permission, so Dean has time before the stress is real.  According to Hannah, it’s natural for a teen to have crushes.  Of course, she refused to tell him her big young love crush.

“I hope all my health issues aren’t holding you back from your studies.  The universities accept applications at 18.”  Dean’s dreading the day.

His brother’s hair flops on his face as Sam shakes his head.  “Gabriel says it will be more like 19 for me.  I can catch up only so fast.”

Dean absolutely does not do a little dance in his head.  One more year until his baby brother heads off into the world without him.  Hopefully, Dean will get to see it. 

Stretching, the omega’s head begins to throb. “Can you hand me the bowl of broth?”

“No, but I’ll feed it to you.”  Sam collects the bowl next to the fire where it was keeping warm as he tugs a chair next to Dean’s bed.  Dean scowls.  “Cas’s orders, sorry, but if you pass out with it in your hands you might burn yourself.”

He despises being so helpless and wishes he could argue, yet since the exact thing happened yesterday Dean’s got no ammunition.  “Fine.”

As he takes small spoonsful of vegetable broth, Dean’s eyelids grow heavy.  He’ll be out the second his tummy is finished.

****

“Dean,” a tender feminine voice calls to him, “wake-up sweetheart.”

Castiel’s aroma permeates the room; his mate sits down next to Dean on the mattress.  A hand cups his forehead.  “His fever is back.”

The omega wants to obey, although his body ignores his command to raise his eyelids and peer upon the woman.  Her faint beta scent of cherries reminds Dean of a person he met years ago.  Another violent quake takes over Dean’s body as he thrashes in Castiel’s loving arms.

“Please, Pamela, what is wrong with my Dean?”  The alpha’s fear is evident.

A rustle of fabric lingers in the darkness.  Dean’s eyes remain shut regardless of how hard he attempts to open them.  The woman, Pamela, whispers, “I will step out to give you some privacy.  Please strip him down and wrap his intimate area with the loin cloth.  In order to properly diagnose Dean, I will need access to as much flesh as possible.”

“Yes,” Cas replies.

Unable to help, Dean lies on the bed like a doll, his body being manipulated by Castiel’s hands.  Dean can’t deny it any longer, these symptoms are not related to the pregnancy.  His alpha’s worried bouquet burns into his nostrils.  All he can do is pray the beta woman will know the answer.

Several minutes later, Pamela returns.  “You may sit next to him, Castiel.  Your touch soothes his pain, which is of dire importance.”

The movement of someone climbing up next to him and curling their arms around his torso does in fact bring him a deep-rooted peace.  If he had control of his vocal cords, Dean would sigh, thanking the woman for his alpha’s embrace.

Unfamiliar hands touch his ankles sliding their way up to his knees then halt.  Next those same fingers wrap around his wrists working their way up his arms and down his chest.  The pattern is repeated three times.  Another seizure has Dean slamming his head into the pillow as Cas holds on tight.

_I am here, my Dean.  You are loved._ Whispers through their connection.  Dean holds on to the words wishing he could simply be free of this violent pain.

“Do you know what is causing this?”  Cas yells over Dean’s commotion.

Finally, he’s able to open, his eyes staring at the woman bending over him.  He jerks away, her pure white irises giving him a start.  Pamela wears a white cloak with the hood pulled up, only a few strands of dark-brown, wavy hair stick out.

“Hello handsome, welcome back.”  The mysterious beta smiles widely.  “The curse you fought during the conception still loiters under his skin.  We will need to eradicate it before things turn …ugly.”

“Can we keep it away for good?”  Dean mutters, his voice gruff.  Castiel places a cup of water to his, lips permitting the omega a long soothing drink.

Pamela’s face turns to them, but without color to her eyes Dean’s got no idea where she’s looking.  “Until the final seal has been broken, the curse will persist in its goal of killing the child and Dean.  We can remove it from your body.  But no, it can regenerate elsewhere for another assault, fighting for its life.  Consider this one of many battles in our war against the Leviathan.”

Rolling over to grab the bucket, Dean vomits.  Once his shoulders stop heaving, the omega glances up. “Is it harming the baby?”

“Not yet.  Your body has its own defenses, keeping the darkness to your limbs for now. Left to its own the curse will win and once it reaches your womb...”

“Enough,” Castiel shouts, wiping Dean’s mouth.  “We understand the situation, so how do we eliminate the foul intruder from my mate?”

“These ridiculous warlock curses always require steps of three.”  Pamela chuckles.  The beta healer snaps her fingers and another woman comes up the stairs.  She’s about Charlie’s height with long curly hair that flows from dark to a light brown; she wears a simple cotton dress of tan.  Yet, the muted color glimmers as if a trick of the eye.  Her chocolate eyes appear cheerful.

“Dean, this is Gilda.  She is a Hollow fairy and should have enough strength for the first stage.”

“Wow, she’s big for a fairy.”

Gilda giggles. “Hollow fairies are the largest of our kind.  Although, our sizes have nothing to do with power.  I hope it will be enough.”

“Meg!”  Dean shouts.

His own pint size fairy materializes next to him on the bed.  Meg’s eyes triple in size as she flitters over to Gilda, spitting on the poor woman.  She may be small but damn is she ever fierce.

“I am so sorry,” Gilda exclaims, dropping to her knees then tossing her face to the floor.  “Please forgive my intrusion on your omega, mistress.”

Always one to have the last pantomime, Meg shakes her finger at the larger fairy then without fail shoots her a middle finger.

Dean and Castiel watch from the bed as Pamela steps in between the two glittering ladies.  “I was not informed Dean had an arcane fairy.”  The healer bows, addressing Meg, “Your omega is seriously ill.  If you would allow Gilda to join forces with you, I am sure the banishment spell will be successful.”

Meg points to Dean and then to her heart.

“Yes, we would never break such a special bond.  You will have the final say, I promise.”  Pamela holds her hands up, placing them over her own heart.  “Just as Dean is yours, I am Gilda’s.  Please forgive her.”

A slight nod is all it takes for the entire room to calm.  Meg flies back to Dean, sitting on his bicep. She waves her hand, encouraging the beta to continue.

Gilda rises along with Pamela yet the two women stay on the opposite side of Meg.  He really shouldn’t delight in his fairy’s bad-ass position, but of course he does.  A twinge of a smile slips to his mouth.

“How does this work?”  Castiel queries from his spot next to Dean.

“It’s simple,” Pamela answers as Gilda hands her a cloth bag.  The beta begins filling the small wooden table by the fire with several bottles of varying colors and sizes.  “Remove, Stun, Replenish.  We will first remove the darkness with a cleansing tea, followed by our unified strength shoving the curse from Dean’s body.  In order to halt its immediate return, we must stun Dean.  The shock to his system will put it on red alert until we can finally replenish the void left by its dismissal.”

Not entirely on board with item number two, Dean murmurs, “Stun how?”

“Dousing your body in the cold ocean should do the trick.”  She winks, filling a teapot with water before setting it on the fire to heat.

His alpha sits up hastily. “The jolt from water so cold could be dangerous.”

The grown-size fairy scoots over to Cas, patting his shoulder.  “No, do not be concerned.  Pamela has felt the vitality of your family.  They will be safe.”  She cups his alpha’s cheek.  “You will be the one to dunk Dean’s body so he may draw from your own grace for warmth.”

Nodding, Cas wipes a tear from his face. “And replenish?”

“You, dear Angel,” Gilda speaks softly, “will saturate Dean with what he requires.”

Both men stare into her gentle face; Dean notices a twinkle in her eyes.  Cas, unsure, asks, “With what?”

“You will know.”  She sashays over to Pamela as they begin to create the brew.

Castiel stands, stripping off his clothes and wrapping a matching loin cloth over his own groin.  Dean squints curiously. “What are you doing, Cas?”

“You are going into the ocean dressed in a mere cloth, so will I.”

Snickering, Dean winks. “Just cover all the good parts, those are mine.”

“Yes, they are, my Dean.”

The bedroom permeates with strange spices, Dean’s nose twitching.  Eventually Pamela brings a teacup to the bed.  Dean couldn’t identify the odor even if he tried.  Pungent is barely accurate.

“I’m not sure I’ll get that goo down.”  Dean eyes the bubbling substance suspiciously.

Sitting next to him, Pamela smiles. “I will help; however, the possibility of some coming back up is high.  Remember the more you retain the better it will be for your child.  Now, one warning before we start.”  She brings the cup to his lips.  “Some of the side effects will be frightening but only temporary, so do not panic.”

“Easier said than done.”  Dean huffs as another tremble takes hold of his body.

The group waits out his wild movements; once his body calms Dean sips the substance.  Yeah, the "tea" tastes worse than it smells.  Dean’s stomach is already battling to toss it back up.  Pamela pours the rest down his throat, placing her palm over Dean’s mouth to hold it shut.

“Keep swallowing,” she shouts.

Quickly, Dean obeys, gulping down air between her fingers.  A charcoal cloud floats over his eyes, and Dean’s ability to see fades.  Some ghost hand snatches his heart, squeezing harshly.  Dean’s eyes water from the ache; he screams through a gurgle of thick brown liquid.

Hands of all sizes are placed over his skin.  Dean immediately recognizes Meg’s teeny ones on his chest and Castiel’s cupping his face, wiping away the blend of sweat and tears.

His lungs seize as Dean struggles to breath.  Every inhale is like swallowing nails; he doesn’t let the throbbing stop him.  He will never yield.  Blind, Dean lashes out with his fingers scratching at the world to remind himself he’s real. 

Dean’s mind twirls out of control as he tries to remain in reality.  The beloved scent of cinnamon in hazelnut coffee dissipates. 

Locked inside his own mind, the mental image of a green, white, and blue flame burns away at the black smoke filling his body. 

PAIN, searing white hot pain blares with the multi-colored blaze until the charcoal cloud vanishes.

In its place a white mist settles inside Dean.  There is no longer an image other than the pale ghostly drizzle of dew.

He can see nothing.

He can taste nothing.

He can hear nothing.

He can smell nothing.

He can feel nothing.

A memory floats through the nothingness.  “If you ever need me I am only a prayer away.”  Without a voice Dean’s unsure how to pray, but he lifts his thoughts outward to Amara, intensely focusing on his wish for her to appear.  _Spirit Omega, Amara, please help me._

Time passes, Dean can’t be sure exactly how many times he begs for her to visit him.  Finally, a gentle feminine voice speaks into the white mist, “Reach out with your soul, Dean; the void limits my movement.  Let me see you.”

Relaxing into the calming tone of her words the omega …smiles.  The nothingness evolves into a rainbow-colored sea washing over him.  Liquid of red, blue, orange, green, yellow and purple bleeds into Dean’s body, warming him from the inside out.  The Omega Spirit is cleansing his body.

Serenity.  Dean knows he is safe in this place.  All is peaceful; the child resting in his womb reaches out, their souls mingling together.  A little bit Castiel, a little bit Dean, but pure in its childlike love.

Strange lips place a kiss to his cheek as Amara’s voice whispers, “If the darkness represents the curse looming with its hatred of our designation, what rises in opposition?”

Unsure of the answer, Dean reaches out, replying, _thank you._

The jostling of the omega’s physical body brings his mind back into consciousness.  Warmth surrounds Dean in his alpha’s scent.  Their bare skin is touching as Castiel races to the ocean.  Dean can’t see, but he can smell the saltiness in the air coming closer.

With the rainbow liquid gone there is only emptiness.  Dean now understands, his body, soul and mind require being filled or risk having the curse slip back into residence.  Castiel overflows with what Dean craves.

SHOCK. Needles poke over Dean’s flesh as the omega is submerged into the icy water of the ocean.  He gulps in a mouthful of salty water.  The moment his face breaks the surface, Dean coughs while crying out into the dark night.

The panic of surprise stills with the gravelly voice of his mate. “I am here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all my sweet, wonderful readers!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always cherished.
> 
> XOXOXOX - Angie


	15. There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do

* * *

 

 

Hollow.  The sensation creeps through Dean, scaring him.  Void.  His soul has nothing to hold onto, no way to identify right from wrong.  The omega desperately desires a compass in the vast nothingness.

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes clear and he peers down the beach.  Night has fallen with the darkness of a moonless sky.  Illumination comes from a massive bonfire.  Sam stands, stoking the flames as they grow higher and higher.  Several long thick logs lie in a circle around the blaze.

Castiel perches on one, keeping Dean tucked in his embrace.  The heat from his skin soothes a worry within Dean.  His alpha is the key.

Charlie, Meg, Gabriel, Hannah, Pamela, and Gilda lounge on the remaining logs.

“Have I ever told you about the day we met?” Castiel locks onto Dean, ignoring the people around them.

No words float over their connection; only an emotion rings between alpha and omega. _Fear._ The abyss held within Dean’s flesh leaves him without comfort.  Cas trembles, simply waiting for Dean’s answer.

Incapable of speaking, Dean shakes his head.

His alpha’s finger traces Dean’s chin, gradually as if he’s witness to a masterpiece.  “I’ve been told the story over and over since I was two.  How one day a stunning mortal omega will enter the kingdom of Heaven of his own choice.  With no knowledge of his destiny, the omega must choose me as his mate.  A fairy tale that one day will come true, then after the honeysuckle shrub grew outside the tower I knew the scent of my chosen omega.  However, nothing would come to be if you weren’t given the right to select your alpha.”

Castiel kisses Dean tenderly on the mouth.  Those scorching lips drag over Dean’s forehead, peppering his cheek with chaste kisses.  A small light emerges in the omega.  Weakness of the illumination is lost in the space where his soul floats.

“I was afraid.”  Dean curls into the warmth exuding from his mate; it's stronger than the fire next to them.  Castiel lets his words curl around Dean.  “I had been waiting my entire life to meet you.  What if you picked another?  Terror grew as each of my fellow angels went before me.  You turned down Lucifer, Hannah, and Gabriel.  Joshua never explained the consequences if you didn’t want me.”

Opening his mouth to shoot down such a silly thought, Dean feels Cas place a finger over his lips. 

“Poor Naomi had to shove me down the hall. She always believed. Hissing words of encouragement so I’d have the nerve to enter and let fate decide. When the door opened your scent latched onto me, sucking the breath from my lungs. Honeysuckle fresh from the vine. Yet, I couldn’t bring myself to look at you.  The second I glanced at your beauty, I would be lost forever; if you turned me down I would never recover. I rushed to the chair, grasping it for dear life. Before I ever looked upon you my heart was latching on with each breath, yet you were in charge now.  My fingers ached from gripping my thighs so harshly.”

Castiel tips Dean’s face up. He watches in aww of the bravery it took for Castiel to sit and wait.

“Every instinct in my body shouted to look at you, but I couldn’t.  This was my last defense against the invisible rope tugging me into your direction.  I had to have you.  Not because of some damn prophecy, screw the rest of the world. No, Heaven could be damned, and I wouldn’t care.  You, Dean Winchester, have always been mine.”

A gasp startles the two men.  They look up to see Charlie covering her mouth in shock.  Dean had forgotten about their audience, yet he must hear the rest of the story.  He squeezes Castiel’s shoulder, hoping he will understand as Dean speaks through the touch.  _Go on …_

His alpha inhales, choosing his words wisely.  The glow in the vacuum grows carefully.

“Then you reached out a finger and touched me, guiding my eyes to stare at you.  My heart no longer belonged to me in that moment.  You, my Dean, hold my life in your emerald gaze.  If you had said no I would have crumbled into nothingness.”  A brilliant smile explodes over his alpha’s face, reaching his eyes.  “Then you said yes.  My world calmed and the anxiety from before vanished.  Dean Winchester, mortal omega chosen by the Omega Spirit herself, wanted me as his mate.  You are my alpha and my omega, my beginning and end.  With you by my side I can face anything, because my love for you has been here since time began and will last until the sun itself dies out.”

“Holy shit,” Charlie exclaims. 

Pamela adds, “Exactly.”

Coughing, Dean takes several minutes to calm his restless chest, inhaling deeper each time, permitting his alpha’s bouquet to seep through all of him. A dark liquid expels from his mouth. Spitting out the brown goo, Dean can finally breathe easier.  Now the light offsets the void, forcing it out permanently.

Eventually Dean curls onto Cas’s lap, letting his cheek rest against the alpha’s shoulder.  The _fear_ between them trickles away as _hope_ takes its place.  They can do this. Together he and Cas can do anything; however, there is one request Dean needs to voice.

First, though, Dean speaks through a gruff, dry, throaty voice, “I love you, Cas.  Absolutely no one or thing will ever change that.”

The outpouring of love through their connection has tears dripping from Dean’s eyes.

“Can I ask one thing though?”  Dean’s nerves peek out through the query.

Smiling as he wipes away the moisture on Dean’s face, Cas answers, “You, my Dean, may ask a question for every grain of sand on this beach.”

“I’m just going to take that as a yes,” Dean jeers.  Schooling his features into a serious expression, he says, “I have no desire to rule.  When I give birth to our child it will be because I want a family with you, not because it means you get the throne.”

A crashing wave of relief bowls over Dean nearly knocking him off Cas’s thighs.

“Agreed.  The prophecy can be damned because you, Dean, will live a long life with me in a cottage on the edge of Eden.”

“You’ve given this some thought.”  Dean chuckles, placing a quick kiss to his alpha’s neck.

“Yes.” Cas returns the gesture, the flames of the fire dancing in his blue gaze.  “I will come up with my own task to set allowing one of my siblings to rule after our child is born.”

Happiness blows around them as Dean hugs his alpha tightly.  Glancing over Castiel’s shoulder, he spots Uriel in the shadows.  The stoic angel who never shows emotions stands at attention as tears stream down his face.  His bodyguard has a heart after all.

****

“Dean.”  A tapping at his shoulder has Dean grunting and rolling over.  However, his alpha won’t be ignored, “Dean.  I have a meeting with the garrison this morning.”

He pops up, his eyes wide awake; now this has his attention.  “Why?  Has something happened?  Are you leaving?”  Panic nips at Dean’s mind.

A powerful, passionate kiss does the trick to settle the oncoming mental tempest.

“No, my Dean.  Currently the spell still holds; however, Hester has called an official gathering to discuss the options and outcomes.”  Cas sighs dragging his hand over his face.  “Unfortunately, her paranoia has taken root in several of our numbers.  I must attend and shed some light on her rantings of leaving for the border now.”

A question gurgles up from the depths of Dean’s own misguided anxieties.  “You haven’t changed your mind about going?”

“My handsome Dean, just the opposite has occurred.  I can’t leave the safety of our family to another.  If I stay, it plants a falsehood in the hearts and minds of my brethren in the garrison.  We have fought together for years, and I am not above them but equal.  So, I will go when duty calls, Dean; it is not only my honor to serve as a soldier but a necessity as your alpha.”

Castiel places his hand over Dean’s heart.  “I will go to war to protect this,” he moves his palm downward to caress the omega’s stomach gently, “and this.  Never forget that, my Dean.”

“Fine.  Go have your alpha time.  I’m going down to the hall for breakfast.”

Dean hasn’t left the tower for a few days now, not since the ritual in the ocean.  The residual exhaustion has gone, so Dean’s thinking a field trip might be in order.

“Don’t go anywhere without Uriel.”  He gets a proper kiss and hug. 

“Not sure I could if I wanted to.”  The stoic angel appears out of nowhere the second Cas is out of sight.  He waves goodbye to his alpha while collecting a fresh set of clothes and taking a few precious moments in the washroom.

Dean peeks between a natural gap in the red curtain, spying on the omegas brought over from Hell.  About twenty, maybe more, are eating their own morning meals along the long tables in the grand hall.  He’s stuck to the private Novak chambers.  None have taken a mate yet, so they can’t cross for now.

Chuckling next to him, Uriel leans against the stone wall.  “I thought you came to eat.”

His bacon and eggs are going cold on the table, but Dean doesn’t care.  These omegas are the ones selected to meet Lucifer, Hannah, and Gabriel.  Anna refused to come down off the mountain.  Dean thinks hiding was a brilliant plan.

“Explain to me why their interviews and mate selections differ from the mortals' process,” Dean whispers so the room can’t hear him.  The curtain has a sound spell to keep his voice from carrying, yet Dean doesn’t trust it.

Uriel’s booming voice startles him, “Demons enjoy the art of a deal.  Mating for them is more about the weighing of pros and cons, getting the most before selecting the mate with the best offerings.  Crowley has chosen these omegas because they want to be royal.  None of them really care about what mortals desire in a union.”

“And what is that?”  Dean side-eyes his bodyguard curiously.

“Free will.”

Huh. Dean’s never met a demon, so he can’t really deny Uriel’s statement.  He’s damn sure the angels are attempting to follow whatever makes them consent to a pairing, so it must work for them.  “How does it work?”

“Chuck has given the throne room to each alpha for one hour.  The omegas striving for their attention will attend a small party during the allotted time.  If multiple omegas bid for an alpha’s claim, then the alpha chooses.  The omegas can elect not to bid and join similar parties at a large home down the beach with other alphas hoping to mate.  Crowley brought two hundred omegas, only those who are mated will stay.  It is my understanding life for omegas in Hell is particularly unsavory.”

Some of the omegas seem nervous, “Should I go say hello?”

“Up to you,” Uriel’s nose scrunches up, “just don’t touch them.”

Turning to look at the alpha, Dean asks, “Why not?”

“I’m not sure even God Alpha would know where they’ve been.”

Busting out in laughter, Dean steps back to keep his rantings in the room.  Uriel, as always, keeps his face locked in a serious expression, which actually makes the entire scene funnier.  Dean’s gasping after a few minutes.  Once he’s caught his breath, the omega decides eating might be the better use of his time.  His tummy’s still a little sensitive from his illness; however, he can’t starve the munchkin.

His bodyguard remains by the door.  Obviously poised to strike if any of those tawdry Hellions attempt to leap into the room.  After a few bites, Dean’s going to require a distraction to force feed himself.

“Hey, I’m going to call you Urie,” he shouts, shoveling some bacon in his mouth.

The tall man sighs. “No.”

Sipping some ginger tea, Dean counters, “Come on, man.  We could have nicknames for each other. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“No.”

“What should my name be?”  Dean takes in a deep breath before attempting the eggs.

“Dean.”

Realizing his mission of secret code names was a bust, Dean ponders another burning question.  “How come omega stuff doesn’t bother you?  You were in and out of our room during my heat without ever flinching.”

“I don’t …flinch.”  Uriel crosses his arms.

“Seriously, Cas worries over every other alpha except you.”  Dean drops his chin into his palm, chomping on fresh biscuit that appeared on his plate.  “Gotta be a reason.”

The alpha’s lips tighten into a fine line as he stomps over to the table, grabbing a seat across from Dean.  “I am an alpha.”

Such an odd reply, Dean thinks as he leans closer, “Duh.  Your scent alone gives it away.”

“I can smell your honeysuckle aroma, the strength of your heat scent, and I am capable of noticing others' arousal.  Nonetheless, I simply have no reaction to it.”  Uriel shrugs, snagging a strip of bacon from Dean’s plate.  A mug of hot coffee materializes next to the angel’s elbow.

“Have you ever,” lowering his tone, Dean glances around to make sure they are alone, “popped your knot?”

“I have no interest in physical urges.  It makes me uniquely qualified to be your caregiver, which is why Castiel chose me.”  Uriel sits up tall, puffing out his chest.  “I serve Heaven and my orders are clear, to keep Dean Winchester alive.”

“Dude, don’t fuck with me.  You were crying on the beach when I broke through the illness of the curse.”  Pointing his finger at Uriel, he states, “You like me.”

Shaking his head, the alpha sips his coffee, surprisingly it's plain.  “I was relieved.  Your death would have caused me to fail at my duties.  Heaven has no choice; our ability to bring another generation into existence lies with you.  Regardless of your annoying behavior and attitude.”

“Nope, I don’t believe it.”

Cautiously Dean tiptoes towards the curtain.  He’s had his breakfast, which has remained in the belly, so that’s a win already.  Might as well be a gracious host and say hello to the new recruits.  Going to mini parties and competing for attention sounds awful, but he’s not a demon.  Taking a deep breath of courage, Dean crosses the divide entering the grand hall.

He was expecting all heads to turn; in reality the omegas didn’t even notice or care.  Huh?  Well, not being fawned on is nice too. 

Wandering up to a group of five Dean smiles.  “Hi.”

A blonde with a clear chip on her shoulder replies, “Mortal?”

“Umm …yes.”

All the demons turn away, continuing their conversation.  How fucking rude.

Uriel whispers, “At least you don’t have to touch them.”

Okay, maybe these omegas aren’t nervous, they're just stuck up assholes.  Demon might describe more than just their heritage.  Watching as Hannah sneaks into the throne room, Dean decides to chase after her.  The waiting unmated omegas may not be able to cross, but Dean’s pretty sure no angel guard will stop him.  Success!  The two guards nod as he crosses the navy curtain into the massive throne room.

Uriel enters but lingers by the door.  Loitering in the background appears to be his default setting.  Hannah and Gabriel are chatting next to the empty throne.

His alpha’s twin grins when she sees his approach. “Dean!  You must be feeling better to leave the tower?”

Gabriel tugs him into a hug, “Happy to see you alive, buddy.”

“Thanks, Gabe.”  He gives Hannah her own side embrace.  “Haven’t yakked up breakfast yet.”

Gabe gives him a thumbs-up as Hannah pats his shoulder. “Did you meet some of the new omegas?”

“I tried,” he shrugs, “not the friendliest bunch.”  Looking about the space, he queries, “Isn’t Lucifer doing the meet an omega gig?”

“Lucifer is the big fish for the new recruits.  His party will be last, and I promise you the asshole will make an illustrious entrance.  Hannie and me are just the appetizers.”  Gabriel lowers his head. “Not sure these are the right match for us.”

The female alpha appears extremely anxious, fidgeting with a nicely tailored light slate-grey suit with a tie that matches her eyes.  She dressed for success.  Yet, Dean’s certain omegas still aren’t her cup of tea.  Gabriel’s got his silver sparkles suit on with a bow tie this time.

Worker bee fairies and angels in black flutter around the room bringing in tables and chairs for the event.  Hannah God damn yelps, stepping behind Gabriel.  The omega follows her stare as a short alpha with a scruffy beard enters the throne room.  He’s got a perfectly pressed black shirt and blood red tie.

“Who’s the new man in black?”

Her blue eyes sparkling brighter than Gabriel’s jacket, Hannah squeaks, “Crowley, king of Hell.”

“Ah, so I finally get to meet the demon matchmaker.” 

The man in question strides to their side of the room, a wicked grin on his lips.  “I don’t think we’ve met, my dear.  I’m Crowley.”

“Dean.”  He shakes the demon’s hand, and the groan from Uriel rings over the room.  God, he will wash his hands later.  The King of Hell is an alpha with a powerful scotch and pepper smell.  “You are Castiel’s mate?”

“The one and only,” he adds.  There is something predatory in the guy’s gaze, although it takes Dean a second to notice the blazing eyes are not for the only omega in the room.  Nope Crowley’s glaring past Dean towards Hannah.  Hmmm, a very interesting twist indeed.  At least now Dean understands why Hannah got all dolled up.  Twirling back, he notes Hannah’s scalding gaze in return.  Yep, he’s got his own entertainment right here.

Neither alpha notices anything so Dean snatches Gabriel’s elbow, “Why don’t you take a walk with me?”

“Not really a work-out suit, man.”  Gabe sputters out as Dean drags him out the door, knowing Uriel will be behind them in moments.

When they hit the beach, Dean removes his shoes, enjoying the cool sand between his toes.  The weather is turning colder every day, but the omega loves to walk by the water when permitted.

“What was the hijacking for?”  Gabriel strolls next to him.

“Please tell me you aren’t completely oblivious.  Hannah needed some privacy to chat with Crowley.”  Dean peers at the ocean, the sounds of the crashing waves settling his soul.

Drawing up short, Gabriel’s face goes serious. “I’m not stupid, but we can’t encourage her behavior.  Alpha on alpha is not allowed in Heaven.”

“Why the hell not?”  Dean gripes angrily. “There aren’t enough omegas to go around; why not let her explore other options?”

“If we weren’t royalty nobody would care.”  A sour odor slides into Gabriel’s hot chocolate bouquet.  “Everyone looks to us as an example.  Mating with an alpha means no heirs, especially after you push the itty bitty out.  All hands on deck after that.”  Gabriel picks up a smooth black rock, chucking it out into the sea.  “Screw our feelings on the matter.  We have a duty to Heaven.”

“You don’t really seem like the duty type.”  Dean chuckles, tossing his own tan rock too. 

The shiny silver alpha tugs at his jacket.  “There is a difference between rocking the boat and toppling it over.”  Gabriel’s golden-brown eyes narrow in on Dean.  “You’ve had it easy so far, Dean.  Your wants have followed right along with the prophecy.  Come talk to me when that changes.”

Gabriel winks as he saunters down the beach. 

Dean’s gut tells him it won’t be long until he finds out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are cherished.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	16. If all you dreamed was new

* * *

 

Dean’s fingers trace the images painstakingly painted in bright and beautiful colors in the oversized book spread out across the table.  He’s paused on a page with an omega completely hidden underneath an emerald green cloak with a hood pulled down to hide the face.  His only clue to the person’s designation is the shimmer of silk against the flames and the swell of a child in the individual's belly.  Clouds of grey swirl round the omega.  Alphas in suits of varying earth colors bend at the knee.

A small voice in Dean’s mind exclaims the truth.  “This is me.”

Flipping to the front page, there's a stone tower with honeysuckle shrubs growing up its side.  Sunshine plays on the green foliage.  A man with midnight brown hair stands in the only open window, his sparkling blue eyes staring off at the sky.

“Stop.”  A hand slaps down on the book as Gabriel pleads, “You don’t need to see the rest.”

Scanning Sam’s bedroom in the tower, he catches the hazel gaze of his brother.  The beta’s chewing on a fingernail.  A tiny nod pushes Dean onward.

“You two gave me this book for a reason.”

Dropping into the seat next to him, Gabriel replies, “It’s an artist’s rendition of your prophecy painted after Castiel’s return from Purgatory.  Sam felt you needed to know the entire story, but I disagree.”  Leaving his hand on the artwork, he continues, “Prophecies can change.”

“Has it?”  Dean raises his gaze to Gabe. “Changed?  Or are we following the course in these pictures?”

“Fine, but don’t tell Castiel I let you see it.  That particular binding has been in my father’s private and highly guarded library for years.”

Unsure he heard the alpha correctly, “Why your Dad and not Chuck?”

“Anna is the painter, took her nearly four years.  My father is an ass who hopes to profit on the art once the prophecy comes true.”  Gabriel shrugs. “She was only 11 when Cas returned, but her drive to finish was unyielding.”

“How old are you?”  Dean’s never thought to ask before now.

With a grin, Gabriel jeers, “Twenty-two, same as your alpha.  Our birth omegas were siblings.”

Physically moving the alpha’s hand, Dean turns the pages, watching his life and pregnancy unfold.  Anna knew about the lingering curse and some very personal times between he and Castiel.  It’s not till he hits the final few pages that Dean glares with shock.

The omega in green silk, his face still covered by the hood, lies on a large bed.  Dean now knows the omega is male as the image tells of a male omega birthing a child.  A woman with red hair is between his thighs, her face turned away.  Perhaps Anna put herself into the painting; however, Dean knows an auburn beta who will be with him.  In this picture the ceiling is filled with billowing charcoal smoke.  A tremble rumbles down his spine.  Anna’s vision of the smoke is spot on.

On the next page, Dean’s breath catches in his throat. He coughs, attempting to hide the panic searing into his chest.  The image is similar, yet the redhead sits on the floor, her face hidden by rolls of crimson locks and her hands shining with blood.  Her chest and neck are wet from tears.  Above the birthing omega, a woman in white stands with a blade, slicing it through the man’s abdomen. More red trickles down his sides.

He barely has the strength to peer upon the final painting.  The omega’s lifeless body is left discarded on the bed, a mere silhouette in the background as the woman in white holds a crying infant, the child’s tears being collected by an angel in black.  The shadowy tempest no longer exists.

“I’m going to die.”  Dean’s heard rumors; seeing it in full color has a single tear dribbling down his cheek.

“No!”  Sam shouts from the corner, rushing to the table.  “We can fight, Dean.  Look closer, don’t you see what’s missing?”

“Castiel’s not at the birth,” he mutters softly.

Sam’s finger stabs at the final two images.  “No fairies!  Dean, we can alter the prophecy by simply having the fairies on our side during the birth.  Not to mention you can talk Cas into not leaving.”

“Not gonna happen, Sammy, Cas will go to war.”  Carefully, Dean closes the book, leaving his finger to ghost over the leather binding. One aspect of the story brings a faint smile to his face. “My child will live.”

Gabriel knocks on the wooden table.  “Hey, I think moose over there was hoping you would figure out how to,” the alpha swings his arms chaotically, “I don’t know …NOT die.”

Dean growls, “You told him!”

“It’s a funny story,” Sammy counters, a pale blush on his cheeks.

“No,” Gabe holds up his hand, “it’s a hilarious tall tale.”

The door bursts open as Gabriel snags the book, tossing it under Sam’s bed.  Castiel tumbles into the room.

“Dean!  Would you care to accompany me on a little overnight trip?”  Those gorgeous sapphire gems are lighting up with delight.

Rising to leave, he asks, “Who’s going?”

“Just you and me.”  Cas turns to Sam and Gabe.  “We shall see you both tomorrow by late evening.”

Following his alpha up the winding staircase to their own room, Dean bustles with excitement.  “Seriously, Cas, where are we going?  I need to know so I can pack.”

Okay.  He told a slight lie.  Dean’s not packed even a single sock since he stepped foot in Heaven.  Therefore, it comes as no surprise when Cas chuckles, “I have everything ready; you simply have to change for the hike.”

“Hike?”  he queries as they enter their room.

Two copper leather backpacks are sitting on the foot of their bed and a set of clothes lie over the rocking chair by the fire. Picking up the shirt, Dean can feel the weight to the long sleeve top.  The outer layer is a bight shiny green silk but the inside layer is a cream, supple wool sweater.  There are matching pants too.  On the floor are a warm pair of boots with no laces; like you just pull them on and go.

“The weather has turned colder in the past few days, and the hike will take several hours.  If you approve, we can have more clothes made to keep you warm.”  Cas grins, pulling his tan overcoat on and buttoning it up tight.

Dean changes quickly. “Still doesn’t answer my first question, though, where we going?”

“A special place,” Cas responds, helping Dean to put on his pack.  “I will tell you as we walk.”

Might as well let the alpha have his fun.  Castiel’s almost giddy with eagerness.  They stroll out of the tower, where an extra-grumpy Uriel stands with his arms crossed.  “I do not like this Castiel; you must tell me where you are traveling in case of an emergency.”

“No, my friend, you will linger here behind us.  I would appreciate one night alone with my Dean.”  His alpha snickers, hugging the taller alpha.  “You could always spend some time with the unmated demon omegas.  I hear they aren’t leaving for another day.”

“I would rather roll naked in broken glass,” Uriel quips.

Castiel smiles. “A quiet night alone, then.”

Leaving the tower through a secure gate puts them in the garden with Dean’s honeysuckle bush.  The omega pauses to stare.  Anna did an amazing job capturing the location beautifully.  It’s the other paintings that are weighing heavily on his mind.

“Come, my Dean, we have quite the journey ahead of us.”

Nodding with a sigh, Dean takes Castiel’s hand as the two men head into the luscious green forest behind Castle Pontiac.

After an hour of trekking in silence, Castiel halts to place a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“Would you care to hear where we are going?”

Dean dramatically rolls his eyes. “Would you care to have sex tonight?”

“Yes,” Cas answers, tugging on their linked hands to get Dean moving again.  “From the time the curse became known to the Angels, we have bickered over how to deal with the fallout.  There are those who believe that a missed generation would not do much harm overall while the opposing side wanted to bring in omegas from other kingdoms to aid in procreation.”

Taking a canteen from Cas, Dean sips cool water. “I’m assuming Chuck was for omega refugees to save Heaven.”

“It really is the more logical approach; however, his opposition was not above violence.  The idea of sullying the Angel bloodline brought hatred into many hearts.  Several of my father’s personal guards have died protecting him from assassins.  When I returned from Purgatory and my role in the prophecy was revealed, along with the understanding that the omega would be mortal, the attacks grew more serious.  My father decided to teach his children how to live in the forest.  In case a true civil war erupted, we could flee.”

“Holy shit,” Dean exclaims as they return to walking down a narrow dirt path.

“The threats were dealt with, Dean, the current danger is minimal.   However, for many years my father brought me and my siblings out to the forest for several days a week.  Most thought we were camping and learning how to kill boar for food.”

Scratching his head, Dean’s confused. “But you weren’t?”

“No, my love.  We were building a cottage on the edge of the Eden Mountains.”

That has Dean drawing up short, refusing to move, “Wait a minute here, Alpha.  Is this THE cottage?”

A touch of red dances over the alpha’s cheeks. “Perhaps. You might need a safe place to go for the birth if the castle becomes compromised.  We can discuss taking up permanent residence after our child is born.”

“Why can’t we just live out here now?  Let the rest of them duke it out.”  Dean’s getting a little tired; still, the exercise feels good. 

Fresh air pumps in his lungs as Dean views his surroundings.  The trees are huge.  Taller than Dean has ever seen in the Plains with thick, dark-green needles.  Oddly enough, a majority of them haven’t altered in color even with the coming fall.  The ones that are turning are the most amazing shades of orange, red, and yellow.  A pale blue sky holds several fluffy clouds shimmering in the bright sun.  Although the dirt path remains, it’s a little smaller and harder to make out against the forest floor.

“I don’t want to bring attention to the home’s existence, since we may need it for hiding.  An overnight trip can be easily overlooked, unlike a permanent move.”

“Are we close?”  Dean’s stomach grumbles.

Castiel twirls around, dropping to his knees in front of Dean.  The alpha lifts up Dean’s shirt, exposing his belly.  No baby bump yet, but the skin is definitely plumper.  With a wide grin, Cas litters his skin with kisses.  Dean giggles, horrified at the noise.

“Don’t worry, Dean, you will immediately notice when we cross in to the edge of Eden.”  Remaining on the ground, Cas covers Dean’s lower abs with both hands.  “I told my siblings the house burned to the ground three years ago.  Then I placed a vanishing spell around its borders.  Only I and now you will ever be able to find the cottage until the incantation is removed.”

“So, there is no way someone could find us.”  Dean’s impressed with the alpha's ability to think ahead.

Shaking his head, Castiel stands, again lacing his fingers with Dean’s.  “No.  Any visitors would have to enter touching our hands to cross over and not be knocked unconscious.”

“Useful.”  Dean hums, letting Cas return to leading him along the trail.

Okay, Cas wasn’t kidding.  Dean was shocked at the abrupt transition.  For the entire trek they have been among trees, grass, and sky. Maybe the occasional woodland creature. Dean is refusing to notice the squirrels.  

Now, a rainbow has blossomed.  Seas of purple, blue, green, red, and yellow spread upward towards the foothills of the mountain.  Dean would swear birds chirp a little louder and a few fairies seem to be peeking around the remaining trees.  Butterflies flitter from flower to flower, as do the buzzing bees pollinating their charges as well.

The path stops at the edge of a broad raging river with the sound of rushing water adding to the natural music.

“Where’s the cottage?”

“On the other side of the river.”  Cas squeezes Dean’s fingers before letting go.

Whipping his head left and right, Dean only sees water. “Ugh, are we going to swim across?”

Dean’s perfectly capable of keeping his head above water, yet the rapidly moving canal might kill him.  Also, he can spot a few boulders hanging out. 

“Watch,”  Castiel commands as he spits on a random blue forget-me-not all by its lonesome on this side of the river.  The second his alpha’s saliva lands on the flower, an oak bridge becomes visible.

He can’t decide between grossed out at the method or in awe of its simplicity.  “Do we have to hock a loogie every time we want to cross?”

“Better than a drop of blood,” Cas ushers Dean across the bridge, “which the spell originally called for but I thought a bit much.  I will add your saliva to the offerings tonight.”

“Thrilled.”  Dean sighs.

Out of nothing a two-story log cottage materializes once they hit the ground on the other side.  Dean’s eyes roam over the sturdy dark wood, wrap-around porch and a swing out front.  The two men hasten up the stairs and into the front room.  Immediately Cas begins working on a fire while the omega wanders around the house.

“When were you out here last?”  Dean doesn’t see a speck of dust or dirt anywhere.  How in the world could it have stayed clean over three years?

Dean pokes around the kitchen, library, dining room, and sitting area that make up the first floor.  Again, each room is tidy.

“It’s been nearly two years.”  Castiel wraps his arms around the omega, tugging him into a warm embrace.  “The fairies down the way have taken excellent care of it in my absence.”

Spinning in his alpha’s arms, Dean asks, “There are fairies living in Eden?”

“Yes, a fairy village lies due north.  We can be there in less than ten minutes.”

Dean suspects the location of the cottage might have a lot to do with the fairy friends close by.  “Why are there so many fairies in Heaven?”

“Do you recall the Fae Civil War that erupted on their magical islands west of the Plains?”

“Sure.  The Leprechauns and dark imps won, enslaving all those who dared to oppose them.”  Dean huffs, “I do read, Cas.”

Kissing his forehead, Cas hums, “You are a very intelligent man, Dean.  Fairies fled for their freedom after the war; thousands ended up in Heaven.  They require mystical lands to recharge their magic.  Eden Mountain is one of the few places off the Fae Islands that can accommodate so many creatures.  The Angels gave them space to build their villages; in return they provide services to us.”

“Not to be rude, Cas, but didn’t they just trade being slaves to Leprechauns for slavery to Angels?”

“We don’t mistreat the Fae in Heaven.  They have homes, villages, even a few cities where they can thrive.  We do ask for payment, but nothing beyond what others would consider a typical job.  Trust me, Dean, life in Heaven is far better for the fairies.”  Castiel drags his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling.  “Would you enjoy watching fairies being born?”

Instantly Dean wants to say yes, but he hesitates. “I don’t want to intrude on a private moment.”

“Fairies aren’t born from a parent like you or me.  They are grown inside trees and plants, depending on their type.”

“You twisted my arm, when can we see the births?”  Dean could leave right this minute if allowed.

Throwing his head back, Cas laughs, the cheer reaching his eyes.  “I’m glad you are excited, but fairies will emerge into the world at dawn tomorrow.” 

The alpha steps over to a long, full bookshelf, retrieving a gold cup.  “This goblet holds the enchantment for the security measures to the house.  If you spit in here, you will be allowed to call the bridge and reveal the cottage.”

“Sexy.”  Dean smirks, hocking a nice wet one into the gold chalice.

“After you have given birth and we no longer need the house for hiding, we simply melt the cup and the spell is destroyed.”  Cas puts the goblet back on the shelf.  His gaze darkens with lust.  “We have some time before dinner.  How would you like to spend it?”

With a sly grin Dean replies, “I’d love to test out the beds.  Make sure they are up to par.”

Lifting Dean by his thighs, Cas wraps the omega’s legs around his waist.  “Let me show you the master bedroom upstairs.”

Angel strength will always be one of Dean’s favorite things.  Castiel carries him up the stairs with little effort.  As they pass a painting in the hall Dean shouts, “Stop!”

Always one to obey, Cas freezes immediately.  Dean leans over to inspect the artwork closer.  The canvas depicts a group of boys posing in the forest, a river behind them. Dean can make out younger versions of Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and, off to one side with his head hung low …Cas. He smiles at the sweet alphas.

 

“Anna painted it one summer when she joined us in building the cottage.  I don’t know why, but it called to me.”

Placing his finger on the painting, Dean can make out the faint outlines of a shadowy cloud in the background. It's as if the curse has been following Castiel, perhaps even trailing behind him from Purgatory.  It is odd how the Leviathan never tracked him down in their homeland.

“Why would an omega wear a hooded cloak?”  Dean’s eyes never leave the picture.

Castiel tilts his head to the side, obviously surprised by the odd question. “Ages ago mortals required their omegas to be covered from head to toe.  It was an atrocious practice establishing omegas as things to be owned, only revealing their faces to mates and family.  Today, Angel artists will use the practice to present an omega as a mortal.”

The omega’s mind swirls with connections that don’t seem to quite add up; without thinking Dean adds, “That’s how the Angels knew the prophesized omega was mortal by flipping through Anna’s book.”

“Dean.”

“Shit,” Dean whispers in the same moment.

Blue eyes sear into green as Castiel strides past several bedrooms until he reaches one at the end of the hall.  Dean can’t break the stare.  The alpha doesn’t smell angry, more worried.  Silence continues between them as the angel places Dean reverently on the bed, placing a kiss to both cheeks.  Carefully Castiel removes Dean’s clothes.  With only the fire burning downstairs, the air has a bite to it. 

Noticing Dean’s goosebumps and shiver, Cas saunters over to the small fireplace. The omega doesn’t wish to break the tension in the room as he lies motionless, naked on the mattress. After a few minutes a blaze roars; Dean feels the heat, especially when Cas turns back to him, stripping away his own clothing.

His mate is perfection.

The enlarged cock hardens as Cas slides his hand up and down the shaft.  He tracks the movement, his mouth wanting to follow suit.  Dean’s own dick is rising of its own accord as slick trickles his between his butt cheeks.  Fisting the quilt below him, Dean groans with desire. This man does things to him. 

“How do you want me, Dean?”  Cas’s gruff voice is lower than usual.

“Kissing me.”  Simple yet absolutely one of his favorite things.

A wide, wicked smile slides over the alpha’s face as his gaze roams Dean’s bare flesh.  The alpha climbs on top, allowing their bodies to slide against one another.  Cinnamon hazelnut coffee thickens in Dean’s nostrils as his brain drowns in the delicious aroma.

_I love you.  I need you.  Always._ Bleeds between their touch, allowing the alpha's and omega’s minds to unify in their erotic cravings.

Castiel begins with a kiss to Dean’s claiming bite, then slowly working his way up Dean’s neck before plunging into his mouth with hunger.  Embracing the man above him, Dean spreads his legs wider, inviting his mate to touch.  A hand lavishes his cock with attention, ripping a moan from the omega’s mouth into their harsh, deep kiss.

Every swipe of their tongues builds the arousal in Dean’s groin.  A grunt escapes Dean’s throat as a single finger enters his leaking hole.  The kissing doesn’t stop.  His mate glides his dick against Dean’s erection, their kissing chaotic, both men lost in lust.  Dean loves kissing Cas.  The taste, the aroma, and for fuck's sake, the man’s fingers are pure bliss.  Easily a second then a third open Dean up with such care he quakes from the attention.  His alpha shows such love in his caress.  Their mouths never back down from their assault on each other’s lips and tongues as Dean rocks downward onto four fingers now.

Dean becomes frustrated with the game, so he swings his mouth down to Castiel’s own mark on the neck, biting in so blood rushes onto his lips.  Licking the crimson liquid, Dean growls, “I want your knot.”

Suddenly his mouth is once again ravaged with passion, Castiel’s own blood lingering in their kiss.  Dean’s gasping for air when Castiel thrusts his cock inside of him.

Both men howl from the onslaught of sensations.  They have had a connection since childhood, possibly written in the stars before their births.  However, nothing beats the physical union of riding his alpha’s hard cock and letting his mate fuck him as Dean screams with fervor for the love of his life.

Greedily he returns to plunging his tongue into the alpha’s mouth, chasing the flavor of sex.  Castiel’s hand latches onto Dean’s dick, using the omega’s slick to lessen the friction as he strokes him vigorously.  The kissing continues.

Dean shouts through their united lips “Castiel!” as he orgasms, his seed spilling and lathering up both their stomachs.

The knot swells, finding its true place deep within the omega.  His alpha grabs Dean’s face, glaring into his eyes as he cums into him.  Panting heavily, Cas exclaims, “You will not die, Dean.”

“But …” Dean gasps as another orgasm rips over him, “the prophecy seemed clear.”

“Fuck the prophecy, my Dean.”  Cas leans in delicately kissing him.

_We are forever._ Dean’s mind warming as the words wash over him.  _We will find a way._

Softly through the kiss, Dean chuckles, “Sounds good to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all my fabulous readers. 
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	17. You’re the cure, You’re the pain

* * *

 

A sweet kiss to his lips wakes Dean, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.  “Cas?”

“Yes,” another kiss to the claiming bite, “if you want to watch the fairy births at dawn we need to leave now.”

Dean’s never moved faster before the ass crack of dawn.  He’s dressed in his warm clothes chewing on some dried fruit and jerky a few minutes later.  Of course, his alpha doesn’t forget the tea.

“Drink up, and we can be on our way.”  He hands Dean a mug of the dark brown beverage with an odd aftertaste.

He despises the stuff.  However, Pamela has been adamant Dean drink it every morning.  The theory is the herbs will keep the curse out of his body.  Unfortunately, it’s only a stopgap until the birth.  Attempting to break the seal will make the tea useless, but it will allow him to live until then.  Gulping it down, Dean smirks as he slams the empty cup on the table.  “Done.  Now show me some fairies!”

Laughing, Cas grabs his hand, then snags a lantern with his free hand.  The moon is still out so it’s not pitch black, but the illumination from the light shines as they walk north up a path lined with sunflowers and yellow roses.  Oddly, Dean doesn’t sense anything through their connected fingers.  He wishes he could shrug it off, but his gut says Cas is working very hard to hide a truth deep within him.  Something Dean will have to battle over later; there is no way in hell the omega is going to ruin his visit to an actual fairy village.

The night sky hangs above them, allowing Dean to see the glowing light of the town first.  Even in the dark he can make out several full-size homes of varying shapes and colors, not a boring shade among them.  Fairies do love bright shiny things.  As he and Cas enter the village, Dean notices smaller houses ranging from right at six feet down to tinier than his shoe.  Little log cabins hang from the trees, swaying in the breeze.  The town must hold fairies of all types.

Twinkling lights dance in front of each home, marking them brightly.  It makes the entire settlement beautiful.  Castiel leads the omega to one of the largest homes, a silver light shining next to the door.  His alpha knocks, shooting a wink at Dean.

The door swings open as a tall, lanky, older gentleman barks, “Castiel, for fuck's sake, I’ve told you a million times not to knock this early.  The mate gets cranky before sun up.”

“My apologies, Rufus.”  Cas waves his hand towards Dean.  “I would like to introduce m—”

“Your damn true mate, Dean Winchester.  I have eyes, Castiel.”  The old man huffs, shutting the door and heading hastily down a brick path as it winds through the town.  Castiel and Dean jog to keep up.

Dean takes in the mortal looking appearance of the man, “Are you a fairy?”

“No, dumbass they just elected me Mayor of the Eden Village for kicks.”  Rufus nods at a few glow fairies as they rush by flying in the same direction.  When Dean stares, unsure of what to say, Rufus adds, “I’m a hollow fairy, we grow just as big as mortal men.” 

“You guys take mates too?  I mean you don’t need it to procreate.”  These many questions have been burning in Dean’s mind, but conversing with Meg can be difficult.  Gilda shies away from him for fear of Meg retribution.  He’s thrilled to have a speaking fairy at his disposal as they walk.

Rufus gives Dean a playful shove. “Do you only have sex during your heats?”

“No.”  Dean's starting to get the picture.

“Just because we don’t have the same baby-making process doesn’t mean we don’t enjoy rubbing our happy bits together.”  The older fairy bursts into a wild laugh.  “We love, fuck, and live to the fullest.”

Dean chews on the comment for a few minutes then inquires, “How would a little fairy,” he glances around to make sure no one is listening, “be with a mortal?”

“Depends on the fairy’s magic.  There is no way a glow fairy could but someone with enough juice could shrink down their buddy to fun size.”  Rolling his dark eyes, the mayor quips to Cas, “Should've held out for a smarter one, Castiel.”

“Hey!”  Dean shouts.

Castiel quickly comes to Dean’s defense, “My mate is intelligent; he simply lacks a proper education in fairy etiquette and lore.”

“Hey!  I know stuff,” not really but still it doesn’t need to be pointed out.  The three men stroll in silence, Dean’s gaze roaming the center square with a pool of water in its center.  The pond gives off a faint blue spark.  Finally, curiosity beats out embarrassment as he asks, “Do you have wings?”

Rufus crosses his arms, munching on a stick.  The aged fairy doesn’t speak, but a stunning set of glimmering purple wings emerge from his back.  “All fairies have wings.  Some of us choose to keep them hidden.”  He snaps his fingers and the flittering appendages disappear. 

Glancing down the dirt road, Dean sees an enormous oak tree that must be hundreds and hundreds of years old.  The damn thing is taller than their cottage.  Multi-colored lights roam around the bark, illuminating its thick branches as they twist and turn, reaching for the sky.  The leaves have changed into shades of red and orange for the fall.  A group of different fairies gathers in green grass at its base.

Rufus halts, turning to Dean, “Today a dozen teacup fairies will join our community.  All fairy born are sensitive to light and sound for the first few minutes.  It’s why we deliver them before sun up to give their eyes time to adjust.  Noise is the worst culprit.”  The older fairy points to a white dust on the ground about fifty feet in diameter around the tree.  “This is a sound spell.  Once you cross you will neither be able to make nor hear a single noise.  Some mortals don’t do so well with a loss of one or more of their senses.  Feel free to travel back over if the sensation becomes overwhelming.  We won’t laugh,” the man winks, “too hard.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dean states, stepping past the white powder with confidence.  Cas is right behind him.

First, Dean’s ears pop as if he’s dived into a deep lake, the pressure pushing on his ear drums.  Taking a few swallows allows his ears to adjust, but the uncomfortable heaviness remains.  Second, the same sensation of weight lands on his voice box.  Naturally, the omega attempts to clear his throat but can’t.  A mild panic rushes over him; yet as he inhales deeply it slowly calms.  He can breathe easily.  He gives himself a minute to adjust because all these at once is disconcerting.  Finally, Dean gives his head a shake to clear the cobwebs.  His heart rate returning to normal permits the omega some ease so he can almost enjoy the enforced serene stillness.

Crap.  He should have asked where to look.  For all he knows the little flying newborns ride down on a cloud.  A hand squeezes his as Cas smiles widely.

_Move closer to the tree, my Dean.  Watch for twelve mushrooms of equal dimensions near the center of the great oak's trunk._

Never has Dean loved their mental telepathy more than in this moment as he wanders towards the front of the group.  He’s worried the other spectators will get upset, yet each one seems to step away joyfully as he passes.  The omega finds it unnerving.

_Do not worry.  These fairies have been awaiting your arrival as long as I have._

Thankful for the lights around the tree, Dean can spot the grouping of mushrooms Cas mentioned.  Each one is no bigger than Dean’s fist.

Dean sends his own query.  _Are all fairies born the same way?_

Shaking his head, Castiel steps behind the omega, wrapping him in his tan overcoat.  Dean reaches out, making sure their fingers stay connected as he cuddles into the warmth of his mate. 

Cas eventually answers.  _Each form of fairy rises from a different plant, and no, size has nothing to do with it.  They grow faster or slower depending on their final height.  Hollow fairies develop in the center of sunflowers.  They will grow from fitting in your palm to a mortal infant in about six months._

Instead of asking another query, Dean’s eyes catch the mushrooms as a dim light begins to build in each one.  The colors range from gold, silver, green, and red.  Each top shudders slightly; Dean would assume it’s the baby fairies pushing their way out like a caterpillar from a cocoon. With the developing movement, the shimmering colors grow brighter.  The omega can’t help but step closer for a better look.

No one bothers him as Dean inches towards the shifting plants.  He wants to help.  Cautiously the omega reaches out, his hand hovering over one of the mushrooms when unfamiliar fingers snag his wrist, yanking it away.  Dean goes to shout but alas only silence remains.

Rufus stands next to him shaking his head.

Understanding the warning, Dean places his hands behind his back for good measure.  He would hate to be kicked out for breaking a rule.  When his gaze returns to the birthing fairies, he spots the tiniest of feet poking out.  He inhales sharply, a sweet chubby face pops out next.  The teeny fairy appears to be crying.  Rufus pulls Dean back as two teacup fairies come to the newborn's aid, lifting the child into their arms, giving the baby love and affection before flittering away.

Spectacular.  Dean watches completely enraptured by the process.

Castiel steps next to him again, sliding their hands together.  Speaking through the connection, his alpha explains the caring ritual of fairies.

_Before their birth, families choose to take on their care.  However, unlike in the mortal and Angelic realms, fairies raise their children with the entire community.  The caretakers are responsible for night time and feedings yet others will give them breaks and supervise daily activities as they mature.  No fairy is ever alone.  They truly believe each life is precious and must be protected by a unified village._

Such a beautiful way to see the importance of family.  Not defined by blood but choice.  Dean ponders the make-shift family he’s plastered together over the past few months.  Will they step up and care for his child if the prophecy comes true?  Yes.  His baby will know love from so many people, yet there is nothing as powerful as the connection of infant and birth omega.  Dean has seen the devastation of losing that relationship at an early age first hand.  He's seen his brother being raised with no knowledge of its blessings.  Their omega baby will know him.

A fierce sob rips over Dean.  The inability to make a noise throws the action off kilter, and the panic of his lost senses overwhelms the omega.  He can’t take it.  Dropping his alpha’s hand, Dean dashes from the tree, leaping over the white powder as he crashes into the supple green grass.  A soft landing has Dean curling in on himself as the wicked crying releases screams of pain and sorrow.

Dean howls at the pinkening sky.

Secure arms embrace Dean from behind him.  Castiel followed him.  Leaning back, Dean closes his eyes, letting his alpha touch his neck.  Immediately he calms, the feeling trickling over his skin.  There are no words, just concern.  Although, Dean notes the tentative way Cas mentally reaches out to him; the man still hides a secret.  He snoops at the blockage, hoping to get a read on what’s being held back by his alpha.  All is quiet.

Pushing Cas away, Dean crawls a few feet.

“Dean?”  His alpha lunges to touch him.

Simultaneously Dean holds his hand up yelling, “Stop!  I don’t want you to touch me.”

Castiel crumples to the ground, his eyes swimming in anguish and questions.  “Please, Dean, I can help.”

“Then tell me why you really brought me out here.”

“To see the fairy births and spend some time together as a couple.”  Cas’s gaze searches for a reason Dean is asking such poignant queries.

Waving off the obvious, Dean jeers, “Don’t bullshit me, Cas.  You’ve been keeping something from me the entire trip.  Tell me now.”

“One month.”  Castiel sighs as if a weight has been lifted. 

Suspicious of the words, Dean squints, “A month for what?”

The expression of loss and devastation rolls over Castiel’s scent, souring the coffee with rotten milk.  “I leave with Hester and our garrison in one month.”

“NO!”  Dean shouts, rage blazing across his skin.  “We need more time.  You can’t go.”

Once more Castiel raises his arms, reaching for the omega.  Dean scoots back, wanting nothing to do with the man’s caress.  His alpha is abandoning him.  He growls, “Don’t come near me.  Go!  We don’t need you.”

“My Dean.”  Castiel hiccups, his voice wrecked.  “I have always been honest that his time would come sooner or later.  We have an entire month; don’t spend our precious time fighting over a decision I won’t alter.”

“Fuck you!”  Dean points, rising to his feet.  He has no idea where he’s running, and he doesn’t even care.  The omega wants space.  So, he sprints into the forest.

Branches scratch at his face and shoulders.  Dean’s chest aches from running so hard for so long, but he won’t stop.  If he goes back, the statement will be true.  The clock will begin ticking, and in one month his mate will be gone.  The first stage of the prophecy coming to fruition: no Castiel.

The sound of running water turns Dean in that direction, hopefully heading for the river.  He knows he’s left Eden behind him because the flowers have vanished.  From the banks he can wind his way back to the cottage.  Cas can do whatever the hell he wants. Dean, on the other hand, has plans to lock himself in one of the rooms until the world around him stops spinning. 

Dean sees the violently flowing canal and relaxes.  If his directions are correct, he can turn left and hike his way home.  He winds along the river, listening to the sounds of the forest when a person sitting on the banks startles him.

“What the hell, Cas?”

“Did you honestly think I would allow my pregnant mate to flee into the forest unsupervised?”  Castiel remains on the log, his hands at his sides.  However, his fingers twitch, probably desperate to feel Dean’s flesh.

A second later and Rufus comes bursting out of the forest’s edge.  “Damn it!  I’m getting too old for this shit, Castiel.”  The older fairy is huffing and puffing.  “But Dean is safe.”

“Thank you, my friend.  I greatly appreciate your time and efforts.”  Cas rises walking towards them yet turns to give Dean a wide birth.  He shakes Rufus’s hand, and the hollow fairy vanishes back into the woods.

“You couldn’t even let me have a jog by myself?”  He knows he sounds ridiculous.

Cas’s head slides to the side, “You were quite cross with me, Dean.  I wasn’t sure where you would go; your safety is always my first priority.”

“Well look here!”  Dean screams slapping his belly, “the special package is fine.  Now leave.”

“No.”  Castiel approaches, his hands still fighting to touch.  “We will discuss your anger with me.  Open conversations between mates is paramount for a healthy relationship.”

“Are you joking me?  What in the known world makes you think we can be the model mates for healthy?”  Dean flops down on the grass, pulling his knees in tight.

Castiel mirrors his position, their feet only a breath a part.  “The rage rolling off you is not good for any of us.”

Wiping away a tear, Dean whispers, “It’s too soon.  I won’t be ready to say goodbye.”

“In that respect we are in agreement.  The mere mention of the word goodbye has my insides twisting in pain.”  Cas tugs at a few stray blades of grass.  “Please believe me when I tell you, I fought for longer.  Two months at the minimum, because there is very little reason to leave before then, but Hester had too many of our brethren convinced of setting off for the border within the week.  A month was the best compromise.”

Allowing his true fears to be heard, Dean mutters, “What if we never see each other again?”

“I believe in the omega spirit's promise at our union blessing.  In doing so I am positive we have many years ahead of us as mates.”  Cas stretches out his arm his fingers floating over Dean’s knee.  “I need to hold you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the ending to the prophecy?”  Rolling his shoulders, Dean sits up straighter.  “I had to find out from Gabriel and Sam.  Don’t you dare get mad at them for spilling the beans.  You forced their hand.  You want an honest relationship, well, it has to start with you too, Cas.”

Not a word is spoken.  Time stands frozen as Castiel breathes heavily his scent a flurry of differing emotions Dean can’t pick out just one.

_You are right.  I am a failure as your alpha._

Dean scans the space, seeking the spot where their skin connects.  These thoughts aren’t coming from him yet they announce themselves in his head.

_Forgiveness, acceptance, I need you, my Dean.  You are the love of my life._

“Cas,” Dean’s shocked.  “I can hear your thoughts.”

His alpha glances around, repeating Dean’s earlier search.  Nope.  They still are sitting with an inch between them.  “Dean, this is what I hoped for.  That our union would blossom into a true telepathic link.”

Unable to hold back, Dean climbs into Castiel’s lap, holding his mate ferociously with both arms.  The alpha relaxes instantly.  “I’m not mad at you, Cas.  You just can’t hide things from me …ever.”

“Agreed.  No secrets between mates,” Cas murmurs into Dean’s ear, placing kisses afterwards.  “But also, we cannot reveal this new form of communication to anyone.”

“Cas, you keep saying that, but I don’t understand why.  Who would care?”

Lifting Dean’s face, Cas stares into his eyes, “If the powers of Heaven want you here and me at war, what will happen if you go into labor early or, God forbid, there is a complication to the pregnancy?”

“They won’t tell you,” Dean answers, the reality of the situation dawning.  “And if they know we can speak over the distance with thoughts they might stop me from telling you.”

“Exactly.  In battle having an advantage is paramount for success.”  Castiel smiles, his eyes brighter. “We will know the truth without having to rely on others.  When our child begins their journey into this world, I will know and come to you, the war be damned.”

“Promise?  Like binding can’t change your mind ever?”  Dean drags his knuckles over Cas’s jaw.

“Yes.  Heaven will have my service for a bit, but I will come when you call.”

Thrusting his mouth upon Castiel’s, Dean attacks his mate with a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. 

_No more fighting.  No more hiding.  We shall fill this month with love._

The men are blaring their wishes and desires into the bond.  Death will come for Dean and be left wanting in the end because together, united as mates, they can make this happen.  Life will triumph.

Dean believes it.  Castiel believes it.  The rest can go fuck themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing!
> 
> Comments, Concerns, and Questions are welcome. 
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	18. You’re the secret I keep

* * *

 

 

Energy crackles in the air.  The blindfold over Dean’s eyes block his ability to see the hit coming.  He’s completely relying on the swoosh of the blade cutting the space between them.  Well that and the ace up his sleeve.   A faint rumple of Uriel’s coat clues Dean in as the sword makes its gentle swish.

_Right._

Turning to his right, Dean swings up the shield to meet the blade, knocking it away hastily.  Twirling in the same direction, Dean follows through with his own weapon, smacking his opponent on the thigh.  A grunt gives the angel's position as Uriel attempts another strike.

_Low Left._

Obeying the familiar voice in his head, Dean lowers the shield, blocking Uriel.  However, the man will now be anticipating a follow through, so the omega switches gears, shoving the blade forward and whacking the alpha in the belly.

“Do you yield?”  Dean shouts. 

The blades may be blunt for training; they still leave a bruise.  The omega’s shoulder and hip burn as the purple marks blossom.  They’ve been at this a while, and Dean’s ready for a water break.  No way in hell will he ask for one until he’s beaten Uriel’s ass at his own game.  The stoic angel’s comment about helpless pregnant omegas became the point of no return as they agreed to a sparring match.  Dean jokingly added he could do it blindfolded.  It’s not cheating with Cas sitting behind them.  Advantages are necessary in battle.

“Never,” Uriel replies.

A cold breeze blows over Dean’s neck, cooling the sweat.  The open courtyard in the center of Castle Pontiac is an excellent practice space.  He feels the movement of Uriel stepping forward, so he's tucking down and waiting for his alpha’s instruction.

_Straight up._

Rolling his shoulder, Dean tilts the shield upward, taking the hit as he spins, knocking the back of Uriel’s knees with his blade and biting the urge to laugh as the bodyguard’s body crashes to the ground hard.  Not to be outdone, Uriel is on his feet in seconds.

_Low swing upward._

Leaping to standing upright, Dean holds the shield out but misinterprets the information as the icy steel whips under his shield ripping it from his grip.  Also whacking his fucking hand.  The weaponry being tossed in the air.  He shakes his hand, hoping to alleviate the sting.

Dean doesn’t have a chance to add a witty quip as a female voice shrieks, “Castiel Novak!  You are NOT watching your pregnant omega spar with an angelic soldier.”

“Umm,” Cas’s nervous gulp super loud to Dean’s sensitive ears, “maybe?”

The bright sun burns Dean’s eyes as his silk green blindfold is forcibly removed from his head.  Hael stands with hands on her hips, a seriously pissed Mom look shunning them all.  “What in the world were the three of you thinking?”

“Dean needs to learn to fight with his belly in mind.”  Uriel’s stern tone is deadly serious.  “The shield allows for both protection and assaults on those who would harm him and the unborn child.”

Hael huffs, throwing her hands in the air, “He lives in a guarded castle.  Who would attack him here?”

Nobody answers, but Dean knows they are all thinking the same thing.  Her other three children have a pretty strong motive.  Cas will not reveal he’s passing up the crown until after Dean gives birth to an omega.  One battle at a time.

“Mother,” Cas smiles, “it’s important Dean stay physically fit.  Pamela suggested exercise that he enjoys.”

“Yes, I did.”  Pamela sneaks up, startling the group.  “However, at this moment I need to borrow him for a few check-up procedures.”  Her bright smile nearly distracts from her creepy white eyes.  Dean’s almost used to them.

Castiel rushes the beta. “Is there something wrong?”

Hael chuckles softly. “Silly Boy, I’m sure it's routine pregnancy stuff.  I will leave you to it, then.”  She swings her long, flowing, yellow silk dress.  The thicker material is lined with wool, whipping behind her in the fall wind.

Pamela takes Castiel’s hand. “There’s nothing wrong with your mate, Castiel.  I just need to speak with him in private.  Perhaps you wouldn’t mind lending him to me for a walk on the beach.  I’ve yet to visit the demon ships from hell.  Gilda says they are simply stunning in craftsmanship.”

“I thought they were supposed to be gone by now?”  Dean suspects Cas’s twin of having something to do with the delay.

Uriel painfully mutters, “It would appear they are having …fun and have pushed back their departure three times.  It is unclear when the group will finally leave our kingdom for hell.”

“Really, Uriel,” Pamela jeers, “would you want to hasten back to a country that treats you as property and a slave? Here the omegas are people; in Hell, not so much.”  She tugs at Dean’s shoulder. “Come along, Dean.”

“Uriel and I will escort you.” Cas’s lips go thin, a trait he shows when there is no chance of changing his mind.

The beta healer releases Cas’s hand, nodding before slipping her arms through Dean’s.  “It’s fine, the information is important for all of you to hear.  Doing it at once will expedite things nicely.”

Meg appears next, pantomiming a ship.

“Yes, you can come.”  Dean points to the pocket on his shirt; his fairy taking her spot.  Permitting Pamela to guide him out of the castle, Dean adds, “Feel free to speak around Meg.  She can’t really leak any intel anyways.”

As they are about to step out onto the sand, Lucifer and his new mate approach their group.

“Dean,” Lucifer waves him down, “Castiel, have you met Lilith?”

Actually, both men have been avoiding her since returning from Eden village over a week ago.  The tall, gorgeous blonde glares at Cas like she wants to eat him and, well, she just scowls angrily at Dean.  Perhaps, she feels wronged since there is no way in hell they are leaving Heaven in her and Lucifer’s control. 

“No, I’m so glad we finally get to meet.”  He shakes the woman’s hand, which gets a whine from the bodyguard in the back.  “This is my mate, Castiel.”

Cas moves forward taking, Lilith’s hand. She tightens her grip, refusing to let go.  “You have a very strong life force, Castiel.  A warrior, correct?”

“Yes, I lead the garrison of Heaven.”  If Cas had wings they’d be spanning with pride.

The fucking woman has the audacity to drag her crimson nails up Cas’s bicep.  “Oh, you’re very muscular too.”  She winks at Lucifer. “You were right, dear mate.  We could make this work.”

At least Castiel rips his arm away, hissing, “Excuse me, make what work?”

With a wicked grin, Lucifer replies, “My Lilith might be interested in a double knot situation.”

“Are you kidding me?”  Dean screams, “I’m right here!”

Lilith releases Cas, encroaching on Dean’s space, her sharply pointed nail ghostling over his neck.  “Yes, but you’ve got, what, seven months give or take a week.  We wouldn’t want poor Castiel to get lonely in your absence.”

Dean sees red.  He reaches behind him, yelling, “Uriel, give me my blade.”

The metal smacks Dean’s hand as he brings it over his head, “I plan on living bitch.  Although you might not make it through the next five minutes.”

Okay, he’s exaggerating just a tad.  The blade has no sharp edges, but he could mess up her perfect face.

Meg zips out of her hiding spot with her dukes in the air.  His fairy is ready for a fight; Dean’s positive the tiny woman is cursing up a storm with the way her mouth is moving.

The demon whore and Lucifer bust out laughing as Castiel snatches Dean’s arm, holding the sword in place.  His mate calmly suggests, “Perhaps, you two should be on your way.”

His favorite mini person floats over to the woman, blowing fairy dust into her eyes. 

“Control your pet, Dean,” Lilith shouts, slapping her hand towards Meg.

“We’ll chat later, Cassie.”  Lucifer wraps his arm around Lilith as the two slink away.

Oh, if Castiel hadn’t held on tight, Dean would be killing the demon.  “Cas, let me go.”

Meg’s back in his pocket, but she’s sporting quite the smirk.

Pamela whispers into his ear, “She’s not your problem, Dean.”

“And what in the hell is my problem according to you, our seer extraordinaire!?”  Dean’s pretty sure slitting the blonde’s neck is his current priority.  The nerve of her to suggest a threesome after Dean dies in childbirth.

Castiel’s smitey face watches Lucifer and his mate all the way until they vanish into the castle, his nostrils flaring with anger. Good. Maybe next time his mate will let him take a swing at her.  He only needs one.

“Last night just after midnight someone in the castle or in near proximity cast a summoning spell.”  The beta places her hands on her hips, waiting for the obvious to be asked.

The mood between alpha and omega drastically alters.  Cas steps in, his grip on Dean’s wrist tightening as if afraid releasing his hold would be catastrophic.  Dean knows this because his mate’s mind won’t stop spinning with visions of black smoke kidnapping him.

“Who were they summoning?”  Uriel finally being the one to speak.

“A Leviathan warlock.”  She glances at Dean. “I was able to block most of the incantation; however, one thing is for certain.  Someone in Heaven is helping them find you.”

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Dean stares out at the ocean, “Any clue as to who?”  He points in the direction Lilith went, “maybe a newcomer?”

“The motives don’t make sense for either Lucifer or Lilith.”  Castiel jerks Dean into his chest.  “They want to rule Heaven, not hand it over so the Leviathan can destroy the kingdom.  It would appear they are planning on waiting for the prophecy to run its course and reap the benefits after.”

The omega places his hand over his belly.  A slightly thicker pudge is the only change to his physique.  “True.  I’m more valuable alive to them, killing me before I give birth means the demon bitch would have to attempt where I left off.”

“How can we protect the child …and Dean?”  Uriel crosses his arms, the blade hanging from his belt.

Dean’s thrilled to be added at all.  His bodyguard does tend to have a one-track mind on these things.

Twirling to head down the beach, her white cloak flapping behind her, Pamela talks as they stroll.  “I have Gilda setting up warning spells to catch anymore bids to contact Purgatory.  Unless there is a proper link, the curse should stay silent.  I suggest diligence to those around you.”

“Of course,” Cas exclaims.

Right after, Dean adds, “At least that means no more dunking in the ocean; it’s painfully cold.”

“Gilda’s working on a long-term solution, kind of spanning a wider web for those who might wish to cause Dean or the child harm.”  She winks at Dean.  “No freezing water, I promise.”

“Can we worry later? I want to get a glimpse of the Hell ships.”  Dean has been itching to see them.  Uriel has been reluctant to even go down there.

Pamela bounces her head. “Yes.  Let’s go check out these frightening death boats.”

The beta’s description isn’t off.  Six massive ships are docked to a long pier off the shore.  There is a hotel of sorts standing tall to welcome the guests to Heaven.  It’s made of the same smooth stone work as the border walls. The structure rises three stories tall, so shorter than Castle Pontiac, but spans back allowing for easily a hundred guests plus.  Dean assumes the omegas who have not mated are staying there until their departure.

The vessels from Hell are a work of art.  Each one is painted a dark scarlet, shining in the sun from the lacquer finish.  The sails are solid black with strips of gold fabric forming an H.  However, the reason these massive ships are referred to as death boats is in the wooden framework.  Hand carvings are jumbled together to create one masterpiece.  Single frames work their way across the bow and back; illustrating different ways to die or be tortured; from a hanging to beheading to what Dean assumes is poisoning and everything in between. 

For a while their little party of four loiters near the edge of the dock, staring.  So much to look at; Dean’s barely taken it all in when Crowley emerges from the one closest to them.

“Hello!  Would you care to come aboard?”  the King of Hell exclaims as he walks down a short plank.

Uriel booms, “No!  We are fine here, thank you.”

The man’s attire now makes a little more sense.  He matches the ships with his black suit and red silk tie.  Crowley saunters over, tossing a glance back at the vessels.  “It takes two years to construct just one.  Totally worth it, though; the frightening appearance has sent quite a few opponents turning tail.”

“Where is Hell exactly?”  Dean’s never been the geography wiz.

Castiel answers, his eyes still roaming the ships one by one.  “A week's journey on the open sea, heading directly southeast from here.”

“If you ever want to visit—” Crowley begins.

Cas and Uriel shouting, “No!”

The King shrugs it off, “It’s hot with an active volcano at one end.  Not really a holiday spot for the family.”

“AND YOU LIVE THERE ON PURPOSE?”  Dean’s eyes are bugging out.

“It hasn’t erupted in twenty years.  Now, I was good with it until I stepped onto your shores.  Beautiful.”  Crowley’s gaze hits something over Dean’s shoulder.

As the omega spins, he knows the woman strolling towards them: Hannah.  Dean’s wondering what, or more likely who, Crowley was really calling beautiful because the short alpha doesn’t stop staring.

“Hannah,” Cas shouts, calling her over.  “What brings you out here?  I thought you had meetings on Eden Mountain this week.”

While Castiel oversees the military of Heaven, Hannah does the same for the religion of the kingdom.  She’s basically a walking encyclopedia of every prophet and religious seer.  Cas’s sister travels up to chat with Joshua on a regular basis.  Her confidence in the Omega Spirit's promise keeps Dean going on his overwhelmed days.  Hannah has never wavered in her belief that Dean will survive.

“I just came from the train station.”  She blushes with a drawn-out pause.  “Thought a walk might help stretch my legs before lunch.”

“Oh!”  Crowley pipes up, gesturing to his ship.  “My chef was just putting my afternoon meal together.  Would you care to join me?”

Pamela snickers as her white eyes probably bounce around the grouping of people.  Uriel grunts because, well, everyone’s aware he’d rather eat glass.  Dean bites his lip, hoping for everyone to keep their mouths shut.

Without fail his big dorky alpha is the one to step in it.  “No, I’m sure Hannah would prefer to eat with us in the castle.  Thank you for the invite.”

The poor woman’s shoulders fall, completely crushed by her twin's stupidity.  Well, Dean’s having none of that on his watch.  “Actually, Cas, I was hoping for some alone time.  It might be good for kingdom relations for Hannah to hang out with the …King.”

“Really?”  Cas’s expression is full-on confusion as his head tilts to the side.  “What would they have to talk about?”

“Contracts,” Crowley shouts.  “Hannah and I might discuss ways the leftover omegas could remain in Heaven.  None of them are keen on returning.”

“Oh, well, Michael is the sibling who studied law.  He might be better suited than Hannah.”

Dean snatches his alpha's tan overcoat, yanking it harshly.  “Let them work it out, Cas.”

The poor alpha’s eyes go wild, startled. “Maybe I should stay.”

“No, Cas.”  Dean gives him a deep, hard kiss.  “You will want to come with me.”  He taps his pocket.  “Meg can hang out here.”

The fairy hovers over Dean’s head, saluting the alpha before flittering over to Hannah’s shoulder.  It’s not ideal, but Meg can make herself scarce.  Dean knows that from personal experience.

“Bye, Hannah,” Dean throws over his shoulder, dragging his mate behind him by the hand.

As they saunter back, Pamela chats with Uriel, her head turned in closely to better hear the tall stoic alpha.  As the healer and bodyguard head into the throne room, Dean guides Cas around the back of the castle to the grand gardens.  Both he and Cas find solace in the flowers and greenery.

His alpha tilts his head, those blue eyes shining, “What are we doing back here, Dean?”

“Is it okay if I don’t share you with anyone for a while?”  Dean’s tired.  His muscles ache from sparring, and something has his gut wound up tight.  Inhaling, the omega shuts his eyes, tilting his head back.

Without needing to be told, Castiel snuggles in behind Dean, allowing the omega’s head to drop on his mate’s shoulder as powerful arms embrace him.  A gentle mist drifts over them, yet Dean’s not inclined to move.  The moisture feels nice.

Cas’s lips trail over the shell of Dean’s ear, nipping at the lobe.  “Tell me what you wish for, my Dean.”

“I wish …” Dean inhales, deeply scenting the fresh floral smells around them.  The Honeysuckle bush to their right is climbing its way up to their bedroom.  Yet, to Dean there is only one special place for him in Heaven.  A hidden cottage by the river.  “we could go back to the house.  You and me with the rest of the world outside our bubble.  I’m drained.  Between the war outside of this castle and the one brewing within, it seems you and I won’t have any real time to just be mates.” 

He turns in Castiel’s hold, pressing his lips against his alpha’s.  In unison their mouths open, each man responding to the other without words.  The mental connection now strong enough to cover a great divide is unparalleled when they touch.  Dean’s fingers wrap around Cas’s neck, tugging the alpha into a deeper kiss.  Tasting the love of his life.

The mist continues adding a layer of moisture to their passionate caress of lips and tongue.

When they finally pull their lips apart with their foreheads still tilted in to one another, Dean whispers, “Why does it feel like we’ve been together forever, but it’s not enough?”

Bright loving sapphires sparkle back at Dean.  “Gabriel gave me a book the other day on the history and beliefs of true mates.”

“We already know we are true mates, Cas.  Don’t need a book for that.”

“In the final chapter the author spoke of a bond which surpasses true mates, transcends soul mates.  A union forged in the stars.  He stated that such a profound relationship would have powers far greater than any before it.”

Smiling, Dean plants another chaste kiss to his alpha’s mouth.  “He was talking about us.”

“Yes, my love, I believe he was in fact describing our unique connection.”

Curious, Dean leans in tighter, “What’s it called?”

“A star bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I can be so fluffy sometimes.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always loved.
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	19. I am the son and the heir

* * *

 

**CASTIEL POV**

 

 

A bright moon shines through the window pane, illuminating the room along with the roaring fire.  Autumn has brought biting cold nights with it.  Castiel pushes against the rocking chair, the scratch of wood the sole noise in their bedroom.  Dean stands before the mirror inspecting his changing body.  At eleven weeks the tiniest of bumps marks the growth of their heir.

Seven days.

In a week’s time Castiel will leave Castle Pontiac for war.  The alpha shoves the sorrow deep within, hoping to hide it from Dean’s notice.  He will never cause Dean more harm than necessary.  A tremor builds in his hand as does Castiel’s desire to drag his fingers over honeysuckle flavored flesh.  Yet, he won’t disturb this moment.  Observing Dean, his eyes roam over the nude omega, the flames bouncing light and shadows across tan skin.  Soon, he won’t have such a stunning view.  He carefully commits everything to memory: every freckle, every scar, and the gorgeous face glowing from health and happiness.  Castiel does not claim many accomplishments in his 22 years.  Although the smell of true joy seeping towards him, yes, he will count that as a win.

Dean’s hands meet over his abdomen, holding the little bulge with reverence.  Their child grows.  An ache builds in the alpha’s heart as he realizes all he will miss.  A bump swelling to make room for the amazing gift inside.  Castiel will not be present for the first kick.  Sam or Charlie will place their hand under Dean’s to feel the movement.  A wayward tear trickles down his cheek.

“Stop staring, Cas, it’s creepy.”  Dean’s eyes lock onto Castiel’s through the reflection.

Cas forces a smile to his lips.  “You are magnificent; I am unable to look away.”

“Seriously, man, the cheesy shit is too much.”  The omega huffs, but the bright grin says different.

Powerless against the call of his mate, Cas strides over, enveloping the naked omega in his arms.  Lacing his fingers together over Dean’s belly.  No movement.  The alpha battles the sadness that threatens to wash him astray.

“Cas, I can’t breathe,” his sweet, caring omega sobs, “we are linked …always.”

“I’m sorry.”  Cas mutters crushed by the reality that he can’t hide anything from his mate.  Not anymore.  Hopefully, in the months to come the emotional bond will be a blessing.

Lifting his hands behind him, Dean cards his fingers through the alpha’s messy hair.  “You could choose to stay.”

The alpha understands Dean’s only playing, mostly.  All the fights are over; he will set off for the southern border.  These last few days should be pure bliss; yet Cas can’t seem to shake off the blues permeating his thoughts.

Instead Cas traces the bruises on his lover’s skin.  Marks from training with Uriel.  He growls with a wish that preparing for the worst wasn’t necessary, but Castiel’s not delusional.  Dean must be able to defend himself against any foe.  Dean sighs into the alpha’s caress.

“I have something special planned for tomorrow,”  Castiel whispers directly into Dean’s neck, loving the way the flesh erupts in goose bumps.

“Do I get a hint?”  Dean’s tone is low and gruff, an extremely appealing sound to Castiel.

There is a particularly large purple discoloration on the omega’s shoulder.  Castiel opens his mouth to suckle around its edges.  He answers with his mouth still licking tenderly, “No.”

“Are we running off to where no one can find us?”

Elevating his gaze to the mirror, Castiel becomes mesmerized by emerald green orbs.  The alpha would happily choose the man over all others, and yet he has a duty to fulfill first.  “No.”

For several minutes the two men stare as Castiel’s hands roam delicious flesh.

A loud bang on the steel cover to the stairs brings them out of their bubble.  Dean grabs a pair of silk pants while Cas waits for his omega to be dressed before opening the entrance.

Charlie struggles to bring up a silver tub for Dean’s use.  “You would think someone would just poof this up the stairs,” the handmaiden’s voice rising, “BUT NO!”

“Trouble in paradise?” his sweet Dean jokes.

Red hair flings about the room as Charlie drops the tub, clanging loudly against the stone floor.  “Apparently having a nice, innocent afternoon hanging with Gilda is unforgivable.”

Cas can’t help his comment slipping out, “You do realize Meg is already threatened with the larger fairy’s relationship with Dean.  It seems mean to add to it.”

“Really?”  Dean and Charlie bark out together.

Looking around the room nervously, Castiel prays the two will move on because he clearly misspoke.

Charlie rolls her eyes shouting down the stairs, “Meg!  Are you going to help fill the tub?”

“I’ll go check,” Cas adds, grabbing his coat and racing down the stairs. 

An emotional battle is about to commence, and the alpha knows for certain he wants to be very far from it.  He notices Meg hovering near the bottom step.

“I understand your trepidation.” He bows his head as the little fairy rants.  Cas can’t hear a word but he knows from Dean how venting is healthy.  When she appears finished, Cas requests, “Dean has several harsh bruises.  I would greatly appreciate you heading up there and adding some fairy dust to heal the damage.”

Meg stands taller, nodding.  Immediately she flies upward toward their bedroom.  She will be there for Dean when he needs it.  Cas is sure of it.

Walking out the main door of Earth tower, Cas meanders through the courtyard, sitting down on a stone bench.  The stars shine brightly tonight.  Their twinkling vivid lights remind Castiel of the unique bond with his mate.  A connection written in the stars before either of them was born on Earth.  Smiling, Cas finds peace in the knowledge they will find each other again when their landlocked bodies turn to dust.

He smells the stench of his father’s pipe.  Glancing away from the sky, Castiel watches Chuck approach him to take a seat on the bench too.

“Evening Castiel.”  His father smiles inhaling a puff.

The late-night pipe walk has been a tradition of Chuck’s since he took the throne from his own alpha.  Castiel sighs, inhaling the spicy tobacco aroma. Such a unique bouquet will always be home to the alpha.  Hael despises the practice, so his father took to evening strolls.  Tonight, choosing the courtyard.

“Hello Father,” Cas replies, folding his hands in his lap.

Quietly the two men stare at the twinkling sky. Chuck murmurs, “How are preparations going with the garrison?”

“Slow.” Cas leans back for a better view of the stars. “The unknown duration of the battle makes deciding on supplies difficult.  Also, I feel it important to have a rotating schedule for those with family.”

“They are fighting to keep their loved ones safe,” Chuck rumbles, “visiting back home shouldn’t be a priority, instead winning the war against the Leviathan.  If they get through the wall before Dean gives birth all could be lost.”

Turning his head to the side, Castiel appraises his father.  The man has always placed the kingdom first regardless of consequences on their family.  Cas will not do the same to Dean.  Honesty with his father has been a cornerstone to their relationship.  Lucifer is the devious one, not Castiel.

“I will not take the throne,” Cas cringes at the harshness of his words, “please keep this between us.”

Chuck scratches harshly at his beard. “You will be the rightful heir.  I can help you transition, and your mother will care for the child along with the red-headed beta Dean adores.”

Slumping his shoulders, Cas’s gaze falls to the grass, the blades swaying in the breeze.  His father is a wonderful man.  However, he can’t see the mistakes he made in choosing kingdom first.  Castiel will do his duty as garrison leader, but after the baby is here.  How can he tell his own father he doesn’t want his son or daughter to have the same childhood?

“For the love of God Alpha,” Cas’s tone is stern.  “Stop believing in Dean’s death.  You want to have a real conversation about the heir to the throne; I am here willing and ready.  But do not push your false interpretation of the prophecy on me.  Dean will live.  Fact.”

“I suppose only time will tell.”  Chuck puffs out smoke, letting it drizzle from his lips.  “Nevertheless, you are the best candidate to be my successor.  Do you honestly think Lucifer should rule?”

“No.” He agrees with his father. “Michael shows promise.  He’s been displaying a willingness to learn about omegas and the needs of others. Also, Hannah would bring a strong faith to heal Heaven’s wounds.”

“Your sister is unmated and thus out of the running.”  Chuck pauses to chew on his pipe for a bit.  “Michael may be a possible second choice, but you alone should rule, my son.”

“Shouldn’t the simple idea that I don’t want it be enough to dissuade you?”

Chuck taps the pipe to Cas’s shoulder.  “Nobody wants to rule.  The job is huge and a constant strain on everything you love, but this is the Angel race we are attempting to save.  We don’t have a choice; it’s a calling from the three: God Alpha, Omega Spirit and Beta Earth.”

“We shall have to agree to disagree.”  Castiel will dig in his heels if necessary.

A painful silence settles over the two alphas.  Chuck clears his throat several minutes later.  “If you turn down the throne and won’t return to the battlefield.  What shall you do?”

“I wouldn’t mind being on the council or an aide to the ruler of Heaven.  Something where I could still serve but be able to put my Dean and our children first.”  Castiel thinks he could spend a few days a week at the castle and the rest of the time home in the Eden cottage.  A life with his mate.  He needs nothing else, but would be happy to sit second to one of his siblings or even cousin.  “Father, once Dean gives birth I can simply choose a successor and be done with it.”

“Life doesn’t work out like that my son.”

Cas stands, pivoting to face his father.  “Your belief in something doesn’t make it true.”

With his Father’s pipe smoke lingering on his tan overcoat, Castiel strides towards Earth tower.  In the end he doesn’t need his father’s permission.  He has been honest.  Beyond being frank with Chuck, there is nothing else to do but spend time with his love.

As he trudges up the tight staircase, he walks past Sam’s bedroom.  The open door allows for the alpha to peek in without drawing attention to himself.  Gabriel and Sam are sitting at the wooden table across from each other.  A candle is at each man’s elbow, shining light on the books before them.  The scent of contentment rolls out of the room.

Gabriel raises his head slightly, watching the beta.  The age difference will be a problem, but the adoration bleeding off Cas’s cousin can’t be denied.  Dean chooses to ignore it because at 16 Sam’s still a child.  On the other hand, a natural connection to another person shouldn’t be ignored either.  Carefully, after a few long moments, Gabriel’s eyes return to the pages of his book.

Two seconds later, Sam’s head rises.  Castiel can see the beta’s face much clearer; there is little doubt in his mind.  Sam has a crush.  His cousin is clearly returning the sentiment quietly.  The only question to remain is if Castiel should intercede in any way. He is Sam’s legal guardian until the beta’s 18th birthday. 

Dean does not need any added stress while his mate’s away.

He’s about to step into the room and reveal himself to Gabriel and Sam when a hand snags his elbow. 

“Leave them be,” Uriel whispers yanking Castiel away from the open door.

Once they are securely tucked away on the floor between Sam’s and their bedroom, Cas hisses, “Explain yourself, Uriel.  Sam is under my care, and I will not allow him to be romanced by an older alpha who is also his teacher.”

“As of this moment, Castiel,” Uriel stands at attention as if giving a formal report, “their actions are innocent.  A few long glances and hopeful sighs.  I will continue to keep a watchful eye over your mate’s younger brother; however, bringing it out in the open might do more harm than good.”

“Sam is not your responsibility,” Cas snaps, not sure why he’s so angry.

The taller alpha waves off the comment.  “Dean Winchester’s safety is my job.  Do you honestly believe that having his brother fall into an ill-advised affair with an older alpha would be beneficial for his health?”

Cas’s head tilts to the side as he curiously peers at the bodyguard.  “You have an odd view of your job.”

“Perhaps.”  Uriel shrugs, shoving past Castiel to move down the staircase. 

****

The scent of pure elation trickles into the alpha’s bouquet.  Castiel remains perfectly still, perching on the edge of their shared bed.  Dean is sleeping soundly.  He won’t wake his mate, but they have such a fun day planned Cas is dying to start.

Slowly the sun builds in the sky, brightening the room.  Dean rubs his eyes, groaning, “You’re gawking, again.”

“You have such a peaceful aroma when you are resting.  It’s intoxicating.”  Cas inhales loudly.  “Also, I have a surprise for you.”

“Awesome.”  Dean pushes away the covers, giving the alpha a quick kiss.  The omega’s gaze lands on the spread of breakfast foods on the table.  “Wow!  These are all my favorites.”

Cas ducks his head, blushing. “I know.”

Swaying up to his knees, Dean’s green gems bore a hole into his own eyes.  “You aren’t buttering me up so you can tell me something bad, are you?”

“Not in the least.  We have six days left, and I wanted to start out with a big breakfast before a leisurely stroll into town.”  Castiel grins as Dean’s head whips around on the last word.

“Town?”  Dean snags a sausage, chewing as he speaks.  “Like the city just past the train station, full of Angels and I’ve never been to, that town?”

His mate could have asked to visit the little town of Elwood.  However, it’s taken over a week to encourage the citizens to not gawk and bother Dean.  The omega is stunning, which brings enough attention, then add in his current role in the prophecy, well, Castiel’s praying it doesn’t become a circus.

“Yes.  Elwood is lovely this time of year, and the surprise is there, too.”

The news of his surprise has Dean diving into his meal with vigor.  Castiel snickers as he takes the seat next to his mate, eating his own serving of pancakes, sausage, and potatoes. 

Afterwards, Castiel bundles his pregnant mate up in a warm wool coat with bright green silk trimmings.  Dean laughs at the constant reminders of his designation.  “Cas, it’s like you have to announce my ability to birth people.”

“Exactly, my Dean.  You are a treasure that should be seen and adored, not hidden away for only me.”  Castiel knows he’s said the right thing when the omega assaults his mouth with a delicious kiss.

The two men head out of Castle Pontiac, turning southwest away from the beach, Uriel trailing behind them.

“Beautiful morning,” Dean comments, his mate’s handsome face turning upward to feel the sunshine. 

Castiel is unable to hold back his love for this amazing man.  He cups Dean’s chin, pulling it forward to mesh with his own mouth.  God, he’s totally addicted.  Eventually they break away, continuing to the outskirts of Elwood.

When they pass the first few houses, Dean’s hand tightens around Castiel’s, his shoulders going stiff.  An elderly woman steps out and waves, a warm smile on her face.  Dean returns the gesture, calming a bit.  The citizens of the town do as requested.  They step out of their homes to wave and cheer but never approach Dean.  A compromise Castiel felt would keep both Dean and the Angels happy.

The alpha halts in front of a large sprawling house surrounded by a white picket fence.  Barking can be heard from within the home.  “We are here, Dean.”

“Okay?”  The curious expression of his mate gives Cas a sense of pride.

Opening the gate, the two men step onto a small stoop as Cas bangs on the door.  A small male Angel stands holding a whining puppy in his arms.

“Samandriel, I hope we aren’t too early?”  Cas asks hesitantly.

“Of course not, come in.”  The Angel smiles, ushering them inside.  “Do you know which breed you would like first?”

“Breed?”  Dean scans the open floor plan of the house.  “What’s going on?”

“You pick,” Cas answers, bringing Dean to the center of the large living space and helping the man to sit down on a soft pillow.

Samandriel disappears behind a closed door and seconds later a dozen black Labrador retriever puppies explode into the room.  His omega will deny it later, but in that moment Dean squeals, holding his arm open for the mass of fur heading for him.

“Puppies!”  Dean shouts as four little balls of fur climb up into his lap at one time.  Cas basks as the gorgeous laugh of his lover rings out among the yips of the puppies.  “Of my God, Cas, it’s a puppy pile.”

“Pamela suggested an activity that might lift both our spirits.”  Cas picks up a puppy, holding it tight to his chest, his fingers gliding through the animal's short hairs.  The energy and love surrounding them is washing away the sadness, if only for a spell.

His silly omega lies down, allowing dozens of little paws to scale Dean like a mountaintop.  He’s never heard so much laughter pour out from his mate. It's as if the dogs hold a magical remedy to sorrow.

Meticulously Castiel memorizes the scene.  He wants to recall every laugh, each smile and the remarkable smell of cheerful omega.  Castiel will hold onto this moment when things get rough.  No matter the terrors they must face to save Heaven and the Angels, they will have this …together.

A huge part of Castiel wishes he could never leave.  Finally tell his incredible mate yes when he asks the alpha to stay in Castle Pontiac.  Yet, now he understands even more why he cannot.  In order to preserve joy in the world for his Dean and their children, he must fight.  He must push back the evil and halt the Leviathan from ever crossing the border.  He will go to save his view of Heaven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all, with wishes of many puppy piles in your future. 
> 
> XOXOX - Angie


	20. This feels so unreal

* * *

 

* * *

 

Warning bells go off in Dean’s mind as his eyes fly open.  Darkness still holds a tight grip on the room, although through the window the omega notes the light pink growing in the sky.  Dawn slinks closer.  Charlie will enter a few minutes after the sun has fully risen to wake Castiel.  His alpha has every limb enveloping him, terrified to let go.  Dean feels the puff of air from Cas’s breath on his forehead.

Castiel departs today.

The thought alone brings so much pain to the omega he chokes.  Swimming in love and bliss for the past few months, Dean honestly felt the day would never come or some great event would alter the timeline.  Nothing has changed.  He loses the touch of his lover today.  Lost to a noble choice but that doesn’t help the ache swallowing Dean whole.

Inhaling, the omega permits the aroma of cinnamon with hazelnut coffee to fill every crack in his soul.  He’s got several.  All the times someone harmed him or treated him as nothing better than a street kid.  It left voids that Cas and his delicious scent, his loving caress and spectacular smile aided in filling, leaving Dean happy.  How will he survive when the empty space returns?

He refuses to cry in front of Cas.  The poor man has enough guilt, Dean won’t add a dousing of omega hysteria.  No.  Waiting won’t help too much since Cas will feel it anyway, but perhaps the distance will lessen the strike a bit.  Only sensing the emotion and not viewing it for himself has got to be better.

Leaning back enough to scan his alpha’s face, Dean smiles. It's a sorrowful twisted expression as he wishes for time to stop in its tracks.  God, his alpha is gorgeous.  The omega raises his hand, carding his fingers through midnight brown locks, his skin slipping over the silky hair. 

“I love you,” Dean murmurs into the pillow.  The words cut deep.

Tears trickle down his cheek.  He can’t halt their flow as his heart literally breaks.  The scent of salt and pain lingers between the two men.  When the blur of moisture clears, Dean stares directly into a wet blue gaze.  Shit.  Dean didn’t want Cas to see him crying without an end in sight.  Cautious fingers wipe away the tears with such affection.

Cas’s voice broken, “I love you, my Dean.”

Damn it; the utter wrecked tone of his alpha sends another wave of sobbing over him.  He’s drowning in loss.  Arms tighten around the omega as Castiel kisses Dean’s eyes, cheeks, nose, and then lips.  Dean snatches the back of Castiel’s neck, yanking the alpha in for a deeper kiss.  Their lips are caressing as tongues reach for each other.  Not wanting to ever stop.  The connection makes the emotions between them stronger tenfold.  Each man is falling in his own pain then in the same moment feeling his lover’s sorrow too.  Yet, Dean doesn’t want it to end because this means … utter loss. 

Without permission, the sun lifts to the sky, carrying dawn to Heaven.

They both cringe as Charlie brings in the tub for Cas’s bath. Meg flitters by her side to fill the water with a soothing lavender oil scent. Extricating himself from the iron grasp of his mate, Dean sits up, stretching.

His handmaiden and fairy work in tandem, not a sound between them.  It's as if they might break the beautiful bubble of love Cas and Dean have created in this hallowed ground.

“Thanks, Charlie.  I’ll take it from here.”

She nods, walking back down the steps. “Just remember, he can’t be late.”

Meg drops a tender kiss to Dean’s cheek before following Charlie.

With a heavy inhale, Dean takes his alpha’s hand, leading the man over to the tub.  Dean gently removes Cas’s sleep pants and helps him into the tub.  The words aren’t coming right now, so Dean works though it with touch.  Grabbing a cup, he douses Castiel’s hair then rubs in a spicy scented shampoo.  The suds build as the omega massages his mate’s scalp. With each scrape of his nails, Dean’s hurt eats at him. Once the suds are rinsed away, Dean wets and soaps up a washcloth, scrubbing away the white sticky mess from last night.  As their blended smells lessen in the bath water, the ache doubles in his heart.

Cas grabs Dean’s wrists, pulling them to his lips for kisses down each arm.  The alpha speaks so low Dean almost misses it, “It’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday?”  Dean queries confused.

“It was the one thing I wanted.  To wake up next to you on the day I turned 23.”

Swallowing over the enormous lump in his throat, Dean croaks, “That’s why Hester agreed to staying for a full month.  It was a gift from the garrison.”

“Yes.”

“Now I feel like a terrible mate.  Why didn’t anyone tell me?”  He smacks the water harshly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel’s solid, strong shoulders turn in on themselves.  “I didn’t want you to get me a gift because I know what I want.”

“Okay,” Dean plays with Cas’s fingers under the surface of the water.  “What do you want?”

“For you to grant me one wish.”   Those despondent baby blues glare into Dean.  “While I’m gone you will take care of yourself; eat, sleep, take your tea and leave our room on occasion.  Anything Pamela deems necessary for your health.  Please, it’s all I want for my birthday, …my Dean.”

“I will do my best, Cas, but I’m not sure …”

Cupping Dean’s chin, Cas kisses him silent.  “It’s alright to be sad.  I would never ask you to deny what you feel, but it’s also alright to be happy.  But no matter your mood, you must take care of yourself.”

“Fine!”  Dean shouts, shoving away from the tub and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  “Our baby will be healthy.”

Castiel in all his naked glory rises from the tub and towels off as he replies.  “That’s not what I said.  Listen to me, take care of yourself.  In doing so our child will thrive even during this rough time.”

“I’m going to sulk in this very spot for several days,” Dean huffs, crossing his arms.  He’s acting like a spoiled brat, and he doesn’t give a flying fuck.

A faint grin tugs at the alpha’s lips. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from my Dean.  However, when Pamela says it's time, you adhere to her advice.”  Cas swaggers over to the omega, only a towel over his hips.  “Do you promise as a birthday gift to me?”

“Yes,” he whispers.

Tugging on Cas’s hips, Dean yanks the angel on top of him.  The weight of his alpha settles a desire he can’t name.  Their lips touch, reverent with affection.  Kissing Castiel will always bring him peace.  The mere thought of not having these lips for several months pushes Dean to turn the kiss dark and desperate.

The alpha who holds Dean’s soul breaks away tenderly. “I need to get ready.”

Unable to find the energy to move, Dean observes from his spot on the bed.  Castiel dresses slowly.  Obviously, the alpha would prefer to spend more time together with is omega.  Once again time betrays Dean.  He would swear it only takes Cas a few seconds to put on his suit.  Sliding on the tan over coat finishes his angelic armor.

“Do you still want to remain here?”  Cas asks, glancing at the stairs.

They discussed the best way to say goodbye.  Dean doesn’t want to make a spectacle in front of the other soldiers.  His alpha couldn’t care less.  The image of standing on the road past Elwood as Castiel vanishes into the horizon seems a torture Dean won’t survive.  No, they will say goodbye here, where Dean is safe and can fall to pieces in private.

“Yes, Alpha.”  Dean rises to his knees, holding out his hand.

Cas’s eyebrow cocks inquisitively.  The omega never calls his mate by his designation.  “Dean.”

Fingers slide together as Castiel sways towards the bed.

_I love you.  Be safe.  Remember me._

The words drift between them.  Their psychic link is so powerful Dean’s not sure where his thoughts end and Castiel’s begin.

Jerking roughly, Dean hugs his mate with everything he has, sliding his nose into the crook of Cas’s neck.  The aroma's strong.  He can’t let go.  He won’t release.

“Castiel, it’s time,” Uriel’s thick voice calls from the stairs.  The bodyguard does not enter the room, allowing the lovers space to say goodbye.

_I love you. Be safe.  Remember me._ Repeats as if on a permanent loop.

“Dean.”  The alpha speaks in the gruffest tone Dean’s ever heard.  Fresh tears drip onto Dean’s skin, a mixture of cinnamon and honeysuckle.  “Goodbye.”

In one swoop Cas retreats, leaving Dean’s arms cold and empty.  Clearing his voice, Dean shouts, “I love you.”

The sentiment has the alpha freezing in mid-step.  Cas tosses over his shoulder, “I have loved you since the stars, and I will love you after we return.” With that the midnight brown hair vanishes down the steps.

Dean crashes to the bed, sobs turning to screams.  Grief saturates the void left by Cas.

****

Numb.

Three days have passed since Cas left, and Dean’s pain has morphed into nothingness.  Paralyzed by the lack of his mate, Dean closes his eyes and sleeps.  Omegas need the touch of their alphas.  He wakes to do as he promised, eat, drink, and use the privy, but other than that he lies in their bed unmoving.

“You stink.”

Dean’s eyes flutter open, staring into the hazel gaze of the younger Winchester.  His brother stretches out next to him in the large bed, filling the spot for Cas.  If Dean had more energy he would kick him out.  Instead he mutters, “Go away.”

“Seriously, Dean, I can smell you from downstairs.  How about a bath?”  Sam shoots Dean his best puppy dog look.

“Not gonna work,” he mumbles, tucking in deeper, rubbing his face into the pillow.  “I don’t care.”

The birthday promise was to eat, drink tea, sleep and follow Pamela’s orders.  Cas didn’t mention anything about staying clean.  The omega knows he’s tiptoeing on the edge.  He grunts, going back to sleep.

A wet nose pokes at his face, followed by a lick across the lips.  “Eww.  Sam, you are supposed to be watching the dog.”

Dark eyes glimmer at Dean as the puppy takes another lick of his face.

Grabbing the dog, Dean pulls him in tight, hugging the fluffy ball of black fur.  “Icarus, Daddy isn’t in the mood.”  However, he doesn’t let go.  “Sam!” he shouts, startling the animal in his arms.

His brother’s head pops up next to the bed.  “Hello, Dean,”  Sam replies in a low gruff voice, most likely his best Cas impersonation. 

“Sammy, you agreed to watch Icarus.”

Shrugging, Sam moves to sitting on the bed again. “I am watching him bug you until you sit up, which is a vast improvement.”

“Fucker,” he huffs, dragging his face against his three-month-old puppy.  “Papa left.”  The dark eyes squint at Dean as his head flops to the side; he can’t help but chuckle.  The dog is just so damn cute.  Castiel knew what he was doing when he had Dean pick out his favorite puppy from Samandriel.  This guy likes to twist his head in such a Cas manner it both warms and breaks Dean.

Curling up with the dog, Dean tucks the soft fur in his arms as he goes back to sleep.  Sam sighs in frustration as Icarus happily naps next to him.  He’s a good pup.

A jab to his bicep has Dean growling, “What?”

“Are you going to eat the cherry pie?”  Nora points to the tray on the table.

As requested, Dean ate his dinner before crashing back onto the mattress, Sam taking Icarus for an evening walk.  However, he’s avoided any treats.  Things necessary for health: meat, veggies, water, milk and gross tea, check.  Sweets that bring a smile to Dean’s face, no.

“All yours sweetheart.”  He waves to the two pieces of fresh pie.

Glimpsing Nora’s reading material, Dean can’t help but ask, “Omega heats and pregnancy.  You and Michael gearing up for a baby?”

“The opposite, actually,” she answers over a bite of pie.  “We talked it out, and I’m only 19.  Michael and I feel we should wait a year.  Give us some time as a couple first before we bring on kids.”

“Lucky,” Dean snipes.  He wasn’t even aware holding off was a choice; well, obviously, if he pops out an omega first then the others will follow suit.  “I’m sure Hael took the news well.”

“Not really, she threw quite the fit until Michael explained this was our decision.”  Nora stands up straighter, proud of her alpha.  She finishes off the pie, leaping onto the bed next to him.  “However, I’m going to learn everything I can about pregnancy.  So, with that in mind, I want to be your omega birth coach?”

“My what?”  Dean’s never even heard of a birth coach.  What is there to do?  The labor pains come and you push, not much more to it …he thinks.

Nora snuggles up next to him so the two omegas are nose to nose.  She kind of reminds Dean of Icarus.  “You need someone there whose sole purpose is your comfort.  Even if Cas—”

“Cas will be there!”  Dean barks loudly.

The younger omega moves back at being yelled at in the face.  “Okay, fine, but even with your mate present, it’s important to have another omega in the room.  Dean, you and I are the only mortal omegas in the castle.  We should support each other.”

She does have a point.  He surveys her carefully, wondering if there is some bizarre angle to be had with the birth coach role.  “Why do you want to do it?”

“My parents died when I was a baby.  I don’t even know what a real birth looks like, and books can only explain so much.  Living through yours will give me a better idea.”  She smirks, happy with her answer.

Scrubbing the heavy scruff on his face, Dean sighs, “Okay, but no telling me to breathe funny.”  He stands to push the mirror over by the bed.  “Now, tell me about Lilith.”

“Oooooh, Dean.  You missed the mother of all hissies.”  Nora waves her arms around chaotically, “the warts are still there.”

Snickering, he crawls back into bed with a glass of water.  “Meg got her good.”

“Lilith’s handmaiden worked for weeks to find a spell to get them off.  They were gone for a day, and then two more came in for each one the bitch had before.  It was amazing.”

Handing Nora his water glass, he asks, “When did Lilith get a handmaiden?”

“Her name’s Ruby.  She’s one of the demon omegas who came in on Crowley’s ships, but she’s only 16 so they wouldn’t permit her to take a mate.  Guess going back to Hell is a terrible choice, because Ruby selected to stay as Lilith’s handmaiden.  God, that’s got to suck.”

“I would rather go back to the Plains and use Eulo paste for the rest of my life.”  Dean’s not kidding.  Lilith is a horrible omega; he feels really bad for this Ruby.

The two omegas lazily observe the ceiling for a bit as Dean falls back into his preferred method of not dealing with the world around him.  Sleeping.  His dreams aren’t really Dean’s.  Castiel sends him images of the travels.  The omega enjoys seeing through his mate’s view, but most of the time it just makes him miss Castiel more.

When Dean stirs again the room is pitch black.  The fire is low, barely throwing any light.  Rolling over, Dean sees long red hair flowing off Cas’s pillow.  Charlie snores a little.  Dean knows the constant stream of visitors is his alpha’s doing, yet he can’t be mad.  To wake up alone would devastate him.

He rises to snack on some grapes then stokes the fire, bringing it back to life with a few fresh logs.  With the added illumination, Dean sits down in front of the full-length mirror.  Calming his nerves, Dean takes in his face, tracing over the dark circles under his eyes.  He pulls off his shirt.  Cas will want to see the tummy.  Twisting so he kneels to the side he gives a perfect reflection of his no-longer-flat stomach.  At almost thirteen weeks a slight bump is definitely noticeable. 

A warm sensation tickles at Dean’s neck.  He knows Cas is rubbing his own claim bite and sending the touch across the miles.

_I miss you.  I love you._

Once again, the sentiment comes from both men.  Castiel relays an image of the largest magnolia tree Dean’s ever seen.  In the trunk his alpha has carved their initials with a heart surrounding them. 

_Sappy Alpha._

The next morning Dean rouses to the sensation of someone gawking at him.  As he rolls over he nearly jumps out of his skin as Pamela leans over the bed inches from his face.  “HOLY SHIT!”

“Grieving time is over, Winchester.”  The healer taps his forehead.  “Charlie will help you with a bath because, yes indeed, you have a shit odor about you.  After you are rid of the awful B.O., then we will all go sit in the courtyard for an hour.  You need sunshine.”

“Hell no,” he mumbles, snuggling back under his covers.

His lovely toasty warm blankets are violently ripped from his body as Pamela shouts, “What did your Alpha say?”

Swinging his legs off the bed, Dean sits up grousing.  “He told you.”

“You bet your hot ass he did.”

Charlie and Meg enter with the tub.  Honestly, Dean doesn’t have enough fight left, so he obeys.  He promised Cas.  The fairy kisses his cheek, her eyes loving.  The omega turns away, not capable of taking in the affection.

“Damn it!”  Dean exclaims as he steps outside for the first time in four days.  The brightness blinds him as his eyes attempt any form of adjusting to the outrageous shiny sun.  It’s mid-day, but even than Dean tugs his green silk coat tighter to keep the wicked chill at bay.

Two quilts are spread out in the center of the courtyard.  Assuming they are for his use, Dean strolls over, flopping on his back and shutting his eyes.  Squinting is giving him a headache.

Charlie and Meg pop up smiling.  Neither speaks, they simply find a spot on the blanket cuddling up to the omega.  His handmaiden has her head on his thigh as Meg is lounging on his shoulder.  A few minutes later Sam emerges from the tower, mirroring Dean’s body and taking his hand to hold.  It’s been years since they’ve done this, but it helps. 

Turning his head to look over, he watches Uriel standing perfectly alert as Icarus yelps and nips at the angel's pant legs.  The scene almost makes Dean smile. Almost.

The sun does warm Dean in the darker parts of his mind.  He’s able to breathe a tad bit easier.

Nora strolls out of the Novak private hall collapsing on the other side of Charlie.  She reaches out taking Dean’s free hand and lacing their fingers together.  Normally Dean hates this much attention at once, yet somehow he can’t bring himself to do anything other than hold onto Sam's and Nora’s hands tighter.

A thought drifts through his mind: _It's okay to be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	21. It all revolves around you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO ANNOUNCEMENTS:   
> 1\. I will be attending NOLA Con this weekend so I will not be posting on Sunday. However, I will return to my normal posting schedule next Thursday Nov. 2nd. Thank you for understanding. If you are going I hope to see you there. : )
> 
> 2\. It has come to my attention that several readers are mixing up the Nora's. There are two Nora characters in the Supernatural Universe. The Nora in this story is the teenage witch in Season 5 Episode 12 Swap Meat.
> 
> Thank you and lots of love,  
> Angie

* * *

 

 

Dean leans his forehead against the chilly window pane, watching the rain.  The downpour has been constant for the past few days along with colder temperatures.  Lately, going outside is avoided at all costs, meaning the omega can either wither away in his tower or sit in the halls and socialize.  Today, Dean’s feeling up to joining people.  Although he hasn’t spoken to anyone; he simply found a comfortable window ledge in the private Novak hall to stare out at the gloomy weather.  The omega is lonely.  Add crappy wet rain to the mix and Dean’s mood sours.

A raging fire keeps the space warm enough.  Nora sits at the dining table reading another birthing book.  He’s lost count with how many she’s devoured since he agreed to this birth coach position.  One positive aspect of Nora, she doesn’t mind silence.  Meg leans against the same glass, a bored look on her face.  An idle fairy could be dangerous, but Dean’s got zero energy to entertain anyone.

“If you wallow anymore Dean it will give you wrinkles.”  Lilith saunters into the room, her red silk dress cut low at the chest.

“If your dress goes any lower Lilith your nipples will fall off,” Dean gripes.  Meg’s eyes perk up with interest so Dean has to wrap his hand around her frame shaking his head.  As he whispers to the fairy, “Not a suggestion.”

The tiny sprite rolls her eyes with disappointment.

“Some of us have alphas around to entice with our assets.”  The wicked omega smirks, shoving at her bosom.

Not missing a beat, Nora replies, “Shut up, or we will put the warts back.”

The demon raises her hands in a surrender gesture.  “Oh!  I’m so scared.”

“I do believe you begged me for days to get them permanently off.”  Nora’s eyes remain on the book.  Ever since the young witch made nice with her ten fairies, her spell work has been extraordinary.  Pamela has taken Nora under her wing, teaching her protection incantations for births.

Lilith wanders around the table, tapping the chairs as she goes, “How long has it been since your alpha flew the coop?”

“Four weeks, two days,” Dean murmurs, blowing warm air on the window.  In the foggy mist Dean writes: Dean loves Cas.  A voice responds to the image.  _I love you, my Dean.  Tell Lilith to fuck off._   He snickers at Castiel’s annoyance with the demon.

The blonde pauses to glare at him.  “What’s so funny?”

Dean shrugs off the question, his gaze following the rough surf of the ocean.

Lucifer’s mate snatches a seat next to Nora, seizing the book from the woman’s hands.  “Such a waste of time,” Lilith sing-songs, flipping over the pages.

“Give it back.”  Nora leans over, attempting to retrieve it from Lilith’s grasp.  “I’m going to make sure Dean and his child live.  That is worth all my time.”

The evil omega tosses the heavy volume into Nora’s face.  “According to my Alpha, his death is inevitable.  Saving him will halt the prophecy, dooming Heaven to the Leviathan’s siege.”

“You don’t know shit,” Dean shouts, grabbing Meg as she attempts to curse Lilith, again.

The constant rains have put everyone on edge with nowhere to go.  The castle has only so much common space, therefore the residents seem to be irritating each other.  Well, Dean assumes this is what’s wrong with Nora and himself.  Lilith is a bitch. 

Tired of the unchanging melancholy view, Dean rises to his feet to pick at the food on the table.  Lunch was over hours ago, but the Fae kitchen staff must be bored, too, because food keeps appearing.  There are several plate settings around the long dining table, so Dean sits across from Nora to pick at a log of cheese.  He’s still banning all sweets.

“You look fat,” Lilith announces to the room.

At four months along in the pregnancy, Dean’s stomach does look more like a few rolls of fat than a growing baby.  Cranky demon should know better.

Nora turns her head her eyes narrowing in on Lilith.  “Final warning.  Dean is glowing and beautiful.”

“I bet when Castiel returns from war having been around nothing but sweaty, revolting alphas, he will choose his own hand over your fat ass.”

The other mortal omega moves so quickly Dean doesn’t have time to stop her.  One second the vile demon is spouting her crap and the next Nora is stabbing her in the bicep with a fork.

“Oops,” Nora’s eyelashes flap innocently, “totally an accident.”

“You stabbed me!”  Lilith scans the room, probably astonished at Nora’s actions.  To be truthful the other mortal omega isn’t one for violent acts, but Dean approves.

Lilith’s gaze goes full rage as she nicks a steak knife, lifting it above her head.  She isn’t given the chance to swing as Uriel’s fingers snag her wrist, holding firmly.

“Let me go, you backwards alpha!”  The demon struggles against the bodyguard’s grip.

“No.”  Old Uriel has always had a way with words.

She releases the weapon, so Uriel does the same.  The alpha skirts around the table, collecting all the sharp objects, then returns to his spot in the corner.

The room has an electric energy surrounding it as the omegas gawk at one another.  Dean holds Meg tight because sure as hell she wants in on the fray.  He could choose to let the fairy go for purely entertainment value, but he has to live with these nutters.

“I’m telling Lucifer!”  the demon omega yells, her hand covering the bleeding wound.  Really, a quick bandage and she’ll be fine.

Nora picks her book up, nonchalantly replying, “Nobody cares.”

Lilith leans directly into Nora’s face.  Dean finds it intriguing that she keeps her distance from him.  The blonde woman hisses, “Lucifer oversees the punishment of crimes in Heaven.  I would be very curious to watch how he would deal with someone who assaulted his mate.”

He’s gotta give Nora a shit ton of credit.  The young woman doesn’t even lift her eyes from the volume in front of her.  “True.  Lucifer doles out the sentence cast down; however, you are missing one giant piece of the puzzle.”  Only then does Nora turn to glare down at Lilith.  “Michael is the law of Heaven.  I think I’m perfectly okay with you tattling.”

“You think your alpha gives a rat's ass about you.”  Lilith pokes at Nora’s shoulder harshly.  “I heard it took weeks for him to give a shit enough to properly fuck you.”

Sighing softly, Nora closes her book and stands.  “Dean, I’m going to my tower for a bit; will you be okay?”

“Yep.”  He responds grinning.

His birth coach shakes her soft auburn curls, tilting her head slightly.  “You might want to put something on that.  It looks deep.”

Charlie comes in behind a bounding Icarus, who runs circles around Dean’s feet.  The omega kneels to pet his sweet puppy.  Meg floats over to chat with the beta, and Lilith vanishes to places unknown.  Lucifer has never made a stink about his mate’s rantings, so hopefully this will be no different.  A faint smile builds on Dean’s face.  Getting Icarus was a good call by his alpha.

He spends twenty minutes petting and playing with his dog.  Suddenly, Icarus zips out of the room heading towards the grand hall.  Dean chases after him.

Two guards by the entrance nod at him as the omega hunts for the puppy.  Icarus has learned Hide & Seek from Sam.  His younger brother gives him a treat when he’s found the dog.  Dean peeks under the tables and behind corners, but still no slobbering fur ball.

“Icarus,” he calls out, glancing at the closest angel in black.

The stoic guard points to a tiny wooden door off a dark hall.  Dean didn’t even know this part existed.  Probably a way to head down to the kitchens; Dean assumes the dog smelled food.  He hears talking behind the door that’s cracked open enough for a puppy to slip through.

When he swings the door fully open he queries, “Mirabel?”

The handmaiden sits on an upside-down bucket holding Icarus in her arms.  A single lit candle tosses the only light in the small broom cupboard.  The woman’s cheeks are tear stained and her hair disheveled.

“In or out Winchester,” she huffs, making no move to put his dog down.

Deciding she might need a friend he steps in, closing the door behind him.  The square closet is small but there is enough room to settle on the floor.  “What are you doing in here?”

“I needed a moment.”  Mirabel's voice cracks as she wipes at fresh tears. 

Icarus snuggles into her lap.  For a puppy he totally understands the needs of those who crave a little extra love.  He’s given Dean plenty of cuddles on demand.  Dean doesn’t speak, giving Mirabel time to put her thoughts together.

“Can you get a question to Castiel?”  Her wet gaze pleading.

His alpha had been very adamant Dean never reveal their link.  However, she didn’t exactly ask how he would accomplish it.  “Maybe.”

She tucks Icarus under her chin, hugging gently.  “There are rumors that the border is getting dangerous.  I need to know if my boys are safe.”

“Your boys?”  Dean had never heard Mirabel speak about children.

“Yes, they are the guardians of the wall.  You met them at the party after you arrived; Gadreel and Ezekiel.”  Mirabel smiles painfully.  “I need to know they are okay and their sweet mates.”

“I didn’t think handmaidens were allowed to birth children.”  He might be getting personal, but she brought them up.

She shakes her head. “No.  Yet, with the curse all omegas were encouraged to have them regardless of their position.  I wasn’t permitted to raise my boys, but I kept in touch through my sister.”

“So, your sister raised them.”  The idea of giving away his children doesn’t sit well in his stomach.

“She was too young at the time.  A very nice couple in Elwood cared for them and sent me letters, and I visited.”  Mirabel pulls out a flask, swigging the strong-scented whiskey.  Now, the alcohol consumption makes a lot more sense.  “Hester lived a few doors down and really helped to raise them.”

“Hester!”  Dean shouts, a little too loudly for such a small space.  “Castiel’s second in command and quite the bitch, that Hester?”

“The one and only.”  Mirabel sighs, turning the flask upside down to suck down the last few drops.  “She was supposed to keep me informed about the Leviathan and the coming war, but I haven’t heard from her in over a week.”

The handmaiden’s smell holds the stench of fear.  Dean tilts forward to pat her knee, “I will contact Cas and let you know soon.”  If he gave it a day or two Mirabel could come to her own conclusions as to the method.

She sways on her makeshift seat.  “She’s studied them her entire life.”

“Huh?”  Drunk conversations while sober were like following Meg’s pantomimes on Fae Shine.  Almost impossible. 

“Hester.”  Mirabel’s eyes gloss over.  “She spent all four years at university studying Leviathan culture.  Did you know they don’t give birth,” she hiccups, “or have designations?”

Quickly Dean snatches back his puppy because Mirabel is slumping heavily against the back wall.  “Oh, so do they grow in plants like fairies?”

“Nope.  They are sculpted from clay in Purgatory.  Hester was obsessed with learning the magic it took to bring them to life.”

Dean scratches behind Icarus’s ear.  “I’m sure her knowledge comes in handy now.”

Falling off her bucket, Mirabel crashes to the stone floor, laughing.  “Salt water from the ocean.”

“Umm, what about salt water?”  Dean squints, praying for a connection to the current discussion.

Another round of tears unleashes as Mirabel sobs, “I miss my sons.”  She curls up on the floor, raising a hand to pet the puppy.  “They have mates.  Maybe in the next year or two I will be a grandma.”  Her gaze searches Dean for some answer he doesn’t have. “You will check if they are safe?”

“I will, Mirabel.  I promise.”

The older woman sits up straighter. She leans in, her nose ghosting over Dean’s. “It’s how you kill them.”

“Your sons?”  Dean’s lost all ability to follow Mirabel’s thoughts.

“No,” she shouts; grasping his shoulders, she speaks slowly, “Salt water from the ocean is deadly to Leviathan.  You remember that Dean.”

“Okay.”  An odd bit of information, but who knows it might be useful.

****

The last light of day drifts away.  Dean finds the moments between the sun setting and the stars coming out fascinating.  Time holds its breath.  Standing in their bedroom, Dean drags his fingers down the chilly glass.  A deep desire to have Castiel shoving him into the panes swallows him.  Closing his eyes, Dean presses his cheek against the window.  God, the lack of hazelnut coffee scent destroys the fantasy.

“Dean.”

He spins around to face Charlie.  She picks up Icarus, giving the dog a few good rubs.

“Hey.” He knows his cheeks are red with embarrassment.  “Do you think you can sleep in your room tonight?  Maybe take Icarus with you.”

She moves closer, her expression uneasy, “Castiel gave me strict orders.  You aren’t to wake up alone …EVER.”

Okay, the beta has a valid point.  Dean does not do well when he wakes in his oversized bed abandoned, panic setting in as he can barely inhale over the pain in his chest.  Bad for the kid, for sure.

“Compromise.”  He smiles, dragging his fingers through the long red hair.  “Can you find something to do for a couple hours with Icarus?”

“Can do.”  She smiles, giving Dean a massive hug, then leaves with the puppy on her heels.

With the room to himself the omega stokes the fire higher to heat the cold night air.  He and Cas banter back and forth during the day, but tonight Dean wants more.  He craves touch.  It may be whispers and ghosts of his lover, but it will do for now.

_Cas, you alone?_

Dean’s aware that his high commanding alpha gets his own tent, equipped with a hand mirror the omega slipped into his bag.  He rearranges his own tall mirror to peer onto the bed.  Yanking hard, Dean removes all the covers so only the bright blue silk sheet remains.  He closes his eyes.

_Yes, I am in my tent for night.  Hester just left.  What do you need?_

Inhaling gently, Dean lets the words roll over him.  Quickly he discards his clothes to the side, keeping his eyelids shut.  Then he stands naked before the mirror.

_You.  I need you, Cas._

The omega opens his eyes, letting his gaze roam over his flesh.  The gasp from his alpha puts a smile on his lips.  Delicately Dean trails a feather light contact over his hips, stomach, nipples and down to his cock.  He strokes the member a few times.  The raw want from Castiel trickles over him; Dean’s slick releases in reply.

Suddenly, an image appears in his mind.  The reflection of his mate’s stunning face, Cas’s dark hair messy as his eyes pierce through the glass.  Slowly, the mirror moves down as Castiel’s hand grazes over so much skin.  Dean’s eyes widen as he pants.  When his alpha’s fingers wrap around his thick delicious cock, the omega whimpers. 

Castiel whispers his message in a low, erotic tone.  _Lie down on the bed, Dean, close your eyes and simply feel._

He hastily obeys.  The silk sheets are cool as his back hits them.  However, Dean’s warming up on the inside so the contrast in temps is soothing.  Gliding his hand up and down the shaft of his dick, Dean hums with approval.  The faint sensation of Cas doing the same gives him an extra shot of arousal.

_My handsome Dean, place your fingers elsewhere; this is mine._

Growling from the intensity in Cas’s words, Dean curls his knees towards his stomach, having to spread them slightly for his pudgy tummy.  Slick steadily drips from his hole, calling out to be touched.  He knows exactly where to shove his digits.  Dean fondles his balls for a few minutes as the shadowy sensation of Cas stroking his dick settles into his groin.  Fuck.  Wiping two fingers into the wet mess between his thighs Dean proceeds to slip both in together.  The intrusion is harsh but satisfying. 

With his eyes shut tight, Dean is aware of every movement Cas makes on his cock.  Every twist of the alpha’s wrist and tug against his flesh.  Adding a third finger, Dean spreads them wide, searching for the special spot.

_Cas!  Cas!  I’m close._   It’s not poetry, but with his body trembling and battling to hold on words are not his main concern.

An unseen hand grips his dick roughly at the base, ripping a loud grunt from Dean’s throat.  His hand freezes mid thrust into his ass.

_Get the pillow and ride it hard as if it were me._

“Son of a bitch!”  Dean shouts as he removes his fingers long enough to snag a pillow and straddle it.  Reaching behind him, the omega sinks down on four fingers.  The phantom hand returns to his shaft, giving it a few solid tugs.  It’s weird and sensational all in one caress.

_Now!_

Dean bounces on his hand screaming unrecognizable words as his alpha gives him one hell of a telepathic hand job.  Swirling his hips, the omega finds what he’s looking for deep inside his hole as he thrusts onto the spot.

Heat grows in his groin, but also his heart.  The war might keep them apart physically, yet Dean will be damned if this isn’t the fucking best alternative.

Castiel yells in his head.  _You are amazing, my Dean.  Come for me._

A second later and Dean’s seeing stars as his orgasm blasts over his body.  Another wave of climax hits his gut when Cas follows closely after.

Slumping onto the pillow, Dean huffs loudly, trying to catch his breath.  His flesh sings with glorious satisfaction.  Cas’s ghostly hand touches Dean’s cheek and hair lovingly.  The alpha in his mind allows Dean to rest for several minutes before adding: _Clean up, drink some water and wrap yourself in warm blankets._

The omega in Dean doesn’t have the energy to snark as he does each command.  He puts on his sleeping pants for decency since Charlie will be returning in an hour or so.  Then he tosses the quilts back on the bed, sneaking in under.

Dean’s eyes are getting heavy as Cas’s voice lingers.  _Goodnight, my love._

_I love you, Cas._

Sleep is on the cusp of claiming him when Dean sits up shouting, “Wait!  Cas, I have to ask you something.”

_Of course, I am listening._

He speaks the words out loud, “Can you check on Ezekiel and Gadreel?  Mirabel is super worried about them.”

_Their home is only a short walk from our camp.  I will do it tomorrow._

“Good.”  Dean yawns as he snuggles in deeper within the cocoon of blankets.  “Kind of sucks she wasn’t permitted to raise them.  Mirabel would have made a great mom.”

_Rules can always be changed._

The omega finally falls into oblivion with that final thought swirling in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Thursday!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	22. Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool

* * *

 

Grey clouds roll above, leaving a gloomy, ominous atmosphere.  The lack of rain is a blessing.  Dean’s outside breathing in the fresh sea air as he throws a punch into Uriel’s hand.  His bodyguard doesn’t even wince at the strike.  Bobbing and weaving to the right Dean hits with his left, then does the other side.  The exercise keeps the omega sweaty under his heavy clothes and coat.  A strong wind blows down his clothes, making Dean shiver.  Damn, the blistering cold of winter has arrived.

With the next strike, Uriel grins. “We aren’t dancing.  Hit me.”

“I don’t know how he can do it at all,” Nora ponders from the quilt spread out over the sandy beach. 

Dean winks at her. “Practice.”  He puts his shoulder into the next punch getting a hint of reaction from Uriel.  The omega pumps his fist in victory.

Michael has his arms wrapped around his own omega, keeping her toasty.  “You will eventually stop training, right?”

“Nope, Pamela said it was fine.  In fact, the movements are keeping my hips limber.”  Dean's not missing a beat as he speaks.

The alpha kisses Nora’s cheek, “When it’s time, let’s find other ways to keep your hips limber.”

“Michael!” Nora exclaims, her face reddening.

Grinding his teeth, Dean refocuses on his sparring.  A jolt of jealousy is rising from his gut.  Why does he have to witness all the adorable love shit when he’s been sleeping alone for two months?  He knows Nora deserves happiness.  Inhaling, Dean smacks Uriel’s hands a little harder, fighting the pang in his heart each time Michael snuggles against his omega.  Dean has fond memories of the touch.

It takes a second for Dean to register when Michael asks him a direct question, “Twenty-one weeks, Dean?”

“Yeah, exactly today.”  He gives his head a shake, attempting to clear the sullen mood.  Dean’s hand grazes over his swollen belly.  No more doubtful pudgy tummy, his stomach has developed into a fully identifiable baby bump.  “Water break.”

“Yes.”  Uriel answers, retrieving a canteen from the ground.

After a few gulps Dean glances out over the raging ocean.  The loud surf is crashing harshly onto the beach, but the noise calms something deep within the omega.  Today his head is quiet.  Castiel informed him last night of a mission that requires all the alpha’s faculties.  The connection being blocked is unsettling after so long with Castiel a fixture in his thoughts.  At least the roaring winter water saturates the awkward quiet. 

Out of the corner of his eye Dean notices Michael nibbling on Nora’s ear, her smile bright and open.  Dean’s lips quirk up wishing for things that will not be for quite some time.  Hastily he catches the tear threatening to drop before anyone spots the ache.  Although, he’s not an idiot.  His scent has darkened lately; a rotten apple odor mixing in his honeysuckle. 

“You will eat now,” Uriel commands.

The words startle Dean out of his obvious staring at the couple.  Patting his bodyguard's shoulder, he plasters a fake smirk, “So bossy.”

“Of you?  Yes.”  Uriel’s stoic resolve never falters.

Rolling his shoulders Dean stretches.  The muscles burn from the invigorating work-out against the blistering weather.  Once he feels ready, the omega heads for the castle; his sentinel always in his shadow.

Surprisingly he discovers Crowley sitting at one of the long tables in the grand hall.  His only company is the angel in black guards.  The alpha’s hands are flat on the wooden table, a worried expression upon his grim face.

“Weather got you down?”  Dean snips, taking the seat across from him.  A plate of roasted pig with squash appears in front of him with a glass of milk.  Uriel is silent in the corner.

Crowley’s gaze focuses on the red curtain leading to the private dining hall.  “I believe my time in Heaven is about to end.”

Dean chews a tough piece of pork before replying, “Dude, you’ve been here for months.  What changed?”

“My relationship with a certain Novak has been exposed.”  Crowley forcefully grips at the beard on his chin.  His eyes never leave the scarlet door.  “Chuck is quite cross.”

Wiping his mouth, Dean knocks on the table to get the demon’s attention.  “So, they know you like each other.  Can’t imagine it will require banishment.”

“We were caught,” Crowley’s irises turn crimson with rage, “in flagrante, my knot moments from locking and my teeth …” he sighs looking away. “She was almost mine.”

“Holy crap!”  Dean exclaims, shoving a bite of veggies in his mouth.  He hates the stuff, but as Sam is quick to remind him, the omega is feeding two.

They sit in silence while Dean finishes his meal, and Crowley continues his seething at the doorway.  Eventually the omega can’t help but ask, “Let me get this straight.  Hannah’s the …knot recipient in your private time.”

The King of Hell growls as he leans into the table, Crowley’s fury swimming in his scent.  “If you must know, we fuck both ways. I would have received my bite second if Hael hadn’t burst into Hannah’s room.”

“Damn!  Found by Mom,” Dean chuckles uncomfortably, “that’s gotta suck.”

Oddly, Crowley simply looks sad.  He lifts his empty hands palms up, observing them as he mumbles, “She was safely in these hands.  It’s my fault.  Hannah wanted to be quick about it, but I felt the moment should be cherished so I took my time.  If I had done as she asked the claim would have been made.”  The alpha glances up and his eyes are wet. “Now her father will send me away never to return, and I will never feel her skin again.”

Dean’s in no way capable of dealing with the heartbreak unfolding in front of him.

“Fuck this!”  The omega stands so fast his chair skitters back wildly.  “You are right here.  She’s in the other room.  I’m going to fix it or go down trying.”

“Dean.”  Uriel moves to stand next to him.

Whipping around, Dean snips, “Are you going to stop me?”

“Not at all.”

“Awesome.”  He gives Crowley a thumbs-up and stomps into the private dining hall.

Three pairs of blue eyes that irritatingly remind him of Cas glare as Dean sweeps into the room.  Hannah is seated at the table, her cheeks wet with tears.  Hael stands near the window, and Chuck is pacing but he halts his movements at Dean's entrance.

“Are you alright, Dean?”  Hael asks.

Might as well jump in with guns blazing, “Hannah is an adult.  She should have the right to mate without parental intervention.”

Chuck has the audacity to roll his eyes. “This is a family matter, Dean.  Go up to your tower.”

“Excuse me.”  Dean’s stance becomes defensive.  “Are you saying I’m not a Novak?”

A howling wind blows by the windows yet no one moves or says a word.

“My apologies, Dean.  You are a member of this family, but Hannah’s poor choice—”

“It’s not a choice,” Dean interjects.  “Mates, the partner we were meant to be with, is not like selecting coffee or tea.  Do you honestly think Hannah picked Crowley, the king of hell, on a whim?”

“Dean,” Hael releases a long aching sigh, “it’s not merely an issue with Crowley being an alpha, there are politics involved.”

“Okay, I can fix the political bullshit in two seconds.”  He turns to face Hannah.  “If you mate Crowley, will you officially give up any rights to take the throne of Heaven?”

The kindhearted alpha squares her shoulders.  “Yes.”

“There.”  He wipes his hands, done with the ugly mess.

“She must have children!” Chuck yells, his hands fisting tightly.

Crossing his arms over his swollen stomach, Dean queries, “Why?  I’m going to have eight; Nora was talking about three or four.  I’m pretty sure even Lilith will pop out two.  Isn’t over a dozen enough heirs for this family?”

Swiftly Chuck enters Dean’s personal space, his finger pointing in the omega’s face.  “We must set an example.  None of those numbers means anything until you give birth to this one.”  He taps Dean’s bump.

“Still makes no difference if I fail, Nora or Lilith can attempt it.”  He squints, closing the gap with the ruler of Heaven.  “I thought you had faith in the prophecy Anna painted.”

“She received those images from God Alpha himself, I do believe.”

Shrugging, Dean steps back. “I want Hannah to be happy.”

“We all want that.”  Hael walks around the table, placing her hand on Hannah’s shoulder.  “Perhaps, a compromise?”

Hannah’s mouth is about to answer when Dean does it for her.  “No, Hannah mates whoever she feels is her person.”

“Or?”  Chuck’s eyebrow rises in a very Cas like manner.

“I don’t have an or, you should let her do it because you love her.  Fuck the shit show going on outside our castle.  This,” Dean slams his finger on the table.  “This you can do since we all deserve a little joy.”

The older alpha rubs his chin thoughtfully. 

“I’ll leave with him,” Hannah pleads, her fingers clawing at the wooden table.  “If you force Crowley to leave, then I go too.  He is my mate, Father.  Nothing you say or do will change our union from happening.”

Dean’s so proud of Hannah right now he’s glowing.  Holding his head up high, the omega pulls the card he has left on the table for a while.  “I’m thinking I should get a third request for mating an Angel alpha.”

“All your requests and then some have been accommodated, Dean.”  Chuck wrings his hands.  “You both have a home, and Sam’s education is the best in Heaven.”

“Naomi promised I would be able to raise my children.  If the prophecy plays out to your liking, Heaven won’t be able to fill that agreement, so I should get a third.  Hazard pay for all the crap my body has to go through to birth an omega.”

Hael leans in, “What would you wish for?”

“Right now,” Dean swings his finger between Hannah and the red curtain.  “Hannah can take Crowley up to her room and they decide what happens.  She’s agreed to give up the throne and leave if you force her hand.  Chuck, you can figure out the particulars tomorrow, but today Hannah picks her own path.”

“Why, Dean?” Hannah’s blue eyes are sparkling with tears.

Dragging his fingers over his stomach, Dean responds, “I can’t mend my own loneliness, but Hannah, yours is an easy fix.”

“Agreed.”  Chuck holds out his hand and Dean takes it.  “Go Hannah, make your own way, but when the sun rises tomorrow meet me in the throne room for any consequences.”

Hannah’s entire face blossoms into a cheer.  “I will.”  The alpha sprints over to Dean, hugging him briefly, then dashes through the curtain screaming, “Crowley!”

Unfortunately, Hannah shoves the curtain to the side killing the sound blocking spell.  Dean now has to view his mate’s parents as smacking noises and grunts flitter through the entrance.  Clearing his throat, the omega barks, “I said in your room Hannah.”

“Sorry!”  The soon to be mates reply, racing towards Hannah’s tower.

Chuck continues to appear scandalized as Hael shines with a knowing smile.  They are decent parents.  However, he and Castiel will be better by putting their children first.  With a quiet wave, Dean heads out to the courtyard.

An icy breeze surprises Dean.  The temperature seems to have dropped ten degrees since he left the beach.  Glancing back, he sees his ever-present bodyguard hanging a few feet to the left.  Lifting his face to the sky, Dean inhales deeply. 

_Cas?_   With no reply, Dean huffs, stretching the coat around his belly.  He’ll need a new one soon.  With a quick roll of the shoulders to ease some of the growing tension, Dean takes a step towards his tower for a well-deserved nap when he spots Meg and Gilda chatting.  The odd pairing has Dean’s senses tingling.  He changes course, walking over to the two fairies huddled together.

Both women smile from their seat on the ground.  Actually, Gilda sits crossed legged on the grass and Meg lounges across the hollow fairy’s knee.

“Aren’t you cold?”  Dean queries, pointing to the gold dress with a faint shimmer on Gilda.  The sleeves are short and the material isn’t thick at all.

Meg’s sporting her typical birthday suit.  Gilda shakes her head, “No.  Fairies run warm; eventually I might need to seek warmer clothing when icicles form on the trees.”

He nods to the women, “You guys bury the hatchet?”

Gilda’s brow furrows in confusion.  “I do not know that expression, but I assume you are commenting on our budding friendship.”

“Yes, you two playing nicely?”

Meg’s wings spread out as she moves to hover by Dean’s face, she wears a wide grin on her own.  She holds up three fingers then kisses each digit.  An odd thought crosses Dean’s mind as he steps back, “So,” he kicks a stone with his toe, “you, Gilda, and Charlie are really getting along.”

The tiny fairy scoffs and snaps her hand across his nose.  It doesn’t hurt, just stings for a second.

Chuckling, Gilda stands. “The third Meg was referring to was Pamela.  We are planning to pledge ourselves to you, Dean.  Our combined efforts should better your chances when you give birth.”

“Ah.”  He bounces his head. “Kissing the fingers was a reference to how fairies pledge themselves.”  Wow. Dean scoots away, flabbergasted at his utter stupidity.  The burst of laughter behind him has his feet moving faster.

He’s passing by the Fire tower, where Lucifer and Lilith, reside when he halts.  Gabriel stands on a stone bench peeking into a high window.  Dean knows from visiting Uriel’s first floor room that those windows are set higher than normal to give the person living there a bit of privacy.  Obviously, the short alpha is currently proving a possible flaw in the design.

Just to fuck with the guy, Dean sneaks up behind him, grabbing his hips and shouting, “Whatcha doing?”

Astonishingly Gabriel remains silent, bending over to place a finger over his lips with shhhhhh.  Dean cautiously scales onto the stone bench, his nose settling on the window pane as he observes silently.  The room is set up similar to Uriel’s with a bed, table and couch.  On the bed lies Ruby with Sam underneath her.  The beta and omega are having a hell of a make out session but so far all clothes have remained on their persons.

“Gabriel, you got to do something,” Dean hisses, closing his eyes because yuck.

The alpha tucks his head under the window sill.  “They aren’t doing anything wrong.  Ruby is Sam’s age,” a sour smell puffs from Gabe, “this is more appropriate.”

“Are you out of your mind?”  Dean keeps his voice low, but the words have a bite to them.  “She’s a fucking demon.  Nope, you gotta break it up and promise Sam when he’s older you guys can have a go.”

“No.”  The rotten garbage odor is turning Dean’s stomach as Gabriel sighs in defeat.  “I was lying to myself when I thought Sam and I could be something.  Ruby is a female omega, she can birth many children for your brother.”

He smacks Gabriel over the head.  Uriel chuckles but remains at attention next to the bench.  “If one more damn Angel gives me the birthing children excuse I will start throwing punches.  Sam’s not even an Angel, and trust me, there are plenty of morons back in the Plains.”  He pops the alpha harder, “fight for what’s important dumb ass.”

“Dean.  They seem to be in the middle of something.”  Gabriel blushes, “How in the hell do you propose I intercede?  You want me to walk into Lucifer’s tower and scold his mate’s handmaiden?  Yeah, that sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Didn’t they used to call you the trickster as kids?”  Dean recalls several stories about the smaller alpha making life in the castle miserable for many of his cousins.  “Come up with a plan!  She’s a handmaiden, they can’t even have kids.”

“True.”  Gabriel tugs at his chin as the wheels begin to turn.  The alpha is a good guy, and Dean finds himself rooting for him.  Definitely, a better choice than a demon.

The omega pulls up so he can peer into the window.  Holy crap!  “Pants are coming off!  Hurry up and think, Gabe, nudity is next!”  Normally, Dean wouldn’t meddle in his brother’s affairs, but there is no way in hell he’s going to let his brother screw an omega from actual hell!  The youngest Winchester has a completely different set of rules. Number one on the list: Activities of the procreation kind are not allowed.

Making a fist, Dean bangs violently on the glass, yelling, “Sam Winchester, you put that penis back!  No baby making for you!”

His brother falls off the bed as he tries to pull his pants back on quickly.  Sam and Ruby are both glaring at the window.  His brother looks half embarrassed and half frustrated at being cock blocked.  Ruby appears to be ready to smite Dean for interrupting her de-virginizing of his brother.  The little minx shoots Dean her middle finger.  Unlike Meg, the demon does NOT look adorable doing it.

Since he’s already creating a scene, Dean bellows louder, “To your room, mister, or I’ll send Uriel in to cart you out.”

“No,” his bodyguard adds.

“I didn’t ask your opinion.”  He’s perfectly aware Uriel won’t do shit, but he can still fake-threaten his baby brother. 

Gabriel is fleeing the area in a sprint.  Coward.

A noise from over Dean’s head catches his attention.  He raises his gaze to glimpse a few blonde hairs floating out an open window when Dean’s feet move on their own accord, slipping out from beneath him, sending the omega crashing towards the dangerous cold stone.

Someone shrieks near Dean as his body freezes in mid-air.  Meg has halted his descent; however, what the quick-thinking fairy didn’t account for was how close Dean’s head was to the rock window sill.  His torso stays safe as his forehead cracks against the edge forcefully.

Immediately Dean’s only focus is to chant: _Baby is okay.  Baby is okay.  Baby is okay._

He’s not sure if he’s trying to reassure Cas or himself as powerful alpha arms envelope him.  The magical hold releases him to his bodyguard.  Dean opens his eyes, whining from pain as blood drips into his vision, making it blurry.  The world spins uncontrollably while Uriel carries Dean to his tower.  Red soaked hands are the only thing he sees.

_Baby is okay.  Baby is okay._

Screaming erupts in Dean’s thoughts, clouding his mind with worry, fear, and a touch of anger.  Although he desperately tries to sooth the insanity, Dean can’t calm the internal shouting until he realizes the voice is gravelly and not his own.

_DEAN!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys! Con was great but it's nice to have things back to normal.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	23. Trust I seek and I find in you

* * *

 

**Slightly before Dean’s injury**

**Castiel POV**

 

 

A bead of sweat trickles down Castiel’s forehead.  The heat from Purgatory is bleeding through the crumbling border wall.  He drags his fingers over the many cracks old and new; zigzagging in every direction.  Another bang rings out and Cas yanks back his hand. The Leviathan are at it again, striking the wall, testing the structure and mystical work holding them out of Heaven. 

Quickly Castiel pulls off his coat and jacket, rolling up the sleeves on his white dress shirt.  Anything for a reprieve from the endless sauna.  Although, the uncomfortable temperatures have helped him to deal with the endless ache of missing Dean.  The separation from his omega finds Castiel in a constant state of utter loss.  His hands seem useless without handsome flesh to caress.  Breathing is a chore unless the scent of honeysuckle drifts on the air.

At least his labors here will aid in the battle against the evil lurking behind the tall stone border.

“Have you recovered enough to continue?”  The warm voice of Tasha Banes pulls Cas from his ponderings.

He nods. “Yes, thank you for permitting me time to recharge my grace.  The spell design your family is providing should extend the safety of Heaven by a few months.  Before you came to us with such a magnificent idea, myself and the rest of the garrison were attempting an assault mission into Purgatory; not having to cross the border is much safer for all involved.”

“We couldn’t do it without you and your fellow Angels participation.”  Tasha points down the way at her children, Max and Alicia casting with their partner Angels too.  “As a single omega raising two omegas in the Plains, the chance to live in peace in Heaven will be worth the effort.”

He can’t stop thinking about his own mortal omega waiting for him in Castle Pontiac.  Cas turns his head, watching the older witch bless the elixir before painting it onto the next section of wall.  The task is tedious; they’ve been toiling for weeks, but overall the protection incantation from the Banes family will be the bandage Heaven needs until Dean gives birth.  The application is the final stage.  Castiel hopes to be home with his mate in two weeks or less.

Tasha spreads the mixture, climbing on a ladder to work her way to the top of the wall.  Once she has returned to the ground she smiles at the angel, holding out her hand.  “If you would, please?”

“Of course,” Cas answers slipping his hand into hers. 

Using his grace as a boost to her powers, Tasha will spend the next thirty minutes invocating the final words to enchant this segment before they move to the next.  The tiresome job drains his grace quickly and requires all of Castiel’s focus, which is why during the day he cannot communicate openly with his omega.  At night while he rests he finds comfort in feeling and loving his amazing Dean.  Also, a brilliant witch like Tasha would sense the link immediately.  Castiel has worked with Tasha long enough to feel she has honest intentions, yet revealing their family secret continues to be dangerous.

“Think of something lovely, Castiel.  A fond memory will aid the protection and repulsion spell.”  Tasha winks, knowing full well the person Castiel builds in his mind.  She begins her chanting as Castiel indulges his favorite memories of Dean. 

His mind flips through his all-time top moments with Dean; one of his favorites is merely viewing the rise and fall of his Dean’s chest as he sleeps, those supple lips lax and parted.  Slow hands roaming golden skin heats up Castiel from the inside.  His grace pours into the witch, a light of hope growing between them.  Safety from the Leviathan is on everyone’s mind.

A vicious crack of pain tears across Castiel’s forehead directly above his eyebrow.  The angel screams in agony, dropping to the ground.  Whirling and blurry vision shoves Castiel’s stomach into tightening as he vomits on the dirt.

Tasha kneels next to him, her kind voice concerned, “Castiel are you alright?”

He can’t halt the tormenting cries as hands that aren’t his own shine in his mind’s eye, splashed with blood.  “Dean!”  _Dean!_

Releasing the mental dam between them, Cas hears his mate’s repeating mantra.  _Baby is okay.  Baby is okay.  Baby is okay._

“Dean!”  _Dean!_   The omega doesn’t reply; fear, confusion, and pain wash over Castiel the longer he continues to feel his mate’s thoughts.

“Castiel,” Tasha whispers into his ear, “we have an audience.  Calm your shouting until we can hide you from those who would use this information to their advantage.”

The warning clears Cas’s head in seconds.  He nods, allowing the mortal witch to guide him down the path toward their camp.  Tasha calls out behind them, “Max, if you would help me for a minute.”

The young man wraps his arm around Cas’s elbow; neither person speaks until they are inside the Banes’ private tent.  Max helps the angel onto a cot as Tasha waves her hands and a purple light settles over the fabric frame and door of the portable home.

“It’s a sound binding spell, so those outside will not be able to hear you,” Tasha explains as she finishes her work.  “What is happening?”

Realizing that he requires help from someone, Cas takes a chance in trusting the Banes family.  “My omega and I have a telepathic link.  He’s been hurt.  I must find a way to get back to him.”

“I don’t see why you leaving earlier than anticipated should be a problem.”  Tasha pulls a small stool next to Castiel, her son lingering in the corner with observant eyes.  “We’ve got maybe ten days left to finish casting over the border.  I can work with a new angel.”

“But,” Cas sighs, dragging a hand over his worried face, “it required weeks of training for your powers and my grace to mingle in order for us to sync mystically.  Taking on a new angel’s grace would delay finishing.  I don’t know what to do.”

Max strolls closer yet keeps a healthy distance.  “Go now, Castiel.  Don’t ask permission from your fellow soldiers.  Wait till dark and ride off until you reach Dean.”  The omega’s eyes illuminate in the same iridescent purple as before.  “There are those here who wish to harm you.”

“Max!”  his mother exclaims.  “Hush.”

“What is your son talking about?”  Castiel’s aware of the son’s strong abilities in visions of the future.  He’s not a fool like some of his brethren, tossing out the family’s warnings about a traitor in their midst.  The alpha recalls the same warnings from Pamela at Castle Pontiac.  It seems the turncoat travelled with them.  Alas their garrison has two hundred angels, it would be hard to track them down quietly.

Turning back to face him, Tasha adds, “The Angel we have been worried about, the one who is diligently working against you, Max dreamt last night that they were in league with the Leviathan.”

Castiel shoots up, gasping, “Do you have a name?  I must be able to face them.”

Tasha shakes her head as her son frowns deeply, sorrow mixing into their combined omega scents.  The eldest witch replies, “No, as we have told you all, the Leviathan warlocks have blocked their face.  We only see their angelic grace darkened by evil intentions.”

“Their target is you, Castiel,” Max’s tone pleading, “use the accident as an excuse to run home and be with your mate.”

Calming his thoughts, Castiel peers into his Dean’s mind.  His mate is resting; it seems Meg has tended to the worst of his injuries.  Opening the gates of their connection wider, Cas senses everything Dean does, mentally categorizing the injury and that yes, their child was not harmed.  His scent turns softer with the knowledge Dean will be okay.

When he opens his eyes, Tasha and Max are observing him closely.  Tasha queries gently, “May I ask you about this mental meld with your omega?”

“I believe it’s a star bond.”  Cas sighs, a wave of relief pouring over him to actually speak with someone about his mate’s amazing abilities.  “We were connected as children before we ever knew the other existed.”

“Do you comprehend how rare a true star bond is?”  Max sits next to him, his eyes intrigued.  “Your combined power, if trained, could halt death itself.”

Castiel rises to his feet, pacing in the small space.  “Explain to me how we can harness this power.”  The prophecy could be thwarted if Castiel and Dean’s star bond has the magical force to keep death away.  “For the safety of my family, please, please help me.”

“Max could travel with you to Castle Pontiac along with our family’s book of spells.  We have what we need here.  The Leviathan haven’t found a way through.  An extra week shouldn’t be a problem.”  Tasha retrieves an antique leather-bound book from under her bed.

“I can’t leave without consulting a small group of my highest officers.  Disappearing during such an important task would be unforgivable.”  He sees the worry on Tasha’s face.  “I will only select a few key angels who I trust.”

Both the witches seem anxious, but in the end Max replies, “Discuss with only a few of your men, Castiel, and we will leave after dusk.  It’s a full moon tonight so we shall have plenty of light for our journey north.”

A major piece to the puzzle slides into place.  If Castiel can learn how to use their unique link, he can possibly save Dean at the birth.  He just needs to get there.  Glancing back at the two witches, Cas sighs, “How will I ever repay all you are doing for my family?”

“I would love the chance to visit Castle Pontiac,” Tasha smiles, patting the angel’s shoulder, "once things have calmed down, to study the bond between you and your mate.  I believe there has only been one, maybe two, documented cases.  With your permission, of course, Castiel?”

“When Dean and our child come out of this healthy and alive, you can spend eternity asking me questions.”  He smirks while hope blossoms in his chest.  No longer is he clawing at faith praying it will be enough; the soldier now has plan he can execute. 

****

A few hours later Castiel places his arms on the war table, waiting for everyone to arrive for the meeting.  Seriously taking into account the warnings from Max, Cas has chosen only three angels to discuss his return to Castle Pontiac and Dean.  Hester the first obvious choice as his second in command.  The other two men have been with Castiel since school and have proven their trustworthiness: Ishim and Balthazar.

The three angels enter together.  Hester and Ishim appear agitated; however, Balthazar sits down, spreads his arms and announces, “Can we get the meeting over quickly? I have been making headway with the mortal witch.”

“Max and Alicia are only 17,” Cas reminds his dear friend.

“I meant the older one.” Balthazar waves away the accusation, lighting a cigarette.  “A beautiful specimen I would enjoy getting to know better.”

Ishim finally takes a seat next to Balthazar while Hester paces behind an empty chair.  Her voice is strained. “You were vague with the topic of discussion tonight, Castiel.”

“Earlier today Max Bane was hit with a vision of my mate.  Dean fell from a bench, cracking his head open.  Max believes the injuries sustained were quite extensive, so I feel it would benefit all if I rode home tonight to care for him.”  Castiel sits back, waiting.

Ishim scratches his nose, “Really?  You must be joking.  Dean Winchester has his own healer, two fairies and an angelic bodyguard.  I think they can handle a bump on the head.”

“No, you must stay here,” Hester says, her fists tightening. “Your presence at the border is imperative until the final section has been blessed.  We cannot lose the time it would take to bind the Banes family to a new angel.  Dean will be fine.”

“I’m with Cassie on this one.”  Balthazar grins over the lit cigarette between his teeth.  “Our dear friend won’t be able to properly focus on the task at hand.  I will step in for Castiel with the delicious Tasha Banes.”

“No, no, no.”  Hester’s volume rises on each word.  “If Castiel were needed at home, Chuck would have sent word.  I’m sure Max thought he was helping by informing you of the wound, but Dean has plenty of caretakers.  You would simply get in the way.”

Castiel stands, leaning over the table and growling, “Dean is my mate.  There should be no more explanation as to why I must leave in order to care for a loved one who is hurt.”

“A loved one?”  Ishim scoffs, stretching back to place his hands behind his head.  “Now, I find your choice of words rather disturbing, Castiel.”

Before Castiel can answer, Balthazar intercedes.  “And you, Ishim, are a fucking idiot.  Castiel loves Dean.  He’s shown it a million times over since we have been down here.  Let him go.  Again, I can take his place on the spell team and will devote the next few days to truly bonding with the witch.  Why are we still discussing the obvious?  Castiel must return home to care for the omega.”  The alpha exhales a puff of smoke. “Dean Winchester can’t save the angelic race if he dies before the child is born.”

Hester’s pacing has increased as she yells, “The birth omega is not dying.  There is absolutely no reason to halt our work so Castiel can run off to spoil the damn thing.”

“Thing?”  Cas and Balthazar respond in unison.

Rolling her eyes, Hester’s shoulders tense. “Did Max say anything about the pregnancy being harmed by the fall?”

Unable to lie, Castiel steps closer to Hester. “No.  But I need to go to him.  Dean will require help as he heals, and a mate can aid in his quick recovery.  Please understand, my friend,” Cas places his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.  “I am not asking.  I am informing you of my intentions.”

Her eyes go wide, seething with anger that Castiel can’t understand.  Ishim cracks his knuckles, “Whatever, Castiel.  Flee from your duties with the garrison to play nursemaid to your omega.  Balthazar has agreed to be your replacement.  I tire of this boring conversation.”

“I have been outnumbered.”  Hester shakes off Castiel’s touch.  “When will you be leaving exactly?”

Smiling softly, Castiel’s glad the group has agreed.  “Once the full moon has risen completely.  Max and I will ride out on horseback.  I think we will move faster with just the two of us.”

“Yes,” Hester moves towards the tent opening, “have a safe journey, Castiel.  Please send word when you have arrived at Castle Pontiac.

The moon has risen, glistening against the water trough.  Even in the night the heat is heavy, hanging against the alpha’s skin.  It will take about a day to receive any reprieve from the humid temperatures of Purgatory.

Castiel has been standing next to his horse for a while now, waiting on Max.  The mortal omega had to say proper goodbyes to his family.  There is a chance he and Max will not be returning, uncertain of how long it will take to utilize the power of Dean and Cas’s star bond.  The alpha feels like he accomplished his mission at the border.  Tasha’s spell will keep the Leviathan out until Dean can give birth.  It’s a win for everyone.

“I’m terrible on horseback. Can’t we use a carriage?”  Max steps out of the shadows with two bags slung over each shoulder.

Sighing, Cas helps the young omega to lash his things to the saddle then gives Max a boost onto the horse.  “This will be faster.  If we push ourselves we can be home to Castle Pontiac in four days.”

“Let’s make it five,” Max tentatively counters, his eyes oddly nervous.  “I’m gonna need some serious off-the-horse time.”

The alpha mounts his own steed, giving the animal a loving pat.  “Fine.  I just want to make it home to Dean.”

The two men gallop away from the garrison encampment, Castiel sending a message to his mate.  _I’m heading home, Dean._   He waits but receives no reply.  His omega must still be resting from his injury.  A touch of apprehension builds in the alpha’s stomach.  Hopefully, the wound is not life threatening and Cas will arrive home to a happy, healthy mate.

They have been riding half the night when Max whines, “Please, Castiel, let's make camp for the night.  I promise to be back on my horse at dawn.”

His first instinct is to go until the horse needs a break; nevertheless, Cas respects the physical limitations of traveling with a mortal.  They both dismount.  This part of the brick road is barren with no cities or other people for miles and miles.  Only the moonlight permits the angel to see his surroundings.

Max feeds and waters the horses as Castiel puts together a simple tent for the night. Nothing extravagant, but it will keep the rain and wind out.  Inside he lights a lantern as he works.  He’s nearly got both cots finished when Max enters, flopping down on the completed one.

“I am so sore my teeth hurt.”  The omega chews on some dried fruit, watching Cas from the ground.  “Have you read a lot about the star bond?”

“A little; my cousin Gabriel is the scholar.  When we return home, I can introduce you and we can all learn more about it.”  Castiel diligently straightens his own cot, lying down for the night. 

Silence settles over the tent.  Castiel turns off the lantern, closing his eyes and hoping to make a connection with his Dean.

Max interrupts Castiel’s thoughts. “You would have felt Dean’s birth.”

“I was two years old when my Dean came into the world.  Not sure I can remember anything from that far back.”

The omega hums in agreement.  “I can do some memory recall exercises with you and Dean, if you want to remember.”

“Rest now, Max.  The sun will be up before you know it.”

Castiel’s dreaming of emerald eyes smiling as Dean looks down on him.  They are in the cottage bedroom as his handsome omega sits next to him.  His mate’s eyes have the wrinkled, crinkles of age around them and his voice is deeper as he whispers, “I love you, Cas.”

The image relaxes the anxious worry in Castiel’s mind.  Dean’s older, but still his and very much alive.

Abruptly, Cas’s dream is torn away violently.  The alpha knows he’s opened his eyes, yet the total blackness around him isn’t right.  With a bright moon slipping in through the opening, there should be some illumination in the tent.  Cas lifts his hands to his face just as he feels the burlap bag cinch around his neck.  He screams and an unknown assailant whacks him from behind, throwing Castiel into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Concerns, and question are loved and appreciated. 
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	24. Each road you know is mine

* * *

 

 

His breath is stolen from Dean’s lungs.  An unseen force clings to his face, sending his mind into a full-blown panic.  Screaming, Dean sits up, grasping at his neck and desperately attempting to get his head free, yet all his fingers touch is skin.  Nails cut into flesh.  A tidal wave of emotions assaults Dean’s senses.  His sleepy brain is taking its time catching up to the shit raining down on his mate.

The omega hears people calling his name.  Although, his mind skitters to a halt, trapped somewhere dark and terrifying.  His throat goes raw at his constant shrieking.  Reaching out through the bond, Dean discovers no comfort, only dripping fear mixing with utter rage.  Castiel wants to kill.  Dean’s never felt such a feral fervor dominating his alpha.  The man he loves is clawing at those who are grabbing his arms, holding him in place.

Who?  That’s the question swirling between them, neither able to see the foe at hand.  Needing more than a shadow of what’s happening, Dean pushes further into their unique link.  Envisioning himself climbing into his alpha’s mind, he pauses to listen. 

Castiel’s thoughts are rapid, firing at random.  _Where am I?  Who has taken me?  Where am I going?  Dean!  Don’t be scared, my Dean.  No one can keep me from you._

Next Dean absorbs the unfamiliar and unidentifiable surroundings of his mate.  The reason for the blindness hits him: a burlap bag over Cas’s head.

Someone has kidnapped Cas!

_I’m getting help, Cas._ He shouts the promise over their mental bridge as he yanks himself back into his own body.  Oddly, their bond goes quiet.

Dean expects the space to be dark, considering the late hour.  However, he squints as the room is full of burning candles and glowing fairies.  There must be ten people in his room.

Nora is closest, her eyes searching his for any sign of recognition. “Dean?”

“Where is Chuck?”  Dean demands, jumping off the bed.  A dizzy spell has him leaning against Sam, his knees quivering.  “I need to find Chuck!”

Icarus whines at his feet, the dog showing concern for Dean.

His brother holds him up by the shoulders. “Dean!”  Sam’s face is pale. “We’ve been trying to get a response from you for nearly an hour.”

“Huh?”  The omega scratches his head.  How long was he in Cas’s mind?  “What are you talking about?”

Charlie moves forward, her cheeks stained with tears.  “You woke up screaming, thrashing and hyperventilating.  No matter what I tried you wouldn’t answer or calm down.  I called for Meg, and she sent out the warning signal.”

His little family had created a system to alert everyone in the event Dean was in danger.  They could all drop what they were doing and come to his rescue.  A grand idea but now Dean shoves his brother away with annoyance, “Help me speak to Chuck!  Castiel has been kidnapped.”

“How do you know?”  Gabriel’s leaning against the wall.  At the mention of Castiel’s name his alpha’s cousin strolls closer.    

Unsure of how to respond, the omega cries out in frustration, “I know!  Mates feel extreme peril.”

Uriel’s standing on the stairs half in, half out of the room.  “He wants to speak with Chuck.  The entire castle is up waiting for a report on Dean’s health.  We shall go to the throne room and find the king of Heaven.”

Not giving it another thought, Dean rushes past his bodyguard, taking the steps two at a time.  Shouting spews behind him.  The crowd gives their view on Dean’s ability to sense Castiel.  Their opinion has no meaning because Dean wasn’t having a nightmare.  His pregnancy hasn’t made him hysterical.  Castiel Novak, his mate, is in grave danger.

Wearing only a thin green silk sleeping shirt and pants, Dean dashes out of the tower, the cold stinging harshly.  The omega has no care for his own preservation; he must save his alpha.  A jacket is tossed over his shoulders as Dean continues his mad run.  Uriel is jogging behind him.

The bright moon leads Dean to the back entrance towards the throne room.  All the torches lining the massive space are blazing.  He would guess Uriel was correct; every person in the castle is present.  Pushing the random Angels and Demons out of his way, Dean stomps to the front where Chuck sits on his throne.

“Castiel has been taken by the Leviathan.”  Dean’s lungs burn from the sprint, every word painful to say.

“No, we would have received word.”  Chuck shakes his head.  “You woke up everyone over a nightmare?”

Dean’s about to answer when he realizes Chuck is addressing Uriel.  The bodyguard lowers his head, “My king, the omega was completely astray in darkness.  I believe we should give heed to his warning.”

“This is not like you, Uriel.”  Chuck taps his chin.  “There hasn’t been a single fairy currier from the border tonight.  Don’t you think Hester or Ishim would have sent a message if such a horrific event occurred?”

“I don’t know anything about how the word gets out, but please, for the love of the Omega Spirit, I’m telling the truth.”  Dean drops to his knees, the extra weight of his belly rattling his bones and his hand caressing their child.  “Castiel was kidnapped.”  He croaks over a dry throat, tears dripping down his cheeks.  “Please, help him.  Please, find him and bring him home.”

Chuck stands, cautiously inching towards Dean.  “No action will be taken until I have a credible source, and even then I’m not sure what can be done.”

“Send soldiers to bring Cas back,” Dean pleads from his knees.  The omega is not above begging as he drops to all fours, his back aching.  He lowers his head best he can to the stone, “Please, Chuck.  I will do anything, just grant me one request.”

The King of Heaven tilts down, whispering into Dean’s ear, “You already wasted your third request on my daughter’s love life.  Quit making a spectacle of yourself.”  Chuck rises up, smiling to the crowd, “These mortal omegas have such overactive imaginations.  Uriel, return Dean to his room.  I hope a good night’s rest will help to ease his worries.  Having a mate so far away must be draining on the young man.”

The Angels surrounding Dean nod their head, smiling at him.  He’s not a fucking child!

A strong hand guides Dean to his bare feet.  The alpha’s coat is still on his shoulders.  Uriel doesn’t say a word, simply follows the orders of Heaven.  Devastated, the omega complies; his hand ghosting over his swollen stomach.  His baby, Castiel’s heir, deserves better from their grandfather.  “Asshole,” he whispers loud enough for several Angels to gasp in shock. 

Once they are outside, the bitter wind blowing over Dean’s face, he stops.  “Why didn’t he believe me?”

“Chuck and I are cut from the same cloth.  We do what is best for Heaven regardless of our own desires.”

“How is Cas being taken NOT a big deal for Heaven?  He sired the omega that will save their fucking race.”  The tears cooling on his face send a shiver over Dean’s body.  “He needs to come home.”

For a moment the stoic Angel stands without a quick reply.  Uriel turns his face to the stars, sighing loudly, his fingers tightening into fists.  “Castiel has finished his part of the prophecy; his presence is no longer needed.”

The words cut into Dean’s flesh.  He can’t help but glare at the bodyguard with disgust. “How can you say that?”

“I don’t.”  Lowering his eyes to Dean, Uriel continues, “Consider it the current belief from those who only have one focus during this tumultuous time.  You are better,” Uriel spits the second part out clearly disgusted, “behaved with him gone.”

“Behaved?”  The cold vanishes as Dean’s anger grows.  “Those fuckers are gonna learn what I look like with Cas in jeopardy and behaved is so very far from what I’m about –”

His words freeze in his throat.  A dazzling purple glow explodes a few feet to Dean’s left.  In seconds a young mortal man manifests next to him; before the omega can react, Uriel is diving onto the new stranger, wrestling him to the ground.

“Run, Dean!” his bodyguard exclaims, pinning the guy.

“No!  I’m here to help; Castiel sent me.”  The mortal man huffs tightly with Uriel’s arm on his windpipe.  “My name is Max Banes.”

The name stirs a few memories in Dean’s brain of Cas chatting over their connection about his day.  “Are you the son of Tasha who was working with Cas at the border?”

“Yes! Castiel and I were traveling to the castle because he sensed your injury.” Max’s breathing is erratic.

Dean’s fingers roam over the place a scar would be if Meg hadn’t sealed the wound with magic.  “You know about our link?”

“We spoke in depth about your star bond.  Listen, when we were taking a rest an Angel and two creatures came into our tent and took Castiel.  They tied me and left me on the floor; it took a while to free myself and then teleport to your location.”

“Uriel, let him up.”  Dean steps back, allowing the young man room to rise and recover from the bodyguard’s attack.  “You need to tell Chuck.  He didn’t believe me but now I have proof.”

“I will try.”  Max shrugs, rolling his shoulders and trailing behind Dean.  Uriel is a shadow to his left.

The room has quieted since he bailed, maybe half of the crowd having left for bed.  Dean’s got no clue to the time but would hazard to guess dawn is not far away.  Chuck is standing with Hael, having a heated debate with lowered hisses.

“Chuck!”  Dean calls out.  “Meet Max Banes; he witnessed Cas’s abduction.”

Hael wails at a volume Dean’s never thought possible, “NOW WILL YOU SEND HELP?  Our son has been captured by the evil scum of Purgatory.  Do something, or I will!”

Lacing his fingers together, Chuck calmly gestures to Max. “Tell me what you witnessed.”

“Earlier in the day I had a vision of Dean’s injury and shared the information with Castiel.  He believed it was vital that he return home to be with his mate.  After traveling for several hours, we decided to rest in a deserted spot on the road.  While we were sleeping, intruders entered our tent, tied me up and left with an unconscious Castiel.  The abductors spoke of taking Castiel past the wall to be held as ransom.”

“They left you alive to send a message to me.”  Chuck ponders, pacing the grand throne room.  “What will the ransom be?”

Max’s eyes flitter towards Dean. “A trade …one mate for the other.”

“I’ll do it,” slips from Dean’s lips. Chuck answers louder, “Absolutely not.”

Cas’s mom sobs, throwing herself into Mirabel’s arms, both omegas glaring with rage at the king.

The sadness in his voice rings genuine. “I’m sorry, Dean, but putting you in danger is out of the question.”

“Send the armies into Purgatory,” Dean begs, his fists wanting to hit the father of his alpha.  “Bring Cas home.”

Silence settles over the space like a death shroud.  Chuck shakes his head, turning away, unable to hold Dean’s desperate stare.  “No.”

Powerless to halt his fury, Dean swings at the king, his fist making contact with the alpha’s chin.  Not a single angel in black moves.  Dean sways to the right, getting another hit in with a grin.  Chuck stumbles, back falling onto the stone floor.  Hovering over the king of Heaven, Dean shouts, “If you won’t send help then I’ll get him myself.”

Dean doesn’t care, none of this is worth a damn without his mate by his side.

“Seize him!”  Chuck cries, scrambling to his feet. “Take Dean to his tower, where he is to remain until he calms down.”

The Angels in black finally take action; two large guys each grab one of Dean’s arms.  Well if they think the omega’s obeying without a battle these idiots are sadly mistaken.  Dean thrashes against their hold screaming.  He’s even biting the air near their faces with a few growls for good measure.

“Release him!”  Uriel barks low and dark.  “You will not harm my charge.”

Michael appears next to them, placing his hand over the one holding Dean the tightest.  “Listen to Uriel, my friend.  I will accompany Dean to his tower safely.”

“He is a flight risk, sir," random guard number two snaps.

Castiel’s older brother inhales deeply, glancing over at Nora, who nods.  Michael turns back grunting, “That is not a request soldier.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean’s about to throw a few obscenities at the jerks when Michael whispers into his ear.  “You can’t escape if they double the guards around your tower.  If you behave now, go docile, you can put them in a false sense of security.”

Understanding the quickly evolving plan, Dean takes Michael’s hand, lowering his eyes to the stone.  “I just want to rest; this has been a stressful day.”

Nora skips up to him smiling, “Let me join you.  We can sleep in tomorrow and have pancakes in bed.”

The ruler of Heaven steps closer, eyeing the two omegas. “No.  Dean’s safety and health are a priority, so I think he’ll sleep in the Fire Tower tonight.”

Everyone’s face drops.  Dean steps closer to Uriel, hoping to get more backup because staying in Lucifer’s tower sounds like it would be a terrible option.

“I’ll behave, Chuck, just send me back to my own room.”  At this point Dean’s not kidding about sleeping for a while.

“We’d be happy to host him in our tower for a few nights, Father.”  Lucifer grins, sliding next to Dean.  “But I’m not sure there will be room for any of his …family.”

His bodyguard goes to free Dean from Lucifer’s grip when Chuck snags his hand.  “I think this is for the best.”

Hael wraps her hand into Dean’s elbow opposite Lucifer. “I’ll walk him up and get Dean comfortable.”

“No.”  He’s regretting ever coming to Chuck for help.  Now he gets what Gabriel was warning him about when he mentioned going against the prophecy.  Dean sprinting towards Purgatory definitely wasn’t in the paintings.  Perhaps the Leviathan were working for these events all along.

Lucifer and Hael are guiding him out of the throne room and across the courtyard.  Dean shivers in the freezing night air, Uriel’s coat loose on his shoulders.  He turns to Castiel’s mother. “Hael, I need Charlie or Nora.  Please don’t make me sleep alone, not tonight.”

“I will send help,” she mutters into his hair, low enough that Lucifer doesn’t hear.  “Chuck is blinded by a duty to Heaven.  I am not.”

The heavy door to the tower swings open with Ruby snickering.  “The room right above mine is free, head on up.  The door locks on the outside, too.”

“Perfect,” Lucifer coos as they wind up to the second floor.

The smell in the Fire tower is all wrong.  Dean’s nose burns with the off-putting scent assaulting his senses.  He coughs, attempting to inhale without the horrid, pungent stench.

“You’ll live, Dean.”  Ruby laughs, her high-pitched giggle turning Dean’s stomach.

Hael opens the door as Lucifer walks him into the saddest looking room in probably the entire castle.  A single bed pushed to one corner, a rickety table with one chair, and a fireplace.  It looks more like a prison cell than a guest room.  The blankets are a dull grey.

Lilith brings in a tray with a pitcher of water, a glass and some crackers.  God, how pathetic can this get.

“Good night, Dean.”  Lucifer chuckles as the alpha ushers the omegas out, leaving Dean alone in the craptastic living quarters.  The loud clicking lock on the door has an ominous feel to it.

Lying down on the bed, Dean places his hands on the swell of his stomach.  Everything is just going to shit.  How can his life take such a drastic turn for the worse in one night?  Opening his mind, Dean reaches out to his alpha.  _Cas.  Cas, are you there?  Alpha?_

The lack of reply alerts Dean to the fact Castiel is still unconscious.  No way to reach his mate until the man wakes up.  The crackling fire spreads dancing shadows across the ceiling.  Watching quietly, Dean’s anxiety grows.  He hates to be left alone.

Unfortunately, no one will come to keep him company.  Dean searches his brain for any way to justify Chuck’s abandonment of his family when they need him most.  Cas is important.  It would be nothing for the man to simply answer the omega’s pleas for Cas’s return.

“Asshole,” he mutters to the floating shadows of darkness and light.

Tossing the coat to the floor, Dean climbs under the blankets, pulling the ugly quilt over his head.  A small piece of him wishes he could find Cas under them laughing and smiling.  It’s been too long since he was in his alpha’s presence.  The mind link has helped, but it’s a sad second place to the real thing.

_Cas.  I miss you so much._

Tears dribble down his face, wetting the mattress below as he pushes his nose into the sheets.  He wants to be strong for Cas, stride into Purgatory with magic blazing and rescue his alpha from the clutches of evil Leviathan trash.  Curling on his side, Dean weeps for what he can’t win.

A familiar sound has Dean yanking the covers off his head.  Meg hovers above him, a tinkling noise ringing quietly in the room.

“How did you get in here?”  Dean’s pretty sure each tower is warded from all types of Fae, even bad ass Arcane fairies.

His winged friend shrugs nonchalantly and winks.  Obviously choosing to keep a few secrets to herself.

Sitting up against the wall, Dean watches her lounge across his thigh.  “I need to get to Cas.”

Nodding, Meg wanders over to Dean’s belly, round with child.  She tilts over, kissing his stomach.  The omega’s not sure, but he imagines that’s pretty significant.

The fairy flutters to the center of the room and motions for him to stand next to her.  He does without question because Dean trusts very few people and Meg is on the list.

She maneuvers his hand until Dean’s holding it out palm up.  Meg sits down on his hand, her wings going still.  Dean’s never seen the fairy motionless; it's disturbing. 

A popping sound cracks in his head as a bright green light explodes in Dean’s vision.  In the next breath Dean’s standing outside of Castle Pontiac on the brick road that leads south.

Sam and Charlie are on a midnight black horse, the edge of dawn giving the world a hazy hue.  Max is next to them holding the animal’s lead.

His brother holds out his hand, smiling. “Time to go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
> XOXOXO- Angie


	25. Faith falls hard on our shoulders

* * *

 

 

_I miss you._

Stretching out his hand, Dean’s fingers trace the etching in the tree.  Castiel loves Dean.  A shaky heart encircles the mark left behind by his alpha.  He was here.  Once again Dean reaches out through their bond, only finding shadows and silence.  It’s been two days, and Cas has yet to reply.  The tree’s bark creaks as a vicious wind blows through its branches.

_I promise, Cas, I will bring you home._

The hollow emptiness scares Dean.  Deep within his mind where the dark thoughts linger he acknowledges this might be what the prophecy knew all along.  Cas would be absent, not by choice but circumstances the alpha can’t control.

A weird sensation flutters under the skin of his belly.  Their unborn child stirs.  The movements aren’t strong enough to be felt outside of Dean; it still rattles the omega to his core.  Castiel should know their munchkin is healthy and growing.  His heart aches from the quiet.  One of the worst side effects of the beloved star bond is the omega senses the loss of his alpha on a gut-wrenching level.

“You need to change,” Charlie announces herself as she moves next to the omega.  “Those clothes make it harder to remain anonymous.”

“No.”  Dean has no interest in hiding.  “I’m a royal omega from the house of Novak.  Cas picked these colors for me.”

Tender fingers card through Dean’s hair.  Charlie’s words are soft, “Changing into your former clothes doesn’t erase Castiel.  It will help you reach him faster.”

“I can’t even fit in my old jeans.”  The omega snickers, dragging his palm over the swell of his belly.  He tilts forward, placing a kiss on Cas’s carving.  A lump in Dean’s throat burns with another mini wave shuddering his stomach.

Charlie lays her head on Dean’s shoulder, lacing her fingers with his. “Meg made some alterations.  Put in a stretchy material instead of the zipper.  You can wear your Dad’s leather jacket.”

Bundling into the wool lined silk coat, Dean sighs.  Months ago, he would have jumped at the chance to slip on the soft leather.  Now, the idea pains him. 

“I can’t hear him anymore,” Dean whispers to his handmaiden.  Last night he shared with his brother and Charlie the unique bond between he and Cas with Max helping to explain the intricacies.  “It’s so lonely.”  A single tear drops, wetting his cheek.

Pulling on their connected hands, Charlie tugs him towards the tent.  “We will find him, Dean.  I’m sure of it.”

Actually, there is nothing but trees. Max cast a vanishing spell so from the outside the tent can’t be seen by the naked eye.  There is only a sliver of white at the opening, so unless you are really looking, a person passing by would never suspect its existence.

He grins, ducking under the low entrance.  Four cots are scrunched into the small space.  They sleep during the day, hoping to hide from the heavy road traffic in full light.  Max and Sam are already snoring.  Dean chuckles at Meg curled up in a teeny ball of skin next to Sam’s head.

“Come on, you need to rest.”  Charlie pats the empty cot next to hers. “You can worry about your outfit later.”

“Okay,” Dean mutters, lying on his side and wishing for anything from his mate.

Leaving his mind open, Dean tosses and turns for an hour, the stillness such a horrid thing to face.  Eventually, sleep takes the omega.

_Dean.  Listen my handsome mate.  I don’t have long.  The Leviathan believe I have a connection to Heaven and use dark warding magic to block our link.  A friend has helped me to send you this …_

Four images repeat in Dean’s mind as he sleeps, over and over. 

A cottage with the border wall behind it, Jo stands outside waving.  Harry holds a book with an intricate symbol on the cover.

A dark wooded area, he can almost feel the humidity from the picture.  On the ground is a black path weathered from age.

A sleek grey castle spiraling into the shadows of nothingness.  Fires light the four corners with stone creatures hanging from its pyres.

A dungeon cell three down on the left from the last bottom step.  No light, Dean can barely make out the bars and hay lining the small confined areas. 

After each round of the images, three words in his alpha’s voice:  _I love you._

Stirring, Dean wipes his face wet from fresh tears.  Although, he no longer weeps from pain or sorrow.  These are tears of joy.  He has a plan.  Dean can follow the visions Cas sent him to make his way in the realm of shadows and monsters.  Hope blossoms in place of the silence.

Cas is alive.  Cas loves him.

“Dean, you ready for something to eat?”  Charlie whispers.  She’s got a bowl of oatmeal and water.  “The sun sets soon.”

“Yeah,” he squeaks, taking the bowl and gulping it down.  The grub isn’t pancakes in Castle Pontiac, but he must be strong for Cas and his tiny rider.

Once Dean’s consumed three bowls, Charlie places his clothing from his old life next to him.  Brown leather boots, jeans, a white t-shirt, a green and black flannel, and on top his Dad’s old leather jacket.  Meg kept it for him.  All these months it's been tucked away in some magical chest his fairy takes with her wherever she goes.  The tent he’s currently in was pulled from the same place along with all the cots and blankets.

“It’s for the best, Dean.”  Sam’s tying his boots on, wearing his old clothes too, the white linen beta uniform discarded on the floor.

As he removes the silk omega outfit he’s grown to love, Dean replays the pictures Cas sent to him.  There will be a point he shares the new intel with the group, but not today.  Going south towards the border to Purgatory will take at least another day, maybe two.  The omega wishes to keep even this tiny moment with Cas to himself for as long as he can because sharing it, even with Sam and Charlie, is like losing some of the intimacy between mates.

Dean remains quiet as they ride.  The horse is humungous, easily carrying three people.  Sam walks on the ground leading the animal as Max, Dean and Charlie get to tuck together on its back. 

_Soon, Cas._

****

Two days later as dawn begins to break, the cottage from Castiel’s first image comes into Dean’s view.  The home is small but well cared for, and just like before Jo waves from the porch.  Harry’s not there, but the pictures were of Cas’s impression so not a perfect replica.  Although, Dean notices that in fact Jo isn’t waving with a bright smile either.  She’s gesturing towards a large barn behind the house.

Max has the lead on the horse and guides them back to where the blonde omega points. Once inside, Dean slides off the horse and takes off his jacket.  Damn, this close to the border the weather has gotten warmer.

The crew stretches while wandering around the space.  Hay bales stack up one wall while a few horses and a pig encroach on the front of their stalls to peer at the newcomers.  Sam feeds and waters their own horse with the stuff provided, then they simply wait.

Several hours later Jo sneaks in, being careful to keep the door shut as much as possible.  She gives Dean and Sam hugs, then her tone goes serious, “You can’t be here.  Fairy couriers arrived three days ago informing all the alpha angels to be on the lookout for you guys.  If found, Dean’s to be escorted back to Castle Pontiac.”  Her eyes sweep over the group. “I don’t know what you did, but Ezekiel and Gadreel are totally onboard with getting you back.”

“That can’t happen,” Dean gestures his hands swinging, “we need to cross over into Purgatory.  Castiel believed you and Harry could help.”

Jo genuinely appears torn, “My alpha is a good man. If he says we follow the will of Heaven’s ruler,  I can’t betray him.”

“So don’t,” Sam intercedes thinking quick on his feet.  “Let us stay here until late tonight after everyone has gone to bed.  Max should be able to help.”

Shaking his head, the omega witch grunts, “I don’t have that kind of knowledge.  We need the spell book specifically for the wall.  There will be a crossing incantation, but it’s not something I am able to merely make up.”

A small door in the back swings open as Harry enters. “I’ve got what you need.”

“No!”  Jo hisses.  “Our alphas were very clear.  We are not to help them.”

Harry shrugs. “We won’t do anything but leave this book in the barn accidentally.  When we return tomorrow morning to pick it up, I hope we find it on the table by the hay bales.”

“You will,” Dean promises, itching to get his fingers on the leather bindings.  The symbol matches the one from his dream.  Cas’s first vision is finding completion.

Chewing her lip, Jo nods. “Okay.  We aren’t going to do anything directly, and one more hug then we have to go back to the house or the alphas will notice.”

“Thank you,” the omega answers, embracing his friends tightly.  He comprehends the strength it takes to go against your alpha's wishes.  He pats his stomach.  “We both need Cas back.”

Jo’s fingers ghost over Dean’s baby bump, her eyes focused on the swell. “Once you give birth we are going to try.  If you die in Purgatory, all of this will be for nothing,” his friend ponders softly.

“If I don’t have Cas with me I die.” Dean’s not being selfish, at least he hopes trying to keep himself alive isn’t a fool’s errand. He grins, patting Jo on the shoulder. “You will birth an omega one day I’m sure of it.”

She smiles a little brighter as Harry leads her out of the barn.

His brother and Max huddle around the book, muttering to each other.  Dean knows they will inform him when something has been found.

Dean’s petting one of the horses in the barn when Charlie shuffles up next to him.  “What ya thinking about?”

“Do you think someone is taking proper care of Icarus?”  They left so abruptly Dean worries about his beloved puppy.

Chuckling, Charlie adds her own hand to the horse’s gorgeous chestnut mane.  “Nora promised to keep an eye on him, and let’s be honest, Uriel was growing pretty fond of the fur ball too.  He will be safe.”

Meg’s been busy pulling food and their cots from her secret hiding place.  Sitting down on his preferred cot, Dean munches on carrots, wondering if he should turn back.  He’s a parent now, running forward full tilt without thinking about the consequences does seem irresponsible.  He moves to his chicken leg, hoping this isn’t a mistake.  Their child must be born.  Whether or not Dean survives to raise his eight kids with Cas might be a dream that never comes to be.

The second image of the dark black road heading into a shadowy and fucking creepy forest changes Dean’s mind.  Cas knows the stakes same as him.  His alpha sent the omega those visions on purpose, a map to reach his mate.  Dean won’t give up.

Sam cleans up their meal, pointing to Dean. “You need to sleep.  Max and I found the right spell, but we will need to forage with Meg for supplies.  Charlie will stay here.  Hopefully by midnight we will be ready.  There are a few particulars that will need to be addressed, but we can do it later.”

“Don’t forget to sleep too.  You guys are useless exhausted.”  Dean lies down, praying that Castiel comes to him again.  He hasn’t since that one time; however, the reality of the situation doesn’t stop Dean from hoping to hear his mate’s voice again.  It feels like forever since the last time he heard it in person.  He slowly drifts to sleep, his thoughts fixated on Cas.

Projecting his mind, Dean floats in nothingness for a bit then settles into the scent of home: hazelnut coffee and cinnamon.  The odor is stale like Castiel hasn’t bathed in days, maybe weeks.  His mate’s eyes open, sweeping across the cell.  A bed of dirty straw on the stone floor, steel bars lining three sides, the space barely long enough to lie down, and another voice in the darkness.

Cas talks to the person in a nearby cell.  No, Dean listens closer.  They aren’t conversing, instead the other voice seems to be repeating the same words over and over.  An invocation to counter the blocking of their link by the leviathan.

Opening his mind further, Dean speaks to his alpha. _Cas.  Can you hear me?_

No reply.

_Castiel please, I need to know you’re okay._

Something outside of their bond weighs heavy on Dean’s body.  The Leviathan are attempting to sever their connection as Dean shoves back, craving any kind of response from Castiel. Humid thick air pummels his lungs, making it difficult to breathe.  Inhaling takes effort.  Dean won’t pull back till he gets an answer.

With a strained stutter Cas finally responds. _They know …you are …coming.  Stop … … …Trust no one.  I love you._

A crack of pain rockets over the connection, slapping Dean’s brain hard.  He sits up, groaning from the wicked headache.  Totally worth it because now Dean will be prepared, and Cas still wants Dean to find him.

Charlie and Meg are sleeping, his handmaiden shrunken to the same size as the fairy.  The two women are entangled in limbs holding tight.  A lovely picture.  Yet, jealousy rears its ugly head as Dean forces his eyes to look away.  He’s not been touched in such a manner in a long time.  The ache from lack of affection burns into his chest.  He craves Castiel.

Wiping the crust from his eyes, he spots Max and Sam arguing in a corner of the barn.  The two are barely hissing above a whisper, though it’s pretty obvious they are fighting.  Dean strolls over, and the conversation halts the instant he gets near.

“What’s got you two in a tizzy?”  Dean’s patience is wearing thin.

Both men glare at the other; Sam breaks first.  “Not all of us can go over the border.”

“Why?”  The magnitude of having to leave someone behind jolts the omega wide awake.

“One of the main ingredients for the spell is angel grace.”  Max slumps in defeated posture. “The only alternative a mortal can provide is blood.  A lot of blood.”

Scanning the barn, Dean counters, “We have a fairy.”

“Fairy magic boosts the original incantation locking the Leviathan away, it won’t poke a hole to let us through.”  Max kicks a rock.

Dean’s mind can’t help but ask, “How much blood?”

Chewing on his lip, Sam replies, “Good news, Meg can catch a ride without help, bad news it’s like a quarter cup per person.”

“Shit.”  Dean now understands the hesitation for all of them taking the leap.  “Okay, so who goes and who stays?”

The tall, lanky 16-year-old straightens his back, attempting to look confident, not really accomplishing anything other than a mild expression of constipation.  Sam speaks stoically, “Max and I should go alone.  You can tell us about the path Cas gave you, and we can save him. Purgatory is no place for a pregnant omega.”

“Hey now,” Max interjects, “no dissing a designation, but that would be the best way to go.”

“No.”  Dean’s word is final.  “Try again.”

Scrunching his lips together, Max murmurs, “You and Sam should go.  I’ll stay here and wait to help you over.  Meg can hop in Dean’s pocket, and Charlie will keep me company.”

Glimpsing Sam’s face, Dean knows his brother will never go without him so he sighs. “Deal.”

Max pats down his jacket, yanking out an old black leather strap and securing it around Dean’s wrist.  “I have a matching one. When you are ready to come back, take it off and hold the bracelet in your other hand.”

“Easy enough.”  Dean watches Sam sip some fresh water from a canteen.  His head tilts as a memory of something Mirabel said forces its way to the front.  “How far is the ocean from here?”

Charlie redresses, having woken up, as Meg flitters above her shoulder. “An hour or less if you run, why?”

“We need four canteens of salt water directly from the ocean.  Two for Sam and two for me.”

The group shoots Dean questioning glances.

“Salt water kills Leviathan,” Dean shouts.

“On it,” Charlie huffs, sprinting out the door with Meg right behind her.

Sam stands quietly as Max reviews the spell's ingredients and Dean paces.  The sun has finally set, but it’s still a few hours until midnight.  Plenty of time for Charlie to return with the salt water.

Walking over to his brother, Dean playfully shoves the beta.  “What’s got you thinking so hard?”

“When we cross back over, what’s to stop us from flooding Purgatory with sea water?”  Sam ponders, dragging his hands through his hair.

The creak of the back door has them both jumping as Harry supplies, “Page 121.  It’s the spell cast by the Leviathan Warlocks to keep any massive attack of salt away.  There is no counter spell.  My alpha has been searching for years.”

Nodding, the brothers lean into each other.  A square door is open at the top of the barn roof giving a view of the sky.  The two men glare into the dark, shadowy night past the border wall.  Realizing the heat will only increase and the darkness build when they enter Purgatory.

Sam’s face remains lifted to the sky. “I’m not mad.”

“About what?”  Dean’s got no clue what he’s done lately.

“You banging on the window and stopping things with Ruby.  It was a shitty move, but I’m not mad.”

Dean snickers, unable to break the tension with anything other than humor.  “Seriously, you nearly knock up Lilith’s handmaiden, and you are forgiving me for cockblocking you?”

“She said you can’t get pregnant outside of heat.”  Sam shrugs.

“Who taught you about sex?”  Dean’s flabbergasted at the lack of education.

His brother punches Dean’s shoulder, “You did, Jerk.”

“Bitch, I really did a crappy-ass job.  Male omegas need a heat to conceive, females have more wiggle room.”

“Well …fuck,” Sam scoffs.

****

The heat billows off the wall in waves.  Sweat drips down Dean’s neck, pits, and back.

Two canteens filled with ocean water are strapped around Dean’s chest.  Meg straddles his neck, her hands gripping his ear lobe.  Sam stands to his right, their hands laced together.

Max and Charlie’s blood mingling as one is dripping into the black kettle.  The omega witch recites the words as he places each ingredient into the dark cauldron. 

A burning sensation builds over Dean’s skin, his eyes watering.

Lightning strikes the wall, sending shards of green glowing orbs into the night sky.

“Are we crazy?”  Sam shouts over the booming storm.

Dean winks. “Bat shit.”

Several loud pops ring in Dean’s ears, then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are given attention with the utmost love.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	26. Pray the Lord your Soul to keep

* * *

 

 

**Cas POV**

 

Lying on the dirt-covered floor, Castiel remains silent as the heat of purgatory melts his body into a sweaty mess.  Memories of his previous visit are lurking in his nightmares.  Without the sun, Castiel has no idea how long he’s been here.  The headache from the Leviathan drugging his mind leaves the angel exhausted.  His cell is dark, not a single light in the room.  Only when his captors come to get him does Castiel see his surroundings.  They take him daily for Cas’s …sessions.

The stench of blood has become normal.  Touching his head, Castiel caresses the place where needles have been driven into it, leaving it bleeding for hours after. He has no recollection of what the toxins forced into his mind do, but his stomach flips from the possibilities.

“Are you awake?”  The man in the cell next to him grunts.  “They dropped off food.”

Barely able to swing his head, Castiel vomits at the thought of eating.  When the heaving stops, Cas whispers, “Can’t.”

They are the only two people in the dungeon, leading to an immediate survival bond.  Castiel has made it thus far with the help of the other man.  The horrible, powerful odors of the space kept him from scenting his fellow cellmate, but the older man had mentioned in previous conversation his alpha status.  The other man hides in the corner when the guards enter.  Always to take Castiel.

“You need your strength if you are gonna make it home to your mate.”  The deep rough voice adds the sound of chewing between the words.

Dean.  The alpha angel hasn’t spoken his name.  Refusing to give in to a single fucking request his kidnappers ask.  His Dean is safer at home in Castle Pontiac.  No matter how much they hurt him, Castiel will never lure his mate to the horrors of Purgatory.

Crawling around, Cas swings his hand till he hears the ping of a metal bowl.  There will be two; one for hard kibble food and the other water.  The symbolism of eating hunched down on all fours doesn’t go unnoticed by the angel.  He puts a handful in his mouth chewing the dry nasty meal.  Finding the water bowl, he laps up the liquid, wishing it were cool instead of hot with an odd odor.  Probably more drugs to keep Castiel behaved.  His captors have never let the alpha angel return to full consciousness. 

His fellow prisoner has nothing else to say as Cas munches through his meal, gagging down the instinct to release the tasteless muck from his belly.  A light shines from the top stair, signifying the guards' entrance.

“Hands, Castiel!” a cold, lifeless voice yells.

Per usual they collect him after his meal.  Cas knows the drill.  For the first few days the alpha fought back, attempting to escape; those beatings nearly killed him.  Now he obeys.  His arms stick out through a long slat so shackles, plus magic, can weigh down his arms.  The shiny metal is littered with runes to thwart angel grace.

Three Leviathan guards shuffle Cas up the stairs and down the hall to the only other space the angel has visited since his arrival.  A wooden chair sits in an empty room with no windows, a large glowing orb on the ceiling illuminating the space brightly.  In one corner a small silver table holds the utensils for his torture.  Castiel learned quickly to not look.  Knowing it’s coming at any moment is so much worse.

He’s restrained to the chair with several thick copper chains, which are also bolted to the stone floor.  Moving is a joke by the time the guards are done, and they leave, allowing their boss to enter.

“I have good news.”  The man in a tailored grey suit and mocking brown eyes announces, his tone excited.  “You have done your job well, Castiel, no need for a session today.”

Castiel’s stomach drops, fear exploding over his senses.  “I have done nothing for you, Dick.”  The name always puts a grin on Cas’s face.  Dean would have laughed.

The Leviathan ruler tilts in, his mouth nearly touching Castiel’s cheek.  “Oh, see dear Castiel, that is where you are wrong.  For weeks now, we have been flooding your puny little alpha brain with psychedelic mystical elixirs.  You’ve been sending messages and images to your precious Dean to persuade him to come to my humble abode.”

“NO!  I would never betray my mate.”  Even the words have no meaning.  Castiel knows Dick Roman well enough to tell when he’s lying.  Today, his face shows triumph not deception.  “Dean knows how important it is for him to remain in Castle Pontiac.”

“And yet your idiotic pregnant omega just landed on our side of the border.”  Dick slaps Cas’s face, probably for fun.  “He’s following the little map we sent like a pro.  What a well-trained bitch, coming when you call!”

Terror wracks Castiel’s mind, body and soul.  His Dean is walking directly into a trap, and he is powerless to stop it.

“Hester was right.  Mates become so blinded when their precious other half is in danger.”  The Leviathan throws his head back, snickering.

Growling, Castiel literally bites the air in Dick’s direction.  To even mention the traitorous angel who handed him over to their enemies angers him.  “Never talk about her!”

The angel’s eyes slide to the door as it opens, revealing the woman herself with a prideful stride in her step.  “The omega should be here within in a day, my love.”

Unable to hold back his hatred, Cas spits on her suit, which matches Dick’s perfectly.  The action gets a punch to Castiel’s face; his ears ring from the hit.  Watching his saliva slide off her petty cheek, totally worth it.

Dick bends over to kiss Hester headily.  There is no love in the touch, not even desire.  The Leviathan is giving Hester something she wants but has no personal emotion in it at all.  Castiel would feel bad if he wasn’t planning Hester’s slow death.  Observing her guts pouring out a huge gash in her abdomen has been a favorite lately.

The angel turncoat pulls away from Dick, smiling yet it doesn’t reach her eyes.  Castiel prays deep down that Hester feels how this is all a game and there is no love.  Hester tips into his space. “I’ve been promised the final blow in killing your precious Dean Winchester.  Slicing his swollen stomach.”

Castiel slams his head forward, connecting with Hester’s nose.  Her screaming is music to Cas’s ears.  When he opens his eyes, he sees her skin soaked in crimson. 

“He’s a better warrior than you, Hester.”  Castiel’s seen to his mate’s training.  Dean will not go down easy, and with Meg on his side they still have an advantage.

She snatches a needle from the table drilling it into Castiel’s shoulder.  Burning stabs into his body at the injection site.  Who knows what she gave him, but the pain shoots across his flesh, setting his nerves ablaze.  All the alpha can do is shriek as the sensation of his flesh melting scorches into his weary mind. 

Tears flood his cheeks as the agony is more than he can handle.  He’ll take whatever they give him because he must live to help Dean.  Together, they can face anything.

“It will be me,” Cas stutters out over the pain, “who kills you, Hester.”

“Promises, promises,” the blonde traitor sing-songs.  She drags her thumb over his dry, cracked lips, Hester’s gaze tracking the action.  “You should have left Dean to another alpha.  I do respect you, Castiel, but the moment you touched the omega you were lost to Heaven.”  The scent of her blood in the air shoves Cas into biting the appendage so harshly he hits bone.  Hester strikes his head with her fist.

“I was lost to Heaven?” Cas shrieks, “You are plotting against Heaven and every Angel with dreams of having omega children.  I am still following the prophecy.”

Tsking softly, Hester taps his nose with her finger.  “Angels betrayed me the second Chuck chose to believe in the damn prophecy created by a hermit in the mountain and the mouths of babes.  I will make my own Heaven with Dick by my side.”

Her bloody nose and ridiculous faith has Castiel laughing outrageously.  “Don’t you see!  You are only a pawn in his game Hester.”

“No!”  She snarls rushing from the room in a fit of anger.

In the corner Dick Roman chuckles.  “Such a stupid woman, useful but stupid nonetheless.”

“You plan on killing her when the time comes; if I’m alive let it be me.”  It’s not a question, Cas understands Hester’s purpose to the Leviathan.

Shrugging nonchalantly Dick straightens his suit.  “Why not?  Watching her eyes bug out from shock has some entertainment value.”

Closing his eyes, Castiel valiantly tries to reach his Dean through their bond.  If the Leviathan have abused the connection then he might as well use it for good.  Unfortunately, the block on his powers halts the link before it ever leaves his own body.

“No, no, no Castiel.  We thought of everything before you were ever brought here.  There will be no warning the omega.”  Dick paces the room, picking up another needle.

The burning has lowered to a dull roar under Cas’s skin, another dose could be fatal.  One query rises to Cas’s mind with vigor, “How did you find out about our bond?”

Swinging the syringe around Dick sighs, “You two might have kept your mouths closed, but the bond itself could outshine the sun.  My top warlocks only needed a summoning spell to enter the castle using a magical spirit and take a look around.”

“Hester cast the spell, and your minions discovered our link.”  Cas flinches as the needle ghosts over his throat.

“Bingo.”  With a wickedly dark smirk Dick holds up the sharp instrument.  “Calm down, totally different stuff.  I need you alive when Dean arrives; you will keep the bitch in line until it’s all over.”

“Dean will never give up keeping our child safe,”  Castiel spits out, battling against the chains to strangle the monster.

“With you here and properly sedated from using your grace, your vessel becomes quite the bargaining chip.  I just need him to stand still long enough to snap his neck.  Omega dies, baby dies.  No more chance to save Heaven from us, and we in a few months can tear down your silly wall and rule …everything.”

Shaking his head, Castiel slumps defeated into the chair.  He’s said enough to Dick, anything more could tip off Dean’s abilities and secret magical armament.  Silence has become the only weapon.  Dick continues his rant.  Listening isn’t necessary, so Castiel shuts his eyes; the vision of Dean laughing in the center of a puppy pile creates hope.  Eight.  The number tumbles through his mind, giving the alpha courage against all odds.  Eight.

Eventually the sharp pang of a needle stabbing his skin alerts Castiel to the impending change of scenery.  He wakes up later on the hot floor of his cell.  Although, wiser as to what is to come and with time to put together a plan to save them all.

****

After another meal and some rest, Castiel paces his tiny prison chamber. He’s not certain, but he believes enough time has passed and Dean will arrive soon.  Damn the lack of light.  The mortal alpha across from him leans against his own bars.  A tapping of a fingernail against the metal is Cas’s only clue to the man’s whereabouts. 

“What’s got you fired up?”  The other alpha scoffs.

Castiel chews at his fingernail.  Should he trust the stranger?  The man has been helpful in keeping Cas sane while jailed in the utter dark, yet that’s the problem.  Other than a shadow in the corner of his own cell, the angel has never seen the man’s face.  He could be a Leviathan spy, left here to gather information on Castiel’s every thought and movement in the dungeon.  He’s spoken often about his mate, his pregnant omega, but never a name.  Not once has he given a description of Dean Winchester’s gorgeous eyes or stunning face. 

And yet he needs an ally. 

“How much do you know about the war between Leviathan and Angels?”  Castiel lets the question sit as he continues to walk the four corners of his tight cubicle.

There seems to be an uneasy tension in the other man’s voice, “More than I wish I did.  That fucking conflict has affected my family for years.  My mate’s father started this whole mess just to make a few quick gold coins.”

Halting his stroll, Cas glances towards the space the man should be in. “What do you mean?”

“Everything would have been copacetic, but my jackass father-in-law had to go and do something so stupid he brought a heap of trouble down on us.  Fuck, the curse still haunts my children today.”

The other man has never mentioned children.  Although, he did occasionally discuss a pregnant mate so Cas should have inferred such.  “Tell me what your mate’s father did, exactly?”

A bang denotes the other man’s head slamming against the bars.  “He was a hunter like me.  One day when my mate was a little girl, he took a shape-shifter over the border into Purgatory.  While he was there he met a man with a large vial.  Told him if he simply crossed into Heaven and poured it into the major river that runs the realm he would bless him with more gold coins than he could ever imagine.”

The heat suddenly can’t help Castiel as his body goes cold with astonishment. “He delivered the Leviathan curse destroying our ability to birth omegas.”

Silence.

A quiet “yes” is all Cas hears.

“Why are you being held here?”  Cas only knows the man’s been here for years before his own capture.

“They needed information about my eldest.  Found me on this side of the border and brought me here.  For years I had sessions just like yours but a while back they stopped.”

Could it be?  What are the chances that the Leviathan would be idiotic enough to put them in the same jail?  Again, Castiel carefully chooses his next few words because this might be a trap.  Perhaps, even a fact-finding mission.  There is so much Castiel doesn’t know about his enemies.

Leaning against the bars, Cas asks, “What is the name of your eldest son?”

“Dean.”  The man replies, and a flurry of excitement builds in the angel’s gut.  The mortal man adding, “Why?”

“And your name?”  Cas treads lightly.

“John, John Winchester.”

Searching his thoughts, Castiel attempts to think of a way to test the mortal alpha.  What is something that only John Winchester would know?  Wringing his hands together, Cas queries, “Where did Dean spend his first heat?  Be specific.”

“Why in the hell would you want to know that?”

Castiel lowers his tone to encourage the other man.  “My pregnant omega mate is a mortal from the Plains named Dean Winchester.”  The gasp in the darkness gives Cas faith.  “Answer the question please.”

“In a scent proof closet with a bottle of booze for comfort.”  John’s answer stings but is also correct.  “My Mary believed his heat scent could be tracked by the Leviathan and they would come for him before he ever was able to conceive.”

“She was visited by an Angel named Joshua.”  Cas gives a touch to the story to help convince John of his honesty.

“Yeah.  Guy said her Dad had cursed our family by taking the poison across the border into Heaven.  Marking our first-born omega as the one to help save all of Angel kind.”  John chuckles bitterly.  “I didn’t believe it, but I wasn’t going to take any chances either.”

“It’s true.”  Cas slides down to the floor.  “Dean must birth our child he carries in order to stop the Leviathan from annihilating everyone in Heaven.”

“Castiel.”  His name is whispered in aww.  “I told him to never take a mate, to never cross into Heaven and to never ever stop using his Eulo Paste.  Nearly scared the kid to death.  Why did he go against my wishes?”

“Sam.”  The answer is short but precise.

The black space is quiet as John Winchester wrestles with this new reality.  “My youngest is an alpha.  All his physical attributes screamed alpha.  Why would Dean need to care for him?”

Rolling his head side to side, Cas doesn’t have the energy to soften the blow.  “Sam’s a beta.  They had been living on the streets, starving with no future.  Dean ignored your warnings in order to give his brother a better life.  Don’t be angry with him.”

“A beta?”  He listens as John walks the front of his cage.  “A beta?  I was sure …”

“They are headed here.”  Cas isn’t sure how to help Dean, but John’s been here for a very long time.  “Have you ever been outside of this cell or the torture chamber?”

“A couple of times.  The dungeon flooded once so they had to take me topside for a few weeks.  Those shits are terrified of water.”

Scratching at his chin, Cas needs to turn this in their favor.  “What kind of water?  Did it have a scent?”

“Just your typical sea water, every few years it seeps up from the ground.  It was the craziest thing to watch.  They put a rope around my neck held off by a long pole.  It kept me from being able to touch them when I was wet.”

Kneeling, Castiel swings his arms until he hits the bowl of water on the floor.  He gives it a sniff.  Fresh water, probably from a pond.  Yet, something about John’s story has his mind buzzing with thoughts.  “Do you think you could make it out of here, even without light?”

“Hell, yeah I could.”  John’s tone is confident.  “What are you thinking?”

“Dean’s on his way here.  A trap was laid to snare their true prize: the child my mate carries.”  Cas returns to his pacing.  “How can we spoil their plan?”

“One more thing I noticed when I got the grand tour,” the older, mortal alpha adds.

Glancing in the direction of the other cell, Cas replies, “And that would be?”

“They use glow orbs for light but prefer the dark.” John’s voice lowers an octave. “They don’t use fire …ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are loved.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	27. I’m breathing in the chemicals

* * *

 

The thick clay mats to Dean’s hair as he rests on the ground.  Sam’s still sleeping next to him with Meg on the beta’s shoulder.  The omega woke a few minutes ago, a nightmare yanking him to consciousness.  Cas shackled to a chair as Hester beats his alpha’s handsome face.  It could be real, Dean doesn’t know, yet the pain from the injection slammed into his mate shot through Dean, forcing his eyes wide open. 

Not wanting to draw any magical attention to themselves, the three chose to sprawl out on the soil for a nap, hidden from view by several large bushes.  Without the sun to delineate time, Dean’s got no idea how long they’ve been following the black path from his vision.  He would guess a day.

Humidity clings to his clothes, making everything feel heavy.  The sentiment behind the leather jacket is the omega’s sole reason for keeping it.  Meg uses just a touch of fairy juice to keep them fed and hydrated.  Their canteens are filled with water directly from the ocean.  His eyes have adjusted to the odd illumination of Purgatory.  No sun, just a tiny haze of light leaving a murky weight to the air, never altering, always the same regardless of the time. 

A flutter has Dean’s hand caressing his stomach, his fingers ghosting the spot where their child flips under his skin.  Please be safe.  Dean’s not completely oblivious to the insanity of his plan.  He could very well be walking into a trap with the Leviathan army waiting to slit his throat.  Doesn’t matter in the end; the omega can’t live without his mate.  Heaven can find another savior.

Meg knows her job is to get Sam back to safety alive.  Dean’s not leaving this shadowy realm without his alpha — either hand in hand crossing the wall or as spirits making their way back to the stars.  His decision made, the omega hasn’t looked back once.  The map of images Cas sent him is working perfectly as a guide to the castle.

Movement just beyond their bush has Dean tapping Sam’s shoulder.  His brother stirs, waking silently, their faces only an inch apart so Sam can see the command.  Dean places his finger over his lips, then points to the noise.  Nodding, all three go motionless.

“I smell mortal meat.”  A gruff male speaks; the creature sniffing in their general direction.  “Fresh and ripe with child.”

“Oooh," a second, higher-pitched voice replies, “I haven’t had pregnant omega flesh in decades.  The soupy middle makes a great dipping sauce.”

Quietly Dean tugs his shield and sword from his back; he smiles as he tightens his grip.  Sam’s taken to a thick wooden stick with nails driven through it.  The beta had beheaded a vamp within the first hour after their arrival in Purgatory.  Dean can’t deny its usefulness in battle.  Meg’s a champ, able to snap necks with a swing of her wrist.

However, remaining anonymous and unseen is the first priority.  Dean, Sam, and Meg barely breathe, praying the monsters move on without starting a fight.  Watching carefully, Dean notices Meg’s fingers twitching to hide them or kill their foes, but magic has a brightness in this kingdom of horrors.  Glowing with fierce colors, it brings more beasts to their location.

With a shake of his head, Dean reminds Meg.  She pouts but keeps her mystical digits still, allowing their chances of remaining hidden to triple.  Unfortunately, a gust of hot wind blows past them stirring up their scents.

“Sucks to be them,” Sam huffs, swiftly rising to his feet and swinging in one motion, nailing the female werewolf in the head.  She screams; her body slamming to the ground.  His brother doesn’t stop his assault, wailing multiple strikes to the monster.

Dean simultaneously raises his sword, running it through the male werewolf’s heart.  His shield blocks the dangerously sharp claws reaching for his neck.  The creature falls dead, yet takes Dean’s sword with him.

“Hey!  Where you going?”  Dean places his foot on the werewolf’s chest, jerking his weapon out of the corpse with a squish.

The two Winchesters pant heavily as the assailants lie dead on the path, Meg fluttering above their heads ready to act if needed.  Her fists punch the air with dramatic intensity.  Sam drags the bodies behind the bush where they had slept while Dean scuffs the dirt around to hide any signs of a scuffle.  Better safe than sorry.

A thought occurs to the omega as he’s breaking up a dried clump of blood.  “We should paint ourselves with their goo.”

Comically, Sam’s head pops up behind the bush. “You have got to be joking?”

“They scented us pretty quick; if we stink of their insides then maybe next time the monsters won’t notice us so fast.”

Resignation and disgust floods his brother’s expression.  “That makes …sense.”

Dean reluctantly crosses to behind the bush.  “Now or never, Moose.”

“I hate that nickname,” Sam whines, kneeling by the carcasses and scooping the dark crimson sludge into his hand.  He wipes the ooze over his cheeks and neck.  The beta gags only minimally.

Chuckling, Dean does the same yet karma bites him in the ass; he throws up all over the dead werewolves.  Once they are covered, he and Sam move out.

“We’ll eat while we walk,” Dean commands as the three get their bearings to hike down the black rough trail. 

“How can you think about food?” his brother murmurs.

The vile aroma gets better as they leave the corpses behind.  Meg hands Dean a biscuit, dry but edible with a cup of cold water.  God Alpha, the chilled liquid is probably the best part of their breakfast.  He gets two cups knowing dehydration is an actual danger in this land of sweat and heat.

Rolling his shoulders, Dean adjusts the pack on his back.  The straps are digging into his skin.

“I can carry it for you,” Sam suggests, pointing to the leather pouch.

“Not a weak omega, Sammy.”  Although, the little takedown of the werewolves has his muscles aching.

Shaking his head, the younger Winchester sighs. “Asking for help isn’t weak.” The beta tosses a shiny rock into the woods. “You’ve lost weight, and all the stress can’t be good for the pregnancy.  Let me help.”

Grunting, Dean picks up his pace.  His brother isn’t wrong, yet Dean’s not sure he’s capable of letting Sam carry some of the load.  Taking care of Sammy has been his role for so many years Dean’s certain changing that now might cause an epic consequence.  “I’m good.”

His gaze stays on the road, unable to look his brother in the eyes.  Those puppy hazel gems could break him in three seconds flat.  So, he’s quite startled when Sam snatches his leather jacket, shoving him behind the tree line.

“WHAT THE F—”

Sam’s hand covers Dean’s mouth as his free hand points to the castle rising above the next ridge.  The four pyres are scorching into the black sky.  They have arrived.

Glancing around, Dean double checks they are concealed properly before whispering.  “Meg, search for a way in.”

His flittering fairy gives him a salute before zooming out of sight to scour the structure for an entrance.  Cas could have been a little more helpful with an image of a fucking door.  Dean squats down on all fours as his back spasms.  He doesn’t even fight Sam when the beta removes his backpack.  Thank the Omega Spirit the discomfort is NOT labor pains, because he’s not even close to his due date.  Pamela had warned him all the stress would create such aches.

Caring hands massage Dean’s shoulders.  The omega lets go of all the anxieties tumbling down his spine as Sam works the knot just under his left shoulder blade.  He can’t be this wound up when they enter the castle.  Limber and ready will be the only way to win. 

“When Meg gets back let’s take a break to eat and finalize a plan.”  Sam won’t call him out but they both know Dean needs another rest.  Pregnancy is such a pain in the ass.

After several attempts, Dean finds a comfortable position leaning against a tree.  The bark gurgles with his body pressing against it. All the plants in Purgatory are in differing states of decomposition.  Everything in this forsaken kingdom is dying or dead.

“Have you thought about the likelihood this is a trap?”  Sam voices his concern softly.

Dragging his hand over his face, Dean has no witty response.  “Every single minute since our feet landed on moist nasty black soil.”  He kicks a mound for emphasis.  “Sam, Cas sent me those visions for a reason; he must know a way to give us the upper hand.”

Tearing a crinkled leaf into tiny pieces Sam frets, “Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t.”

Shaking his head violently, Dean’s insides twist. “No.  You promised to leave it alone.  Castiel is alive, and he wants me to bring him home.”  His hand moves, grasping the swell of his belly.

“I’ll follow your lead, but we should be ready for whatever we discover in the dungeon.”  His brother watches Dean’s fingers cautiously.  Sam believes with his entire soul they will all make it out; his faith keeps the omega from dipping into dangerous dark ideas.

A rustling next to them has Sam crouching into a fighting stance with his trusty nail bat.  Dean decides to sit this one out.  There will bigger battles down the road.  A large vamp in a blue coat slips into their space, holding out his hands in a gesture of peace.

“Whoa, now brother, I’m not here to hurt either of you.”  The man’s accent has a twang to it, one Dean’s never heard before but reminds him of a southern part of the Plains. “I was hoping we could cut a deal.”

Sam skirts closer to the vamp, tracking the monster closely.  “No deals.”

The creature sniffs the air.  “The dead werewolf blood is doing a fine job masking y’alls mortal aromas, but you will need more than that to get inside the castle.”

“If you can’t smell us, how did you find us?”  Dean queries.

Nodding, the vamp crosses his arms. “Been tracking you since the border.  The little fairy’s glow might be dimmer without her magic in use, but it’s still visible if you know to search for it.”

The younger Winchester snarls, “Don’t fucking try anything now that our fairy is gone.  I can still take your head off those shoulders.”

“Trust, I saw the last guy stupid enough to tangle with you two.”  The monster remains with his hands in the air.  “My name is Benny.  I heard ya about compromising with the enemy; however, we have similar interests.”

“And those would be?”  Dean’s willing to chat mainly because they've got to wait for Meg.

Sorrow washes over the stranger, “Leviathan killed my mate.  Took her from me, and I’ve spent nearly a decade trying to get close to the bastard that ate her heart.”

Scrunching his nose in disgust Sam replies, “You mean that literally, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.  Those assholes eat flesh to keep their clay bodies mobile, something in the conjuring spell.  Leviathan can survive off monsters, but their favorite meat is angels.”  Benny winks.

Dean’s hands surround his baby bump, which happens to be half angel, as his mind swirls with horrors about what could be happening to Cas.  “No, no, no.”

“No stressing, omega, your angel’s safe for now.  They need him alive to draw you into their trap.”  The vamp with the thick accent emphasizes the last word.

“I TOLD YOU!”  Sam shouts.  “Fucking hell Dean.”

Glancing over at the newest addition, Dean shushes his brother, adding, “All we need is something to give us the upper hand.”

Benny tips his hat with a sly grin, “I’d be one hell of a surprise.”

“We can’t trust him, Dean.  For all we know he’s working for them,” Sam pleads.

Rising to his feet, Dean takes a moment to really weigh the options. His gut tells him Benny isn’t a spy, just a guy looking for revenge. Now, he can understand vengeance. Dean only sees that as a plus; however, what can the vampire bring to the table? “How would you get in there? Specifically, the dungeon.”

“We split up,” Benny answers honestly, “one team goes in loud to create a distraction while the other slips in quietly and frees your angel.”

He turns to Sam, shrugging, “It’s not a terrible idea.”

“AND how exactly do we split the group, because like hell am I letting you in there with him, Dean?”  Sam’s swinging his weapon around and nearly smacks Meg when she pops back in.

“Meg and I will go in quiet.”  Dean nods to his fluttering friend.  He hates the thought of Sam storming in without him by his side, yet desperate times call for desperate actions.  Well, it also helps his brother has shown several times over he can handle himself in a fight.

Also, if the Leviathan know they are coming, they won’t fall for anything.  Sam struts in there violently shouting then the big guns will head to where they know Dean will be.  The youngest Winchester will be safe because Meg will obey her promise.

His fabulous fairy nods even though Dean’s fairly sure she has no idea what she’s agreeing to, but bless her, Meg will follow him to the end.

“Okay,” new guy with fangs adds, “As long as I get to kill Dick.”

Both Winchesters swing their gaze with a quizzical, “Huh?” towards Benny.

“The leader of the Leviathan,” the vamp explains, “Dick Roman.”

“Oh, thank God.  You had me worried there for a minute.”  Dean collects his pack, making sure his sword is in place.  “So how do we get into the fortress of bastards.”

Benny winks, guiding them around the castle by staying hidden in the tree line.  Halfway around the structure, the vampire halts and points to an open window.  “The loud crowd will go in up there; bang a few pots, shove a few minions around.  Fun stuff.”  He gives Sam a playful shove. “Guess that’s you and me boss.”

“Meg, can you locate Cas?”  Dean’s praying there are no wards on the castle against fairy magic.

Closing her eyes, Meg flies a few feet above the men, a green spark illuminating her tiny frame.  A moment later she lowers to Dean’s eyeline.  With a big grin she gives him a thumbs up.

“How the hell are Benny and I supposed to get up there?”  Sam points to the window, which has to be three floors above the ground. 

Holding Dean's hand, Meg swings her pointer finger and a familiar black bottle materializes.

“No!”  Sam yells, shaking his head harshly, “I am not getting drunk on Fae Shine.”

“Dude, you’ll have magical powers.”  Dean smiles, passing his brother the bottle.  “I’d totally do it, but liquor and pregnancy are not a healthy mix.  And you don’t have to get smashed, just enough to give yourself an edge,” he chuckles, “and a lift.”

Snatching the Fae Shine from him, Sam takes an enormous swig.  “Jerk!”

“Bitch!”  Dean answers on cue.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to feel the effects as he jeers, “Meg should be mortal size,” with a hiccup.

The fairy grows to about five feet.  Dean chuckles; Meg’s tiny even when mirroring the mortal race.  She swats his shoulder but clearly puts some effort behind it.  The hit stings.  Her skin illuminates in the dark, which is a terrible choice for a stealthy entrance.

“Take it back, Sam.”

“Such a bore,” his brother quips, waving his hand, and Meg goes back to normal.

Dean shudders, quietly thanking the world.  A full-size Meg was disturbing.  “Ready?”

Three heads bob up and down, Sam’s more exaggerated due to his current condition.

“Go make your ruckus, first,” the omega directs, watching as Benny and Sam sprint out towards the tower.  Poor Benny’s holding Sam up by the arm.  “This better work,” he mutters.

Meg shoots him a warm smile as they wait for the fireworks to begin.

Actually, Dean’s not wrong as fireworks erupt from the open window, his brother’s laughter booming inside.  The omega’s gut wrenches for a bit knowing he shouldn’t have let Sam up there alone.  Meg pats his cheek, her finger writing out the fairy's meaning, _he’s not too drunk._

When he can’t hold himself in place anymore, Dean wanders over to a corner of the castle wall.  “Our turn, Meg.”

In the next breath, Dean’s crouching on a stairway leading down to a dark room lined with steel bars.  Although there is no natural light, Meg snaps and a green flame builds from her fingers, allowing Dean to properly view the space.  It’s just like the image Cas sent him through their bond.  Quickly Dean dashes down the steps, calling, “Cas!”

Silence.

“Cas! It’s me, Dean.” He runs the corridor between the cells, peeking in each chamber. Not a single person resides.  “Cas!”  His voice is rising with panic.  His mate’s down here; he can scent the cinnamon, hazelnut coffee. Pausing, Dean inhales deeper, noticing the aroma has dulled. Correction, Castiel was here.

“Shit!”  Anxiety swells within Dean’s mind, his heart beating faster with each passing moment he doesn’t see those special blue eyes.  “CAS!”  The omega screams, twirling in circles.  How can this be happening? 

He followed the pictures.  Cas should be waiting for him.

A threatening bang demolishes Dean’s resolve as tears begin to fall.  Footfalls down the steps force Dean to glance up at the new arrival.  The man has a nicely tailored suit with a nasty grin on his smug rat face.

“Hello, Dean.”

Every molecule in the omega’s body shrieks wrong, wrong, wrong.  Those words were meant to be spoken by his mate, his angel.  Not smarmy smudges of shit glaring at him hungrily.

“Where is Cas?”  Dean’s still got some fight left in him.  These Leviathan are messing with the wrong pregnant guy.  His voice grows bolder as he yells, “Where is my fucking mate, asshole?”

“Such language from an omega.”  The bastard tsks, waving his bony finger from side to side.  “Susan, we really should teach Dean some manners before dinner.”

A woman directly behind the man speaking snickers softly, “I detest spoiled meat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my sweet readers Comments, Questions, and Concerns are appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	28. Whatever it takes I will stay with you

* * *

 

 

Dean uses all his rage to glare at the Leviathan on the stairs.  The stench of the prison singes his nostrils, but the omega growls, “I’ll ask one more time; where is Castiel?”

His loyal fairy lounges on his shoulder giving moral support, perhaps also adding a bit of muscle to Dean’s threat. 

The male leviathan moves forward. “You will be reunited with your mate soon enough, Dean.  My name is Dick Roman; why don’t we head upstairs where we can have a civil conversation?”

“No,” Dean huffs.  Roman is the leader Benny wants to murder.  The omega thinks he might have to break his promise because he desperately craves the monster's blood.  “I want Cas.”

“Unfortunately, I may not be able to help you with that specific request, Dean-o.”  Dick’s face holds a cheesy grin.  The omega prays to beat those cheeks black and blue.

Anger drips into Dean’s scent, the honeysuckle flaming into a heated spice.  “Too bad there, Dick.”

Retrieving one of the canteens from his pack, Dean winks, splashing both creatures on the legs with the seawater.  His eyes widen in shock as Susan and Dick scream, plummeting to the stair steps in agony.  Well, Mirabel’s clue is extremely useful.  Cautiously, Dean wanders closer to the shrieking duo.  He flicks a few more drops on the two, reveling in their reaction.

“STOP!”  Dick commands.  “Castiel and the other prisoner escaped.  I couldn’t tell you where they are if I wanted to.”

For good measure Dean's wrist drips a little over Dick’s face.  The skin sizzles as the epidermis melts, revealing a bloodless inside.  Man, the Leviathan truly are created from clay.  “I will end you without batting an eye.  Now, how can I find them?”

Meg floats between them waving her hands, then slides a single digit across her throat.

The bastard Dick bursts out in laughter.  “Do you honestly think I don’t have an army outside the door simply waiting for the order to kill you?”

“Do it,” Dean teases the monster.  “You’ve been screaming for a while now, and not a single person has come in to check on you.  Call 'em.”

The Leviathan ruler’s fists tighten.  “Kill us both, Dean.  See if you make it out of here alive with your precious angel.”

Deciding he was done with empty threats, Dean yanks his sword out.  He swings the razor-sharp edge across Susan’s neck, decapitating her immediately.    The bitch's head rolls to the floor, her body tumbling after.  A few more dashes of salt water and Susan’s dead.

“I’m willing to take my chances …Dick,” Dean snickers.  “Meg, chain him up.  He does have a valid point, we need leverage.”

His fairy jumps to the task, her eyes glittering brightly.  She might be cute and fucking adorable, but Meg does love violence, such a little demon at heart.  Once she has Dick properly trussed up, they head out of the dark dungeon.  When they reach the main hall, similar to the grand one in Castle Pontiac, Meg taps Dean’s shoulder.  Pointing to her eyes, she gestures out towards the massive building.

“Doesn’t matter how big, we will find him.”  He closes his eyes, reaching out through their bond.  A warm sensation bleeds down his back; Cas isn’t far.  However, his alpha is still holding the wall between them.  Dean tries to ignore the sting.

Chuckling, Dick jostles the chains over his arms and chest.  “Silly little omega, you won’t be able to reach him across your,” he sighs, batting his eyelashes, “star bond.”

“Shut the fuck up!  Why not?”  Dean punches Roman’s face hard, delighting in the crack of his nose.

The guy stamps his feet against the biting pain.  “The large amounts of drugs we gave him should keep his brain quiet for at least another day.  Your mate’s high as the sky.  Even if you get out of here you will have your hands full, Dean.”

Not wanting to feed the jerk's ego, Dean shoves him forward, yet he still must know.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Your angel’s going to have one hell of a drop.  Let’s just say we gave him the good stuff.”  Dick winks, so Dean knocks the heel of his blade into the Leviathan’s eye socket.

Living in the gutter of the Plains, Dean’s seen his share of drug addicts.  Doesn’t matter what shape Cas is in, if he’s alive Dean plans on nursing him back to health.  Damn, they’ve got a few months before the kid comes, so all will be fine.  He almost convinces himself.

They are crossing under an open landing to the second floor when a gruff voice calls out, “Dean.”

“Huh?”  Dean’s eyes turn upward to the floor above them when he spots a ghost.  A living breathing spirit stands before the omega, because John Winchester is dead.  “Dad?”

The omega’s world crashes in on him.

A shuffling noise behind the Winchester patriarch has John stepping aside, then Dean hears the voice he’s been craving.  “Dean!”

“Cas!”  His mate appears disheveled, more than normal anyway.  Even at this distance Dean notices the dark circles under his eyes and the twitch in Castiel’s fingers.  Although, watching his mate’s lungs inhale and those eyes shining at him puts Dean’s entire existence right again.

“Stay there, Dean.  We will come down to you,” Cas shouts as both alphas disappear behind an adjoining wall.

Absolutely stunned into silence, Dean goes motionless.  He swears the aroma of cinnamon hazelnut coffee breezes down to him.  The omega inhales.  Of course, with Dean’s mind elsewhere, Dick chooses his moment to strategically ram the jackass' shackled body into the omega.  Shit!  How could he let his defenses down with a deadly monster next to him and his unborn child? 

Totally surprised by the assault, Dean loses his balance and falls to the stone floor.  The Omega Spirit must be watching out for him because he lands on his hip.  A sharp pain shoots over him as Dean cries out.  “Aaaaah!”

Meg’s on her game though.  Flicking her finger, she sends Dick’s body flying across the room, slamming against the opposing wall.  Dean’s so proud he can’t help but smile as he rubs the injured spot.  There is going to be one hell of bruise, dark and ugly.  His fairy helps Dean roll onto his back using her magic to quickly reverse the ache.

“Thanks, Meg.  What would I do without you?”

She mimes being dead, always with the sass. 

“Hey make sure bag of Dicks is out cold.”  Dean jerks his chin toward the rumpled Leviathan on the floor.  The agonizing burn is gone thanks to his fairy, but the scare of harming his baby has Dean shaking.  His hands rake over the bump, waiting for even a single flare of pain or anything.  “Come on, one flutter munchkin.  Please for Daddy.”

Nothing but Dean’s own breathing.

“No, no, no.”  Meg zips next to his shoulder, her face serious as she reaches out towards his child.  A tear leaks out.  His loving fairy inches closer, her glare never leaving his belly button but more likely focused on what lies beneath.  A big wash of emotions floods Dean’s senses as he feels the baby kick for the first time. Not a faint caress of movement, nope, his little buddy is making his presence known.  “Thank you.”

Meg pats his belly, shooting Dean a smile.  She looks a little worried, but yet her eyes flash to something just over Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean!” 

Castiel envelopes him in arms and legs, wrapping him up tight.  Rolling on the stone would be gross; however, Dean can’t pull away.  He’s found Cas.  All the crap he’s gone through leading up to this moment has been 100% worth it.  Without looking, his lips find Castiel’s warm and inviting.  Passion bleeds over their halted bond; the feelings are stunted, but nonetheless even the Leviathan elixir can’t keep them from crossing into one over the connection of touch.  Opening his mouth, Dean desires every way to prove Cas is real, alive and here.  A hunger for knotting is swelling up in both men, pouring into their rough caresses as they feel each other. 

Another kick has Dean grabbing Cas’s hand, placing it just over the sharp action of the kid.  “Right after I saw you, the baby kicked.”  They wait a moment, and sure enough, another swift hit knocks under Castiel’s palm.

“I didn’t miss it,” Cas murmurs, tears tempting to fall from his eyes.  “I got to feel our child first.”

Emotions flow freely between omega and alpha.  Suddenly something new erupts between their star bond.  A third entity poking into the connection.  In Dean’s mind he sees a teeny little hand possibly smaller than Meg’s stretching out to Castiel’s placed over his belly.  Maybe it’s just what Cas envisions happening under Dean’s flesh or perhaps this cosmic link goes further then they originally thought.

Blue eyes meld with green, unable to move as the mates discover in this moment their new definition of family.

A clearing of someone’s throat finally has the two men retreating out of their personal universe.  Dean refuses to let go, and Castiel doesn’t seem obliged to move away from Dean either.  The gruff, gravelly voice he’s dreamed about for months whispers, “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, I missed you.”

The alpha’s gaze locks onto his with a searing stare. “Dean, I was lost without you.”

They drop one more chaste kiss before Dean remembers John Winchester stands a foot away.  “Dad, how are you here?”

Chuckling, his father smiles, pulling Dean to his feet and into a hug. “I think that’s a story for another time.  We should be finding an exit to this house of horrors.”

“We have to find Sammy, first.” Dean wipes away the dust. “He was creating a distraction for Meg and me.

“Meg?”  John releases his hold on Dean, glancing around the room.

His fairy flitters in front of Dean’s dad, giving the man a little bow.

“Holy crap, is that a fairy?”  His father’s eyes are mystified by Meg.

Cas places another kiss to Dean’s forehead.  Any other time the omega would think it overkill; however, right now he can’t get enough of any physical affection his alpha has to give. 

“Yep, she’s my glimmering sidekick.”  Dean laughs when Meg flicks Dean her middle finger.

The sound of chains clattering has the group turning towards the Leviathan on the floor.  John approaches, giving Dick a punt to the abdomen.  “I’m going to kill you slowly.”

“Get in line,” Dean and Castiel announce together.

Roman spits blood onto the stone.  “Such manners.  I would be willing to let you all go.”

John sends his foot into Dick’s face.  The cracking of bone sends Dean’s stomach twirling.  “Wait, Dad we need him until we find Sam and get out of this hell hole.”

“Fine.”  His father lifts Dick to his feet, strangling him until he realizes it's useless.  Clay creatures can’t die from mortal methods.

A massive fireworks explosion ignites a dark hallway as two figures dash through the lights yelling, “RUN, RUN!”

Everyone remains frozen as Sam and Benny come barreling into the room.  “RUN MOTHERFUCKERS!!”

Sam’s inebriation has NOT dwindled, his weaving and slur apparent, but he is able to pause, his eyes narrowing, “Dad?”

“Not now brother,” Benny exclaims, attempting to shoo the group forward.  Regrettably, not fast enough as a wave of water filling the entire height of the room splashes over them.

Nobody moves as the wave continues, leaving them standing like a group of drowned rats.  Dean spits a mouthful of salty liquid onto the ground.

“What the hell?!”  John shouts, his clothes sopping.

It takes a moment for Dean to register the screams of agony from the Dick on the floor.  Glancing down, Dean cringes at the nasty melted appearance of Roman.  “Man, you don’t look so good.”

“REALLY?”  The bastard counters, still rolling around shrieking with wet chains on his torso.

Grabbing Sam’s shoulder to steady his brother, Dean asks, “I thought the place was warded against salt?”

Sam’s snickering grows bolder as he slumps into the omega, “Those fucking morons didn’t anticipate Fae Shine.”  His eyes go wide as he sings loudly, “LOOPHOLE!  All we gotta do is splash the bastards and decapitate them.”  The younger Winchester hiccups, “All dead.”

Benny steps down on the Leviathan’s chest, smiling as the pressure forces Dick’s skin to slide off his body.  The vampire holds out his hand, “Sword, Dean.”

Every person in the room replies, “I want to kill him.”

Except for Sam; his drunk brother hasn’t stopped laughing as he begins dancing to music only the beta hears.

“The agreement we had, brother, was this Dick was mine.”

“Eww,” Dean frowns, disgusted, “please don’t say it like that.”

John pushes forward, snatching the sword from Dean.  “He has kept me in a cell for years.  Torturing my body and mind.”

“Dick killed my mate,” Benny deadpans.

The Winchester alpha hands over the sword. “Understood.”

Castiel pulls Dean away from the swinging blade.  Happily, the omega leans back into his mate’s chest, tucking into the warmth of his alpha.  Closing his eyes, Dean sniffs into the source.  Hazelnut coffee with cinnamon invades his body, overwhelming the omega for a moment.  It’s been far too long.  A dull thunk informs him the deed is done; Dick Roman is dead.

“Let’s go home,” Cas sternly directs the group.  The alpha’s arm is still holding Dean with a fierce determination. 

“We could slaughter them all," John suggests in earnest, “Drown ourselves in Fae Shine and take out every single one of them.”

Meg points to Dean’s father, nodding wildly.  As Benny passes back Dean’s weapon, he says, “We could work in pairs, one drunk on Fae Shine and the other swinging a blade of some kind.”

“No.”  Dean doesn’t care about the Leviathan, once the border is locked again what remains in Purgatory has no effect on them.  “We head north to the border and get across before the creatures re-group from the loss of their leader.”

“I’ll help you get to the border,” Benny shrugs, “but I want several bottles of the shine before you leave.  No need to waste such an excellent opportunity.”

“Deal,” Cas answers.

John and Benny take the lead as the group exits the castle.  His brother stays drunk on the Fae Shine, keeping their path clear.  They pass several Leviathan foot soldiers, yet each one is writhing on the ground from the salt water; easily ignored.  A small part of Dean wants to finish the job.  Take out every Leviathan in Purgatory, nevertheless his little addition is a much bigger reason to get out of the land of shadows fast.  Their child must be born.

The journey along the black path seems to move faster with Cas at Dean’s side.  Alpha and Omega have yet to break from touching be it; quick kisses, holding hands or tucked under the other’s arms as they stroll.  The heat of Cas’s body is adding to his sweaty mess, but Dean won’t change a thing.

Unsure of how long they’ve been hiking north, Dean stumbles as Castiel catches him.  “We need to let Dean rest and eat.”

A chorus of agreeing men answers the angel’s request.  Meg pulls out tumblers of water with beef sandwiches.  The omega isn’t going to hide how much he needs the break and food as he tears into the meal with gusto, his body trembling with over exhaustion.

“Will you be okay if I talk with Benny about the fastest way to the border?”  Cas’s question is full of anxiety about even stepping two feet away, where the vampire sits on a rock.

“Go, I’ll be fine.”  He gives his alpha a proper kiss then gives him a shove in the right direction.

John quickly takes Cas’s empty seat next to Dean.  “How far along?”

Smiling, Dean taps the swell of his stomach gently. “Almost 23 weeks, give or take.  Traveling in this stupid eternal darkness has messed up my count for sure.”

“Over half-way there.”  John smirks, taking a bite of his own sandwich.  “I’m proud of you, Dean.  When the Leviathan snagged me on this side of the border, I wasn’t sure how things would go for you and Sam.  Pretty much prayed every night that Sam would be an alpha and able to care for you.”

“You and me both,” Dean whispers as he sips cool liquid.

“Castiel seems like a decent and loving alpha.”  John's eyes catch Cas's as he speaks with Benny.  “Holy shit!  I’m going to be a grandfather!”

Nodding with a grin, Dean responds, “Yep.  Do you think you might be willing to come back to Castle Pontiac with us at least until the baby comes?”

“Are you kidding?  Wild horses couldn’t drag me from my grandchild’s birth.  I’m too old for hunting.”  John chuckles, his face turning to the empty black sky.  “I can’t make up for lost time, but I can try to re-build a relationship with you and Sam.”

“I’d like that.”  Dean hugs his dad then lies down for a quick nap.

The sound of chaotic shouting has Dean popping up from sleep and leaping to his feet.  Castiel stands next to him, his hands out ready for a fight.  Dean searches the space, noticing some new faces.  A swarm of about a dozen wendigos surround their camp.  The monsters grunt and gnash their elongated teeth, with claws scratching the air, hoping to cut flesh soon.  Today is just not their day.

Meg’s quick to arm each man before sitting on Dean’s shoulder.  She will keep him and the kid safe at any cost.  The circle of wendigos breaks, and Hester strolls into view.  She’s got an ugly smirk upon her lips as she snidely calls out, “I don’t care how you do it, but that one," Hester points to Dean, “dies bloody and in pieces.”

The wendigos screech in excitement, inching closer to Dean and his protective alpha.

“What is wrong with you?”  Cas screams to his second in command.  “Heaven will fall without Dean and the child he carries.”

“I DON’T CARE!”  Hester bellows, wet tears shining in the shadows of her face.  “You murdered my lover; I’m going to shred yours.”

Benny swings the machete Meg gave him, “How in the world did you get Wendigos to follow your command?”

“They were a wedding gift from my Dick.  A binding spell has them completely and totally devoted to my every whim.”  She puffs up her chest.  “Now, if the vamp wishes to leave, my revenge has nothing to do with you.”

“Just in case you're curious, I’m the lucky gent who wielded the knife executing your beloved Dick.”  Benny shifts the massive weapon, smiling darkly with his fangs in full display.

The female angel tosses back her blonde hair, wailing hysterically, “You will perish for your crimes alongside the damn Winchesters.”

“Hester must die,” Sam utters through a burp, “kill her and the wendigo will scatter.  Their mindset isn’t designed for a group attack.”

John Winchester raises his broad sword high as he stands just to the left of Hester.  The woman doesn’t see him as she glares at Dean with rage.  Her fury is driven by the omega’s continued existence.  His father’s blade is seconds from slicing the wench in two when a Wendigo slips in behind John.  Dean only has time to inhale, his mouth failing to form “Watch—” as the claws rip out John’s beating heart.  The corpse plunges to the dirt.

Now Dean’s own hand tightens around his weapon as he steps towards Hester to finish the job.  Meg raises her left hand, gripping her other wrist tightly as the rest of the creatures grab at their throats, croaking over the invisible attacker.  The action gives Dean enough time to stab Hester multiple times through the chest before decapitating her for good measure.

“Fuck you!”  Dean yells as a boom blows over the space.  Meg kills the remaining Wendigos, then she drops harshly to the ground, her magic spent.

Dean and Sam reach their father together, holding him from both sides.  Sobbing, the brothers once again mourn the loss and the fact they will never get the second chance to know John Winchester.

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeats between the tears.  “It should have been me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	29. It’s mind over matter, matter over mind

* * *

 

 

His dad’s leather jacket now covers the alpha’s face, hiding the final mask of life.  Dean holds his father’s hand, wishing there was a way to turn back time.  The humidity of Purgatory is twice as heavy.  Perhaps it’s the weather, or Dean’s sorrow is weighing him down.  He had John back for only a matter of hours.  The omega lounges next to the corpse as Benny and Sam dig.

Burning the body would have been Dean’s first choice, but with Meg still unconscious there’s no way to light a flame.  All the damn wood is moist.  Burial in this evil realm will be John Winchester’s resting place. No one has the strength to carry his large frame back to the border. 

Dean’s other hand cards through midnight brown locks damp with sweat.  His alpha moans through another wicked tremor over his bones.  Dick wasn’t lying.  An hour into digging the grave, Castiel dropped in a thrashing fit of wild, outrageous pain.  Dean’s touch seems to ease the withdrawal.  Not enough for Castiel to be coherent, but at least he’s quiet as they work.  Attracting more creatures of Purgatory would be devastating in their group's current state.

“I need a break.”  Sam sways, vomiting to the right of the pit.

Benny helps him out. “I can finish it up, brother.  You rest with Dean.”

A feeling of uselessness washes over Dean because he should help.  Yet, the heat is hitting him hardest.  Water is scarce now that his fairy can’t provide the liquid on command.  Dean glimpses the motionless body on his thigh.  Any movement from his fairy would be a blessing.  She’s alive, only barely, the rise and fall of her little chest tells him that much.

Lowering his head in defeat, Dean whispers to his brother, “We gotta find water.  Dump the ocean water from the canteens and fill it with something we can drink.”

“Benny mentioned a stream about two miles west.”

“That’s in the wrong direction.”  A touch of whine in the omega’s tone.  “The border is straight north.”

Shrugging, Sam doesn’t pull any punches, “Won’t make it north if we’re dead.” 

“We have to be in the same spot we landed for the spell to work.”  Dean wipes at a wayward tear.  “Which means we go west for two miles, we have to come back too.  I’m honestly not sure any of us has four miles out of the way to give.”

“Dean, it’s at least a full day and night walk to the border, if not longer with breaks.  This fucking heat will be the death of us.”  Sam violently throws a rock against a tree.

His alpha twitches, the sound of Castiel’s fingernails finding skin to destroy.  Not needing to speak a word, Dean grabs the angel’s hands, squeezing them.  Cas would scratch until he bled if Dean let him.  Another wave of trembling has his mate crying out in agony.

Deciding what must be done, Dean turns to Sam. “You and Benny will have to hike out to the fresh water stream.  Fill every canteen we have and return.  I’ll stay here with Cas and Meg.  Maybe by the time you get back she’ll be awake.”

“Dean!  There will be nothing to hide you from the monsters.”  Sam’s hand grips Dean’s shoulder with concern.

“We bury Dad, and then you’ll go.”  His voice leaves zero room for debate.

He’ll have his sword and shield.  Hopefully, if they stay quiet no one else will die today.  The ill-fated quest to save his mate is turning into a cemetery. 

Movement has Dean watching as Benny climbs out of the hole.  “Sam, help me roll your dad.”

"Into the grave" is left unsaid by the vampire.  Once the corpse plummets beneath the ground, Dean holds up the old leather jacket.  “Put this over his face.”

“Dean, you love that jacket," Sam protests.

“Just do it.”

Leaning over his alpha, Dean tips Castiel’s face to look at him.  “Hey Cas, can you stand with me and say goodbye to John?”

His heart breaks at the lackluster blue gaze blankly searching for something in Dean’s face.  “Yes.”

The word throttles Dean’s mind into something that oddly appears to be hope.  Both men tilt towards one another.  Dean carefully places Meg in his shirt pocket.  Standing is difficult when you have nothing left to give either mentally or physically.  Benny tosses the last bit of dirt over their father’s body.

Sam mutters through a broken expression, “I was so angry with you for leaving us.  Every night I cursed your name as Dean and I slowly starved on the streets.”  A thick sob breaks through the beta’s speech.  “I am sorry.  You didn’t leave, you were taken without a choice.  You proved in the end that I’m proud to be your son.”

Wrapping the beta up in his arms, Dean hugs his brother; Cas enveloping both of them.

Understanding it’s his turn to speak, Dean inhales softly, “You were tough on me, Dad.  At the time I called you horrible names and spat at your feet.  Now I know you were preparing me for what my future would hold.  Thank you for being my dad.  You are loved and will be missed.”

Cas holds them tighter, “John Winchester, you gave me my family.  I will forever be in your debt, sir.”

The silent crying goes for several minutes.  Dean can’t stop the flow of water from his eyes, even if dehydration rages near.  He will mourn the man, the father, the hero.  Everything aches down to his core. 

The tiny rider deep in his womb begins kicking chaotically as if making their opinion known.  Castiel’s hand slides over the spot, caressing Dean’s skin.  Even Sam follows suit until all three men, alpha, omega, and beta, are calming with the gift of life. 

His voice croaking, Dean smiles, “If it’s a boy, you know what we are naming him.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cas replies firmly.

Sam and Benny leave for water.  There is no other choice for the Winchesters.  Castiel’s deteriorating quickly, and Meg’s a naked rag doll with wings.  Dean inhales deeply, attempting to keep from falling asleep.  Exhaustion has taken a toll on the omega, pregnancy only amplifying the issue.  His alpha jerks in his sleep, occasionally releasing whimpers.  Each and every movement or sound slices deeper into Dean’s soul.  Their bond remains on the fritz, yet with every slide of his skin on Cas’s he senses the utter agony in his alpha’s mind.

Being apart was torture; this may be only slightly better.  Reaching down, Dean dusts off the wild radishes Benny found for them to eat.  They are disgusting.  Normally the omega wouldn’t even attempt to gag down black mushy vegetables with a heavy pepper taste.  However, this is all they have to feed the child within his womb.  Closing his eyes, Dean envisions a thick, juicy steak as he bites into the radish.  Immediately his throat revolts, battling the command to swallow.  He gets three down before he gives up.  Maybe Sam will return with something new to eat.

“Dean?”  Cas sits up, his face hovering in front of the omega’s gaze.  “Dean?”

“I’m right here, Alpha.”  It’s hard to see in the haze of this nightmare realm, but the haggard, vile green hue of Castiel’s flesh worries him.  “Do you want to eat?”

Glancing at the brown radish in Dean’s palm, Cas huffs, “I don’t think I could even if that was a freshly baked apple pie.”

Unable to stop himself, Dean groans.  “I’d give my right nut for an apple pie.”

“Hey, no bartering testicles for a sweet treat.”  Cas chuckles faintly.

The line would be hilarious if Castiel didn’t start hacking up a lung on the last word.  Dean uses his finger to trace the dark circles growing under the alpha’s eyes.

“I’m so happy you’re here.”  He mutters under his breath.  “Even with all the shit in the known world pounding us black and blue, we’re together.”

“I won’t leave you again.”  His alpha’s dimmed blue orbs search Dean’s.

Dean's lips ghost over Cas's, the taste pale but still his alpha.  “Good.  Chasing after your ass has been …absolutely terrible.”

Cas’s scent bleeds into determination, sharp and true.  “When," the alpha clears his throat, his voice bolder, “When we make it home, I am resigning my position in the garrison.  We will move out to the cottage, and I will spend the rest of my days following the command of my omega.”

“Shit, Cas, don’t make me cry.”  The damage is done as Dean’s eyes pour with joyful tears.  “Eight and Icarus.”

“I still believe.”  Castiel’s own eyes are wet as he cups Dean’s chin, tenderly pulling him in for another lingering kiss.

A dam breaks under Dean’s heart as the ache of his alpha’s words tighten the muscle into a vise grip.  With all his mate has been through, the man never gave up hope.  The light billowing from the angel lifts Dean’s spirits.  He shines a genuine smile full of love and faith.

“Neither did I.  Told your dad off in the process, so that will be fun to deal with.”

Loud laughter rings out as Castiel jostles next to him.  “I wish I could have seen his face.”

“Maybe he had a point.  Coming here without backup was so stupid; Cas, things are fairly grim.”  He places his forehead against his alpha’s.  “I’m stupid.”

“You were stupid for the right reasons.”  Cas smirks, giving Dean a passionate kiss, alpha and omega humming with pleasure.  “Ugh!”  Cas shouts, digging his fingernails into his arms and scratching harshly.  “Dean, the burn.”

Grabbing his mate’s hands, Dean yanks them away.  The fresh marks are angry, a few even spouting drops of crimson.  Cas needs proper care.  If they were back at Castle Pontiac he could send for Pamela or Gilda to make things right again.  Castiel throws his body to the dirt, a violent quaking claiming the alpha’s body.  Cautiously, Dean places little kisses over his mate’s neck, chin, and cheeks.

“Please, Amara, hear my prayer,” Dean murmurs tenderly as his hands caress Cas’s trembling limbs.  “Get us out of Purgatory safe and alive.”

He wasn’t expecting a reply, yet the silence stings all the same.  Pulling Cas’s head into his lap, Dean sings a lullaby into his alpha’s ear.

****

A noisy crack of someone stepping on a fallen branch alerts Dean to the intruders.  He shakes off the veil of sleep.  Cas lies motionless next to him.  Dean checks for breathing before listening to the strangers standing just beyond the bushes.  It’s not Benny and Sam, the scents aren’t right, although mysteriously familiar.

Quietly Dean lifts Castiel’s head, putting his cheek on the ground so Dean can stand with his sword in one hand and shield in the other.  Everything hurts.  Living in Heaven gave the omega a reprieve from such suffering.  Worry gets the better of him, so Dean tucks Meg on Castiel’s stomach.  The fear of someone stepping on his fairy during a fight has validity.

For several beats nothing happens; Dean implores the unseen creatures to move on in his mind.  If the threat leaves on its own all the better, because the omega ran out of reserves a while ago.  Crouching closer to the tree, he eavesdrops.

“Dude, how much farther?  It feels like we’ve been walking for hours and hours,” the female voice inhales dramatically, “and hours.”

A male voice cuts her off.  “How am I supposed to know?  We both have the same information, Charlie.”

The name alone brings tears to Dean’s eyes.  Suddenly the voices are a breath of fresh air.  The omega sobs, “Charlie?”

“Dean!” 

His weapons clatter to the moist soil as Dean’s enveloped with arms and scents of home.  Red hair flashes in the shadows.  “It’s Dean!”

Max steps into view, sighing, “Thank God, we can get out of here now.”

“We gotta wait for Sam and Benny.”  Dean announces as he turns to point out Cas.  “Max, can you look over Castiel?  They pumped him full of drugs and shit.”  His dry throat brings on the next query. “Do you have any water?”

With a bright smile, Charlie holds up a large jug. “Thirsty?”

Snatching the container, Dean guzzles down several gulps.  The warm water feels amazing, giving him a burst of energy.  “How in the hell did you crossover?”

“Well, after a day of waiting, I talked Harry into donating some blood for the cause, and we made the leap.”

After another mouthful, Dean turns, kneeling by his angel.  “Wake up, Cas.  We’ve got water.”

Unfortunately, his gorgeous mate mumbles, his eyes cracking and then nothing.  Dean tips the spout into his alpha’s mouth, tentatively working the liquid down his mate’s throat.  The need for water overrises any confusion as Cas swallows.  Out of the corner of his eye, Dean spots Max holding Meg.  He doesn’t have time to warn his beta as she crawls over to the fairy.  The grin slides from her expression as it descends into fear.

“What’s wrong with her?”  Charlie asks, her voice weak.

“She killed more than a dozen Wendigo in one blow.  I think she’s drained.”  Dean’s lips are tight with concern.  He wishes with everything he has that it’s an easy fix like Castiel’s grace, Meg needing just a rest.

A hiccup with tears escapes Charlie’s mouth as she covers it with her hand whispering, “Can we help her?”

Max holds the fallen fairy in his hand, inspecting her closely.  The witch murmurs an incantation, blowing a purple glowing mist over her frail frame.  Nothing changes.  Carefully, Max hands the tiny person over to Charlie.  His beta holds her tightly against her bosom. 

The Banes sibling wrings his hands anxiously. “Dean’s not entirely wrong.  The fairy’s magic has been depleted; the question is whether Meg will be able to rally without an alchemy healing bath.”

“How do we make one?”  Dean's willing to try anything to save his friend.

“Sorry,” Max looks down, kicking a rock, “these bodies of water are developed over years using the incorporated mystical power of several different types of fairies.”

Suddenly Dean remembers the glowing blue fountain in the center of Eden Village. “I know where to find one.  As soon as Sammy gets back, we will head straight there.”  He helps his alpha take another sip. “Maybe it could help Cas.”

“Fairies aren’t really the 'sharing with other races' type,” Max shrugs, “they won’t even let outsiders watch the birth of their children.”

The shadows and stench of this horrid place can’t dim the illumination from Dean’s enthusiasm.  “Oh!  I think we’ve got an excellent shot.”

“Dean!”  Sam’s voice rings out, his trusty stick raised.  Benny’s at his side, a thick, scary-ass looking knife in his hands.

“Stand down boys, the cavalry has arrived!”

Charlie puts Meg in Cas's hands and dashes to Sam, who tosses the weapon to hug the fellow beta.  Max stares curiously at Benny, a question forming in the witch’s eyes.

“Yes, he’s a vampire but also a friend.  Helped us get free from the Leviathan.”  Dean shakes Benny’s hand.  “Glad you guys made it back okay.”

Winking, Benny smirks, “It was a delightful stroll, brother.”

The red-headed beta collects Meg from Castiel’s hands, kissing her matted hair.  “We need to go now.”

“One minute,” the omega begs, stumbling back to the fresh grave of John Winchester.  They can’t take his body with them, but Dean needs something to remember.  He grabs a handful of the loose dirt, stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans.

Sam watches, nodding. “We go and don’t look back.”

“Agreed,” Dean announces.  He and Max help Cas get on his feet.  The alpha’s mumbling nonsense and swaying a lot.  “Onwards!”

With the added aid of Charlie and Max, the hike back to the wall goes smoothly.  The newest additions have had the forethought to bring not only large quantities of water but dried fruit and crackers.  Dean’s never been so happy to see dried oatmeal mix in his life.  In no time they’ve reached the towering border with its grey sleek stone.

“How does the spell work with you guys on this side of the barricade?”  Dean queries as the crew takes in the massive structure.

Cas leans heavy on the omega, his breath thick on Dean’s neck.  Max taps a similar leather arm bracelet to the one he gave Dean.  “Jo’s waiting on the other side for the signal, but she’s not going to have the power to take the vampire.”

“What?!”  Sam and Dean shout at the same time.

Dean places a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder.  “Benny’s how we survived back there.  He gets to cross.”

“No, brother.  This is where I say goodbye.”  The vamp pulls his cap off his head.  “I don’t belong in Heaven any more than you belong in Purgatory.”

Sam's scent turns distraught. “You have to come with us.  I’m sure we could find a way to cure you.”

Benny pulls the youngest Winchester into a hug.  “Kind of you Sam, but I have a purpose now.”

“What purpose?”  Sam wipes his eyes.  “This place is nothing but blood and death.”

“Without Dick Roman ruling this kingdom, who knows what kind of chaos will abound? Nah, I’m going to take my new-found knowledge and keep the remaining Leviathan in check.”  He gives Dean a hug too.  “You give birth to your pup and save Heaven from the curse.  That shit still exists, Dick or no Dick.”

Dean has to try one more time. “You could come.  We can tell your story, and the angels will make you a hero.”

“That’s a nice wish.  Yet, we both know it could be worse for me over there.  Give me one more squeeze and revive your bad-ass fairy.  She’s got balls bigger than mine.”

Charlie scrunches her face. “There’s an image I won’t erase for …ever.”

Arranging Cas between him and Sam, all four of them place a hand on Max’s shoulders: Charlie, Sam, Cas and Dean.  Meg's riding shotgun in Dean’s pocket.

“Ready?”  Max yells, waiting for everyone’s response.  He removes the leather strap, lifting it up to the wall and tapping the stone three times.

A now recognizable cracking sound fills Dean’s ears.  He turns, glancing over his shoulder to mouth, “Thank you.”

He never hears Benny’s response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to all! Questions, Comments, and Concerns are always loved.
> 
> XOXO - Angie


	30. Breathe into me and make me real

* * *

 

The cool, crisp air flooding his lungs reveals to Dean the exact moment he enters Heaven.  Opening his eyes, the omega squints, unable to process the sunshine on his face.  He's been too damn long in the shadows.  He pivots to his alpha, helping the man to stay on his feet.  Cas’s limbs are weakened and mind in chaos.  So much happens at once. First there are two dozen angels in black facing the group; second, Chuck stands to the side, his expression somber, and finally, there seems to be a lot of screaming.

Heaven’s guards seize Max, Sam, Charlie and Meg.  Each of them is tossed to the dirt and shackled.

Charlie is shrieking, “Don’t harm the fairy; she’s sick!  Leave her alone.”

“It is a medical necessity we make it to Eden Village,” Sam yells alongside Max’s violent thrashing against his handcuffs.

A hand is grasping Cas’s bicep, ripping the alpha from Dean.  The powerful angel slumps, whining at the separation from his mate.  Not a single finger touches the pregnant omega.

“STOP!”  Dean bellows.  “Chuck!  Control your men!”

The ruler of Heaven saunters forward. “There are consequences to your actions, Dean.  I may not be able to punish you directly, but those who aided in your escape will be penalized.”

“The child is safe.  There is no reason for you to chastise us.  WE saved your son.”  Dean points to Cas.  His beloved alpha lashes out, requiring three angels to hold him back.

Chuck steps into Dean’s personal space. “You have an important choice to make here, Dean.  Follow me back to Castle Pontiac without incident and allow an angelic healer to give you a full health exam, or continue to be a pain in my ass.”

“I’m leaning towards pain in the ass.”  Dean smirks.

“Charlie, Meg, Max, Jo, and Harry will pay the price.”  Chuck rubs his scraggly beard.  “You pick.”

Glimpsing Meg’s unconscious form hanging from an angel in black’s hand forces Dean’s hand.  He can’t risk their health.  Perhaps Chuck will be willing to deal, “I will go with you, be a well-behaved omega on two conditions.”

“I’m listening.  No promises though.”  Chuck crosses his arms, permitting Dean to speak.

“Cas and Meg need to go to Eden Village.  My first request is that you let me go with them, and I’ll get my health check there.”  His gaze falls on Jo and Harry, who tumbled into all the crazy innocently.  “Second, everyone else gets a pardon.  No punishment.”

From behind the sea of black suits a voice shouts, “I have a counter offer, Dean.”

The angels part, allowing Michael and Nora to stroll hand in hand to the front.  Michael hands Chuck a piece of parchment.  “As the newly elected ruler of Heaven, I pardon all parties.  You are all free to go.”

“What is this?”  Chuck hisses reading the papers before him.  “We don’t elect rulers in Heaven.”

“Actually, two years ago, Father, you agreed to pass a new law giving a secondary option in selecting an heir.  Remember just in case the omega of the prophecy never came to be.  The law allows the high council along with two members of the clergy to vote in a new king.  While you were waiting for Dean and Castiel’s return, I quietly put the plan in motion.”

“You can’t take my crown!  The ruler replacement was only to be used in an emergency situation,” Chuck screams, his hands shaking with the parchment.  "I did all of this,” the ex-ruler waves his hands, “all of it for Heaven.  Things had to be done to save our race.”

Nora skips up to the former king. “Putting the Prophesized Omega into a dangerous situation has been deemed an emergency, sir.”

“HE LEFT ON HIS OWN!  I tried keeping him safe.”  Chuck’s twirling, searching for an ally in the group.

“You drove him to it the second you refused to send in troops to save my brother.”  Michael stoically spits in vain.  “I am the new ruler, Father.  But I hope to be a caring king, so you may remain in the tower with Mother during your retirement.”  Cas’s brother's face turns to Dean.  “Command me, Dean, in what medical care you seek.”

Flies could swoop into the omega’s mouth, it hangs so wide.  Holy shit, Dean doesn’t know how to speak because Chuck got handed his walking papers in front of a huge crowd.  He wonders if the caveat was Michael’s scheme all along, but honestly, who the fuck cares.  Dean’s brain leaps into action. “We need to get Cas and Meg to Eden Village.”

“I can help with that.”  Nora gestures for them to follow her to a carriage waiting on the brick road.  “Hurry!”

Charlie carries Meg as Dean helps Cas to their ride.  Sam climbs on top with Max and the driver.  Leaning his head against Castiel’s, the carriage takes off with a powerful lurch.  The trip will be long. 

Nora sits next to Charlie, a grin on her face.  “Wanna be there sooner?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Castiel mumbles, shooting a wicked glare in Nora’s direction.

“Okay,” she quips, glancing oddly at Cas.

Two teeny glow fairies materialize next to Nora.  She raises her hand; a glittery white ball of mist forms in her palm.  Dean’s entranced.  He can almost make out a word or two as Nora repeats an incantation.  Straightaway the two fairies have multiplied in to a group of eight that swirls above her head.

“Someone’s been working with her fairies,” Dean mutters.

Winking, Nora responds, “I set them free.  Four left, but eight stayed and now we are building a strong bond that’s boosting my magic.”  She bangs on the roof. “Could use a little help here.”

The spinning fairies around her head are moving faster and faster.  Dean’s starting to get nauseous from the sight.  Max’s hand dips through the window and Nora snags it into her own.

Suddenly the coach shimmies, swaying side to side violently.  A purple and yellow glow envelope their ride in a bubble. 

“Hold on, boys and girls!”  Charlie shouts over the commotion.

“Dean,” Cas’s weight is completely on the omega, “I think I’d like to get off now.”

Pointing his finger in his alpha’s face, Dean grunts, “DO NOT PUKE ON ME!”

A faint nervous grin settles on his mate’s lips.  One second he’s glaring at Cas, daring the man to throw up, and the next an explosion of light makes Dean go blind.  He covers his face from the light.  A cracking sound reverberates in the omega’s bones; fuck, he knows this feeling.

Boom!

Dean’s head pounds as the movement around him stops. His heart beats, telling him the passage of time, yet everything around him is motionless.  The glow zooms in bright yellow and purple patterns as if chasing its own tail.

Boom!

The carriage rocks while the group glances around, deciding what the fuck just happened.

“Did it work?”  Nora asks, pointing to the open window.  “Do you recognize where we are, Dean?”

Dean’s brain seems a bit jumbled at the moment, but glancing out he recognizes the lush green forest.  Color bursts across the scenery as the edge of Eden Mountain comes into view.

“We can’t be more than ten minutes from the village,” Dean announces excitedly.  “How in the hell did you move an entire coach?”

Bouncing her shoulders, Nora’s smile grows tenfold.  “My fairies and I have built an amazing rapport.  Also, an extra boost from Max helped.”

“Hell yeah it did!”  Max shouts, banging on the roof of the carriage.

When the coach rolls up to Eden Village, Dean’s the first one out, dashing to Rufus’s cabin.  It’s got to be mid-day but after several sharp knocks there is no answer.  “RUFUS!  Cas and Meg need your help!”

Finally, after Dean starts kicking the door with his boot, Rufus answers wearing only a robe.  “You better have something good, Winchester.  This is interrupting my afternoon delight.”

Dean pauses, shaking the image from his head.  No thank you.  “Cas and Meg need a mystical dip or whatever.”

“An alchemy healing bath?”  The old fairy says slowly.

Snapping his fingers, Dean shouts, “YES!  Come on, help us out.”

“Bobby!”  the mayor shouts back into the house. “Get dressed we gotta do an alchemy dunk.”

A shorter guy about Rufus’s age with a peppered beard and cranky face peeks around a corner.  “Now?”

“No, you moron, later when the kids are dead.”  Rufus shuts the door with a quick, “Give us ten minutes.”

“Okay.”  Dean stands on the porch stamping his feet.  The drastic drop in temperature has Dean shivering.

Charlie and Nora have joined him, the others congregating by the carriage.  Castiel leans heavily into Sam, his face a yellow color of ash.  Dean’s terrified.  The alpha says nothing.

His handmaiden takes Dean’s hand, squeezing, “I’ve read a lot about the alchemy healing bath.  Meg and Cas will be fine.  I’m sure of it.”

“Hope so,” is all he can murmur.  Dean’s throat tightens with worry. 

“My fairies and I will help with whatever you need.”  Nora smiles.  Her flying crew flitters just beyond the porch swing.

A few minutes later Rufus blows past them, shouting, “Get the injured to the fountain.”

The newer fairy, Bobby, hangs back to explain what’s happening to Dean.  “My mate and your brother Sam will be able to get everyone settled while the tent is created.”

“Tent?”  Charlie asks.

“Yeah, they have to enter in the buff.  A tent keeps things appropriate and less of a peep show.”  Bobby points as a group of teacup fairies twirl around the blue fountain, erecting a white tent.  “Charlie, I assume you want to enter with Meg, and Sam can aid Castiel.”

“WHAT?!”  Dean screeches, his voice hitting a new octave.  “I’m going in with Cas.”

“Your call, but we’ve never had a pregnant omega enter the bath.  Not sure what could happen.”  Bobby scratches his thick facial hair.  “My gut says it’ll be fine with minimal issues.”

His omega birth coach has to, of course, speak up, “What could be any possible issues?”

“Nora, it’ll be fine.”  Dean pats her shoulder, hoping to skip the scary side effects.

“Here’s the thing.  The bath is designed to heal by assessing any injuries or pains then mending them from the outside and working inward.  In theory it could only help to boost your unborn child’s health, but like I said, it’s never been done.” Bobby shrugs, ducking under the tent. Charlie, Nora, and Dean follow.

The fountain is wide, maybe twenty feet in diameter.  Along with a drape blocking anyone outside from seeing in there is a curtain cutting through the middle that falls to the bottom of the pool.  Dean watches Charlie go behind the curtain with Rufus and Meg.

“I believe now would be a good time to bail out.”  Nora smiles giving a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek.  “Yell if you need me, but it looks way beyond my talents.”

“Thank you for helping us get here so fast.”  Dean returns the kiss and watches her exit.

Bobby and Sam are undressing Cas.

“Can Cas and I go in alone?”  Dean queries the older gruff fairy.  The omega doesn’t mind if Sam remains, but he barely knows Bobby, the new guy, and other than family no one’s seen him naked but Castiel.  Discomfort bleeds into his scent.

His handsome mate babbles nonsense under his breath.  Although alive, Castiel hasn’t been completely with it since they arrived at the village.  Dark, bloody scratch marks unnerve the omega, too, because it's only going to get worse.

Bobby nods. “Sure.  We can step out.  I’ll be standing outside the opening, so give a shout if you need help in any way.”

Realizing he needs to shed several layers, Dean strips down to just his jeans.  His feet are chilled by the cold ground.  “How nippy is it?”

“Don’t worry, the enchantment for the alchemy bath along with the elixirs used keeps it warm year-round.  You need to remember four things.”  Bobby and Sam guide Cas’s body to Dean for support.  “First, keep him and yourself from drowning.  Kind of obvious I know, yet you won’t believe the idjits we get.”

Dean chuckles at the fairy's wording.

With a groan from Cas, Bobby keeps going, “Second, for the bath to be completed Castiel must be submerged totally.  That means head to toe at least three times, more if you can swing it.  Third, when you enter the water will change colors.  As long as it remains any color but blue, stay in; when the liquid returns to what you see at present it’s time to get out.”

“Like a timer so we don’t get wrinkly.”  Sam shoves Dean shaking his head.

Bobby rolls his eyes then continues, “Finally, if the water goes grey, evacuate immediately and start screaming.”

“Got it.”  Dean holds up his fingers as he reviews.  “Don’t drown, dunk Cas three times minimum, get out when we see blue again, and grey is bad.”

“Yell if you think you're dying,” Bobby snipes as he exits the space.

Sammy steps forward, giving Dean an awkward hug with Cas in the middle.  “I can do this, Dean, you don’t have to go in.”

“He’s my alpha.”

“Wouldn’t be doing my job as your brother if I didn’t offer.”  Sam smirks. With one last embrace, his brother ducks out too.

The curtain between Charlie and Meg’s side must have a sound silencing spell.  Currently the only things Dean can hear is Cas’s mumblings and his own wildly beating heart.

Juggling the alpha with one arm, Dean proceeds to lower his jeans and underwear to his thighs.  “Shit, of course it’s got to be in the winter.”  The cold air is shrinking the family jewels.  He drops Cas on the ground as he jumps around to shed the clothing.  Picking him back up, Dean whispers, “Sorry.”

A grumpy and disheveled alpha glares back at him.

“Let’s do this, Cas,” Dean exclaims as he peers over the little stone wall and into the pond.  The edge is only about a foot deep but the bottom slopes downward as you get closer to the middle, which hits about three feet. 

Carefully Dean glides Cas’s feet in first, the water turning a bright lime green.  His alpha shudders slightly but remains docile as Dean puts his first foot into the bath.  Bobby wasn’t exaggerating; the water is a perfect bathwater temp, warm and inviting.  A tingling sensation builds around the flesh within the water as he places his second foot in, too.  The color goes from a lime to a sunshine yellow.  At least it's cheery looking.  Shuffling, Dean leads Cas farther into the pool. The omega was expecting a rough stone lining, yet the floor of the pool is supple and bouncy, gentle on their skin.  With each step bubbles begin to build around their ankles until it almost seems carbonated.  The yellow blends into a pale pink.

Using what strength he has left, Dean encourages Cas to sit in the water that will hit above his hips.  A nice level for controlled full-body dips.  Dean follows, releasing a yelp when the water hits his groin.  The whirlpool of bubbles is doing odd things to his special place.

“Man, what I wouldn’t give to throw you a naughty welcome-home party in here.”  Dean chuckles at the thought.

He’s aware Castiel’s lost in his own mind because there is no reply to Dean’s cheeky comment.  Placing a hand securely behind the alpha’s head, Dean submerges the alpha.  A vibrant violet explodes the second Cas is under.  He gives it a second then pulls Cas up.

“Dean.”  Cas’s eyes are more focused, able to keep his gaze on Dean’s green eyes.  “What’s going on?”

“Alchemy bath.”  He can’t help but drop a chaste kiss to his alpha’s plump alluring lips.  A huge grin grows across Dean’s face with the immediate clearing of Castiel’s mind.  “Down again, big guy.”  Dean immerses Castiel for a second time, the alpha utterly pliant in his arms.  After a beat, the omega yanks Cas to the surface, placing another lingering kiss to the man he has yearned for so much it hurts.

“Where are we?”  Cas searches the tiny tented space and over the orange water.

“Eden Village.  You and Meg were hurt in Purgatory, so we dropped by to have Rufus give us access to the village fountain.”

Now, it’s Castiel who draws the omega’s face to his for a kiss that deepens with a few swipes of the tongue.  His mate growls darkly, “Are we alone?”

“Yes.”  Dean’s breathless from another kiss as he replies.  “We just gotta get out when the water glows blue.”

“Then we shouldn’t waste time,” Cas jeers, pulling Dean into his lap. The omega obeys with enthusiasm.

Their lips still locked in a heavy, sinful kiss, Dean shoves Cas down to dunk the alpha for a third time, taking Dean with him under the yellow liquid.  Alpha and omega rise to the surface, breaking their lips apart to pant in air.  A deluge of maroon water splashes between them.  Dean latches back onto his mate as fingers work quickly into his hole. 

At last Dean’s touching his angel.  The sensation of those long digits thrusting into his entrance has Dean moaning and swirling his hips.  Heat builds in his groin as the bubbles from the bath add to the intense anticipation.  Overwhelmed with all his senses, throttled with a high no drug could provide, Dean threads his fingers through thick dark hair, humming with contentment.

He runs his tongue down Castiel’s neck, nipping at his claiming mark.  He samples the essence of fresh water, the salt of sweat and cinnamon with hazelnut coffee while roaming his hands all over the glorious flesh laid out before him.

“Another dousing, Alpha,” Dean announces, his lips still ghosting over the alpha's clavicle.  The two men fall back, allowing both of them to go under.  When they pop back up, Dean devours his mate’s mouth with his own, inhaling everything that is Cas.  It’s not enough; Dean still feels the hole etched out in his soul from lack of Castiel for so many months.

Castiel grips Dean’s hips, elevating the omega slightly to hover above the alpha’s cock.  “Are you ready, my Dean?”

“Always,” Dean replies as he slides down his mate’s shaft inch by fucking magnificent inch.  Tears of joy fall onto the omega’s cheeks with the passionate and delicious sensation of fullness inside him.

Suddenly Dean’s being flipped over as Cas’s dick thrusts in and out of his wanting wet hole.  The grass-green water thrashes around them as they roll together.  His lover is extremely conscious of his swollen belly, curving around with a delicate caress.  Every few turns, Dean gasps for air before diving under.  Everything is perfect.  Cas settles them towards the top with Dean’s head cradled in the alpha’s hands as he slams his fully swollen knot into him.  The craving for his alpha’s touch sated, Dean tumbles over the edge and into a massive, mind-blowing orgasm.  When his eyes re-open Cas is cumming hard into Dean with a loud scream.  His alpha’s knot connects them snugly.  Tilting his head to the side gives Cas access to his neck as the alpha leaves love bites down his throat.  Surprisingly the cum evaporates in the fizzing water like an immediate clean up.  Dean wishes knotting could always be easily washed afterwards.

“Damn it, the water’s blue!”  Dean shouts.

With a wink, Cas places his hands under Dean’s ass.  “Hold on tight.”

The angel strength permits Cas to lift both himself and Dean from the pool effortlessly.  The harsh cold air smacks into Dean’s lungs.  However, a pile of fluffy white towels lies on a table next to the fountain.  Being the ever-loving alpha, Cas bundles up Dean and himself together, resting Dean comfortably on the alpha’s lap as he sits on the ground.

For quite some time the mates stare into each other’s eyes.  Dean could spend forever lost in those shiny sapphire gems.  His mate’s hand cupping the omega’s cheek tenderly, Cas kisses him again.  Only between turns of their heads does Cas add, “I …have …missed …you …my …Dean.”

He’s confined by the tight wrapping of the towel as Dean leans back just enough to see his alpha’s face.  “You’re not mad?”

“No; it might not have been the wisest choice. Yet my heart is finally home, and my knot is very happy in this moment.”  A huge smile encompasses Cas’s entire face.  “I can’t be angry with you, Dean, for I would have done the same.”

“Awesome.”

A swift kick from the munchkin hits Cas’s stomach too.  The alpha tosses his head back, cheerfully laughing.  God, how Dean has missed this man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are always loved and appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	31. Love ...I get so lost

* * *

 

The blankets envelope Dean in a cocoon of lovely smells and warmth.  Stretching upward, the omega hears his back crack deliciously.  Damn, Dean will never tire of waking in his own bed.  A union of aromas, his honeysuckle with Cas’s cinnamon, hazelnut coffee, swirls thicker as the omega rolls over.  Unfortunately, the bed is empty, yet only by maybe an hour tops.  The lingering odor is powerful.  Dean runs his fingers over the space, smiling brightly at his own happiness snuggled away in their Eden cottage.  Staying here instead of returning to Castle Pontiac was a brilliant play on his alpha’s part.  Michael agreed completely.

With a great deal of effort, the omega battles his huge belly to sit up.  They’ve only been home for two weeks, but Dean’s stomach has nearly doubled in size.  Pamela attempts to hide her worried expressions and often fails.  Dean has never felt better, although the massive stomach blocking his ability to see his own feet is disconcerting. 

Icarus has a pillow on the floor next to the bed.  His sweet puppy is curled up tight, sound asleep with little snores.  Dean wishes he could put the dog into bed with him, but these days lifting his own stomach takes all he’s got.

His loyal fairy flutters by him, ghosting her fingers over his shoulder, which gives Dean a tiny boost up.  Grateful, Dean holds outs his palm so Meg can sit upon it.  “How are you this morning?”

Meg’s cheerful expression says it all as she gives him a big thumbs-up.  It seems the alchemy bath did her wonders, and her magic appears equal if not stronger since.  Dean doesn’t care; he’s just happy to have her safe and flitting about him all day. 

A fire roars in the corner, keeping the room toasty, nevertheless when Dean pulls back the quilts he curses as the cold air hits his skin.  The green silk pajamas aren’t really made for chillier weather, but they make him feel better.  Cas picked these for him.  The tie waistband is a blessing.  He and Meg are attempting to calculate how to escape the bed when there is a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he yells, deep and heavy.

The dog goes nuts with new visitors, barking loudly.  Charlie comes in first, picking up Icarus and feeding him a bit of turkey.  “I’ll just take him for a walk while you guys chat.”  She gives Dean a kiss on the cheek, and Icarus follows suit before they dash out.

Joshua and Anna quickly enter, closing the door behind them.  Ah, the cavalry has arrived.  Since Pamela can’t find a suitable explanation for Dean’s waist expansion, she’s called in reinforcements.

“Dean, how are you feeling?”  Joshua queries, stopping next to the bed.  The older man’s face is free of anything.  Man, the angel’s bedside manner is killer, because Dean’s instantly calmed by his presence.

Shrugging, Dean replies, “I don’t know why everyone’s upset.  Aren’t I supposed to get big?”

“True.” Joshua removes his grey cloak, handing it to Anna. “I believe the concern lies in the quick progress of your womb. No one has ever seen this before, and sometimes new concepts can be startling.”

The angel isn’t wrong.  For the past few days Pamela has been measuring him hourly with a deep scowl on her forehead, not the most reassuring look on her.  His fairy touches the belly often with a quizzical brow.

“If you are in agreement, I would like you to lift your shirt so I may place my palm to your stomach.”  Joshua smiles tenderly.

Both angels have a pacifying way about them, which settles Dean’s anxiety as he complies.  Meg keeps watch from the pillow next to him.  Leaning against the headboard, the omega observes as Joshua cautiously touches his belly, right on the top.  Unlike outside with its blistering winds and dropping temperatures as winter grinds on, Joshua’s flesh is heated.  Dean feels safe.

Closing his eyes, Joshua stretches out his other hand for Anna to take with hers.  Dean’s seen this before where they work in tandem to increase their power. The room is painfully quiet for several minutes. 

A wicked kick from the kid smacks into Joshua’s hand, making the older man chuckle.  “Very healthy and strong, your son.”

Dean’s throat goes dry, his eyes watering as he croaks out, “Son?”

“Yes, an omega son.”

“Awesome.”  Dean puts his own hand on the side of his stomach, patting the skin.  He’s having a boy.  Then a twitch in Joshua’s forehead with a deepening frown has him adding, “Is everything okay?”

“You will give birth within the week.”  Joshua eyes pop open as his gaze searches Dean’s face.  “The alchemy bath has sped up the child’s development.”

His tiny friend points to Joshua, nodding her head.  She then pantomimes noticing something previously. 

Joshua holds out his hand so Meg can take a seat there.  “You noticed the child would come in the winter?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Meg gives him a sad expression.

“You saw the baby healthy but had concerns?”  Joshua queries the winged creature.

Unable to stop himself, Dean’s hand lashes out, grasping Joshua’s free wrist.  “Did the magic harm my baby?”

Tipping Meg out to flutter away allows the older angel to raise his finger, shushing the omega.  “Anna please place your hand under the belly button.”

She follows her order and a grin slides across her face.  “Dean, your son is beautiful and healthy.  The only lasting effect is the quick growth, which will stop once he is born.  There is nothing to worry about.”

“Thank the Omega Spirit,” Dean huffs, wiping a few stray tears from his cheek.  In an instant Dean goes from distraught pregnant omega to terrified new dad.  His kid's coming really fucking soon!  “Get Cas!”

Anna nods, dashing out of the room to find his alpha with Meg trailing behind the red-headed angel.  Dean isn’t bedridden, but his movements are clunky with all the added padding.  Joshua closes the door again then returns to sit next to Dean.  The angel’s eyes serious. “You know about the prophesized outcome during the birth?”

“Where I die? Yeah, I’ve been fully briefed, thanks.” Dean’s mind is reeling at the sudden changes in their plans. “But, I’m gonna have fairies and Cas helping, so we are going to toss that prophecy on its ass.”

A faint, tired smile tugs on Joshua’s face.  “The final seal must be broken, Dean, or your child will never take his first breath.”

“Right!  I’m going to push him out breaking—”

“No, Dean.”  The man holds up his hand, halting Dean’s speech.  “The final seal will only be broken when the sequence is completed.”  Again, he doesn’t let the omega ask an obvious question.  “Yes, the second part of the sequence is the child being born alive and taking his first inhale.  However, before a healthy delivery can happen a sacrifice must be made; life for life.”

Horror swirls within Dean as he comprehends the man’s words.  “I have to die, thus sacrificing my life for my child’s?”

“Nothing is specific in the prophecy, only that a sacrifice of life must be done first.  The birth coming second.  You are a very creative young man, Dean.  Out of any omega in the realm of Heaven or the Plains you will be able to find a,” the angel winks, “loophole.”

“A sacrifice of life?  Seems rather specific there, Josh.”  Dean decides to talk with his family later, more heads are better than one.

The door flies open and Castiel leaps next to Dean on the bed.  Strong aromas of worry and stress are pouring of his alpha.  “Anna said they discovered something?”

“Calm down, Cas.  The baby is going to come a little earlier than we planned.”  Dean pulls Cas under an arm allowing the alpha to rest his head on his shoulder.

He can practically hear the squint of his mate, “How early?”

“My guess,” Joshua responds, “five to seven days.”

“WHAT?!”  Cas falls of the bed, the loud thump of his body ringing out.  From the floor the man moans, “Are they healthy?”

“Yes, Castiel.  Your family is healthy and will be complete soon.”   The older angel places a tender kiss to Dean’s forehead.

A chaotic head of midnight brown hair pops over the mattress, “Well as long as nothing is wrong.”

“We need to talk, Cas.”

They spend the next two hours bundled together brainstorming ideas with the goal of NOT letting Dean become a martyr.

****

“This is cruel and unusual punishment, Pamela!”  Dean huffs as he leans against a tree.

“It’s a walk, Winchester,” the healer quips, crossing her arms in front.  Icarus’s leash is in her hand.  “Down to the village and back, then you can devour the apple pie Charlie baked for you.”

“It’s got cheese in the crust,” His beta adds, her arm wrapped under his for balance.

Normally a short walk to the village would be nothing for the omega.  However, he’s about to pop, and movement of any kind is rough and exhausting.  The “save Dean” crew has been at it for the last two days hoping to find a grand plan.  So far, they’ve failed miserably.

“Only for the fucking cheese,” Dean groans as he stands toddling down the path to Eden Village.  “Just to the fountain and back.”

“Deal.”  Pamela winks as she strolls on his other side; Charlie hovering next to him with Meg flying above.  He’d feel stupid, but with his stomach so large tripping over shit he can’t see is a concern right now.  The beta healer is quick to guide Icarus to the side.  These days his sweet puppy has taken to chasing the birds and butterflies, which somehow still exist in the dead of winter.

They move slowly, Dean most certainly does NOT waddle.  However cute his mate may think it is, he is a tall handsome man who struts with authority even while his baby bump goes past his feet.  When he sees the blue fountain, Dean nearly cries.  His eyebrows scrunch in confusion because Bobby, Rufus, Gilda, Max, Sam and even Castiel are standing around the glowing pool.

“Y’all having a party?” the omega shouts.

“Actually, we were waiting for you,” Cas answers, jogging around the group to meet Dean and give him a quick kiss.  “Sam has an idea.”

“Oooookaaay.”  Dean drags the word out as he comes to stand with the guys, glancing around and hoping for some kind of clue.

His brother steps forward, motioning to the water. “So get this, I was talking with Bobby yesterday, and he mentioned that on a rare occasion the alchemy bath has brought people back to life.”

Rubbing his aching back, Dean glimpses the blue eyes of his mate. “You want me to give birth in a pool?  Are you joking?”

“No, my Dean, the idea has merit.  Perhaps if you are in the pool at the time of our son’s delivery the healing waters can keep you alive and break the curse.”  Cas’s face is strained with worry.

For a moment Dean focuses on his alpha, the man who loves him with all his heart and has a lot invested in keeping his omega around.  Dean uses his hand to rub the tight lines of anxiety running Cas’s forehead.  “That’s a pretty big gamble since we can’t test it out.”

“There are other options we can have waiting in the wings if things go sour.”  Max smiles brightly, holding his family’s book of spells.  “I’ve been working with Gilda on the star bond bringing you back from the brink of death.  So, we aren’t putting all our eggs in one basket.”

Dean points to the leather volume, “I thought it would take a few weeks to build up the connection between Cas and I for it to work.”

“Gilda’s got some magical alternatives which should help fill in the gaps we don’t have time to deal with.”  Max holds the fairy's hand tenderly.  Dean finds the touch interesting.

The mayor of Eden steps to the front, scratching at his scruffy face.  “I’ve got everyone in the village working through the night to boost the alchemy bath’s power.  Dean, between star bonds, mystical tubs, and your devoted family you shouldn’t worry.  Push comes to shove, we say a big fuck you to Heaven, cut the kid out and the bath heals your wounds.”

“No sacrifice means no broken seal,” Dean reminds Rufus.

“Okay then, a monumental kingdom-shattering fuck you.” 

Bobby slaps the back of Rufus’s head. “Idjit.”

All eyes wait for Dean to either jump on board or say no dice.  He glances down at the water, which from personal experience he knows will be a serene, warm, and safe place to birth his son.  Only one pair of sapphire irises matter as the omega faces his mate.  “What do you think, Cas?”

“I want you, safe.  I want my son, alive.  So, tell me how I can keep you and the baby forever, and I’ll move mountains to make it happen.  Rufus might have been joking, but the bath will heal you.  Yet, in the end the decision must be yours, my Dean.”

First before any reply, Dean can’t help but kiss those delectable lips.  Kissing his alpha long and deep, letting their scents build with each pass of the tongue.  Castiel tastes so damn good.  Eventually a groan from his teenage brother has the omega stepping back to answer.  “We follow the plan.  I’m going to most likely poop in this lovely fountain.”

“Wait!”  Rufus shouts, “That doesn’t happen for real.  Right?”

Pamela chuckles, slapping the mayor on his back. “Pretty much every time, bucko.  I bet you're praising all the gods your kids pop out of plants.”

“It self-cleans,” Bobby reminds his mate.

“Self-clean aint gonna erase that image.”  Rufus and Bobby wander back to their house.

****

“Open it wide, Cas,” Dean strongly suggests from the bed.  At night the omega has found he enjoys watching the stars, reminding himself of the bond he and Castiel share.

A genuine happy grin fills his alpha’s face as the man forces the curtains in their bedroom as far as they will go.  “The stars are shining brightly tonight.”  Cas crawls next to Dean, embracing the large expanse of his stomach.  “I missed them, not as much as you, obviously…”

“Obviously,” Dean snickers, scooching to slide between his mate’s legs, his back into Castiel’s chest.  Sam commandeered Icarus for the night, so it’s just the two of them with their half.

“But in Purgatory the continuous night had nothing but grey shadows.  I couldn’t even look up and find the place where we will meet again.”

“So damn poetic.”  The omega laces his fingers with his mate’s, pulling them so he can lace kisses over Castiel’s knuckles. A hard kick has Dean letting out a harsh exhale. The alpha places his free hand over the spot, and of course their son and his amazing aim hits Cas’s palm dead on. “Kid's going to be a good shot.”

Humming his agreement, Cas runs his lips over the shell of Dean’s ear.  Nothing sexual, simply another way for the two men to caress.  Ever since their time apart, the mates have been desperate for skin on skin; touch starved for the other.  He’s always wished for this moment.  Resting his head back on Castiel’s shoulder, Dean closes his eyes, focusing completely on the movement of his alpha’s beautiful hands. 

_I love you, my Dean.  Our child will be born healthy and stunning, just like his omega daddy._

Dean nods, listening in his mind as the room remains silent.

_I have faith, my handsome omega.  The plan will be successful, permitting us to spend the rest of our days filling the house with the laughter of children and scamper of feet._

“I miss my mom.”  Dean’s shocked the words slip from his mouth unhindered.

Cas’s stroking continues as the alpha mutters, “You are about to give birth.  I am sure many omegas think of their own omegas as the time draws near.  What do you remember about her?”

“Blonde hair down her back with wavy curls at the end.  A big smile as I ran to her, then she would pick me up and spin me around.  She knew about the curse and how I’d have to end it.  I’m kind of angry that knowing what would happen, she still chose to bring me into the world.”

The powerful arms around him tighten as the odor of fear bleeds into Castiel’s scent.  “My life was always meant to be yours, Dean.  Be angry if you must, but allow me to praise the woman who brought my world to life.”

“Turn me around,” Dean demands, swinging his hand behind himself.  “I can’t do it myself, and I want to see your face.”

After a lot of maneuvering and a few curse words, Dean attempts to be nose to nose with his alpha, legs spread wide and lying over his mate’s thighs.  Their child is in the middle.  Placing a finger to Cas’s lips, the man obeys the request.  He’s known for a while how important it is for Cas to hear this, just in case.  “If I don’t make it.”

A pitiful whine builds in Castiel’s throat.

“Shhh, now listen to me.”  Dean focuses until all he can see is blue.  “If I die in childbirth and our son lives, you need to promise me that you will be his father first, no matter what.  Read to him at night, eat at least one meal a day with him, let Sam tell him stories about me, but most of all …make sure our kid knows he is loved; by you, by our family and” Dean stutters the last part, “by me.”

Nodding, Cas wipes away tears, “He will be my sun and moon but you, my Dean, will remain my stars for eternity.”

“Okay.” Clearing his throat from the lump there, he smirks. “Now figure out a way to get me lying down.”

Eventually he drifts off to sleep, cradled in love and knowing everything is how it should be.

Flittering his eyes open, Dean notes the sun has yet to rise; in fact, dawn is nowhere to be seen through the window.  Why is he awake?  Ah yes, the tiny bladder and the infant now using it as a cushion.  Shuffling carefully, Dean slips out from his angel’s grasp.

One blue eye glares at him. “Where are you going?”

“Urination station.”  Dean is quickly coming to the understanding he can’t get out of bed alone.  “A little help?”

With a grunt Cas shoves Dean upward until he can get his feet under him.  Once he’s done his business in the privy, Dean’s making his way down the hall.  When more kids come they will need more than one washroom on the second floor.  The omega is outlining a new floor plan when a figure at the end of the hall scares the shit out of him. “What the fuck?”

“Don’t freak out, Dean, it’s only me.”  Charlie skips down the hall.  “I was going to put this in your room, but since you’re here.”

“In the middle of the night?  Sounds pretty stalkery there.”  He watches as she retrieves a small glass vial from her pocket.  There’s brown gooey stuff inside.  “Umm, I’m okay; you can keep your,” he tilts in closer to get a better look, “gross muck.”

Even with her face in the shadows Dean can see the beta roll her eyes, “When I was cleaning your clothes from Purgatory I found dirt in the pocket.  It seemed important.”

“Oh.”  He takes the tiny bottle, examining the moist dirt sliding around inside as he moves it up and down.  “I took this from my dad’s grave.”

“Well, now you can keep it always as a remembrance of him.”  Charlie yanks him into a massive bear hug, although her arms can’t reach completely around his torso anymore.  “We could bury it in the backyard.  Have a little ceremony if you want?”

“Nah, I think for right now I want to keep him close.”

Dean kisses the beta’s head then slowly shuffles back to his room.  There is a small wooden mantle over the fireplace in their bedroom. Reverently, Dean places the bottle in the center, deciding for now it would be a place of honor for his Father. He wishes things could have been different. Only being allowed to see his Dad again for such a short time hurts. Yet, some kids don’t even get that. Their father loves them.  He would have been here waiting for the delivery of his first grandchild if fucking life hadn’t gotten in the way.

Kissing his fingers, Dean then taps the bottle. “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon my lovelies, very soon.
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	32. You make me feel like I am whole again

* * *

 

**CAS POV**

 

The kitchen is a blur of activity.  Pamela, Charlie and Nora are working together to prepare as much food as possible before Dean’s labor begins.  It's all about allowing the women a chance to eat during the "main event," as Charlie calls it.  Cas glances out the window.  Dean’s chatting outside with Sam; a little fresh air is good for his omega’s spirits.  Icarus bounces around at their feet barking at a butterfly or glow fairy; Castiel can’t decide.  The brothers need time for themselves, especially after the loss of John in Purgatory.  The alpha didn’t miss the bottle of dirt perfectly placed on the mantle of their bedroom.  A few flowers have been left wilting by its side.  Living next to Eden gives them access to gorgeous blossoms year-round; the magic circumventing weather conditions.

“Any time now, Cas,” Charlie bumps the alpha with her hip.  “Are you excited to meet your son?”

 “I have many feelings about his delivery, and yes, excitement is one of them,” Cas answers, his eyes never leaving the window.  “Although I believe worry to top the list.”

She nods, placing fresh-baked bread on the table to cool.  “It’ll work out.”  Charlie’s hand taps his, her voice lowering, “no turning back now.”

Nora turns from her spot at the fire, “Hey Cas, Michael was coming over soon; can you help him across the bridge?”

“Of course,” the alpha walks out the door, needing to check on Dean before making his way to the river.

The Winchester brothers are strolling in the backyard; their dog dutifully following behind them.  The pregnant omega waddles along as Sam lets Dean set the pace.  His mate has a quilt wrapped around his shoulders, but Dean’s feet are bare in the cold dirt.

First, the alpha kisses his omega, allowing the contact to persist satisfying his cravings.  With his breath easier, Cas then moves on to his query. “Why aren’t you wearing shoes?”

“My feet are hot,” Dean responds as if the comment makes perfect sense.

Sam chuckles, clarifying quickly, “Omegas can become overheated as their bodies prepare for childbirth.  One of the books I read suggested cool water on the feet.  I thought this would also work.”

A stunning smile nearly stops Castiel’s heart.  Emerald eyes sparkle with confidence as Dean murmurs, “The nerd ain’t wrong.”

Cas can’t help but grin, observing as his omega toddles about with a healthy glow blooming over his face.  Dean’s ready for their child.  His omega is hoping to alleviate the many discomforts of pregnancy.  Perhaps his mate simply has a healthier approach to the impending step they must take.

“I need to get Michael over the bridge; will you be alright?”  Cas hovers, running his hands over the swollen belly of his mate.  “Sam could go?”

Both Sam and Dean had been added to the incantation, the goblet accepting their saliva to summon the bridge.  He should probably add Charlie, the alpha muses.

His handsome omega moves to kiss him, “You got to lean in, Cas, my range of motion is limited.”

Pressing his lips to Dean’s, a wave of gratitude and love washes over him.  _We are okay, Cas._ The third person in their bond pokes at him with interest.  _See, our son isn’t ready to come out quite yet._

“Alright, Sam, shout if anything changes.”  He embraces his omega tightly.  Cas has to force himself to release Dean and with one more kiss to his mate’s forehead the alpha wanders off towards the river.

Halfway around the house, Cas notices Uriel standing sentinel.  Close enough to see and help if Dean is in danger, although a safe distance away. He steps up to his old friend. “You can go say hi.”

The bodyguard hasn’t come in the house until his omega’s asleep or within ten feet of Dean since his return.  Uriel bows his head, “I failed him, my pathetic excuse of a guard shouldn’t be able to hold my job.”

“I won’t fire you,” Cas replies, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  “No one in any of the known kingdoms, including the God Alpha, Omega Spirit and Holy Beta, would be able to keep Dean from crossing into Purgatory.  You merely gave him a horse to aid in his travels.”

“And helped Meg enter the Fire tower.”  Uriel scuffs the toe of his shoe across a boulder.

“He wants you around.  You are his friend too, and Dean believes you trusted him to know what was right.”  Cas steps into the angel’s personal space.  Uriel cringes, unhappy with the closeness.  “Go make up with him.  Tell him you are sorry if it will help you.”

With a quick nod, Uriel takes a single step in his omega’s direction, then pauses.  “He’s not going to leak anything yet, correct?’

“No.  At least another day before the seepage begins.”  Cas can’t help but laugh as he moves along.

The sound of rushing water calms his anxiety.  Castiel’s time in Purgatory has given him a new appreciation for fresh, clean drinkable water at their disposal.  Michael stands on the opposite bank.  His older brother can’t view anything on Cas’s side.  The alpha glances for the blue forget-me-not that sits on both sides, dropping some spit to trigger the bridge. 

After he reaches the other bank, Michael’s eyes register his existence.  “Castiel, I was worried you’d forgotten about my arrival.”

“No.  The house has been busy, so tearing myself away was a chore.”

“Oh yes, and it wasn’t leaving a pregnant mate,” Michael teases, taking Cas’s hand to cross over the raging water.

Ignoring his brother’s comment, Cas inquires, “How are things in Castle Pontiac?”

“I think the Castle and all of Heaven are holding their breath.  Everyone questions whether the early delivery will have any consequences on ending the curse.”

With a heavy sigh, Cas lets the walls down.  Here with his older brother, the alpha can finally release the fear he’s been holding in check for Dean’s sake.  “I have spoken in depth with Joshua, Anna, Pamela, Gilda, and even Sam.  All they can say for sure is no one really knows what will happen.  The magic of an alchemy bath has never touched the skin of a pregnant mortal omega.  It’s all up in the air, and the lack of answers is slowly driving me mad.”  Castiel’s voice rises with each word, threatening to drown out the raging river next to them.  “Don’t even get me started on all the other ways my mate can die either from the curse or pushing a living being out of his body.”

“Breathe!”  Michael shakes his shoulders. 

Inhaling deeply, the alpha does feel slightly better.  “I have a house full of loving family members and friends.  Yet, in this moment, not a one can promise me the love of my life will survive.”

They walk over to the front porch, Michael taking a seat on the swing and Cas joining him.

“It is my understanding that all alphas are frightened of childbirth.”  Michael’s gaze stays on the winding river as a flock of ducks swims by.  “As alphas we are built to fix, make things easier for our mates and family.  This is the one aspect of life we can do nothing about but watch from the sidelines.  Honestly, I’m terrified.  Nora wants to start trying in a year and …I’m not ready.  I can only imagine what you are going through, Castiel.”

The alpha’s shoulders slump in, “Scared shitless.  I can hold his hand, his body, and send all the love in my soul in his direction.  Still, in the end I am no use for my Dean.”

“Now, we both know that’s a load of crap.”  Michael's face swivels towards him.  “Dean may be doing the heavy lifting, but you are extremely important to him.  Your purpose …” the other alpha uses finger quotes, “your use is all about him.  What you can give him emotionally and even physically through touch, no other person in the known realm can supply it.  Mates need each other in times of distress.  Being nervous or scared is completely understandable; your love is threatened. It goes against an alpha's priority to protect our family, yet this one time you have nothing to fight other than yourself.”

Slumping further into the swing, Cas huffs, “Dean would say it sucks.”

“He would be right.”  His older brother is mirroring Castiel’s body language.

The two alphas swing quietly, listening to the wind and water trickle by the house.

“How are father and mother?”  He’s not sure if asking is appropriate, his Dean being the one to set off the actions that led to Chuck’s de-throning.

Dragging his hand through his hair, Michael sighs, “Mom’s excited to be a grandmother, can’t stop talking about when she can come visit.”  His brother struggles with the next part.  “Dad’s not come out of their tower.  Won’t let anybody in to see him, so he’s still in the pouting phase.  Mother swears it will end at some point, so I guess we just wait him out.”

“She would know best.”  Cas adds, his heart aching for Chuck.  He truly believes his father thought he was doing his best for Heaven and in turn the family.

Nora pops her head out the front door, “Michael, we need you in the kitchen, please.”

“Yes, dear.”  Michael’s smile grows wider when her scent reaches his nose. 

A familiar waddling omega comes around the corner of the house, with Sam and Icarus cautiously trailing behind.  Uriel is a good ten feet behind them.  Castiel goes to stand to help Dean up the porch steps when the man barks, “I got it.  Stay there.”

Hastily, Cas returns to his spot, all his muscles screaming for him to aid his mate.  The actions are wobbly and it's not a smooth ascent; however, his omega does plop down next to him with a victorious smirk.  “See?”

“You are very capable, Dean, me wanting to help does not diminish your abilities.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” his handsome mate squawks.

Sam waves, grabbing the dog’s leash. “I’m going to run Icarus a bit.  See you guys later.”

The bodyguard remains within view, but just barely.

Once the youngest Winchester is out of earshot, Dean’s focus settles on Castiel.  “Now, what has your smell all sour?”

A definite con to their star bond is the alpha can’t keep emotions to himself.  “I’m slightly nervous about what’s coming, which is ridiculous since I won’t be doing anything …not really.”

“Are you drunk?  Been hitting the Fae Shine with Meg?  Taking hits off of Rufus’s hash pipe?”  Dean glares, although the omega’s mouth turns up at the ends.  “Cause I got to tell you, Cas, your role is extremely important to ME.”

“I’m aware the star bond will—” Castiel’s words are cut off by a finger over his lips.

Dean’s face tilts in as far as the belly will permit.  “Kiss me.”  Leaning in the rest of the way, he presses his mouth against Dean’s.  When he goes to pull away, Dean grunts, “No.”  Not ever wanting to upset Dean, Cas opens his mouth, sliding his tongue downward and relishing in the feel and taste of the omega.  The sweet dot of honey in the center of a honeysuckle blossom sparks a yearning within the Alpha, his personal aroma darkening.

“I love you, Cas.  But I am in no condition to be appeasing that particular scent.”

Embarrassed, the alpha blushes as he drops kisses onto every freckle gracing Dean’s face.  One day he will count every single mark on his lover’s body and name them in constellations.

“Now,” Dean leans back into the swing, continuing his reprimand of the alpha.  “I will say this as many times as it takes for your thick skull to understand.  You are crucial.  One, without you there would be no baby.  So at least take credit for creating our little munchkin man.  Two, when all the shit hits the fan I’m going to require your assistance in focusing my attention on the positives like a healthy son and how all the pain will be worth it.  Lastly, and Dear Omega Spirit most significant, the star bond doesn’t work without you.  One of the reasons Sam thinks we can break the curse and live though the prophecy is your ass being present.”  Dean taps Castiel’s temple harshly.  “Quit freaking out, because soon enough I can’t be the calm one anymore.”

A smile builds on his face as Dean talks; then at the end Cas is nearly bursting with love.  “You are amazing, Dean Winchester.”

“Truer words have never been spoken, dear mate; however, I desire pie right now.  If you are done working yourself into a tizzy, I can’t get out of this fucking deathtrap without a shove.”

Castiel moves to stand before Dean, taking both the omega’s hands into his and aiding the stunning man to his feet.  Perhaps, supporting the one you love is in fact jut as vital.  Dean needs him.  With a new sense of purpose, Cas takes Dean’s arm, guiding him back to the kitchen where in fact several freshly cooked pies are waiting for them.

“Blueberry, please.”  Dean huffs as he wanders into the dining room and carefully lowers himself onto a chair.

Charlie breezes in with a pie and two plates.  “I believe blueberry has been requested.”

“Yes, but I don’t know why you brought only one.  I’m not sharing.”

The red-headed beta’s forehead crinkles, “Cas is probably only going to have one slice.”

“NO!  Plunk that baby right in front of me and bring something else for the alpha.”

Realizing Dean’s deadly serious, Charlie obeys, bringing a strawberry rhubarb for Castiel.  “You really are—”

The omega’s hand shoots up to halt her.  “Shhhhh, it’s pie time.”

Watching Dean Winchester eat pie like it’s a religious experience brings the world right again for him.  Cas consents to what he cannot change.  The labor will begin and with it their lives will change forever; no sense stressing about what has to be.

Max breezes in from the back, holding several burlap sacks.  “The foraging for ingredients has been successful, ladies.  Also, my mother sends her love.”

The mortal witch hands off the items to Pamela and Gilda, taking a slice of pie for himself to eat at the table across from Dean and Cas.

“How are your mother and sister settling into Elwood?” the alpha asks, taking another bite.

“Good. Michael set them up in a nice house right on the edge of town closest to the forest.  Alicia’s made a few friends, and my Mom’s thinking of opening a wellness shop.”  Max preens at his family's success in Heaven.

Nodding, Cas finishes his slice while Dean continues to assault the blueberry pastry.  “That’s good to hear.  You don’t mind staying here for a while?”

“Dude,” the witch rolls his eyes, “I’m practically an adult.  Don’t need my mommy around 24/7.  Anyways being one of the few invited to witness the prophesized omega birth, yeah, not going to pass that ticket up.  People will be chatting about this for decades.”

Suddenly Dean’s whole body goes rigid and an even bigger clue: He stops shoveling pie into his mouth.  Thoughtfully, Cas leans in, sniffing the omega.  Unable to find a change in his mate’s aroma, he slides his fingers over Dean’s bare neck. 

_OUCH!_ Blares over their connection.

Then nothing as Dean shakes off the pain, gingerly chewing.

“Dean, are you okay?”  Cas adjusts in his chair so he can face his mate.

“No comment,” the omega scoffs. 

Perplexed, Castiel holds Dean’s free hand, stroking his thumb lovingly over the omega’s knuckles.  Max squints at them but doesn’t say anything about the strange behavior.

Not quite twenty minutes later, the same thing occurs again.  Dean’s body goes rigid as the chunk of blueberries hangs on the fork in mid-air.

“Dean?”  His mate’s posturing would imply discomfort, yet once again after a few moments Dean continues to eat.

A burst of laughter rings out in the small space as Max wipes his mouth.  “OH MY GOD!”  The witch shouts, howling louder.

“What is going on?”  Castiel’s at a loss, and it’s beginning to stress him out.

Still laughing, Max stutters, "He’s in ….labor …but he doesn’t …want you to take his …pie.”

Shocked, Cas grabs both of Dean’s hands, noticing that in fact his omega has put up a slight barrier to their bond.  “Dean, tell me truthfully.” Sighing when he grasps the idea of Max being correct, Cas continues, “No one will take your pie.”

“Promise?”  Those green irises sparkle with playful delight.  “Fine, I’ve been having contractions for about an hour or so, but they are super mild.”

“PAMELA!”  Cas screams, obviously losing all sense of decorum.

The healer steps through the opening to the kitchen. “You bellowed.”

“Dean’s in labor.”  Cas squeezes out through lungs that don’t want to cooperate.

She saunters over to the table, observing that Dean has now eaten ¾ of the pie.  “How long?”

“Little over an hour.”  Dean spits blueberry bits onto his belly.

“Minutes between contractions?”

Shrugging, Dean pauses to think, “Fifteen.”

“Meh,” she waves them off, heading out of the dining room, “we’ve got time.”

“What?” Cas’s mouth drops open, astounded by Pamela’s nonchalant reply.  He follows her into the kitchen ready to chew her out when on the other side of the door mass hysteria greets him.  Meg, Charlie, Nora, Gilda, and now Bobby are rushing about the kitchen, whispering orders and throwing things about the space.

Pamela grabs his hand. “You must remain serene and calm in front of Dean; it will help with the delivery.  So, go back out there sit with your mate and for fuck's sake don’t freak out!”

Calling on all his angelic grace, Castiel plasters a grin on his face and returns to sit by his mate.  Max quietly glares from across the table, his eyes flying from alpha to omega and back again.

“Everyone wigging out?”  Dean mumbles, his cheeks full.

“No, no we are all composed and tranquil.”  The alpha wishes his voice sounded more soothing and less squeaky.  Perhaps simply endeavoring will count.

A deafening crash with several vulgar curses from the kitchen calls out Castiel’s fib.

“Do what ya gotta do, Alpha.  I’m good, just going to finish my pie.”

Comprehending this is his one chance to flip out, before Dean needs him to be the ever-supportive mate, Cas places a lingering kiss to the omega’s forehead.  “I’ll be right back.”

“Yup.” Dean winks, purplish smudges all around his lips.

The angel proceeds outside to the strong oak standing over the passing water, then releases all his alpha anxiety by beating the shit out of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins ....
> 
> XOXOXOXO - Angie


	33. Is forever enough

* * *

 

 

An uncomfortable tightness strikes Dean again.  He grunts through the ache, happy he got to finish his pie.  Blueberry is life-altering with sugar.  The mere idea of leaving some of the tasty treat behind can only be described as blasphemy.  All of his family twitters about, trying and failing to hide the group's rising anxiety with each contraction.  It’s a discomfort for sure, but nothing the omega can’t handle.  The wicked part has yet to come.

“What do you need, my Dean?”  Cas sits in the chair next to him, the alpha’s arm slung over his shoulders.  The faint touch is comforting.

Blowing out a deep breath as the pain subsides, Dean smiles. “Let’s go for a walk.”

His mate’s eyes narrow and Cas’s brow scrunches in confusion. “Is that wise?”

“Pamela, can I stretch my legs?”  Dean shouts.

The healer's head pops in from the kitchen. “Yes, movement can be good for Dean.  We have hours before anything starts to gear up; if his water breaks, find me.”

“See.”  Dean smirks with triumph.  The omega holds out his hands so Castiel can give him a boost to his feet.  Damn, the worst part is not being able to get around so easy.  “Just you and me, Alpha.”

Max waves them off as Cas takes his hand.

A powerful cold breeze whips past Dean’s face when he steps outside, tucking into the quilt on his shoulders.  The aroma of Eden’s flowers permeates his nostrils.  Instead of taking the road towards the fairy village, Dean follows a thin dirt path farther into the Eden Mountain range.  Something about the mystical location calls to him.  Cas doesn’t question, simply lets Dean lead.

Ten minutes into the stroll, another contraction strikes him.  Pamela had advised the omega to listen to what his body requires and do it.  So, Dean wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck, placing his forehead on Castiel’s chest.  The position has him tilting forward, removing some pressure on his back.  He will never admit it to Nora but her breathing techniques help.  Inhale one, two, three, four, and five.  Hold the breath for one, two, three, four, and five.  Then a slow exhale.

“You are very calm,” Cas states with a surprised tone.

“It’s weird.  I have been stressing over this day, and now that it’s here I can finally just let it go.  The storm is coming regardless of what we do, so I’m taking it minute to minute.”

“How very zen of you.”  Castiel snickers as Dean bats his arm.

The pain dissipates, so Dean resumes their walk.  An unknown entity is tugging him farther up the mountain on a trail he’s never seen before; Cas always at his side.  A flock of birds take to flight, startled by something a few paces behind them.

“Uriel?”  Dean calls out.

His ever-present bodyguard steps into view.  “Anything leaking yet?”

“No,” Dean laughs, gesturing for Uriel to join them, “but I could use another hand to hold.”

“Of course, if Castiel agrees.” 

His mate nods. “This is Dean’s call; he’s running the show.”

“Where are you going?”  Uriel’s massive palm slides in with Dean’s.

Glancing around, Dean notes they are in a sea of blue blossoms.  A whisper from deep within the omega’s soul gives a reply only he can hear, “Almost there.”

“I won’t know till I get there,” Dean answers, jerking the alphas by their hands and advancing up the ridge.

On the other side rows of white gardenias are at their feet.  The omega inhales deeply, knowing he’s found what he’s been searching for. “Grab as many as you can carry.”

Neither alpha speaks as the two begin picking all the white flowers they can hold.  The aroma mends an ache in the omega’s heart. He doesn’t know why, but the item is important. The hike back is slow going as Dean’s contractions are now ten minutes apart. The pain intensifies, although nothing unmanageable.  

When they breach the line into their backyard, Sam’s standing with his hands on his hips.  Icarus dashes towards them to yip at his daddy’s return.  “You went out for flowers?!” the beta yells in annoyance.

“Yes, please take them to the fountain.  I want them in the water and spread all around,” Dean directs Sam.  “Uriel can you help him?”

The bodyguard bounces his head in agreement as Castiel dumps his load into Sam’s arms. 

Max appears, pointing to the white flowers. “I have been searching for those.  How did you know to pick them up?”

“What are they for?”  Sam queries.

“Gardenias have healing properties for infections and can help relieve stress.  They were high on my Mom’s list of must-haves for the birth.  How in the hell did you find them?”

Dean shrugs, unsure of how to answer.  “They called to me.”

“Cool.”  Max accepts the concept immediately.  “I’ll show you what to do with them.”

Max, Sam and Uriel follow the trail down to Eden Village, leaving Cas and Dean alone once more.

Closing his eyes, Dean hears the voice again. “You are not alone.”  Instantly he acknowledges the owner as Amara.

“Cas, she’s here.  The Omega Spirit is here.”  He smiles brightly.

“Good.”  The alpha grins, circling Dean with his arms.

Pamela exits the house, shouting, “Okay, let’s go upstairs for a quick peek.”

In order to not drain the magic of the alchemy bath, Dean won’t go down to the fountain until he’s in full labor.  The omega understands how the waters will help him, yet being in his home and in comforting surroundings seems best for the moment. 

As they head up to their bedroom, Dean wonders out loud, “Maybe we were worrying for nothing, Cas.  Labor ain’t so bad.”

Two hours later and Dean’s eating those words.

“SHIIIIIIIIIIT, FUUUUUUUCK,” the omega cries out wishing he could go back to the uncomfortable cramps.

Gilda pats his arm, “Breathe with me, Dean.”

“You fucking breathe; I want this AAAAAHHHHH!”  He can’t even finish the sentence as the contraction ramps up to an eleven on the I-want-to-die scale.

As Dean leans against his chest, the alpha murmurs into Dean’s ear, “You can do this.  I have faith.”

His green silk nightshirt provides a tiny amount of modesty but allows access to where the real action is taking place.  Dean pulls his knees in as a whoosh of thick liquid floods between his thighs and onto the mattress.  Thankfully, Pamela had put on special sheets, or their bed would have been ruined.  The thicker material is catching the wetness of his water breaking.

“Oh!  Look, the labor is progressing nicely,” Gilda sing-songs as she checks for any issues with the birth fluid.

Suddenly the scent of gardenias and honey rushes Dean’s senses; the sweet aroma marking the birth of an omega child.  Pamela and Gilda smile bigger as they inhale.  Meg gives him a big thumbs-up.  Now the search for the special flower makes a little more sense.  He was yearning for his son’s smell.

Meg waves her spectacular tiny hand, immediately cleaning the mess.  God, she’s his hero.

“When do we move to the alchemy bath?”  Cas queries, rubbing Dean’s tummy with his palms.

Pamela touches Dean’s cheek, “What do you think, Dean?  You’re the boss.”

His brain is not focused enough to give a response, so he shrugs and says, “Whenever,” dropping the back of his head to the alpha’s shoulder.  The reprieve between contractions is a gift, yet they seem to be getting closer and closer together.

The world goes blurry as Dean tunes out the conversation between his alpha and the healer.  A dark shadowy cloud appears, lurking in the back of his mind.  Not advancing on him or his son, merely watching the event for the time being, then emitting a thunderous growl. Startled, Dean opens his eyes.

“Let’s go to the pool.” He shivers from the vision.  “Now, please.”

At his word alone, the entire crew begins packing up for the trip to Eden Village.  Dean stands as Cas helps him put on his wool-lined, green silk coat when a vicious strike hits his back and belly.  The omega yells, “Damn.” 

Cas massages Dean’s back, whispering words of comfort through their bond. _I love you.  You are amazing.  I have faith in us._

The sentiment is gentle and aids the omega in focusing his attention on something other than his insides being twisted.  He ignores the building tempest in his thoughts.  As the contractions grow longer and closer together, the curse magnifies in power.

“Okay, okay.  We can go,” Dean mumbles into Castiel’s arm.

Sam and Icarus lead the pack as Dean and Cas hang in the middle with Charlie, Gilda, and Pamela bringing up the rear.  Meg flies overhead, watchful of the group's progression.  A somber thought travels through his mind as they parade down the road; it looks like a death march.

As they enter the town, fairies of all shapes and sizes exit their homes to observe them.  Dean doesn’t mind; these magical creatures worked tirelessly to amp up the mystical intensity of the alchemy bath.  His death will be historic.  However, if they beat the prophecy and come out with everyone alive, then, well, that will be fucking legendary.  A little girl toddles up to Dean, her wings flapping wildly behind her.

“Hi.”  The omega can’t help but smile; the young fairy is so adorable with her bright orange wings and dark hair.  “What’s your name?”

“Alex,” She points to the tent where the blue glowing fountain waits.  “I helped.”

“Can you come up for a hug?”  he taps his chest incapable of bending over to her.

Her cute face scrunching up as her wings flap faster, she carefully makes her way up then embraces him around the neck, dropping a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, you better be careful, I already have a fairy pledged to me.”  He points to Meg, who appears to be battling the desire to knock the kid around.

Landing back on the ground, Alex shrugs, “I’m not scared.”

Dean’s about to give the young girl a witty comeback when his stomach cramps and his back feels as if he’s being slammed by a sledgehammer.  Cas quickly takes his arm, guiding Dean as he’s blinded from agony.  His feet can barely move, and a few stray tears drop from his eyelids.

Lightning strikes a tree behind the mayor’s house, shaking the ground under his feet.  The crystal blue sky darkens with shadows of charcoal and grey.  The curse is no longer bound to his mind; now the rest of the village feels its fury.  Creatures often lash out with wicked violence as the grim reaper approaches; Dean knows in his bones it won’t be him.

A storm brews; the wind picking up speed, and the thick heavy rain clouds twirl about directly above Dean.  His back spasms extend across his stomach as the tempest swells in anger.

His loving mate never leaves his side.  The torment lessens, allowing to Dean to finally inhale properly.  Cas suggests tenderly, “Let’s get inside before the rain comes.”

Words aren’t coming right, so the omega jerks his head.  Uriel sweeps him up, carrying Dean toward the white tent surrounding the fountain.  Every time the cold wind blows, forcing the flap up, he can peek at the blue glow of the pool.  For some bizarre reason Dean finds the color soothing. 

Thunder cracks out, sounding almost like screams.  Dean thinks it might be the raging Leviathan Warlocks shouting to the Gods, praying he will die.  Such a shitty thought.

Once his family passes into the enclosure, a second strike of lightning lands just outside the town; its blaring forces Dean to grind his teeth.  He can’t decide which is worse, the labor or the fucking curse.  Uriel puts the omega down.

Rufus and Bobby stand at the edge of the alchemy bath. The mayor steps forward. “We pursued every avenue to warding the town from the curse, fucking Leviathan Warlocks have the upper hand.”  Thunder roars over his words as lightning strikes closer to the tent.  “Not sure you getting into the pool is safe.”

“Are you kidding me?”  Dean’s calm vanishes with the reality he can’t use the toasty tranquil water during the final stage of labor.  He’s swinging punches into the air. “Damn it!  I cannot catch a break.”

A bright flash collides with the tent as a fire breaks out.  Bobby swings his hand, dousing the flames with water from nowhere.  Cas doesn’t wait a second longer, dragging Dean out of the singed structure as a deluge of rain pummels the group. 

Dean tumbles to the mud as a shock wave courses over his stomach and back.  Strong hands grab him before he lands on the ground, yet the contraction holds tight as the omega shouts through the horrible assault.  He tucks his face into Castiel’s neck, hoping the alpha’s cinnamon, hazelnut coffee smell will ease the tension.  Everything hurts.  Cold, wet, agonizingly sharp throbbing, Dean’s unsure if he can keep this up because the shit storm is only going to get worse.

“Can you move?”  Cas pleads.  The terror in his mate’s expression stuns the omega.  Obviously, running for cover before another hit of lightning takes them out is a priority.

He’s riding out another cramp as he shakes his head no.  Dashing away sounds fabulous, but his limbs aren’t working all of a sudden, probably focused on the important things like breathing.

Castiel sweeps Dean off his feet and for once the omega is grateful.  The alpha yells, “Where should we go?  The cottage is too far.”

“Our house is closest,” Rufus replies, pointing to his home.

Rushing over, no one comments on the loss of the pool.  There are backup options; however, for the first time Dean’s faith in his survival wavers. He just wants somewhere to deliver. The bedroom is small.  All in all, Dean’s not sure everyone’s going to fit in the close quarters. A full-size bed and a window is all it holds.

The contractions are coming closer, slicing through him.  Castiel lays the omega across the mattress, Nora perching herself next to him with a cool wet cloth.  Jerking back, Dean doesn’t understand until the other omega wipes his face. “Dean you're sweating.”

“It’s rain!” The omega huffs, yet he’s pulling at his clothes to set his skin free.  Mud cakes his legs; everything he owns is wet, and he doesn’t have time to care as his stomach goes rigid.

“I have the gardenias!” Sam exclaims, tossing a large pile of white flowers over the area.

Tears of frustration pour from his eyes because this is not how it was supposed to happen.  Dean should be in heated glowing waters, calmly floating around until the pushing starts.  Out of the corner of his eye the omega observes as the charcoal cloud hovers at the ceiling. 

She was here, yet the omega senses nothing but pain.  In his turmoil Dean begins to pray, “Please, Amara, please Omega Spirit, come to me in my time of need.  Help my son to live.”  He repeats the prayer, wishing with his might she's listening.

Pamela tucks herself between his legs to check the baby’s progress.  “Eight centimeters, Dean, we are nearly there.”

A sense of euphoria washes over the omega because he can finally see the finish line.  Ten centimeters dilated is the goal.  However, when Dean closes his eyes all he witnesses is the sweeping shadows of the curse bearing down on him and their omega child.  Clearly the curse has a plan of attack.  Dean would mention the impending doom, but the excruciating explosion over his body halts any thinking.

“Dean, you are doing so well.”  Nora holds his hand.

Castiel climbs into the bed, stripping naked from the waist up so they are skin to skin.  Dean’s been nude for a while now. The second his mate’s flesh caresses his own, the heat burning inside of him cools.  Even a little relief feels amazing.  The bouquet of gardenias blending with their own personal odors keeps Dean going.

Immediately upon the latest wave ending, Dean scans the room and spots the long, black flowing dress of Amara.  She’s in the corner with her back pressed against the wall.  The Omega Spirit almost seems timid, her arms at her side with her head bowed low.  He wants to speak but remains quiet.  What the hell?  Is her role in this to simply watch?

Nora follows his gaze and gasps.

Leaning over he whispers to the other omega, “Do you see her too?”

Her mouth hangs open as Nora nods in silence.  “Is that …”

Anger flashes through Dean; he’s instantly pissed at the woman who promised a big family and now cowers from the spotlight.  “Do something!” he shouts, begging the spirit to raise one fucking finger to aid them. “You’re a powerful deity. A flick of your wrist and all this could be over,” Dean calls out to the wall.

The rest of the group turn and look perplexed at what only Nora and Dean can view.

A torturous rip across Dean’s belly has him grunting, growling and wailing.  His vision gets blurry as the pain gets worse, the curse revving up for its final blow to the omega.  Raising his finger to point at Amara, Dean challenges her. “Strap on your big-girl panties and help me!”

Shadows multiply in the four corners, twisting and spiraling towards him.  Tendrils of black smoke stretch out to tap at his skin, ghosting over his stomach.  A particularly horrendous contraction has his hands twisting in the fabric below.  Chilled to the bone, Dean’s teeth chatter.

“You are nothing except a trumped-up weakling,” Dean bites out over the agonizing ache.

Amara’s head tips up.  The Sprit of all Omegas strolls to the edge of the bed, a single finger gliding over the blanket.  “You have a choice to make, Dean Winchester, Omega to the house of Novak.”  Her voice is serene, like they are chatting in a field of roses.  “The son in your womb is an omega.  He can’t be born alive without a sacrifice of life.  I didn’t make the deal, yet I will enforce whatever you select.”

“I die or my child does?”  Dean hisses, tired of the fucking debate.

Castiel holds him closer, whispering, “What do you see, my mate?”

Tilting back, Dean kisses his alpha square on the lips then turns back to wait for Amara’s reply.  The spirit glances at Nora. “Doesn’t have to be you.  A sacrificial lamb can be anyone willing to pay the price for the child’s life.”

He hurts down to his bones while another contraction hits him, forcing his attention towards delivering the baby, not negotiating his own death.  When the pain abates, Dean hears the mutterings of Nora.  Her fairies have appeared, swaying above her head and repeating the words she speaks.  In her hand is the bottle of dirt from John Winchester’s grave.

What is happening?

Charlie and Pamela have been prepping things between his legs.  The healer pops her head up, “We are at ten, Handsome.  Time to push like your life depended on it.”

Dean chuckles. “You have no idea.”

Max wanders into the room, taking Nora’s hand and adding to her power.  Glowing stripes of purple and yellow weave in and out of the dark shadows.  The curse is wilting at the light.

A green glowing orb floats into the room, battling the darkness that’s descending into the space.  Dean’s gasping for air as he pushes with everything he has to give.  In the center of the green orb is his fairy, Meg.  Her eyes are totally black.

Amara shouts through the murky abyss, “A life for a life.”

Pamela’s scream cuts through the chaos, “Push, Dean, push.”

Turning his head, Dean observes as John Winchester, solid and alive, materializes next to the Omega Spirit.  His father accepts the vial of soil from Max, pivoting his face to look at Dean. “Take care of my grandchild.”

In a distant trembling voice, his father speaks to Amara, “Resurrected by the love those around us have for my son, I freely give myself as the sacrifice.”

“Agreed,” Amara answers.  The woman and John disappear in an explosion of light.

Love saved him.  Now, Dean inhales deeply and exhales harshly, driving all his energy into getting this kid out.

The blackness of the curse descends, blinding Dean.  He doesn’t need sight.  His body understands its job right now; he follows Pamela’s suggestion, shoving hard into his groin.  Tendrils of smoke lick into his nose.  The air is thick and hard to properly breathe, instead Dean’s coughing and his head's spinning.  Damn, the fucking curse understands there is only one more hurdle before its demise.

An unknown hand wraps around the omega’s windpipe.  Even with the lack of light Dean knows he’s losing consciousness; his brain lacking vital oxygen.  Croaking over the invisible assault to his throat, “Cut him out!” Rejecting the idea his child will die with him. Coercing his lungs to shove out a cry, “Cut him out!”

The tempest blowing around them wails in victory as Pamela replies, “Hell no, Winchester!  You push, you little shit!”

He does his best, the omega’s head booms with pain adding to the burning, aching and all-around agony going on below the belt. 

His alpha kisses him.  Cas’s mouth is soft and pliant, a pacifying sense of love floods Dean’s body.  “I’m here, my Dean.  Take what you need.” 

Warm supple fingers slide over his belly; Dean’s imagining a blue glow surrounding his baby bump.  Their bond is igniting a blaze within him.  Suddenly the pressure on his neck vanishes as he exclaims, “Eight, you son of a bitch!  I get eight of these!”

Inhaling the scent of his alpha, sensing the heat from his grace, Dean’s resolve strengthens as he pushes with the might of their star bond.

His mate lowers his mouth to the omega’s ear, “I love you, Dean.  I love our child.  My faith lies at the feet of your brilliant soul.”

Driving the bond into his body, accepting the aid from his alpha, he gives the final thrust.  An overwhelming scent of gardenias and honey hits the omega’s nostrils.

In his subsequent breath, Dean hears his son’s new-born cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end my beloved readers. 
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	34. Breathe in Sanctuary

* * *

 

 

The moon shines through the tiny window in Rufus and Bobby’s bedroom window.  A glorious serenity hushes the space.  Storms, smoke, and all the like are gone.  Dean's son’s cry destroyed the Leviathan curse and gives Heaven a reprieve for fifty years.  Charlie places a small lantern next to Dean as Gilda collects the newborn omega’s fresh tears.  Pamela aids in the placenta delivery and cleaning up the leftovers.  Dean Winchester saved them all.

“Give him to me.”  Dean reaches out for the newest addition.

Castiel drops a litany of kisses across Dean’s flesh.  The alpha doesn’t speak, understanding this moment is for omega and child.  Pamela cleans the tiny person up, wrapping him in a well-loved, handmade quilt from the fairies of Eden.

All the world disappears the moment their baby boy is placed in Dean’s waiting arms.  The emerald silk blanket with a quilted lining looks absolutely flawless with the child’s bright green eyes and puff of midnight brown hair on top.  His little man lifts a hand, almost waving.  The omega has to wipe tears from his cheeks because their son is utter perfection.

“Hello,” Cas’s voice is reverent, “John Michael Novak.”

“I love you.”  Dean nuzzles into the supple baby cheek.

Slowly the crew leaves, allowing the new family time to bond through touch and scent.  Dean doesn’t even notice their departure, his sole focus their bundle of joy.  His alpha catches the teeny hand so John can hold him too.  Words fail the omega.  The battle to bring his child into the world was totally worth it.  With one touch, Dean and Cas are astray in love towards the infant.

Gardenia, honeysuckle, and hazelnut cinnamon coffee swirl over the family, mixing and blending into a harmonious aroma.  One day, Dean will tell the story of grandfather Winchester’s sacrifice that brought peace to Heaven and life to an omega.  Actually, life to all the omegas who will be born in the following years. 

Placing a kiss on baby John’s forehead, Dean mutters, “Thank you, Dad.”  He knows the alpha who sired him hears the grateful thanks.

“You are amazing, my Dean.”  Castiel uses his free hand to card through Dean’s sweaty hair.  “I am so proud to be your mate.  The strength you showed was without a doubt breathtaking.”

“Did you hear that, Johnny boy?” Dean places another kiss to the child’s cheek.  “Your papa is a sap.”

“If praising my Dean with words of complete truth and love makes it so, then yes I am.”  Cas chuckles.

Peace envelopes them.  The omega’s not sure whether it’s a sound-blocking spell or his ears only hearing the mini inhales of his son, because nothing is pulling him away from the tiny face.  Baby John stirs, his brow scrunching in confusion. Dean can’t help but laugh; Cas has the same expression when he’s frustrated.

“Hungry?”  He lowers the child’s mouth to his nipple, helping the young omega latch on for some dinner.  “Wow, look at him go.”

“He eats like his father,” Castiel teases, the alpha’s fingers holding Dean’s shoulder with one hand and the other stroking the baby’s dark hair. “With a total focus.”

“I can’t believe he’s here,” the omega murmurs into the silence.

His mate ghosts his lips over the shell of Dean’s ear.  “I can; I never doubted we would end up here.”

Observing their son thriving and alive, the room fills with the scent of contentment.

A knock at the door yanks the couple from their bubble.  Dean calls out, “Yeah.”

The door cracks open as Sam’s head pops in, “Hey, can I meet my nephew?”

“Sure, Sammy.”  Dean's excited for his baby brother to meet their itty-bitty man.

“Cool.”  Sam lumbers in nervously, leaning over to get a good peek at the baby.  “Are we going to call him John?”

“Nah, I was thinking Johnny.”  Dean totally gets that calling the kid John every day would be weird.  He turns his head to catch a glimpse of Cas.  “You okay with the nickname?”

“Johnny sounds wonderful for our son.”  His alpha grins brightly.

The munchkin finishes eating, his eyelids lazily dropping.  Dean holds him out towards Sam.  “Do you want to hold him?”

“Yes.”  Sam takes the infant with confidence, holding the baby like a pro.  “Dude, you made a person.”

“I know!  Isn’t that fucking hysterical?” Dean surprises even himself with how much the question is true.

His brother paces the room, Johnny sound asleep.  “Pretty awesome actually.”

****

The next morning Dean’s still not up to walking back to the cottage. Bobby and Rufus take up residence in a neighbor's guest bedroom for a few days. Since they will need supplies, Sam and Castiel have run back to their home for a few essentials.  A bright sun illuminates Dean's space, accompanying a sense of newness and right swelling inside the omega.  

Nora peeks in the second his brother and mate have left.  “How are you, Dean?”

“Good.”  He pats the empty space next to him, giving her a moment to take a seat.  “I was missing my coach during the birth.”

She drops her head to his shoulder. “I’m sorry.  The room could only hold so many people, and my role wasn’t important in the grander scheme.” Nora plucks Johnny from his arms so she can rock the baby.  “I am glad you are here.”

With his arms free, Dean reaches over, taking a bowl of fruit off the nightstand. Replying as he eats, “The way I see it, you were extremely important.  Sure, I had Cas, but where was my fellow omega support system?  Maybe, on the next one you’ll be by my side, or I can help you with your delivery?”

“We can be delivery buddies!”  Her eyes sparkle with the concept.

Laughing uproariously, Dean has to halt before he realizes she’s serious.  “Fine; however, we need a new name.”

Nora narrows her expression in thought, “Oh!  Birth buddies!”

“How about friends?”  Dean knocks her shoulder with his own.  “We’ll help each other out because we are friends, and our mates are brothers.”

“Family.”  Nora grins. 

They watch Meg flit about the room.  Dean would ask what the hell the fairy is up to, but the likelihood of her telling is fairly low.  After Nora gives her goodbyes, Cas returns, lounging in her empty seat.  Meg finally calms to hover by Johnny.  She’s looking at the three of them, then bites her nails.

“Alright, twitchy. What’s up with you?”  Dean just pushed a person out of his body; subtle is not in his vocabulary.

Using her finger, Meg writes a couple words then blows so they grow until Dean can read: _Mate with Charlie._

Castiel queries first, “Can fairies mate with mortals?  I’ve never even heard of such a pairing.”

Always one for expletives Meg shoots Cas the middle finger.  Making her initial point she then nods with a shrug.

“Cas, it’s never been done before, but Meg wants to try,” Dean explains as Meg points with another bounce of her dark curls.  A twitch in his sassy fairy’s eye tell the rest.  “She’s nervous to ask though.”

His loving mate puts out his hand so Meg can sit on Castiel’s palm.  “Although I truly believe her answer will be yes, no one will know until you ask. I was terrified the day I met my Dean.  His stunning eyes and gorgeous bow legs made me act like a moron, yet in the end I took the leap.” The alpha tips closer, pretending to whisper, “I never regretted it.”

Meg stands up her back straighter and the permanent wicked smirk back where it belongs.  She gives them both a thumbs-up.  Planting kisses to Dean, Johnny, and Cas’s cheeks, her little wings taking her out of the bedroom to hunt down Charlie.

“What about you?”  Cas inquires, kissing Dean’s temple.  “Any regrets?”

“Hmmmm.”  Dean pauses to ponder the question.  His life has been one hell of wild ride since crossing the ominous border into Heaven.  Johnny blinks up at him, the baby’s green eyes unfocused and beautiful.  Their alpha surrounds them in a circle of warmth and love.  “Not for a second, Cas.”

****

Dean burrows his bottom into the well-worn couch of their cottage.  “It’s good to be home."

“Agreed.  Bobby and Rufus’s hospitality was appreciated; however, after a week of it I’m glad we returned,” Cas answers while pacing with their son.

Johnny prefers constant movement and has an annoying habit of screaming whenever his world halts.  Thank God they have a large pool of people willing to bounce their bundle of joy around the cottage.  Icarus lost interest a while ago, curling up in front of the fire for a nap.

Sam enters through the front door, announcing, “Look who came to visit,” then plopping down by the dog to pet him.

“Hello!  Where’s my nephew?” Gabriel shouts, striding up to Cas.

“I’m your cousin, Gabriel, which does not make Johnny your nephew.”  His adorable mate still hands off the infant, glad for the reprieve.  “He likes the bounce-walk method.”

Smiling proudly, Gabe follows the advice, swaying around the living room, “Whatever.  I’m family; the rest is merely semantics.”

Castiel sinks down next to Dean.  Immediately, the omega curls around his mate, unable to resist the man.  His alpha hugs him, “It is nice of you to come.”

“Well, since my student has decided to remain here, then I guess I will be relocating too,” Gabe eyes them tentatively, “if you guys have room?”

“Pamela leaves today with Gilda.  There will be a lot of births in the next year, so they are going to travel Heaven giving classes.” Dean grins, catching Sam’s mouth wide open in the corner of the room.  “You can have their room.  Cleaning it up is your job; Charlie is not a maid.”

“Got it.  I can push a broom and change some sheets, no problem.” Gabriel appears like he could burst with joy.  Dean doesn’t have the energy to worry about them.  The lack of sleep from getting up with Johnny all night has Dean living in mellow town.

Max quietly enters from the kitchen munching on an apple.  “I was thinking of going with them.  You know I could help with the classes and stuff.”

“And trailing behind Gilda has nothing to do with it,” Dean chuckles.

“Shut it, Winchester.  You got your happily ever after.”  Max waves them off, heading up the stairs.

He’d snap a witty comeback to the guy, but he’s not wrong.  Dean’s crazy happy with his brother, his mate, and his son all under one roof.  A home where they are safe.  Sam will continue his studies with Gabriel, and in a few years off to university, maybe. All his wishes come true. Naomi kept her promise to Dean, and the omega will have to send her a bouquet of flowers from Eden Mountain to say thank you.

Gabriel hands back a slightly fussing Johnny, exclaiming, “I didn’t break him.”

“He’s a baby, idiot, they cry.” Dean takes back his son, snuggling him into the cocoon between the child’s alpha and omega. His teeny nose takes a good whiff, then nestles into his blankets for a nap. The Omega Spirit did right by him; his son is handsome.  Cas’s hair, Dean’s eyes, and a little button nose that reminds Dean of himself as a kid. A harmonious mix of him and the angel. The first of his kind and such a blessing. 

Laughter drifts in from the kitchen, where Charlie and Meg are cooking dinner.  Gabriel joins Sam on the floor, planning what they will study in the coming month.

Dean Winchester not only discovered his home, he found a loving family much bigger than he could have ever imagined.

The scent of bliss bleeds into the omega’s aroma. Cas tilts in, sniffing Dean’s neck.  A hum vibrates in the alpha’s chest. “You smell like honeysuckles and sunshine on a summer day.”

“I hope you enjoy it, because I strongly believe this might be a permanent odor of your mate.”  Dean traces Johnny’s full lips with his finger.

Castiel murmurs into the omega’s ear, “This is only the beginning, my Dean.  We have our entire lives ahead of us; nonetheless, yes I could spend eternity in your bouquet of delight.”

“Good, you're stuck with me now.”  Dean lets his lips linger on the alpha’s.

When they finally part, Dean stares into the blue gems of his mate.  He has truly been graced by a multitude of angel blessings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would not be possible if it weren’t for the help of two extraordinary women. WinchestersRaven, thank you for your support and amazing listening skills. MoniJune, my editing queen, you are a gift from heaven. 
> 
> Also a big hug to all my readers. I am blessed by your presence in my life.
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


	35. Epilogue

* * *

 

 

 

**Ten Years Later …**

The tiniest of whimpers stirs Dean from his rest.  Quickly he rises, careful not to wake Cas as he hurries over to the bassinet next to their bed.  “Hey there Handsome.”

With only the light of the fire to guide him, Dean picks up his newborn son and shuffles out into the hallway.  All the omega’s children have been different in their nighttime routines, each one unique as the kid.  Dean tucks the baby close to his neck listening as the little guy scents his daddy. 

“I do declare Mikey, you love to smell.”  He’s not surprised; omega children tend to be comforted by aromas of family.  The button nose snuggles the dip between Dean’s throat and collarbone.

A figure saunters towards him with a swagger from side to side.  “Evening, Charlie.  Celeste not sleeping too well?”

“She finally caught the cold that’s been going around.  Coughed until it woke her.”  The caretakers stroll next to each other, hoping the movement will calm the babes in their arms.  “I can walk elsewhere if you're nervous for her to be around Mikey.”

Shaking his head, Dean kisses the baby’s dark brown hair.  “Mikey’s got seven older siblings germing him up.  One more isn’t going to do anything, especially since I’m pretty sure Celeste got it from Claire.”

Charlie and Meg adopted the toddler just over a year ago.  It had been an upward battle for the two just to be considered proper parent material.  A mixed mating of mortal and fairy is unheard of even as the times are changing.  Although, Rufus put in a good word for her.  The fairy birthing committee approved them after a long, hard wait.  Meg’s downright territorial when it comes to her child, even though as a 14-month-old hollow fairy she’s bigger than the little arcane woman.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this eight times.  Fucking miracle they haven’t driven you insane what with the lack of sleep and illnesses going down the pipeline.”  Charlie re-adjusts Celeste as they turn to head back down the long hallway.

With a smile, Dean replies, “I always wanted a big family.  After surviving Johnny’s delivery and the chaotic attention from all the angels thrilled by his birth, the rest were a cake walk.”

“You excited for Johnny’s tenth birthday?”  Charlie quips knowing Dean’s been dreading the huge party Michael is throwing for his son. 

Two heads pop out of a room.

“Ben!  Henry!”  Dean hisses softly, hoping to not wake the baby on his chest.  “What are you guys doing up?”

His level headed five-year-old beta, Henry, answers.  “Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe were going to come get us.  We are going to watch the stars.”

“You already said we could go, Dad!”  Ben whines.  The six-year-old alpha slaps his hands onto his hips with a huff.

Pausing to think, Dean does recall a conversation with Sammy about some big star phenomenon going on during the week.  However, he can’t let his young boys perceive this so he lets them sweat for a second.  Henry reminds Dean of his father while Ben looks more and more like Cas every day.  They are his middle children and the omega worries they might get lost in the numbers, but then Gabe and Sam do something special for them and all seems okay. 

“Alright, but you stay in your room until one of your uncles arrives.”  Dean’s gaze catches the door opposite to Ben and Henry’s room.  “And don’t wake your sisters.”  The words barely leave his mouth when the bright yellow door flings open.

Mary and Claire leap out, shouting in unison.  “We want to go!”  At eight years old, the identical omega twin girls refuse to be left out of anything.  “Please, Dad!”

Thank the Spirit Omega that Mikey is a solid sleeper once he’s got a chest to lounge on.  Nevertheless, Celeste coughs and cries at the loud sound.  Charlie readjusts the baby fairy until the hacking fit ends.

“Sorry,” Mary whispers, patting Celeste’s head.  Both she and Claire have his mother’s blonde hair with Cas’s bright blue eyes. His mate swears all the girls have Dean’s smile and nose. “But we still want to go.”

“You will have to ask Sam.”  The omega’s too exhausted to fight this battle.

This of course sets off Ben and Henry. “Noooo!  Dad, tonight was for us, not the older kids.”

“Why are we all up?”  Johnny announces from behind Claire, who then screams.  “Dude, how can you NOT smell me behind you?”

“True, he stinks so bad he could wake Papa.”  Mary snickers, gagging at the odor of her older brother.

Johnny gives her a shove, rolling his eyes, “Seriously, there are only two people who can wake Papa in the middle of the night.”

As if answering the call, Dean’s other set of twin girls run down the hall yelling, “Papa! Papa!”  Samantha and Emma will be three in a few months, but Cas still dotes on them. 

In seconds Castiel appears, scooping both girls up, “Why are my pretty alpha princesses awake?”

“Stars.”  Emma answers then tosses her thumb back between her lips.  His sweet alpha daughter’s bright green eyes are shining with interest. 

Samantha explains her twin's comment, “We want to look at the stars with Ben and Henry.  They were going to leave without us, Papa.”

Emma, tapping Cas’s shoulder, says, “Leave behind, Papa.”

Sam’s gangly form comes into view from the stairway leading down to the first floor.  “Is everyone going?”

A chorus of “no’s” and yes’s” answer his brother.  Gabriel smiles from behind his beta mate.  Always one for a challenge, he adds, “We leave in five minutes; shoes and coats are required for admittance.  It’s a cold one, ladies and gents.”

Charlie points to the stairs leading up to the newly renovated third floor where she and Meg live.  “I’ll catch you later.  Have fun!”

“Well you heard him.  If you’re going, get ready,” Dean shouts as the children dash off for fear of being excluded.

Castiel holds Samantha's and Emma’s hands, guiding them to their room for the appropriate weather wear. Uriel appears at Dean’s elbow, holding out his arms. “I will watch Michael so you may go.”

The bodyguard turned nanny has been the extra set of hands vital for Dean surviving parenthood.  Oddly enough, Uriel is amazing with kids.  They flock to him and have on a daily occasion used the stoic angel as a jungle gym.  Dean passes Mikey over happily.  His adorable son sniffs the alpha’s neck then settles in with a sigh of contentment.

“We will be reading,” Uriel exclaims going up to the third floor where the library resides. 

Hastily the omega grabs his own shoes and jacket, making it in the nick of time as the group heads out into the night.  The wind is crisp, but the aroma is lovely as they hike upward towards the Eden Mountain.

Eventually they reach a meadow of green grass. Sam turns to face the group. One of his brother’s favorite subjects at university was astronomy.  The beta’s focus ended up in law, but from the moment Dean told the story of his and Castiel’s star bond Sammy was hooked. When he returned after graduation, the youngest Winchester did two things. Mated Gabriel. Then started working for Michael in the high council as representation for all the mortals now living in Heaven. Dean still beams at Sam’s success.

“Alright, guys lie down on your back and watch the sky.”  Sammy’s deep booming voice causes the children to obey instantly.

Johnny inquires, “What are we looking for, Uncle Sam?”

“So get this, starting in the fall a unique star cluster appears and brightens over the months culminating in this week being the height of its illumination.  If you observe the night sky you can see three stars in a circular grouping with one of them being slightly dimmer.” 

Henry sits up, screaming, “I see it!  I see it!”

“You show,” Emma commands, yanking Henry closer to her.  She may be the less verbal twin but the toddler makes up for it in physical strength.

Sam and Gabriel walk around, helping the children in identifying the stars.

Cas nuzzles up next to Dean, his mate’s breath warm on his ear.  “Can you see it, Dean?”

Lifting his gaze, Dean immediately finds the three spots he’s searching for in the darkness.  “Yup.”  He points upward; the alpha’s eyes glance in the same direction. He nods then returns his blue irises to Dean’s face.

“Exactly.  Do you know when the star cluster was first spotted?”  Castiel’s lips are ghosting over the omega’s claiming bite.

He knows the answer because it was a huge deal the night Johnny was born.  “The night of my first heat with you,” Dean’s voice going softer, “when we conceived Johnny.  It’s visible during the months I was pregnant and will putter out right after his birthday.”

A shiver sparks over Dean’s skin.  The alpha’s doing fabulous things to his ear with that delectable tongue and he hates, despises, saying it but, “Dude, there are children present.”

“Who exist because of said activities.”

They bust out in laughter, and Samantha shushes them, “I’m learning.”

Gabriel has gone into a speech about why the astronomers think the star is so special.  Dean doesn’t need their explanation because the seven children lying on the ground with him and the one warm in his nanny’s arms will be enough.

“What did they end up naming it, Cas?”  Dean murmurs against the exposed flesh of his alpha’s collarbone.

“Lazarus Rising.”

 

 

**And coming at the end of January 2018…**

Doors are fascinating.  They can be literal or metaphorical, emotional or mental.  Dean’s world has been altered by such unassuming doors.  The mahogany front door of his childhood home.  At four years old the omega fled for his life through the exit, surviving the fire that took his family.  He was left alone to face the next door, a massive gate into the omega orphanage compound of Kansas.  Safe from the dangers of the world.  Alphas not allowed.  However, the most important door would not appear until two weeks before his 21st birthday. Then an eccentric couple offers Dean a job, caring for their house and family.  He accepts, excited to greet his new role.  On the top floor of a grand mansion resides a solid steel entrance with three thick bars locked across its middle and a small rectangular window holding the most amazing set of bright blue eyes.  The mysterious alpha in the attic, who carries a delicious scent and a voice that entrances Dean immediately. 

The single door he was instructed to never open becomes the solitary entrance he must cross.

Join Dean as he falls in love without a single touch.  Changing his outlook on life and a future that has him …"Chasing Doors.”

A Destiel Victorian romance set in the modern age. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to all!
> 
> XOXOXO - Angie


End file.
